


Willing To

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom!MarkLee, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia NCT, OT21NCTWAYV, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, WayV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 89,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: -.-.-“Does that mean-,“ Mark had trailed off as he watched the laughing children.“We are all trained to kill.” Jisung answered looking at the sky. Mark wondered what the young man had been through, wondered if it was far worse than Mark. Jisung always had this sad look in his eyes. “Lucas is the best student in over two decades, he has everyone's respect.”Side ---Taeil x Haechan x Jaemin---Taeyong x Jaehyun---Yuta x Winwin---Johnny x Ten---Doyoung x Jungwoo---Renjun x Jeno--and--Taemin x Minho for the heart <3
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Moon Taeil/Na Jaemin, Moon Taeil/Na Jaemin/ Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 90
Kudos: 353





	1. Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> Wew. It's been MONTHS my guy. I finally got to posting this.
> 
> Some points!  
> 1\. This is a very Mature fic. This is my warning. Trigger warnings. It's the mafia. You know how this goes.  
> 2\. Sorry if there are mistakes left :/  
> 3\. I'm actually so happy I finally got this out BIIITTCHHHH AAAAH  
> 4\. I decided to post this in chapters. I have the other chapters already it just depends on how long it takes me to edit them. Pray for my inconsistency HUE.
> 
> 5\. This was one of the first NCT fics I wrote. I think the 3rd one. So I started this MONTHS ago. I tried to keep most of my old idea and editted some stuff in and out. 
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> ENJOY!!  
> o(^∀^*)o

_It was freezing, the cold air a harsh sensation against his overused lungs. In a futile attempt to warm himself up his small arms grasped the drenched shirt hugging his frame.  
  
There was another loud bang and he stared into the darkness wide eyed. Then he was grasped by the shoulders.  
  
"There you are." Came the alarmed whisper, before his arm was nearly pulled from its socket at the gesture that followed.  
He wanted to ask what was going on this time, but was struggling to keep up with his mothers pace. Hurriedly he ran along with her in the darkness, the cold rain drops hitting his face and her steps splashing here and there.  
He knew something was gravely wrong, but he refused to give in. Everything always turned out okay in the end. Just like his mother always said.  
  
Right?  
  
Through the darkness on their path he spotted lights in the distance, hazy from the rain, flickering in all directions. His mother made a left, pulled him down a narrow path, but halfway through she froze.  
  
"Mama," he whispered looking up at the woman. She was drenched to the bone, much like himself. Her brown hair matted to her forehead, make-up smudged and lips purple. Her chest heaved against her dark-blue shirt as she looked down at him.  
  
Shouts were becoming clearer over the loud downpour and a quick glance to the end of the path revealed the flickering lights there.  
  
Something was wrong. His fear was resurfacing. Where was his father?  
  
"Mama," he whispered again, tightening his grip around her thin fingers. She knelt down beside him, smiling softly before pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
"It's going to be okay," her shaky voice sounded against the roaring of the rain. Then he was being lifted. He was confused for a second, before he was placed onto some sacks. On closer inspection they were revealed as garbage bags.  
  
"Mama? What are you doing?" He questioned in Cantonese as she shifted some bags onto him.  
  
"Don't make a single sound. Not one peep," she whispered and her lips trembled. Even through the rain he could see she was crying. She grabbed onto the latch above him and started pulling it down.  
  
"Whatever happens Yukhei. Remember mommy and daddy love you with all our hearts. Okay?" She choked back a sob, running her fingers over his forehead. "Mommy loves you."  
  
"I love you too mama," he let out strained.  
  
The rest of the memory is hazy now. There is the thump of the dumpster shutting followed by silence, only the rain clattering against the metal and the foul smell of garbage gracing his senses.  
  
Then the voices become louder, although still muffled by the dumpster. Struggling, shouting, screams and then a bang.  
  
He had heard such sounds before, but never this close and never with the blood curdling cry of his mother afterwards. He tried to shift, but remembered her words and froze. ‘Don't make a single sound. Not one pe-'  
  
BANG! _  
  
Yukhei shot up in bed, room dark and breath shallow. His eyes darted around and only after confirming he was in his flat did they rest onto the sheets. He sat there for a few minutes, calmed down his racing heart.  
  
When it finally settled he ran a hand through his hair. A glance over his shoulder revealed it was 4:18 AM. He frowned, tossing the sheets to the side and exiting his bed, knowing he wouldn't be getting more sleep.  
  
  


  
  
\-----  
  
  


  
  
Mark shot up in bed, eyes wide and hair disheveled. He yawned confused and glanced backwards.  
  
"OH-SHIT!!" he bellowed, scurrying out of bed and nearly breaking his face in the process. "IT'S ALREADY 8:06?!" his voice echoed against the empty walls of his apartment.  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later he was running down the street, checking down the memorized list of the items he needed with him.  
Keys. Earbuds. Phone. Glasses. Wallet. He furiously padded his pockets, his necklace jingling at the action. WALLET??!  
  
"Oh-no!" He yanked his backpack forward. If it wasn't in his pockets it had to be.. "YES!!" He let out victorious, having found his wallet in one of the many slots.  
  
He set off in a run again. Determined to make it to work on time.  
He pushed his gold rimmed glasses up his nose as he turned on the street. Yes, yes. He'd been slacking a bit, but he had decided to start being more serious. Since he really needed this job. Like REALLY needed this job. The pay was good, it was close to home and honestly. There isn't much better you can get with a basic high-school diploma. University was still an option. He was only twenty-five. If he could scrape the money together, maybe, but for that he needed to keep this jo-  
  
"Gah!"  
  
Mark groaned from where he was on the ground. Brain still processing that he just ran into someone. His tush hurt and so did his face. What even did he run into? A brick wall? This is what I get for running la-, he glanced at his watch.  
  
"You alright? You should watch we-"  
  
"I have seven minutes!" He screamed, completely ignoring the person hovering over him. He scurried to his feet and bolted down the street passing the handful of men gathered in front of him, not sparing a glance as he screamed something that sounded like an apology.  
  
  


\-----  
  


“I guess today just isn’t your day huh?”

“ _That_ depends on how the rest of it goes,” Yukhei answered as he watches the jostling backpack disappear around the corner.

“Do you know him?”

Yukhei eyes trailed back to the brown haired man who was also looking in the direction of the man that had just disappeared. The wind blew his long hair lightly and he tucked it behind his ear, piercings shimmering a bit in the morning sun.

“No,” he said finally, “I don’t.”

“They’re here.” The voice was low, a mere whisper and Yukhei’s eyes flicked to the man behind the one he’d been talking to. “They aren’t alone,” the dark haired man continued.

The other man that was next to him had been quiet up until now, but now his hand shifted, hovered up a bit as the new group approached. “Wait,” Yukhei whispered, ordered and the man stilled, hand lowering again. From the corner of his eye he could see his other two companions’ eyes shift.

“Mr. Nakamoto!” The new man started as he approached, a lopsided smile on his old face. “Good morning to the man of the hour.”

“You’re late Choi,” Yuta started. “I don’t like it when my clients get a false sense of security.” The man’s lip twitched as he stepped closer. “Park,” Yuta continued with a smile. “I thought I said I only wanted to see the two of you.” His smile fell as he nudged his head gesturing to the third unknown man and the ones left in the care. “Who’re they?”

The slightly taller man laughed, “Friends. I was… showing them around town.” He looked at Yukhei and the two others. “It seems you’re doing the sam-”

“This is Lucas.” Yuta says immediately. The man’s mouth clams shut immediately as he stared at Yukhei. Yuta tilts his head. “He’ll be joining us today.”

“I-I see,” Park starts again, his confidence simmering down a bit. “I had no Idea I’d be meeting you today.. Lucas,” he says sticking out an arm. Yukhei stares at it a moment before his eyes trail back up to the man’s face.

“With the amount of time we’ll be spending together a handshake won’t be necessary,” his heavy voice comes and he sees Yuta whisper something to Sicheng. The man stares at Yukhei before they dart to Yuta who is already turning to walk down the stairs of the run down building. His eyes dart back again and he seems furious when Yukhei lift an arm to show him the way, “Shall we?”

“My f-friend is coming as well,” Park stutters out. Yukhei spares the third man a single glace, before he turns away. “Do whatever you want.”

He in turn then lowers to whisper, “Yangyang. Help Sicheng with-,“ he looks at the car, “ _that,_ would you?”

Yangyang looks at the car, “and if there are more?”

“Deal with that too. It shouldn’t be problem with Sicheng.” He stands back up to his full length, voice becoming louder. “This is your first day out with him. Have some fun.”

The corner of Yangyang’s lip curls up a bit. “Yes sir.”

“Now,” Yuta says pulling everyone’s attention. He is hovering on a step as he looks back. “Shall we do business?”

  
\-----  
  


  
Mark put down the last plate of food, followed by a not too loud, "Enjoy your meal," and a smile before he started pushing the trolley away. He was writing down the refill order for a middle aged lady when the loud sirens became apparent, two police cars passing outside the restaurant at high speed. He watched a moment before he started gathering the empty plates she and he friends had on the table.

“I wonder what happened this time,” one of the ladies started. “There has been a lot going on lately. I’m so frightened.”

“It kind of reminds me of the time when I was in middle school,” the first lady adds. “It was the same back then. Robberies, murders.” Her voice lowered at the last bit.

“Oh yeah I didn’t live here at the time. What was going on?”

Mark quietly listened in on the story, stacked the plates slower than usual to hear what the lady would say, since he too hadn’t been here at the time either.

“No one knows,” the lady continued. “There were some speculations, some leads, but nothing ever came up. One day the police was searching for suspects and ready to lock down the city and the next everything went back to normal. In the beginning we thought it was just a quiet day, but they continued. I don’t know if the same is happening now.”

  
Mark entered the kitchen lost in thought. He had been noticing the disturbances and the way his neighborhood was on edge, but nothing out of the ordinary had happening in his vicinity. Still he wondered, what was actually going on?

He prayed that it wouldn’t get as bad as the lady had said. He had finally been able to move out of his friends their apartment and get a place of his own, even if it was rental. It was a start and it would suck if the neighborhood he had chosen would be affected by the events that were going on.  
  
"Mark!"  
  
The sound of his name pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up from where he was refilling the drinks, revealing one of his co-workers, Jenny. She was a bit shorter than him with a pretty face, brown hair and even in an apron and inform, she always moved with grace. Out of everyone he worked with, she was one of his favorites. She smiled cutely as she walked up to him, maneuvered around the metal tables and shelves.  
  
"How are you?" She started.  
  
"Good, good," he nodded, continuing to arrange the drinks on his tray. "What's up?"  
  
She giggled. "You look cute like that." And before he could properly process the words, she pushed up his glasses with her small index finger.  
  
"Heh?" He let out confused for a moment. She laughed a bit louder now, swatting his shoulder.  
  
"Anyway. I wanted to ask you something," she started again. He lightly tilt his head as a _go on_ and she continued. "Next week-- I have something coming up, but it's during work hours. Would you want to cover my shift? I'll run the morning shift that day instead."  
  
"Oh." Mark started, blinked. "May I.... ask what you'll be doing?"  
  
She seemed a bit surprised by the question, but she answered shyly a moment later. "My boyfriend Jongin is coming home after a long trip and I'd like to go get him at the airport."  
  
"Ah, I see." Mark replied, a small smile creeping up his face. Cute.  
  
"You don't have to!” She fussed, her hands coming up and shaking lightly, “I know it's not as important- "  
  
"Oh no," he cut in, "I don't mind. It's fine." He waved his hand. "I have nothing special to do anyway. What day?"  
  
A bright smile spread over her small face. "You don't?? Ah thank you so much! It's thursday. I'll talk to mister Zhang about the shift switch," she said, backing away, because the manager started eyeing them.  
He nodded again, smiled, before lifting his tray and bringing the drinks to the waiting customers. Just another day as a waiter, nothing new, nothing special. Though sometimes he wished there was a bit more excitement.  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly. Well, besides having to serve a whole football team that kept asking for refills and was still there when Mark was heading out. He smiled sadly at Felix when the man walked in and his brows shot up. “Auw man,” he sighed, his Australian accent still as clear as day.  
The Chinese restaurant was simple, like any other. Though out of experience he could say the food was quite good. He wondered why they didn't get more customers. It was never really bustling and with the recent events going on a visit from a large group (like today) was quite rare. I guess the boys just didn’t care.  
  
His friend Donghyuck was the one that had mentioned to him that they were looking for staff and thank God Mark had fit the criteria. Donghyuck had always told him he was his saving grace, his guardian angel sent by Jehovah himself to guide Mark to his destination. Like right now, as “ _His Guardian Angel_ ” stuffed his face with a donut and was simultaneously trying to convince Mark to go to the club with him.  
  
"Mark! It'll be fun! It's _friday~,"_ he whined. "There will be girls and maybe even hot guys!"  
  
Mark arched one of his seagull eyebrows. He was bi, that wasn’t a secret, but then again his taste in men was like so hard to please, you'd swear he was fucking straight. And after Donghyuck had tried multiple times- and failed miserably, may he add -he was surprised his (for the moment) silver haired friend still wanted to match-make him with tipsy club goers.  
  
"Come on Mark!" Donghyuck repeated, wiped some crumbs from his pouty lips. "I wanna get fucked up!!" That statement made Mark laugh, almost choking on his espresso.  
  
"Shh," he let out between giggles, eyes looking around in the small coffee shop. Donghyuck’s pout increased as Mark wiped his mouth with a tissue. "Why not ask Jaemin?"  
  
Donghyuck lifted a brow now. He unlocked his phone and swiftly called Jaemin, placing the phone in the middle of the table after he had adjusted the volume for loud speaker. After two rings the call connected and the first thing Mark heard was:  
  
"Are we ready to get fucked up?"  
  
He should have fucking known. Donghyuck and Jaemin were a complete unit. 'NaHyuck for life!' He could hear them shout in the back of his head. He rest his palm against his head and Donghyuck snickered.  
  
"He hasn't agreed yet Nana."  
  
There was a beat of silence before a "Why dafuq not?" Came out of the speaker. "Mark I swear to God. You're not ruining this for us. I have worked too long and too hard. Hyuckie wants to see Taeil again and possibly, _finally_ get dicked down. Good for you by the way baby, love you," he interjected. To which Donghyuck nodded knowingly.  
  
"Love you too baby."  
  
"And I am not gonna sit on the sidelines aight? I'm finne get fucked up alongside both of you. Like shit faced... and laid... and-"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Mark let out with a groan.  
  
"YES!!" Jaemin let out alongside the high octaves of Donghyuck's evil laughter.  
  
"But I am not getting shit faced," Mark added.

His friends weren't listening.  
  
"Fishnets??" Donghyuck looked up at Mark excitedly. Mark sighed again.  
  
"Fine fishnets," he grumbled.  
  
"Yaaaaas!!!" Donghyuck and Jaemin let out in unison.  
  
Oh boy...  
  


  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Mark sipped at his drink slowly, the tangy taste was a bit calming. He shifted against the bar and tucked his fishnets back into his white skinny jeans, before pulling his –just as white- tank top down a bit more. It was way too short and he had shivered when they were standing in line, but Donghyuck had said he looked amazing and that he had to match with them. The white that is, because unlike Mark, Donghyuck and Jaemin were wearing matching jackets.

“Why did you even wear the fishnets then? No one is going to see them,” he sulked. More because he was cold and he looked like the sluttly friend. No he wasn’t the slutty friend. He was the Christian friend that added eighty percent juice to his drink instead of alcohol.

So here he was. Watching his friends dance in the crowd as he lent against the bar. He sighed for the millionth time when he noticed the weird guy with way too much gel in his hair was still staring.

_Father. Please help me during these difficult times._

He eyed the crowd of dancing people, his friends in the clutter of moving bodies. They seemed to be having the time of their lives. He huffed through his nose as they started heading his way. Donghyuck fell into his arms when he reached him, hugged him tightly and laughed when Mark let out a yelp, having almost dropped his drink.  
  
"Hyuck!" He let out loud enough over the bass boosted music. The latter just laughed again. Mark knew he was beyond tipsy now. Donghyuck wasn’t necessarily a lightweight, but by the amount of drinks he’d chugged back he was definitely feeling it now.  
  
"Come on Markie let's dance!"  
  
Mark frowned and a moment later Jaemin joined them, draped himself over the both of them. "What are you doing?" He questioned. The top of his lip shimmered with sweat, chest heaving ever so slightly. He wasn't as bad as Donghyuck, but he swayed a bit, smile at his lips. God is he the only sane person? _Ever??_

  
"I don't want to dan-," The DJ switched up the music, the beat for _Make Her Dance_ by Simon Dominic came on and both Donghyuck and Jaemin let out howls of joy, cutting him off. Not a second later Jaemin grabbed his drink and threw it back. Mark gaped at his friend before he was dragged onto the dancefloor against his will.  
  
So there he was, _again_ , standing between his friends as they grind against him. He frowned dramatically.  
  
"Auw come on Mark!" They both coaxed and after a deep sigh and contemplating if his night would become slightly better if he just joined them. He decided to wait for the song to switch around again and just as the chorus started Mark started dancing, slotted himself between his friend and grind along.  
  
 _Shake that booty-that's why I like it. Show me how you do it_. He bent his knees between his dancing friends and twerked to the beat,- _Bumps. So make her dance. Bumps. So make her dance. Bumps_.-letting Jaemin grind his back and Donghyuck his front. They both howled in joy again, syncing up with him as the song continued.  
  
A smile spread across his face. Okay, okay he had to admit this was fun. They danced like that for awhile, spurring each other on and laughing. He'd missed this. Having fun with his friends. They were right. He had needed to let loose. Go out with them like he used to when they lived together. They swayed in each others arms with smiles on their faces when the DJ played a slow song. Heads rested on each others shoulders.  
  
Mark was absentmindedly looking over Donghyuck's shoulder when he noticed the crowd shift. They were moving aside for a man. He seemed to he headed their way and for a second Mark wished he wasn't, but to his dismay the man stopped next to Donghyuck, tapped his shoulder lightly.

He was striking, not as tall as Mark, or any of them actually, but his cheekbones were so sharp, eyes relaxed under thick brows.  
  
Donghyuck lifted his head from where it was on Mark's shoulder and turned to him, the man leaning in to whisper something to him. Donghyuck looked a little confused, but nodded. Then he turned to Mark and said, "Come with me," before leading both Jaemin and him after the retreating man.  
  
It didn't sit too well with Mark that Donghyuck just went with a stranger. Assuming he _was_ a stranger, but who was Mark to know everyone that Donghyuck knew. He reluctantly went along, trusting his slightly drunk friend. He also wondered why Jaemin didn't ask what was up. They had an unspoken rule that if anything seemed sketchy or dangerous, they would step in, but his friend just trailed behind him.  
  
The music switched to loud thumping again and the crowd sprung back into action just as they reached their destination. The double black doors at the end of the club. Mark's brows furrowed. He usually didn't see people come here and he knew the v.i.p. area was on the other side. The man that had escorted them there gave a nod to the bouncer who buzzed them in.  
  
The room they entered was dimly lit, much like the club. Only the small chandeliers from the fancy bar illuminated the sitting area a bit. In any other situation he would have fawned over the fine woodsman-ship, but right now he was too focused on the eyes that were cast on him and his friends.  
  
There were a handful of people lounging in the area and they were making him feel underdressed. Like hold up... this was a club right?  
He didn't have time to dwell on it, pointedly ignoring making eye contact with any of them as they were guided to the stairs at the back, just as fancy as the bar. They swirled up and disappeared around a corner, leaving the second floor a mystery.  
  
You'd think that in a situation like this he'd start to panic.  
Unknown people, chic bar, fancy clothes, metal staircase of doom, but he felt strangely calm as he gazed up at the part that disappeared around the corner. It felt oddly welcoming.  
  
A grumble from Jaemin pulled him back from his thoughts. His friend whined a little and tried to fix his hair, some small strands sticking to his forehead. "Maybe you can fix it in the bathroom," Donghyuck giggled.  
  
"What bathro-"  
  
He was cut off by a melodic voice calling out. "Haechan!" And the trio whipped their heads around in unison. His eyes landed on a man that was making his way down the stares, grey suit hugging his frame as he smiled charmingly. Donghyuck was the first to speak.

"Taeil??" He asked a bit confused. The man walked down the remaining feet of stairs and in the dim light of the bar Mark could see the small sparkling studs he was wearing.  
  
"Of course, I did say I would be here."  
  
He wasn't on the taller side either, but there was something about the way he carried himself, something that pulled your attention. Mark watched him curiously, liked his undercut and the way some of his strands slightly fell into his face. Donghyuck pouted, effectively reminding Mark that he was in fact, still drunk.  
  
"But it's so late already," he whined, walking over to flush himself against Taeil shamelessly. The man wrapped his arms around Donghyuck easily and he chuckled.  
  
"I know sweety, but something unexpected came up," he pecks Donghyuck on the cheek before continuing, "business."  
  
Mark's eyebrow slightly raised behind his bangs. Business huh..  
He coughed quietly, catching the couples attention.  
  
"Ah! Oh yeah," Donghyuck giggled. "This is Mark-," his head tilted to the black haired man and then he dramatically pointed at Jaemin, "-and thaaaaaaat, is Jaeminnie."  
  
Jaemin let out a laugh when Donghyuck winked at him.  
Mark grimaced. Dear Lord. He hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was going, but by the way Donghyuck was swaying against Taeil, he fucking _knew_ where this was going.  
  
"Care to join me?" Taeil said, gesturing at the stairs.  
  
"Wherever you go. I go. Wherever I go. They go," Donghyuck smiled.  
  
"Oh?" Mark began, but before he could say anything else Donghyuck gave him a death glare and Jaemin's hand was over his mouth, muffling any other worlds he had hoped to get out.  
  
"Not ruining this for us Markie-poo," Jaemin whispered into his ear while he nudged him towards the stairs. Taeil and Donghyuck already heading up. A groan escaped his throat, but he'd rather be with these two than a bar full of strangers.  
  
"I'm not joining in," he whispered over his shoulder.  
  
Jaemin let out a soft laugh. "Then just watch like usual."  
  
"And if I don't want to watch??" He sneered silently.  
  
A wide grin spread on Jaemin's face. "Then listen to music or something."  
  
Mark rolled his eyes looking forward again. They had rounded the corner. The hall was still dim, but he noticed a wooden door and apparently there was another floor above this one. He wouldn't be finding out what was up there though since Taeil led them into the first door.  
  
It seemed to be another lounging area, soft yellow light filling the space and giving the crimson red wallpaper and wooden floorboards a serene look. The chandeliers cast shadows onto the ceiling and this time Mark marveled at the shapes, stared in awe at the dangling crystals. There was a pool table in the center of the room, its wood shiny and fabric spotless alongside a bar in the corner with built in mirrors that reflected light into the antique scotch glasses adorning its priceless shelves.  
  
Taeil walked over to it and offered them drinks. Mark declined politely, too busy staring at the paintings hung on the wall. He slowly walked farther into the room as the party of three took place on one of the many black leather couches present. He stopped, fingers stilling where they were running over the smooth edge of the pool table to ask if he was allowed to look around. Inspect the large desk and smaller sitting area by the only windows at the end of the room, but he rolled his eyes when he was met with the sight of Donghyuck shoving his tongue down Taeil’s throat and Jaemin littering the latter’s neck with wet kisses.  
  
He huffed, deciding that if his friends were going to ignore him he may as well have a mini adventure so he pushed on. The light faded somewhat at the edge of the room, left it in darkness and Mark realized that was because the floor to ceiling windows were connected to the large glass panels in the club. They were a direct view down to the dance floor where the mass of people moved to their hearts content. Mark placed his hand against the glass, the loud thumping of the EDM music only slightly drowned out from this close, lights flickering blue and green as the bass vibrated through his fingers.  
  


I guess this is how some see us, he thought, from a different world, a different perspective. He sighed, eyes trailing over the moving bodies, allowed himself a moment of peace, a moment to not think about anything before muttering to himself, turning just as the lights flickered. “I wonde-“  
  
He gasped out in surprise, breath catching in his throat when the figure on the couch made itself known, Mark not having noticed it at all when he walked to the windows. It was a man.  
  
 _Said_ man looked at him quietly, expression unreadable as he played with the glass in his hand, twist his wrist from where his arm was rest down so the brown liquid in his glass would shift ever so slightly.

He was wearing a suit as well, but unlike Taeil's his was black, a vest fitted over the white dress-shirt he was sporting. His hair was slicked back neatly and his eyes. Oh my God his eyes. If Taeil pulled your attention this man _demanded_ it. The contrast of his strong jaw, straight nose and full lips took Mark’s breath away, small silver loops in his ears adding to the roughness in which he seemed to present himself, but his eyes. His eyes left Mark frozen.  
  
They were big and dark, reflection of the club lights making them even more stunning as they ran over Mark slowly, seemed to undress him right there and then.  
  
"Lucas?" Taeil's voice came from the other end of the room just as the man’s eyes locked with Mark’s again. He hummed, low, deep and Mark swore his knees started knicking at the sound, the timber. "Shouldn't you go?" Taeil continued from somewhere. Mark didn't know from where, he couldn't seem to look away from Lucas, the man still staring back at him.  
  
Lucas' frame came into motion a moment later, getting up and downing the remnants of his drink. He placed the empty glass on the coffee table and locked eyes with Mark again. Mark’s eyes trailed up mouth falling ajar as Lucas towered over him.  
  
"I was about to leave."  
  
The words rolled over his lips, down Mark’s spine. The sound shaking him so hard he sucked in a breath, mouth shutting immediately.  
  
"Oh... That's Mark by the way," he heard Taeil chuckle.  
  
Lucas hummed, just like before, eyes boring into Mark's soul.  
They were probably only standing there for a few seconds, but it felt like an hour had passed before Mark shakily stuck out his hand and muttered. "M-Mark Lee."  
  
His mouth was dry and breath ragged, frame shaking lightly as he felt absolutely exposed under the man’s gaze. Lucas' eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Then his hand locked around Mark's, swallowing it whole and making him shrink even more. Mark felt so small, so powerless when the man stepped forward and leaned in slightly, towered over him.  
  
"Lucas," he said in his deep voice and Mark just stared up at him in silence, eyes widening when he continued with, "I like the way you dance." Then he stepped back and walked away. The sound of his dress shoes clicking against the wooden floor-boards before he exit the room.  
  
Mark blinked once, twice, three times, before staring at his hand. He spun on his heels, hoping to see the man moving amongst the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen. For a moment he thought he was a dream, something Mark made up on the spot, but then his eyes fell on the empty glass and he clenched his hand into a fist, bit his lip before he muttered, “Fuck.”  
  


[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)


	2. Careless Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I apologize."
> 
> The words had Mark confused. What was Lucas apologizing for?  
> The man must have noticed Mark's confusion, because he stepped forward now, an amused look on his face.
> 
> "I apologize for startling you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Breaths in*  
> BRUH  
> 1\. This was so much longer I had to cut it in two  
> 2\. I have no idea what I am doing help  
> 3\. Sorry for mistakes :((
> 
> ENJOY!! ^-^

"Go to hell."  
  
Yukhei hummed. "Doubt it would be worse than this." He shifted when the man underneath him struggled, fought against his restrains again. "Make this easy on yourself."  
  
"Never. I'll never tell you and I'll never align with you again."  
  
"You realize that's a horrible decision right?" His voice is calm as he stares at Seoul, only illuminated by its own light. The wind howls, blows through his hair, Yangyang is a few feet away, watches the cars pass underneath them. "Your family has nothing left. You handed us everything when you came to us."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"How much do you want to bet. You like betting right?"  
  
"There is no way."  
  
"We can still return it to you though." He presses the gun in his hand to his temple. It's just as cool as the wind, but heavy. It's silent, only the wind again as Yukhei stares at the water below.

  
"Okay." The man finally says. "It's SM-" Yukhei's eyes run to the man's face. "They offered us a percentage of the deal if we stepped over. Ratted you out. But I didn't! Their planning something, but that's all I know. I swear!"

Yukhei spins and rises to his feet. Yangyang glances over and Yukhei gives him a nod before he starts lifting the man to his own feet. "Thank you. Thank you." The man repeats.  
  
Yukhei arches a brow, "Why are you thanking me?"  
  
The man freezes, "I-I don't understand."

  
Yukhei takes a few steps, eyes trailing over the clouds as he speaks.  
"You said you didn't rat us out." He stops, looks down at the man. "But the only reason we caught you is because you ratted us out." The man swallows as Yukhei looks at him, lift his gun. "You lied."  
  
"I-I-Yes, but I didn't say anything about the shipments and the deals! You said that if I cooperated you'd give back. You said you'd let me go! Lucas please I have a fami-"  
  
A loud bang echoes through the air before it is swallowed again by the wind's howling. Yangyang silently looks on over his shoulder. The man eyes are wide, trail down to his chest before he looks up, stumbles back. The last words he hears before he falls to the icy waters are.  
  
"I lied." 

\-----

"Ugh Mark it was amazing. He was even better than we imagined. Right Nana?" Donghyuck looked over at his boyfriend, who (even though he had visible bags under his eyes) smiled. He nodded slightly while he sipped at his Americano. Mark felt bad for him knowing that Donghyuck had probably dragged him out of bed and honestly who wanted to be out at 10:00 AM on a Saturday morning? He'd never know how Donghyuck did it.  
  
Taeil had been so nice to arrange Mark a drive home. Since he wasn't joining in, he had felt bad for letting him sit around. He had called over the man that had retrieved them from the dance floor- (Who later introduced himself as Dejun) -and ordered him to take Mark home, so he had actually slept quite well.  
  
"Hyuck," Mark interrupted, rubbing his temples. "I don't want to hear about your _wild_ adventures. I'm more concerned about the fact that that you know... _The Club Owner_.  
  
"Right?" Donghyuck exclaimed. "I didn't even know when I met him! He told us when we head upstairs after you left."  
  
"Nice place." Jaemin inserted, rubbing his sweater paws in his eyes.  
  
"Nhmm," Donghyuck nodded, "You should have come along Mark."  
  
"No thanks," Mark muttered.  
  
Jaemin chucked lightly, "I think he'd be more interested in Lucas." Mark's hand twitched at the mention of him.  
  
"Lucas?" Donghyuck questioned a bit confused.  
  
"Yeah you were too engrossed with Taeil's neck, but there was another guy in the room."  
  
"You saw him?" Donghyuck tilted his head at Jaemin.  
  
"Pff yeah. He left after Taeil asked. Seemed like he had somewhere to be."  
  
"At two in the morning?" Donghyuck arched a brow. True, where did he have to go at that hour?  
  
Jaemin shrugged. "I don't know, buuuuut-," he leaned in placing his elbows on either side of his drink, "-Mark was gawking at him."  
  
At this Donghyuck looked at Mark with wide eyes. "Really? You? Checking a guy out? How long has it been??" He too leaned in a bit.  
  
Mark frowned, "I do still like men Hyuck."  
  
"Yeah, but like your taste in men is like 0.000021% there," he joked.  
  
Mark looked down at his hand, memories from the previous night flashing in his mind. "Yeah, but-," he bit his lip.  
  
"But?"  
  
"He was stunning," he whispered, thinking back to the large dark orbs. Donghyuck stared at him silently and Jaemin yawned behind his hand. Then his best friend pulled out his phone and started tapping away. Mark watched him shake his head and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Texting Taeil. It isn't everyday that _my_ best friend _Mark Lee_ swoons over a man."  
  
"I wasn't swooning!" Mark exclaims, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Mark eyed Jaemin, but felt even more helpless when he saw his friend’s pearly white teeth. "He was downright drooling at his feet."  
  
"Nana!" Mark exclaimed at his other friend this time. If he was pink before, now he was red and also slightly frustrated. Lucas was outrageously gorgeous, but that didn't mean Mark lost all his sanity. He had his dignity. Right? He wasn’t curious about that tall handsome man right? "Please don't ask Taeil, Hyuck. Lucas probably isn't interested. I mean why would he be?"  
  
Jaemin frowned at his words and Donghyuck looked up disapprovingly. "Mark-," Jaemin placed a hand on his shoulder, "-anyone should be honored to have you."  
  
Mark frowned again, looking down at his steaming cup of tea. He'd always had self confidence issues. It was either, _I'm hot as_ _shit_ or _God what am I even doing?_ Over the past few years he'd made some progress, but old habits die hard.  
  
"You really think so?" He whispered looking up at Jaemin. The latter smiled reassuringly and squeezed his shoulder to strengthen his words.  
  
"I know so."  
  
"I know so too," Donghyuck inserted placing down his phone. "This coming Saturday. Party," he smiled at Mark. "He’ll be there." Mark gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat. It went down his chest and goose bumps erupted to the tip of his fingers.  
  
"Don't be so nervous," Jaemin said as he leaned back into his chair. "You have a week to get used to his face."  
  
"The memory of his face," Mark retorted, to which the man shrugged.  
  
"You know what he means," Donghyuck took a bite out if his bagel that had just been sitting there until now. "You'll be fine," he said, words slightly muffled due to his full mouth.  
  
"Oi, don't speak with a full mouth," Jaemin reached over with a napkin to wipe some cream from Donghyuck's lips.  
  
"Sorry Moooom~," Donghyuck said rolling his eyes, but he smiled.  
  
Mark however, was having an internal battle with himself. He was going to meet Lucas again. He was going to meet Lucas again after he just gawked at the guy. He'd lain awake the night they met, reliving their encounter over and over again, but had finally decided that he'd probably never see him again. (Which was already unlikely since he knew Taeil now.) He was still hoping he wouldn't have to look into those large orbs again, fearing what would happen to him.  
  
That all changed, because now he'll have to meet him anyway. He was simultaneously excited and frightened. "Oh god," he let out shakily. To which both of his friends sent him confused looks.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
His weekend passed by quietly, some more lounging around with his friends that entered another uneventful week filled with work and the occasional gym. Before he knew it Thursday rolled around and like he had agreed with Jenny, he was working the night shift.  
  
He didn't mind quiet weeks like this, especially now since he had time to think about what he would say when he finally met Lucas. Maybe if he was lucky he wouldn't make a fool of himself again. But of course, the universe hated him and everything that can go wrong, _will_ go wrong.

He was rushing to one of the recently occupied tables with their ordered drinks, a bit disoriented, because it had been quite busy up until now and the customers just kept arriving. Strange, he wondered if the recent events were clearing up. He had no time to think though, customers from other tables already calling him even though he hadn’t served his current order yet.  
  
He stepped to the crowded table and smiled lightly, placing down one drink. Everything was fine. Then he turned to the rest of the men at the table, eyes widening and _nothing_ was fine.  
  
His breath hitches when he saw Lucas at the end of the table and the latter's eyes immediately locked with his. Mark realized that was because he probably already noticed who he was and the following seemed to play out in slow motion through his mind. His tray toppled and he panicked, tried to hold onto it, which only caused it to fall faster. His eyes only ripped away from Lucas' to see the glasses fall and shatter to the floor in pieces, say for one lucky teacup that landed on the man he was standing next to, dousing him in the hot liquid. A string of curses came out of the man's mouth and Mark reached for the tissues in frenzy.

"Oh my God I am so sorry!" He apologized, face running red in embarrassment. He made to dab at the fabric of his (obviously) expensive suit, to hopefully reduce the damage, but before he could even come near the guy the wind was knocked out of him.

He stumbled back and landed on the floor with a thud, hands reaching for his stomach with a yelp. Pain rapidly spread over the area where he was hit and he gasped looking up at the man that was now looming over him.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" He spit, grasping Mark's collar. There were gasps coming from around them as Mark scrambled a bit and his eyes widened when the man lifted his fist to punch him again, disoriented brain supplying him with nothing to help him in this situation.  
  
There was the sound of scraping chairs and right before the fist was about to connect to his nose a large hand grasped the man's wrist, halting his movement.  
  
"I think that's unnecessary," Lucas' deep voice came. Mark's eyes darted up his tall frame in shock.  
  
"Do you think I'm just going to let some waiter disresp-"  
  
"I said it's unnecessary," Lucas repeated.  
  
The man looked at Mark and said something in Cantonese, words cold as Mark's eyes darted between them, but he was cut off again when Lucas yelled something in return. His voice was loud, heavy and harsh. It made fear creep into every inch of Mark's body.  
  
He was released then and slightly gasped for air. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath.

Lucas added something else, the foreign syllables rolling off his tongue with ease and the man backed away. He gestured to two others seated at the table and they made to leave.  
  
Then Lucas was in front of him, his face neutral as he asked Mark if he was okay. Mark stared at him wide eyed, his chest heaving rapidly. Lucas frowned and looked to the side. This time he spoke in mandarin and the remaining man nodded, before heading towards the staff that was now restlessly coming out of the kitchen.  
  
Lucas looked back at him. "Mark," he said and it was hammered into the deepest part of his memory. "Are you okay?"  
He reached out his hand slightly and without much thought Mark clutched it in his hold, the tall man helping him up slowly. At this point the staff had all but poured out and the other customers were bustling about again.  
  
The owner, Mr. Zhang, apologized profusely to Lucas, but the tall man dismissed him and said everything was fine. He told them to look after Mark and wished them a good day, before him and the other man left, and only then did Mark realize he hadn't said a single word to him.  
  
He was sent home early for the night after Mr. Zhang scolded him, but the man frowned and gave him Friday off. Told him to not do anything stupid and would see him Monday. Mark wasn't really aware of anything that was going on, his mind replaying everything for him continuously.  
  
Even as he walked home quietly, his mind spun with so many thoughts.  
  
I saw Lucas again. He looked good. I got punched in the stomach. I was going to get punched in the face. Lucas helped me. He speaks Cantonese- _and_ mandarin-wow. I got a day off. He knows the owner? I didn't say anything. I didn’t say _anything!_ Man that guy has a mean right hook.  
  
Lucas is frightening. His voice still echoed through the space of his mind, goose bumps running over his skin at the memory- or is that the wind? He looked up at the night sky, clouds trickling about slowly as he listened to his rapid heartbeat.  
  
  


  
\-----

Yukhei lift his phone to his ear and hummed in acknowledgment as his eyes trailed the semi small figure slowly striding over the sidewalk.  
  
"Sir," Yangyang's voice came through the speaker, "I've arranged a new meeting place." It fell silent for a moment before he continued. "It's in the old factory. They demanded it."  
  
Yukhei hummed again, starting up the car as the man on the road slowly entered an apartment building. His eyes fell to his dashboard. 9:17 PM.

  
"Should I take precautions sir?" Yangyang asked when Yukhei didn't say anything.  
  
"Always,” The clock hit 9:18, “I'll be there in ten."  
  
"Yes sir," Yangyang responded before hanging up.  
  
Yukhei eyed the building for a moment. The light of a room on the second floor flicked on and a silhouette slowly moved passed one of the windows. He pondered, before he put the car in drive and made for his new destination.   
  


  
\-----  
  


  
"Denied."

The word was low, cold and for a moment it was silent in the office. The grey haired man in the chair his face contorted into one of anger. "We've been aligned for years. I demand a-"  
  
Yukhei cut him off before he could finish the sentence.  
  
"You are aligned to nothing and are in no place to demand anything. NCT was in depth to your son, whose carcass is somewhere scattered in this city. It was his own foolishness that led to his demise."  
  
The tension in the room is tangible. Everyone’s been on edge since they arrived, Yangyang shifting slightly on his feet beside him.  
  
Yukhei however, was calm. He'd been sent to complete a task. One of many. So he was just here to do what he needed to do, nothing more, nothing less. He stared down the mob boss. He had listened to the agreement. He was here on behave of NCT. NCT that had ordered him to sever the ties they had with this branch. His mind trailed back to this morning on the bridge. All the ties.  
  
"Oh?" The old man stood up from his leather chair, placing his hands flat on the large wooden desk that separated him from Yukhei and Yangyang. The air in the room shifted. "And what if we don't come to terms with NCT's decisions?"  
  
There was a click from beside them and Yangyang's eyes darted to the man immediately, but Yukhei stared at the old man, eyes boring into him when he spoke.  
  
"Who said anything about coming to terms?"  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
"Did you inform Yuta?"  
  
"Yes, both him and Taeil."  
  
Johnny hummed, downing the last of his gin. "Good work Yukhei."  
  
"I know."  
  
Johnny chuckled ending the call. He placed both his phone and the empty glass on the table in front of him, before lazily leaning back into his chair. He enjoyed gazing at the midnight sky, dark and deep, only slightly illuminated by the city lights underneath it.  
  
"Has it been dealt with?"  
  
The sudden voice would have startled any normal person, but Johnny was used to it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
It was silent for a moment. Then the sound of bare feet against the white tiles of his mansion’s floor filled the space, followed by fingers carding his dark brown locks. Johnny tilted his head back slightly to look up at his love.  
  
"Come to bed baby."  
  
Ten's voice was soft and soothing, compared to all the bullshit he had to hear on a daily. It comforted him, brought him serenity. So when the smaller man pulled at his arms, his body automatically moved with him, letting himself be dragged to the bedroom.  
  
Ten snuggled into his larger frame and kissed his lips softly. "Get some sleep you big lug." His words were still hushed and Johnny smiled, slightly pulling him in more. Then he was lulled to sleep by Ten's tranquil hums.

  
\-----  
  


  
"Mark!"  
  
The ping of his Smartphone pulled Mark from his daydreaming. He'd been lying on his bed, listening to the sounds of Seoul. The world living and time ticking away. He opened his phone and replied.

  
"Hey Hyuck. What's up?”

  
"You still on for today?"  
  
Mark sighed trailing his fingers over his stomach. The pain had subsided over the past two nights, but it was still slightly sore. Besides that, if he went tonight, he'd have to meet Lucas again and he still had no idea what to say.

  
"I don't know," he finally replied.  
  
"HUH?!"  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
He flinched at the sudden onslaught of texts.  
  
"I'll be there to pick you up at 6:00 PM."  
"Be ready Mark Lee."  
  
"If you were going to drag me out against my will. Why even ask?"  
  
"Bc I like letting you think you have a choice :)”  
  
"...... ._."  
  
"Love you too."  
"Btw the party isn't very fancy, so wear something nice."  
"But like casual."  
  
"But like casual..."  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"Nhmm.."  
  
"Anyway 6 PM. Be ready."  
"You'll finally get to see Lucas!"  
  
Mark typed out a sentence.

“Hyuck I have to tell you something-“

Mark hadn't told Donghyuck about the little bump in at the restaurant, too busy trying to rearrange his own thoughts. He had contemplated both going _and_ not going to the party at all, but there was this nagging feeling that wanted him to see Lucas again and Donghyuck seemed to genuinely like Taeil. Mark felt bad for being a spoil sport.

He sighed again (He'd been doing a lot of that lately) and erased the words on his keyboards, settled for an, “I’ll be ready,” instead.  
  
  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Mark had decided on his Beige hoodie over some jeans, plus the white sneaker he barely wore. He pushed up his glasses as he stared out the window of Donghyuck's car, who was telling him about all his adventures with Jaemin and Taeil this past week. Flowers, dinners, gifts, it sounded like a dream come true. He was happy for him and Jaemin, who apparently was already at Taeil's.  
  
He noticed that they were heading into the luxurious part of town and he looked over at Donghyuck, a small wrinkle between his brows.  
  
"Wait, where are we going?" he questioned looking at the large white mansions that started coming into view.  
  
"Oh,Taeil's house." Mark gave his friend the same look, but Donghyuck just smiled. "You didn't think he lived in the club right?"  
  
He tried to get more info out of his friend, but was just told to wait, and around fifteen minutes later they pulled up to a large gate. The security guard talked to Donghyuck for a moment before they were allowed to enter.  
  
Mark was impressed to say the least, the large house was beautiful. It was an older fashioned looking one and the garden was incredible. A small part of him wanted to explore the different flowers and plants that were displayed. He made sure to put it down on his list of things to do as they walked to the entrance.  
  
The large white door opened moments before they reached them and Taeil welcomed them with a dashing smile. "Hyuckie!" He cooed as said man gave him a hug, "-and hello Mark," he continued. "I'm glad you could make it."  
  
Mark gave a small smile. "Thank you for inviting me."  
  
"Anything for Hyuckie and Nana."  
  
The pet names didn't go unnoticed. Mark knew his friends well enough to know that they had to really like you for you to call them that and it had only been like what? A week? Taeil almost sounded too good to be true.  
  
He led them inside and Mark quietly admired the beautiful interior. Taeil had good taste. The club was obviously designed to his liking, because the interior of his house was the same. All sleek wood and priceless glass, a love for art as well it seemed as Mark let his eyes trail over the large paintings.  
  
His attention was caught by chatting voices when they walked down a spacious hall on the right wing of the house. They round the corner into the room and Mark shrunk, it was large, also spacious and Mark realized it was the living room and he’d admire it more if it wasn’t for the amount of people present.  
  
It fell silent as all the eyes in the room trailed to them. Mark's eyes darted through the room before falling on Jaemin and the man had a smile on his face.  
  
"Wow guys, way to make them feel comfortable." Taeil started. There were some chuckles and apologies, but he continued, "These are Donghyuck and Mark."  
  
Donghyuck smiled brightly, but Mark just waved shyly.  
It fell silent again, but this time one of the men in the room huffed rising from where he was sat on the nearest couch. He quickly made it over, apparently immediately noticing how out-of-place Mark felt. The man nodded at Taeil, who then escorted Donghyuck to meet everyone, before turning to Mark with a smile even more dashing than Taeil's.  
  
"Hi," he said. "I'm Taeyong. Don't mind them, they won't eat you alive."  
  
Mark just stood there a moment, gawking at Taeyong. Seriously, where were all these beautiful men coming from? He shook his head in disbelieve and grabbed Taeyong's outstretched hand, the man’s eyes twinkling and his smile growing ever so slightly.  
  
"M-Mark-," he stuttered. "-but you already knew that." The black-haired man laughed guiding him towards the first seats.  
  
"I like you. You're funny--and cute."  
  
"Cute??" Mark questioned confused, but he didn't get an answer, because he was introduced to the people sat on the couch.  
  
"Yo," the first man started, looking up at Mark, "I'm Yuta. Pleasure to meet you." He had a mischievous smile and twinkle in his eyes that made Mark blush. Yuta’s eyes narrowed a bit, but it didn’t seem like he had anything else to say. Mark nodded slightly before looking at the man beside him. This one looked reserved, but then he smiled and the dimples that appeared made him look so much younger.  
  
"Jaehyun." his voice sounded.  
  
"My husband." Taeyong chipped in then, surprising Mark. They both smiled and it filled Mark with a strange warmth.  
  
"Take good care of him Yongie." Jaehyun said still smiling and Taeyong nodded excitedly before escorting Mark further. Mark looked over his shoulder as they moved on, but whipped his head around when Yuta winked at him. He heard a beautiful laugh as he ducked into himself.  
  
“Yuta already likes you.” Taeyong supplied and Mark felt his cheeks burning. He was introduced to a serious looking man named Doyoung, whose eyes seemed to analyze Mark and two sweet men named Jungwoo and Kun.

Jungwoo gave him a bright smile and Kun had to tell him to calm down. “He likes meeting new people.” His voice was warm and Mark smiled, oddly feeling save around him.

“I like your hoodie,” Jungwoo said then, “Doesn’t it look nice Doie?”

Doyoung smiled for the first time then, rubbed over Jungwoo’s thigh before he said. “It does.”

“Thanks for the feedback.” Taeyong said. “So helpful.”

“Bite me Yong.” Doyoung replied and Mark was surprised by how fast his personality shifted. He and Taeyong bickered for a moment and Mark smiled, but it dropped when he looked over at the group of people that were next.

A couple.  
  
He says couple, because one is literally sitting on the other's lap. Taeil is beside them and he smiles reassuringly, as if he knows what may happen. As if he knows Mark needs him to be there. It only unsettles Mark even more and he holds his breath when Taeyong finally guides him over.  
  
The smaller of the two gets up and shakes his hand with a smile, introducing himself as 'Ten.’ Ten is _beautiful_ , the white button up hugging his small frame so well. There is a miniature S on his collar and Mark wonders what it stands for. He’d ask, but at the moment he was more focused on the giant that stood behind Ten. He was as big as Lucas and Mark gulped at his overbearing presence. The man shakes his hand firmly.  
  
"Johnny."  
  
The introduction was simple and he even smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. The honey brown orbs scanned Mark silently and he let go of his hand before stepping back.  
  
Unlike the others Johnny didn't say anything, just observed as Taeil and Ten spoke to him. Mark was happy when he could finally move on, letting out a sigh of relieve when both Donghyuck and Jaemin were in the next group.  
  
They sat him down at the large table and introduced him to the rest of the guys there. He carefully tried to remember their names.  
  
Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Kunhang, Yangyang, Dejun and Sicheng.

“Fresh meat.” Chenle said and Jisung nudged him, smiled at Mark before saying.

“He likes picking on people, be careful.”

“You say that as if you haven’t been bullying me since we met.” Jaemin starts.

“Deserved.” Renjun says as Jeno hands him a snack. Jaemin sneers at him Renjun smiles.

“Too be honest all of us are a handful.” Kunhang says from behind his cup.

“Speak for yourself.” Yangyang says.

“You’re the worst out of everyone here.” The table busts out in laughter and Yangyang gives Sicheng the stink eye, but the older man seems unbothered as he helps Taeyong with some food.  
  
All of them looked about his age, except for of course Sicheng who had been so nice to get him a drink. He actually found himself getting along quite well with these guys, so much so that he forgot what he was actually doing there, conversing with them and eating as the time ticked away.

  
He was happily biting into a cookie, listening to Dejun (the man that had escorted him home before,) explain how things in his old home town worked, when Jaemin nudged him slightly.  
  
He looked at his friend to see what he wanted and Jaemin gestured in the direction of Johnny. He was confused at first, not wanting to have anything to do with said man, but when he looked over he almost choked on his cookie. Lucas was sat next to Johnny, They were having a conversation.  
  
"When did he get here??" Mark croaked.  
  
Jaemin's face morphed into an _'I don't know'_ look, shoulder coming up as he looked on.  
"Do you want to go talk to him?” He questions after a second en Mark immediately shook his head.  
  
"No." He let out, stuffing the rest of the cookie in his mouth. He didn't know what to say. Like, _at all_. He was pulling up blank slate after blank slate. He looked at Lucas again, head tilting slowly in awe. Jaemin shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"Just go over and-"  
  
"Nope, nu-uh," Mark cut him off, getting off the stool he was occupying. He was so happy Donghyuck hadn't noticed yet, too immersed in a conversation with Renjun and Jeno.  
  
Current goal? Escape from both his friends _and_ Lucas.  
  
He made for the nearest door, which was apparently the kitchen. A variety of snacks were set on the chic counters, the room having the same theme as the rest of the house. Mark was finally, _finally_ starting to feel out of place.  
  
He walked up to one of the counters, recognizing one of the snacks, a delicious one Taeyong had given him when he had sat down with the others. He picked up one, twirling the small ball in his hand before popping it in his mouth. It was good and even though he was a socially awkward wreck, he could at least enjoy (read: drown in) food.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you here."  
  
The voice was so sudden, so unexpected in the quiet kitchen that he had deemed as a safe-haven that instead of a cookie, this time he was choking on a South American treat. His hair swished when he whipped around so fast it hurt.

There he was in all his glory.  
  
"You startled me," he let out in a weak whisper.  
  
Lucas silently observed him from where he stood, eyes slowly trailing over Mark. Today he was wearing a white turtleneck that hugged his frame nicely, black jeans with white sneakers almost like his own. It was so different from the suits Mark had seen before, but he still had that stunning presence, those deep eyes Mark could get lost in. His hair was down too and Mark couldn't help but wonder how soft the locks were.

He was _again_ unable to pull his eyes away from him. The last thing Mark noticed was the cup in his hand. He was moving it around like the first time they’d met.  
  
"I apologize."  
  
The words had Mark confused. What was Lucas apologizing for?  
The man must have noticed Mark's confusion, because he stepped forward now, an amused look on his face.  
  
"I apologize for startling you."  
  
"Oh." _Oh_ , realization graced his features and Mark blinked dumbly.  
"Oh yeah. I-" he started, but the word died in his throat when Lucas held up his drink. Mark took it without a second thought and gulped it down.  
  
"Easy." Lucas said. "We don't want you to choke again." Mark nearly choked at the words, laughed awkwardly as he lowered the cup.  
  
"Yeah." Mark is currently cursing his entire Korean vocabulary.  
  
"So," Lucas continued, reaching behind Mark for the same snack he'd been choking on, "Why are you here?" He shoved the small ball into his mouth, his plump lips grazing the digits of his large hand slightly.  
  
"I-" Mark began, watching the way Lucas’ lips moved, "friends invited me."  
  
"You're really bad at hiding that you're interested you know." Lucas added tilting his head slightly.  
  
Mark's face started heating up in embarrassment. He hadn't even properly said anything yet. Wasn't he good at hiding his emotions? ‘ _No you aren’t_ ,’ a voice that sounded very much like Donghyuck supplied him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he finally let out, casting his eyes down.  
  
"Don't be. It's cute."  
  
Mark looked up at him surprised. Lucas had said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Lucas thought he was cute?? He couldn't help but feel inferior to the tall man, wondered what it was like to be that confident, wondered if he could _focus_.  
  
Lucas inched closer, large frame looming over Mark. _Guess we are not focusing, we are not focusing at ALL._ They were so close Mark could feel his breath on his face, see his small eyelashes. Dark brown eyes pulling him in and his mouth fell open slightly when Lucas spoke again.  
  
"Do you fear me?"  
  
Mark’s eyes widened a bit. His brows furrowing. “What?”  
  


A curious look washed over Lucas’ face and he leaned even closer, looked into Mark’s eyes as he repeated. “Do you fear me?” This time it came out louder, sterner and Mark’s breath hitched.

He nodded then, a small gesture as he spoke. "I'm frightened, but I can’t-," his pupils moved between Lucas'. "I can't help longing to know who you are." He whispered. His brows furrowed again.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
It seemed like Lucas was about to reply, lips parting slightly, but then his head whipped around. Mark blinked and looked at the door. It revealed Taeyong, who was entering with a tray of dirty plates. Taeyong glanced at them, before walking to the sink.  
  
"Didn't get your food yet?" He questioned placing the tray down.  
  
"I got- distracted." Lucas replied as he straightened back to full length. Mark already missed his close proximity.  
  
"I see." Taeyong mumbled with a smile on his lips neither of them could see. Then he grabbed a clean plate and turned excitedly. "I'll put some for you then."  
  
  
  
So there he was, sat next to Lucas on the couch. He had silently led Mark there and the only problem he had with this, was that they were sitting near Johnny.  
  
"How old are you Mark?"  
  
Mark looked up at the question, surprised by the sudden interest Johnny was showing in conversing with him. He’s not paid much attention to him for the first half of the conversation.  
  
"Twenty-five," he glanced at Lucas, whose eyes were trained on Johnny, "I am turning twenty-six in August.  
  
"Ah, Just like Lucas, though you two look nowhere near the same age."  
  
"I guess maybe that has to do with our lives."  
  
Lucas side eyed him at those worlds and then his eyes trailed to Johnny again. "You're making him feel uncomfortable."  
  
Johnny's eyebrows shot up and he smiled at Lucas. Mark noticed the small crinkles near his eyes now, a bit surprised by the smile as well. Also by how fast Lucas read him. Yeah he was really bad at hiding emotions.  
  
"Am I now? I'm sorry Mark," he chuckled, "It wasn't my intention."  
  
"It never is." Ten walked over, sinking on the larger man's lap. "But we know you can’t really control that."  
  
Johnny chuckled again, wrapping his hands around Ten. "Well, I apologize again."  
  
" _Johnny? Apologizing?_ Twice in one day? This must be a dream." Yuta walked around the couch.  
  
Johnny glared at the man and as he plopped down near them, Sicheng joined him and rest his head on his shoulder. Mark smiled at him and Sicheng smiled back before smudging his face into Yuta’s shoulder, the latter placing his hand over Sicheng’s thigh. The rest of the entourage reeled in slowly, occupying the surrounding seats one by one.  
  
They started chatting, successfully pulling the conversation away from Mark. He didn't know if it was deliberate, but he was happy with the outcome. He didn’t like being the topic of any conversation.  
  
Soon it was getting crowded on the couch and he found himself scooting into Lucas’ side more and more, their thighs pressing ever-so-slightly. Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows from the other couch and Mark rolled his eyes, choosing to enjoy the close (“accidental”) proximity for as long as he could. Lucas was warm and Mark had to fight the urge in his body to snuggle against him like Sicheng did with Yuta.

Strange. He’s said he was frightened of the man, but at mere contact he turned to him like moths to light.  
  
Somewhere along the way Lucas quietly handed over his phone. Mark blushed slightly and entered his number, saving it and slipping it over Lucas' thigh, but before he could pull his hand away Lucas took it in his and latched their fingers together.

Mark looked at him with wide eyes, hand starting to shake. Lucas looked at him from the side, that amused look in his eyes again and Mark had no idea what it meant. He suppressed the whine bubbling from his chest and sunk into the couch, head disappearing into his hoodie.

Lucas’ face changed slightly, eyes widening a bit as he looked at Mark. He squeezed his hand gently, then he turned away. Mark felt his thumb caress his finger when he finally clasped his finger as well and it made his chest soar in an unfamiliar way.  
  
The night continued quietly. Well, for Mark at least. The others seem to be having a splendid time. Even Johnny didn't seem as sinister and brooding as he had in the beginning, laughing at one of Chenle's jokes. They all seemed to be very close, accustomed to one another as they played board games and drank. Mark wondered for how long they had known each other. They seemed like family.  
  
Lucas, didn't say much. At first Mark thought he didn’t know what to talk about, but from how Lucas had spoken to him before and the way everyone else treated him that seemed unlikely. Then he thought that maybe Lucas didn’t feel well, but he replied when spoken to and even gave a detailed explanation to Jisung who had the game rules confused.  
  
When the night was nearing its end and some couples had already left, Mark realized that Lucas had not laughed or smiled once. He just quietly sat there slightly caressing Mark's hand and observing his surroundings. There was a sad tug at his chest. He wanted to ask why Lucas was so quiet. Seeming like he wasn’t enjoying himself, but he felt like it wasn’t a question he should ask. Not yet.

  
  


  
Donghyuck stirred slightly on the couch opposite of them, snuggling into Jaemin's side, he had fallen asleep somewhere along the line and Mark frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, running a hand through his brown locks. Mark watched them flawlessly fall back in to their starting position before he answered.  
  
"Donghyuck is my ride home," he looked at the sleeping boy again, "And he's a heavy sleeper."  
  
It was silent for a moment before Lucas replied. "I can put you home." He watched Mark quietly, eyes running over him like before. Mark still felt like Lucas could see right through him. He blushed lightly glad he had moved away slightly after most of the couples left. His poor heart could only take so much excitement for one day.  
  
"I would really like that," he answered truthfully, stretching his legs and noticed Taeil walking towards them.  
  
"I'm sorry Mark, I can't seem to wake up Donghyuck," their host said apologetically.  
  
"it's all right, knowing him he was probably planned to sleep over."  
  
Taeil smiled, "I can take you home instead?" he offered.  
  
"Oh, actually,” he glanced at Lucas, "Lucas already offered to take me home."  
  
"I see, that's good then," he smiled at Mark again, then turned to Lucas. "Johnny is leaving,” is all he said and the man beside Mark rose to his feet.  
  
"I'll be back." He said before following Taeil that had already left.  
  
Mark just nodded, "I'll be here." he added then and Lucas threw him a glance before disappearing.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Johnny pushed himself off the main door frame when his eyes fell on Taeil and Yukhei.  
  
"There is the man of the hour!" he started with a smile, receiving an annoyed look from Yukhei. "What? I figured my prodigy deserved some praise."  
  
Both of the elders smiled at Yukhei, causing the latter to scuff. Yukhei was never vocal about his feelings. In the ten years that they had known the Thai-Chinese man he had never changed, always silent and emotionally unavailable. Doing what was asked of him and moving on with his life.  
  
The fifteen year old boy that had trained beside them was now a man, a man who'd taken his place amongst the heads of NCT. To say they were proud was an understatement. Johnny knew Yukhei would hardly react to anything he said, but not once had he stopped trying to rile him up.  
  
Yukhei stopped a few feet away from Johnny, ready to receive his orders and without a beat the other man started, his face and voice doing a one-eighty.   
  
"Jaehyun had a meeting with BigHit today. It went smoothly. Cover the fifth and sixth perimeter. He's going back Monday to sign. Join him Lucas, make sure everything goes smoothly."  
  
“Yuta is transporting goods tomorrow. OneTheK has been acting up lately, so check in with Doyoung. Jungwoo will send you the times and places.”  
  
Yukhei bowed in confirmation, to which Johnny simply nodded.

“SM’s been silent.” Yukhei says with his head down. He comes up and looks at Johnny. “I don’t like that they haven’t made themselves known. They were riling up everyone and then they just stop?”

“They’re biding their time.” Taeil started, pulling Yukhei’s attention. “They’ve always done this. We’ll be ready. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried.” Yukhei says, “I just have a weird feeling about this.” He looked at Johnny again and the man frowned.

“We’ll talk about this later.” He turned on his heels. “It’s late. Get some rest. We’re all going to see the kids tomorrow. Kun’s excited to show us what they can do, so don’t be late.” He stopped in the middle of a step before his head turned back. "Oh and the guy's cute, but don't be careless."  
  
"When have I ever been careless?"  
  
"It's not the same,” Johnny said looking at Taeil knowingly, "Protecting someone's life is harder than taking one." He looked at them for a moment, "I trust your decisions and I'm always here.”  
  
"Sir." Taeil and Yukhei replied in unison.  
  
Johnny smiled. "Goodnight," was the last word he uttered before closing the heavy door behind him.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Mark bit his lip. He felt kind of bad. They hadn't spoken at all during the car ride (Directions don't count.) and now they were in front of his apartment building.  
  
His foot lightly bounced up and down as he turned towards Lucas. "We-"  
  
"You're thinking too hard." Lucas cut him off. He glanced at him, the streetlights casting shadows over his handsome face.  
  
"Can you blame me?" Mark retort and Lucas smiled. _Smiled._  
  
It was a small smile, but Mark still engraved it in his memory, deciding then and there that he'd do everything in his power to see it again.  
  
"I like you Mark Lee."  
  
Mark blinked, opening his mouth to say something, but Lucas continued, a serious expression replacing his smile.  
  
"I want you." Mark was yet again taken aback by his straightforwardness. He looked down and smiled nervously, hoping Lucas couldn’t see him blushing, _again_.  
  
"I-" Mark stuttered, "I can't say I'm against that, but I think you already know that." he trailed off. Lucas watched him in silence.  
  
"I'm just going to go. You know you can call.... or text.... or come over." he bit his lip again, cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he opened the door.  
  
Lucas was just staring at him and Mark really didn't know what to do. He only spoke when mark turned to get out, heavy voice uttering quietly.  
  
"Good night."  
  
Mark gave a small nod in reply. "Good night." He whispered back, flashing his teeth before he hurried into the building, sliding against the door the moment he closed it.  
"I am so dumb."  
  


  
  


[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented)[CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for me ashvfas LMAOO


	3. Magnificent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m glad you at least understand. Kind of don’t understand you though.”
> 
> “You do.”
> 
> “No.. I don’t.”
> 
> “Give it time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatically opens fan.*  
> Hello again! :]
> 
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes. This chapter was all over the place and like 75% of it is new stuff I added.  
> 2\. I want to say I'm going to upload every week, but who are we kidding? Yell at me on twitter though @zkiawho  
> 3\. Ahahaha I had fun writing this chapter lol
> 
> Anyway! ENJOY!! ^-^/*

Lucas sent him a text the following day. He asked him how his day had been and Mark was so excited he sent him a whole wall of text, before apologizing profusely. Lucas simply replied that he didn't mind and told him Mark could talk as much as he wanted to. That was how he figured out that Lucas himself wasn’t much of a talker. He seemed to enjoy reading all about Mark, but when it came to him he said so little.  
  
He did however always ask Mark questions, which he eagerly answered. Happy someone was interested in his boring life.  
  
Before he knew it three weeks had passed and he swore he’d told Lucas seventy-seven percent of his childhood stories. Including the time he peed his pants in class. He’d spend late nights sending messages to the man. Smiling when Lucas would reply and ask him why he wasn’t asleep.

“Because I know you’re home during this hour.”

“You should get some sleep.”

“But I want to talk to you.”

The next message would come in a few minutes later. “There isn’t much I can tell you Mark. Just go to bed.”

“… Talk to me until I fall asleep then?”

It took a moment again. “Fine. Tell me more about bible school.”

“:)”

\---

“How come you never have much to say?”

“There isn’t a lot to say.”

“That sounds sad. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It isn’t your fault.”

\---

“Your friends are quite rowdy.”

“?” “Donghyuck and Jaemin??”

“Yes.”

“Omg what did they do??”

“Don’t worry. It was all in good fun. Taeil seems to be very fond of them.”

\---

“So how was work?”

“Hectic. There was also a boring meeting.”

“Was the hectic part worth the boring meeting?”

A pause.

“Yes.”

\---

“Wait so Taeil owns Club Purple?”

“That’s not the only club he owns, but that one is his favorite.”

“Wow. You guys are stacked.”

“We’re well off.”

“……that’s what rich people say Lucas.”

There is a pause.

“Whatever you say.”

“… That’s not fair.

Hey. Hey! I know you’re still awake!”

\---

“So you’re trying to be a secretary? Does your previous choice not seem as promising anymore?”

“Uh… That’s not it. It just reminds me of… something

That I’m trying very hard to forget.”

“and how have the applications been going?”

Mark smiles as his eyes run over the message. One thing about Lucas not being very talkative means he doesn’t pry. Mark is thankful for that.

“Horrible lol.”

\---

“What’s your last name?”

“I just go by Lucas.”

“No last name?”

“None of importance.”

Mark stares at the screen silently.

“Just Lucas then?”

“Yes.”

\---

“So I can’t call you?”

“It would be best if you didn’t.”

“Siiigghhhh…..are there other things I can’t do?”

“….Whine.”

“……”

“Kidding. It’s cute.”

“Shut up.”

\---

“I mean even when you’re alone. God is always there. Or at least…. For me he was.”

“I understand, even if it doesn’t align with my life. Everyone needs something to believe in.”

“I’m glad you at least understand. Kind of don’t understand you though.”

“You do.”

“No.. I don’t.”

“Give it time.”

\---

“So do you ever watch movies? You seem to always be working.”

“I do, once in awhile.”

“Do you have a favorite? Right now mine is The Shape of Water, but it keeps changing. There are so many.”

“Hmmm… The Picture of Dorian Gray. I read the book when I was young. Maybe it is better to say that I love the book.”

“…..”

“What?”

“Would you believe me if I said that made you so much more attractive than you already are?”

“Would you believe me if I said your reply made me laugh?”

“Really!!???”

\---

Mark had grown used to the man’s simple replies, somehow warm and witty at times. He enjoyed it. He would send him messages until he’d pass out and when he’d wake up in the morning there would be a single message from Lucas, read.  
  


“Sleep well.”

\---

It’s been about a month since their conversations have picked up like this, and even though Mark has yet to get the chance to see Lucas again he is content with just texting him. He has his own life after all, bills to pay, a job to go to.

The news and area has been slowly going back to normal, customers gathering at the restaurant again. He’s gone out with his friends, seen them fawn over Taeil who seemed to have more free time than Lucas. Or did he make time.

Meh. Mark was taking everything in stride, trying not to rush, even after all his mail and the newly approaching school year.

It’s a beautiful Thursday afternoon, the sun high in the sky and Mark just having returned home from his shift. He’s just taken a shower, hair still dripping a bit as he twirls the pen he's holding between his fingers. It spins. He catches it. It spins again. He catches it again. His eyes run over the page, lips pulled to the side a bit as he reads over the info he has to fill on the application form. He glanced up at the letter on the table, left there with a sigh.  
  
 _“We apologize, but you're not what we're looking for.”_  
  
He places the pen down and it rolls a bit, stops right next to his name, mind trailing back to when he had filled in one for the first time a few years ago.  
  
 _"Lee Mark. You've been accepted into Harvard Law._ ”  
  
 _"I can already see it_." The words echoed in his mind, but he can't remember his father's smile, has blocked out the memory. His lips drop to a frown as he stares at the paper, but through it.  
  
  
 _"I don't ever want to see your face again."  
  
Mark's mouth is dry. He feels like crying. His eyes dart to his phone on the table. The video is still playing. __It loops, Mark yanking down the boy next to him into a kiss, wild and filthy as everyone cheers because it's their last party together before they all leave for college._ _He swallows the lump in his throat before he speaks, realizes he's already crying.  
  
"Dad. Please. I can explain. I'm not gay. I'm-"  
  
"I don't care! Get out!" His father shouts raising his hand, points to the door.  
  
"Dad please. I'm begging you. What about mom?" She had left that morning to visit a friend. "Tom is coming home in a few days. Please dad. It's not-"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Dad please! All I ever wanted was to make you proud!" He's shaking, lips quivering. "Are my efforts worth nothing?? Does me being bisexual change everythi-"  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
Mark freezes. Stares in silence. His father walks forward and grabs his bag, shoves it in his arms before he's dragged to the door. Mark is motionless the reality of what's happening not sinking in until he's on the porch.  
  
"You're not my son. You're not Mark. Mark would never disappoint-  
No. He'd never disgust me like this."  
  
"Dad!!"  
  
The door slams in his face with a clap and he hears the lock turn. He stares again. At the wood. The lump in his chest twists sinks farther, spreads into emptiness, grows. It eats at him.  
  
That's how it starts. That day. The day his life was ruined and it only really clears up when Donghyuck takes him in and he persuades Mark to come to Korea with him.  
  
The darkness only clears when he's away from everything in Canada that would suffocate him every day._  
  
The buzzing of his phone pulls him back to reality and he blinks a few times before he looks over at it. It’s an unknown number and Mark is surprised when he hears Taeyong’s voice over the speaker.

“Taeyong?”

“Yes! Hello Mark. How have you been? I hope you don’t mind. I asked Taeil for your number.”

“Uh no.” He stuttered. “I don’t mind. I’m doing okay. How about you?”

“Fantastic. Sorry this is really random, but would you like to come to a party?”

Mark pauses. “A party?”

“Yeah, a really good… _friend_ of ours is holding a party and I’d like you to come. It’s at the Light Casino.”

“Ca-Casino.. Uh-,” Mark started. I mean I’d love to, but I don’t think I have anything for a party that—elegant.” It’s silent on the other side of the phone for a moment. “Taeyong?”

“Mark-,”

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind it if I—dressed you then?”

“Uh like.. borrow me clothes?”

“Yeah—Like that?”

“I mean. I don’t really mind, but-“

“Okay perfect! I’ll be by tomorrow to pick you up! Be ready at around noon!”

“Wait what, that’s-“

“See you then Mark!”

“Tae-“ The line cuts and Mark stares at his phone a little confused.

\---

True to his words, Taeyong was on his doorstep the next morning with a bright smile.  
  
"We have so much to do!" He exclaimed excitedly as he guided Mark down the steps of the complex. "I want to take you to this new place we- _I_ found a bit ago. I want to try them out and now I can with you!"  
  
Mark's brows furrowed as he walked down the steps. He hadn't told Taeyong where he lived, yet the man had shown up so easily. Okay maybe they asked Lucas. Probably yeah.  
  
"Are we not going to the party?" Mark asked with a small smile.  
  
Taeyong laughed, "Of course we are! Honestly you're so cute!" He cood, pinching Mark's cheek. He didn't give Mark time to dwell in that because he continued with. "We're going shopping first though."   
  
"Shopping??" Mark questioned even more confused now as Taeyong let him enter the back seat of a car so fancy he didn't know the name.  
  
"Yeah. Shopping." Taeyong said scooting in next to him as Mark looked at the driver. Jisung gave him a smile, before he put the car in drive and took off. "We have to get you clothes for tonight."  
  
"But I don't have enough money to shop. Taeyong-," he whispered, "I can't afford to spend anything this month."  
  
Jisung laughed lightly as he led the car through the narrow streets onto the main roads. Taeyong had a small smile on his face. "I know."  
  
By _I know_ Taeyong meant _. “I will be paying for everything and nothing you say or do will let me change my mind._ Now Let's go do your hair.”  
  
"What my hair why??" They had been in and out of stores, Mark reluctantly buying items until Taeyong decided they were just going to a tailor.  
  
An _expensive_ tailor. Mark protested, but Taeyong simply instructed the man present (Hongjoong he had introduced himself as) to take Mark's measurements and make him something. Taeyong stepped back and held an arm out to him. "Something Mark!"  
  
Hongjoong had smiled. It was mischievous, but it suited him somehow and guided a protesting Mark to the mirrors, taken his measurement and relayed to Taeyong how much it would cost and Mark's jaw dropped. Taeyong though simply nodded and said, "You have until sundown. We need it tonight."  
  
Hongjoong had bowed and Taeyong had dragged him out again. Said that they should do this more often and Mark looked at him in disbelieve. Jisung still laughed lightly every time Taeyong said it's fine (The man had his hands full with bags and so often they had to return to the car to place them in the trunk, but he didn’t seem to mind) and Mark was starting to think they were playing a prank on him.

They had lunch and Taeyong had the brightest smile on his face every time he ordered something new for Mark to try. Mark complaining that if he ate this much he wouldn’t be able to go to the party. Only then did Taeyong stop, instead dragging him to a watch shop to make him try the array of available accessories.  
  
"Shhh." Taeyong shushed him as he sat him down in the salon chair. There was a man standing beside him and he smiled when Taeyong said. "Seongwha will make you look amazing!"  
  
Seongwha smiled and Mark looked so lost, but sat quietly as the handsome man went to work on his hair. He was starting to get tired. He hadn’t even made it to the party yet. When did it start? In two hours or something? One and a half, his brain supplied as he looked at the wall clock through the mirrors reflection, hung amongst the pictures of famous business men Mark didn’t even know the names of.  
  
"You don't usually come to places like this huh?" Seongwha asked after Taeyong had left and he had started combing through his curls. His own hair was dyed a perfect shade of blond, features sharp, but yet when he smiled they managed to soften, make him look cute.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Mark replied.  
  
Seongwha smiled, "You do look out of place don't you think?"  
  
Mark looked in the mirror. He was right. He'd worn one of his favorite hoodies and it still paled in comparison with the entire design of the salon _and_ Seongwha. He frowned. "I guess we really are from different worlds."  
  
Seongwha laughed now. "No. Not really." He bent over a bit, "Look-," he pointed at Mark's reflection. "I see a handsome young man."  
  
Mark blushes lightly and Seongwha smiled brighter. He pulls Mark's shoulders back. "Don't slouch. Chin up and you're already five steps further."  
  
"I still don't look like I belong here." Mark said, though he was smiling now. Seongwha ruffled his hair.  
  
"That's where I come in. Let's fix that shall we?"  
  
It was hard to believe an hour had passed when Seongwha was done. He had such a pleasant personality Mark didn't even realize they had finished.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Mark stared at his reflection in awe. "I-," he blinked, leaning in to inspect the dark eye-liner and shadow around his eyes, glasses shimmering along with the faint highlight on his cheekbones. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"You're welcome," Seongwha smiled.  
  
Just then the door opened and Taeyong gasped. "Oh my God! I knew I could count on you!"  
  
Really Mark should be the one surprised, because Taeyong looked absolutely stunning in his white suit, hair slicked back and the red make up made his eyes pop in the light of the room.  
  
"Seongwha's work always looks so stale on me, but I knew he'd be perfect for you!" He turned to Seongwha. "You did amazing."  
  
Seongwha bowed, "Thank you for taking me into consideration sir."  
  
"Of course. You and Wooyoung are God sent really."  
  
"I see he didn't hold back this time either."  
  
Taeyong smiled brightly. "You say that like I wanted him to hold back."  
  
He thanks Seongwha again and so does Mark. "Really. Thank you. You're so nice." Seongwha laughs before he pulls a small card out of his pocket and places it in Mark hands, clasps it there. "I enjoyed your company. If you ever need you hair or makeup done, I will always have a seat."  
  
"You would?" Mark asked hopeful. He'd never had such a nice barber, honestly it seemed like an insult to call Seongwha that.  
  
"Yeah. Of course." He leant in to whisper in his ear. "Remember don't slouch and keep your chin up. Also be confident. You pull it off beautifully."  
  
Mark nodded. "I'll do my best." And with that Mark was guided out and back to the tailor where Hongjoong was waiting. Mark's eyes widened when the man presented him with a suit. _His_ suit. "You made this in less than two hours?"  
  
"Of course sir." He bowed, a mischievous smile ever present, "Taeyong-hyung asks and I deliver."  
  
Mark smiled, but still felt a bit awkward when he was helped into the suit, surprised that the shop had built in rooms in the back so he could even shower. Seriously these people had too much money. It was a simple black suit, tailored to his size. It almost resembled the one Lucas was wearing that one night, put the slacks and vest had lines printed on them, the fabric smooth and soft under his fingers. He was fiddling with cuffs when Taeyong walked over.  
  
"Perfect," he said. "Dashing."  
  
Mark gave him a small smile, "This is still so much Taeyong-hyung. I won't be able to replay you."  
  
Taeyong shook his head. "You coming with me is enough. I would be lonely. Jaehyun will only join us halfway through the night." Taeyong walks up to him with something in his hands, something small. Mark's brows furrow when he steps close and says. "It's for-- reassurance." He attaches the small item to his collar and when he looks in the mirror the small gold "L" gleams in the dressing room.  
  
"L?" Mark looks up. Taeyong smiles.  
  
"You know what it stands for." And as Taeyong turns Mark noticed the small silver " _J."_ On his own collar. He blinks and his memory supplies him that everyone had been wearing them. Taeil had an “ _M”_ the night they met and his brows furrowed when he remembered that Lucas had one as well. A small piece of jewelry Mark had not paid attention to.  
  
"Taeyong-hyung." He began. Taeyong turned to him. "What does the J stand for?"  
  
Taeyong smiled. "Jeong."  
  
"For-"  
  
"Jeong Jaehyun." He ran the tip of his finger over the small letter. "My husband."

“Uhm.”

“Yes?”

“By any chance is-“

“Of course he is.” Taeyong scrunches his nose at him before turning again.

Mark nodded slightly as he looked back into the mirror because he remembers the L now. The small L sitting on a white collar.  
  
"Lucas."  
  


  
  
\------  
  


  
It was overwhelming.  
  
Taeyong had asked him if he was ready when Mark was staring at the large Yellow sign for the Light Casino. The air was chilly, the sun having set and people were walking in and out of the entrance, lights sharp and welcoming.  
He had nodded, but nothing and I say nothing had prepared him for what was inside.  
  
From the cheering people to the ladies dancing on poles Mark's eyes could not find anywhere to rest. It didn't help that every time Taeyong introduced Mark to someone they smiled and then their smiles fell. Mark wasn't exaggerating. Every single one of them greeted him with a smile, but when he started talking to them they would stare at him and excuse themselves, _especially_ the women.  
  
"Is it that obvious that I don't belong here?" Mark sulked, he stared at the ice in his glass as they sat at the bar. Taeyong laughed.  
  
"Trust me Mark." He looked over the many heads present, eyed a group of men in the corner, eyes narrowing. "That's not why."  
  
Mark followed his vision to the group. "Are those friends?"  
  
Taeyong turned away, knocked back the last of his drink and smiled. "No." He slid off his stool. "Let's go."  
  
Mark's brows furrowed. "O-okay." He said, leaving his glass to trail after Taeyong. He looked over at the men again and one of them smiled. Mark looked away immediately, shuddered lightly.  
  
Taeyong seemed to know his way around quite well and a few minutes later they were at a poker table. He was about to ask why they were there when Mark noticed Sicheng standing amongst the people. He looked down and sure enough Yuta was sat at the table.  
  
It was quiet as the other men stared in silence.  
"All in." The man to Yuta's right said as he pushed his chips to the side of the heap in the middle of the table. Mark's eyes widened, he himself didn't play poker, but he knew enough to understand the amount that was at stake.   
  
The men eyed Yuta now as he sat quietly with his cards in hand. Yuta eyed one of them and after a beat he said, "Raise," pushing his remaining chips forward. This pulled numerous groans from the other men. Mutters of “cocky son of a bitch” and “no way.”  
  
The next man added to the pot, but the one next to him shook his head muttering a "drop."  
  
Then the last man was left and everyone watched in silence as he pushes his chips forward. “Raise.”

The dealer nods as people start murmuring. "Showdown." He says and everyone starts flipping their cards. Groaning one after the other until the last man and Yuta are left.  
  
"So Yuta."

Yuta lifts a brow. The man smiles and flips his cards.  
  
"Flush." The dealer says and gasps erupt around the table. Mark holds his breath.  
  
"Sorry man. I guess today isn't your day either," Yuta smiles flipping his cards.  
  
"Fullhouse!" The dealer shouts and the men around the table curse throwing their cards down as the people present roar in amazement.  
  
"Pleasure playing with you all." Yuta says and he rises to his feet. The dealer starting to stack the chips for him. The last man at the table shakes his head and rises to his feet as well.  
  
"I'll never know how you do it." He laughs and he and Yuta's hands clasp together.  
  
"Years of practice." Yuta smiles. "Maybe one day Yuto." Yuto smiles, nods at Sicheng who comes to stand behind Yuta.  
  
"When I do finally win. You owe me a drink."  
  
Yuta laughs, shakes his head, "Bets half his income, only asks a drink in return."  
  
"Money returns. Friendship does not." Mark sees Yuta grip his arm tighter.  
  
"Watch yourself man."  
  
Yuto smiles. "I know." He looks at Sicheng and the man smiles this time. "Even if I didn't. You would."  
  
They say their farewells then and Taeyong walks over as the dealer hands Yuta his chips. "Still betting I see."  
  
Yuta laughs out, head tilt back. The men near throw him death glares. "This is the only match I've played all night."  
  


  
-  
  


  
Mark is happy he decided to come. Yes he'd be bored if Taeyong wasn't with him, would look for Lucas probably right away, but the man is quite entertaining. Shows Mark around the floor and tells him how long this Casino has been up. Nearly twenty years. It does not look it. It looks very modern and business seems good.  
  
"I doubt people would go to a different one after they've come here." He says as he looks up at the ceilings design.  
  
"I dare you to say that after you've seen mine."  
  
Mark looks down, Jaehyun approaching them with a smile on his face. He's matching with Taeyong and he is just as stunning, hair parted slightly and hands in his pockets. He removes one to hug his husband and asks. "Have you been enjoying yourself?"   
  
He nods at Jisung. Who nods back.  
  
"As much as we could. Mark is a treat." Taeyong smiles. Jaehyun pulls him closer and Mark sees him rub at Taeyong's lower back. "How did it go?"  
  
Jaehyun's brows furrow. "Good." He says. He laughs shaking his head, as well as Minho will allow it to go." Taeyong nods knowingly and Mark dares to ask.  
  
"Who's Minho?"  
  
Taeyong looks at Mark. "Uh-,"  
  
"A friend-" Jaehyun says, "-and the owner of this Casino."  
  
"Is that what you were discussing?"  
  
Jaehyun eyes Mark a moment. "No," his eyes trailed down to Mark's collar, "It was something else."  
  
Mark raised his hand to his collar, finger brushing the golden letter. "Is something wrong?" He asked concerned. Jaehyun shook his head before he simply replies.  
  
"Bold."  
  
"Very." Yuta's voice comes and they all turn to see him arrive with Sicheng in tow. Now that there aren't so many people around he notices the Silver _N_ in Yuta's collar, Sicheng having a matching gold one. "Jae, a word."  
  
Jaehyun nods and starts walking with Yuta. Taeyong beckons him along and Mark follows slowly behind. He notices Taeyong whisper something to Jaehyun and the man looks at him silently before he guides them all to the grand doors at the center of the Casino.  
  
It's quite different than the main floor. It is quieter here, seems like only a select few people are allowed here.  
  
Mark follows the men slowly until his eyes fall on the large glass case in the center of the room. He freezes, eyes widening. There is a man inside, dressed in only a set of crimson boxers, body moving to the slow music filling the space. He moved sensually, hands running over his body, but Mark is more concerned about the black snakes that are draped over his body and are slithering on the floor of the case.  
  
The man notices and gives him a charming smile, eyes hooded and seductive as he continues to move, dance to the beat, dance just for him. He swallows as he watches a snake coil around the man's neck, the reptile slithering down his torso. He looks like a snake himself, the way he moves, the way he lures Mark in and only then does Mark realize that he's right in front of the glass.  
  
The man is still smiling, hands running down the glass as he leans in, mouths a "Hello."  
  
Mark opens his mouth but is startled when a hand clasps on his shoulder. He turns, eyes wide and is met with a group of strangers. His eyes flick between them and he recognizes the one that had smiled at him before.  
  
"You're new," he starts. "And cute."  
  
Mark steps back, his hand hitting the glass slightly. The man inside shifts, but Mark is too focused on the group to look at him now.  
  
"What do you want?" He asks and the guy smiles again. Mark shudders, a horrid feeling forming in his stomach. The man's eyes trail down his neck and stop there, eyes narrowing, before they shoot back up to Mark's.  
  
"You're L-"  
  
"Gentleman." A voice suddenly comes and everyone turns to it. There is a tall man leaned against the other side of the glass and the one inside the box leans directly against him, snakes still coiling. His gray suit shifted as he turned a bit. "Do you have a problem to resolve?"  
  
One of the men backs away, and the man turns, looks at the snake dancer. "Beautiful isn't he?"  
  
"We-we were just leaving."  
  
"Leaving." The man starts again. "Why? Is my Casino not to your liking?"  
  
Mark's eyes widen. Minho looks down at them, "Or did Taemin scare you away?"  
  
The men back away slowly, wordlessly walk away and then Minho looks at Mark. "Brave one aren't you." He says then and he walks around, towers over Mark now. Mark stares up at him wide eyed. Something tells him this man is dangerous and all the alarms in his head are rattling.  
  
"Tell me. How would you like to-" There is a tick against the glass behind him and Minho looks up, face shifting into one of confusion. He looks down again. "Who are you?"  
  
Mark stammers. "I-I'm-"  
  
Minho's eyes fall to his collar and his brows furrow even more. "Lucas?"  
  
Mark sucks in a breath.  
  
"Mark." A voice comes and when he looks to the side he sees Taeyong. "Oh my God. Have you been here this whole time??"  
  
The man is walking to them hurriedly, but Mark’s eyes lock on the tall man behind him. Lucas. He’s wearing a tuxedo today and Mark would admire it more if the man didn’t look so.. upset.  
  
"Taeyong." Minho says. "It seems your new friend ran in with the wrong people." Mark's eyes dart up to Minho, then to Taeyong, but then they lock to Lucas when he walks forward and asks.  
  
"Who?"

His voice is demanding and Minho sighs. "Some of your old friends. You're lucky Taemin buzzed me. Watch him. This isn't a place for-" Minho looks down at Mark, "-Toys."  
  
Lucas grabs a hold of Mark and pulls him close, presses him to his side. "He's not-" His hand clasps onto Mark’s waist as he grits. "-a toy."  
  
Mark looks at the man in the case and the man smiles, but Mark is too confused about what is happening to reciprocate. Toy? What did Minho mean?  
Taemin frowns and a moment later Mark sees him tick against the glass again. Minho looks over and Taemin gestures something. Minho's face softens then and he looks at Mark.  
  
"Taemin likes you."  
  
Shocked Mark looks back at Taemin and the man smiled again, pets the snake around his neck before his eyes trail to Lucas and he smiles at him too.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mark finally says, he reluctantly removed Lucas' grip and bows to Minho. "I did not mean to cause you any inconvenience."  
  
Minho's brows furrowed once again and he looked at Taeyong and Lucas. "Who are you?" Minho asked again and Mark looked up. "Mark Lee Sir."  
  
"Join me Mark." He says simply and Mark blinks, looks back at Lucas that stares at him quietly.  
  
Minho looks at Taemin and the man presses against the glass, Mark gasps when it opens and Taemin steps out, simply locks the snakes inside say for the one around his neck. He hops down to the floor and smiles when Minho holds an arm out for him.  
  
"Join us." Taemin repeats and it sounds musical. "You too Lulu." He smiles before Minho guides him away.  
  


  
\---

  
  


  
Mark gulps as Taemin walks down the racks of clothes. They are in a closet, a huge closet Taemin had dragged him into the moment they had entered Minho's office.  
  
The snake still coiled around the man's neck as Mark sat on the soft couch in the middle of the room, cushions red and soft as the crystals for a small antique chandelier twinkled above his head.  
  
"How long have you known Lucas?"  
  
Taemin's voice is airy as his fingers drag against the different fabrics displayed.  
  
"Uhm-," Mark starts, eyes flicking to the single door out of this room.  
  
"Don't worry-"  
  
He looks at Taemin, the man's lips are curled up in a smile, light twinkling in his eyes. "-I won't hurt you."  
  
Mark's brows furrow in confusion and concern. "Kidding." Taemin giggles, walks over to an empty case and lets his snake slither in. "You're so adorable." Mark doesn’t know if he means him or the snake.  
  
"Only about a-a month- ish," he manages to get out finally. Taemin pets his snake silently. Hands moving slow over the dark scales.  
  
"A month." The man mumbles and he turns then, looks at Mark. His eyes rest on his collar and then his eyes lock with Mark's. Mark fidgets and he sees the man's smile return before he walks to the clothes again, slowly pulls out a black outfit.  
  
"You should be more careful-" he looks up while bending down to pull a pant leg on. "-especially in Minho's casino. Not everyone is-" he slips the button on around his lithe hips. "-kind."  
  
"Thank you for helping me. I didn't know what they wanted." He watches Taemin pull down his tank top, the fabric ending right at his pants, leaving a small sliver of skin to the eye. His hips move so sensually, Mark thinks as the man walks to a different part of the closet, shakes out his hair before he reaches for some jewelry.  
  
"You just happened to be in the wrong place." Taemin turned clicking a shimmering diamond bracelet in place. The rocks glistered in the yellow light of the room. Mark stared in awe. "At the right time."  
  
Taemin pulled on a white fur coat then, slipped it over his arms before he put on a ring. It seemed simple compared to all he was wearing. Simple steel around his slender finger, but by the way he ran his digit over it Mark suspected it was important.  
  
"Shall we go?" Taemin smiled at him warmly and Mark blushed lightly when the man hooked his arm around his, guided him out. "Minho is already tired of entertaining guests."  
  
Mark's brows furrowed. "It's only been a few minutes."  
  
"He was tired before I brought you here."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Taemin has this cheeky smile on his face when he pushes open the door. The large man looked over from his desk, legs raised over the fine wood. His eyes lit up when they fell on Taemin, ran down his frame. "Because I requested it."  
  
  


  
Mark watches in silence as Minho raises Taemin's hand to his lips, kisses the back of it and looks at him affectionately.  
  
"Minho." Taemin starts.  
  
"You look ravaging."  
  
"You always say that."  
  
Minho pulls Taemin flush against him and Mark turns red when the man whispers with his lips to the smaller’s ear. "Have I ever proven that wrong?"  
  
  
Mark sputters a bit when Minho looks at him, but his attention is pulled away when a hand wraps around his waist, pulls him flush as well and Mark is beet red at this point.  
  
Mark's eyes widen when he looks up at Lucas, mouth shaking, opening to say something, but he just stares instead. He hears Taemin giggle. Mark feels the hand on his back run down over the fabric and stop right above his ass. Lucas' eyes trail down his face to his collar and now he feels self continuous. Should he not have worn it?  
  
He gulps as the man stares, his eyes trailing back up to Mark's before he says. "You look nice."  
  
"Haha,” he breathes. “Thanks."  
  
Taemin giggles again and Mark watches as Minho guides him to the desk. He freezes when he feels Lucas' breath on his ears, his voice a whisper. "What did he do to you?"  
  
Mark turns so slowly he has time to see Taemin slide onto Minho in his leather chair. Lucas' breath fans his face now. Eyes deep as he looks at Mark. Mark can see the lines in his irises and he stares for what seems like an eternity. "H-He just asked me t-to be careful and how l-long we've known each-"  
  
Mark stills as his heart jackhammers, realizes he's flush against Lucas and the man can feel it. He takes a shaky breath as he feels Lucas' hand lower, eyes narrowing and Mark's flushed down to his neck when he mumbles. "You're cute."  
  
"So Lucas." Minho starts. Taemin has lit a cigarette, the wooden filter is snug between his fingers as he's sprawled over the man's lap. Minho's hand rests on his stomach, trails over the exposed sliver of skin. "It had been awhile since I had seen you. I'm glad you decided to join us today."  
  
"My apologies Minho." He starts as he looks up and Mark tries to calm his breathing. "I've been... busy."  
  
Minho chuckles lowly. "I see Johnny still hardly lets you rest."  
  
"I wouldn't even if he told me to."  
  
Minho hums. "You know there is still always a place for you here. Taemin would love it, but I know you're aware of that."  
  
Mark eyes Taemin curiously and the man smiles at Lucas, eyes twinkling. He doesn't notice how Lucas glances down when Mark's fingers tighten into his clothes.  
  
"I do." Lucas says simply and Mark looks up at him. "I am in your debt."  
  


  
\----  
  


  
"You want to ask something."  
  
Mark's eyes widen as he looks up from beside Lucas. The man's eyes slowly trail down to him as they walk. There is a small hint of a smile on his lips. His hand is still snug around Mark’s waist as he guides him through the crowd passed the party goers.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind." Mark says loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Lucas' eyes trail away, back to the game floor, over the heads present. "Ask away."  
  
"How do you know them?"  
  
He’s silent for a moment again before he says. "They are very old friends." They stop at the edge of a balcony, view of the bustling Casino but meters under them. Mark spots Taeyong and Jaehyun in one of the booths. Taeyong had excused himself before the even entered Minho’s office. Mark wondered why. He also wonders where Yuta and Sicheng are. He wraps and arm around the black metal railing before he replies.  
  
"You took too long to answer."  
  
Lucas chuckles. "I didn't have to think if I wanted to lie." He says as he looks at Mark again.  
  
Mark stares at him in silence. Lucas doesn't waver, simply smiles when Mark says. "You were contemplating if you wanted to tell the truth."  
  
The man's eyes fall down to his collar again. He'd been staring at it continuously. Mark wonders what he's thinking. If Lucas contemplated in telling Mark the truth that means he doesn't want to lie right? But.... if he can lie so easily.  
  
"You're thinking too hard."  
  
Mark blinks and looks at Lucas. "I can't help it," he says pushing up his glasses. Lucas watches the gesture. "You give me a lot to think about."  
  
The man smiles again, looks away. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Can I ask something else?" Mark asks after a beat. Lucas nods. "What do you do?"  
  
There is a silence that stretches. Lucas turns to Mark again, stares at him. He's thinking. Mark looks at him quietly. Then his voice comes. "I'm Jaehyun's CFO."  
  
Mark's brows furrow. "Jaehyun owns a company?"  
  
"Why do you think Taeyong didn't bat an eye to buy you anything."  
  
"How did yo-"  
  
"He asked me if he could."  
  
"You said yes-"  
  
Lucas' eyes twinkle, in one swift movement the arm that isn’t around Mark’s waist turns and he grabs a glass of champagne from the tray of the waiter that had been passing. Lucas guides it to Mark who grabs it a little surprised. "Taeyong likes you."  
  
"Only Taeyong?"  
  
Lucas chuckles again. "Everyone likes you. Taemin does as well apparently. That's a feat. He isn't very fond of people."  
  
"Oh-" Mark looks down at his hands, at the bubbles rising in the liquid. "I see."  
Mark wonders in what way Taemin likes Lucas. The man seems fond of him and Mark knows that somehow, if Taemin really wanted Lucas he could get him. Mark had only met the man once, spoken to him for a few minutes but he _knew_. He pushes down his feelings of jealousy to ask. "So you're Jaehyun's CFO?"  
  
Lucas hums. Mark looks at him. "It doesn't look like you're a CFO."  
Lucas' head tilts, his eye trailing to him. He really does not. There is something about his aura, about the way he presents himself.  
  
Mark knows CFO's. He's been trying to become a secretary ever since he started getting his life back together. Lucas was contemplating on telling him the truth, but he does not need to think to lie. Mark's brows furrow as he looks at the man.  
  
"Are you a CFO?"  
  
Lucas doesn't answer the question. He lets out a breath of a laugh instead and says, "You're perceptive. I like that."  
  
Mark blushes.  
  


Once he gets enough alcohol in his system to calm his nerves of standing right next to Lucas for the remainder of the night. He relaxes a bit. Even leans into the man when they walk over the cluttered floor. He smells nice, makes Mark want to inch up more, but he isn’t that far gone.

People don’t excuse themselves anymore when he’s on Lucas’ side. It seems like they want to, but even the ones from before look at him with a wry smile, but Mark can’t find it in himself to care enough. Even when Lucas apologizes for it after a lady gives Lucas a beautiful smile, but Mark a nod.

Mark hums, “Why _do_ they act like that?” He’s on Lucas’ side in Taeyong and Jaehyun’s booth, both of them finally tired and having taken a seat. The party is still in full swing.

Lucas’ jaw shifts a bit before he speaks. Mark watches his lips move. “They are afraid.”

Mark’s brows furrow. “Afraid?”

“People aren’t very fond of me.” He knocks back his drink, opens the bottle to fill it again. “They do however-“ he pours, “-respect me.”

Lucas knocks his drink back again and on queue a bottle pops, pulling his attention just in time to see the group of men from before disappear into the crowd, Yangyang right on their heels.

\---

Mark stumbles out of Lucas’ car a few hours later. “Oh I’m so tired,” he whines. He’s not drunk. He’s not. Just a little tipsy. He swears he’s tipsy. “How does Taeyong have so much energy?”

He stumbles and thinks he might fall, but Lucas catches him, arms gentle around his frame. Mark blushes. “Haha. Sorry.”

“You’re not very good with alcohol huh?”

He’s so close, he still smells so good. Lucas straightens him up, but his arm doesn’t leave his waist. Mark doesn’t want it to either. Slowly he guides him into the apartment building. “Not drunk,” Mark finally giggles, raises his index finger. “Just tipsy.”

Lucas shakes his head, smiles as they start up the stairs to the second floor. “You’re so handsome when you smile,” Mark sighs and Lucas looks down at him quietly. “I wished you smiled more. I wished I made you smile more,” he pouts.

“You do more than you think.”

Mark looks up wide eyed as they walk up the stairs side by side. “You’re joking.”

But Lucas smiles just at those words, shakes his head again. Mark smiles brightly. “That makes me happy.”

They’ve reached the second floor and are taking the last few steps to Mark’s door when he says. “I had fun tonight. I wanna go out with you more. I already miss you.” Lucas lets him lean against the wall and Mark feels his fingers slip into his pocket. “I can- I can do it,” he protests, but Lucas is already unlocking his door. He looks down at Mark then, frame looming. His eyes trail to his collar again.

“I’m glad you had fun.”

“How come you keep staring at it?” Mark laughs. “I like it.”

Lucas grabs Mark’s hand and pulls him off the wall. Mark leans against him with no resistance, stares up at him dreamily. He’s sobering up. Lucas really smells good. He’s warm too, so warm it makes Mark’s body tingle. Lucas’ finger runs over the letter before he speaks. “I like seeing it on you.” His voice drops to a whisper. “Feels like you’re mine.”

“Who said I’m not?” Mark smiles.

“Are you?” Lucas asks, voice serious.

Mark hums, presses closer, shakes his head in confirmation. It’s quiet, Mark can hear his own heart, can feel Lucas’. It’s speeding up as his hand lowers, rests on his lower back. Mark inches up a bit, feels Lucas’ breaths against his nose. A large hand comes up to run a thumb over his cheek and Mark waits as he looks at Lucas’. The man inches forward slowly and Mark’s eyes fall shut, heart racing as he hold his breath.

His head tilts and he gasps lightly when he feels lips on his cheek, soft, warm. Fingers hold his chin gently and Mark feels the thumb graze his bottom lip ever so lightly. His eyes flutter open and he looks at Lucas surprised and confused. The man smiles and Mark hears his door open behind him. “Goodnight Mark.”

\-----

Lucas ran full hours. Mark knew this because he’d hardly reply during the day and when he did, he’d say he was at lunch. Donghyuck felt bad for him because unlike Mark he and Jaemin got to spend a lot of time with Taeil. He brought the topic up again on a Friday night. If they weren’t going out, they would always spend it texting.

“I feel kind of bad. It’s been a little over two months now and you have hardly gone out with him.”

“We have been going to lunch Hyuck. He’s so nice.” Lucas had taken him to lunch a few times actually. They had gone to small café’s to eat and talk before Lucas had to go back to work. He’d even brought him flowers once, a small bouquet of apple blossoms and Mark had been so taken aback he’d smiled so brightly. _“No one has ever gotten me flowers before.”_

_“I’ll try to do it more often then.”_

Mark had kept them in a vase on his small coffee table until they wilted.

“I know, but you haven’t been in a relationship for so long and I just want you to have fun! Did you guys even kiss yet??”

Mark’s eyes trail up to his ceiling as he thinks about that night after the party. “No.” He types out to Donghyuck with a sigh. “Lucas doesn’t seem to be in a rush.”

“I swear to God. If there is anything you need right now. It’s for that man to get in your pants!”

“HYUCK!”

“CLIMB HIM LIKE A TREE MARK LEE.”

“OMG PLEASE I COULD NEVER.”

“DON’T LIE TO ME. I HAVE SEEN YOU WITH THE GIRLIES. A MAN IS NO DIFFERENT!”

“OH SHUT UP.”

“Mark. Bro, man. Please. Please fuck him. I’m begging.”  
  
His phone buzzed as he was typing a reply to Donghyuck and to his surprise it was Lucas. He answered with a quiet "Hello?" and held his breath.  
  
"Hello." Lucas' heavy voice came through the line. He'd missed it, the vibrations sending a pleasant feeling down his body. "Are you free right now?"  
  
"Yes," he answered immediately.  
  
"I'll be there in an hour, you can join me for dinner tonight. Dress up."  
  
Mark let out a tiny, "Okay." and Lucas hummed, before breaking off the call.  
  
Mark stared at his phone for a moment, then at the clock. 7:30PM. He rapidly types what happened to Donghyuck, before bolting into the shower.  
  
When he comes out a few minutes later, he’s just in time for what looks like the third (?) video call from Donghyuck. He answered, immediately saying he was showering before Donghyuck could yell at him.  
  
"Forgiven," the man mumbled before clasping his hands together. “It’s time,” he started. "Tell me you're looking hot today."  
  
"I mean-"  
  
"Mark you've been talking about him non-stop. _Look. Sexy. Today_." He emphasized every word with a tilt of his index finger. "Get the black jeans."  
  
"But-"  
  
"The black jeans Mark!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" He went into his wardrobe and grabbed his chic black jeans. The ones he usually only used for special occasions.  
  
"White shirt-"  
"-and that one black jacket!" Donghyuck yells from the phone. “Oh never mind what is that?!” Donghyuck asks as Mark takes out a white Jacket.

“Uuh. Taeyong got it for me wh-“

“Okay wear that jacket instead!”

Mark sighs slipping the garment on and looks in the mirror. "And get that hair out of your face!"  
Mark looked over his shoulder and lifted his hand pressing his thumb and index finger together.  
  
"I am this close to hanging up."  
  
"Don't you fucking dare!"  
  
A few minutes later Mark was playing with his fringe, moving it side-to-side to suit his taste.  
  
"Beautiful, beautiful, Gorgeous!” Donghyuck chanted and Mark gave in, happy with the outcome.  
  
"Thanks Hyuck,” he smiled.  
  
"Of course! Now get that D."  
  
"I’m not sleeping with him Hyuck." He picked up his phone, shaking his head at his friend.  
  
"What do you mean!? Do you not want his ass??"  
  
"Of course I do, but we haven't even kissed yet!"  
  
"Then kiss him. Dafuq?”  
  
"I don't just want to kiss him. I really like him he's-"  
  
"Oh. _Oh_!" Donghyuck smirks.  
  
"What don't you mean _oh_?"  
  
Donghyuck stared at him through the phone, a small smile playing at his lips. "Take your time." he said and out of everything Mark was expecting, that wasn't even on the list. He stared at his friend confused.  
  
"All I am going to say is that I really like Taeil too... just as much as Jaemin." Mark's eyes grew wide. "That's all you're getting out of me bitch! Have fun!"  
  
"Wait Donghyuck! You-"  
  
The beeping sound filled the room as he hung up and Mark was about to call back, but his phone went off again. This time it was Lucas and he rapidly glanced over his shoulder seeing that it was 8:30. _Sharp_.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I'm here. Are you ready?"  
  
"Y-yeah I'll be right down."  
  
He grabbed his wallet shoving it in his pocket and glanced in the mirror one last time before heading out the door, a buzz in his step.  
  
Mark peeked out, hoping to get a look at the car, but Lucas was actually outside, leaning against the hood with his hands in his pockets.  
  
He was staring at something down the road and Mark took this opportunity to admire the taller man. He was wearing a black striped suit this time. The coat covered by a black sweater, his hair was slicked back again but it was parted on the side.  
  
The small silver hoops, Mark learned he liked a lot, glistered in the street lights. When Mark moved down one of the steps Lucas' eyes darted towards him. God he hoped he looked okay. Lucas pushed himself off the car, meeting him in the middle.  
  
"Good evening." his voice was airy and Mark couldn't help the smile that broke out over his face.  
  
"Hey." he said while looking up into the large orbs.  
  
"Thank you for coming with me."  
  
Mark's smile broke into a larger grin, eyes turning into crescents. "We haven't gone anywhere yet!"  
  
Lucas smiled at that, causing Mark the gasp lightly and stare in awe.

“You’re infatuated with me.”

Mark’s jaw snapped shut. “Am not.”

Lucas chuckled again, “Don’t worry. The feeling is mutual.”

Mark felt heat pooling in his cheeks and he tried to suppress his smile. He’s so smooth it’s unfair.  
  
"Anyway," Lucas continued, "I got you something."  
  
Mark's head snapped from Lucas' face, to his hand, that pulled something out of his pocket, to his face again, a confused "What?" leaving his lips.  
  
The tall man just held out his hand, a small dark-blue box resting in his large palm. Mark stared at it a moment before carefully grabbing and opening it. Inside there was a small silver and gold cross aligned with diamonds that shimmered in the street lights.  
  
"It's beautiful," he whispered. “But I can’t. Lucas-“  
  
Lucas reached over silencing Mark with the action. He grabbed the cross and as he lifted it up out of the box, the small chain attached to it was revealed.  
  
"You're always talking about God and how you're grateful-" he unclasped the hinges, large hands reaching around Mark's neck and connecting them again, "-I only felt it would be a gift-," he looked at the necklace, then at Mark's face, "- fitting for an angel."  
  
Mark just stared at him, mouth agape as slowly but surely the brush crept up his face again. Lucas guided him into the car, where he just sat for a good seven to eight minutes, before finally croaking out a "Why?"  
  
The tall man glanced at him before focusing on the road again. "Because I wanted to." he simply answered.  
  
It was silent for a moment.  
  
"Are these real diamonds?"  
  
"Yes."  
  


\---

  
The chic restaurant they went to was gorgeous, all red carpets and fine antique wood. The lights glistered off the glasses, both woman and men dressed to impress for a simple dinner night out. There was even a band playing soft music for anyone willing to dance on the marble dance-floor. Mark admired the interior, having never seen such a place in person. He still felt slightly out if place, but he made sure to stay near Lucas, ignoring the glances thrown their way. People seemed to always turn towards Lucas wherever he was. The man didn’t seem to mind the attention, but Mark felt a little overwhelmed by it all.  
  
The food was amazing. Lucas admitting that this was one of his favorite places and he was happy Mark liked it. They chatted much easier now compared to before. Mark would just blurt out anything that would come to mind and Lucas listened intently. Mark had a smile plastered to his face. He loved how Lucas ran his eyes over him again, held his gaze as Mark spoke, but he also loved how Lucas watches all his little moves. As if he was studying him.

Lucas himself moved with precision. Every turn, every motion felt, thought out. No energy wasted. He held his head high and his gaze harsh. Yet, because Mark had spoken to him so much, he looked passed that and smiled at the man that asked him if he enjoyed himself. Talking to Lucas was easy, because he was a good listener and maybe because he never really said anything, but Mark digresses.  
  
He sighed with content, having sipped the last of his red wine. "This was so fun, we should do it more often." he smiled leaning against his arm.  
  
"I would take you out every day if I could." Lucas replied grasping his free hand over the table.  
  
"Too bad the night has ended." Mark mumbled sadly looking at their hands. Lucas caressed it gently, ran his thumb over the back before he rose to his feet. Mark had hoped they could have stayed just a moment longer, enjoying the time they have together, but Lucas guided him out of his chair and to the dance floor. He only spoke once they were on the middle of it, large hands on Mark’s smaller hips.

"The night isn't over yet." he pulled him a bit closer. "Dance with me?"  
  
A warm feeling spread in Mark's chest. He lifted his hands, hesitating only for a moment, before wrapping them snugly around Lucas’ neck. Then they started swaying to the slow waltz the band was playing, Lucas guiding him over the marble tiles with ease. Mark's heart swelled. He smiled before placing his head against Lucas' shoulder, closing his eyes and sighing softly when Lucas leaned his own head against his.  
  
They dance like that for a while, unbothered by the people around them or the time that was passing. Just them together, enjoying the serene moment. After a few minutes of peaceful waltzing , Lucas spoke softly.  
  
"Yukhei."  
  
Mark blinked. Then he leaned back, a wrinkle between his brows.  
  
"Wong Yukhei. That's my given name." Lucas said softly. “I want you to know.”

  
Now to anyone else that would just be like a normal statement, but Mark knew Lucas enough. He knew how reserved and closed off he was, never telling Mark more than he asked and always winding the story away from him. Lucas listened to everything about Mark, but never said anything about himself. So him telling Mark this piece of information meant he was letting down his walls. He was letting Mark in and just the thought of that made a brilliant smile bloom over Mark's face.  
  
"Yukhei." He whispered looking at said man, loving how it rolled off his tongue.  
  
Something shifted in Yukhei's eyes then and he stilled. Mark didn't even realize they’d stopped dancing, too captivated by the gaze. His heart started pounding when Yukhei’s eyes dropped to his lips and his tongue darted out over his own. The next thing he said was hushed, so low Mark hardly heard it. The Cantonese rolling over his tongue as he stared down at Mark.

“ _Kwai Lai_.”

Then he cleared the space between them in a heartbeat, lips locking together. Mark's eyes fluttered shut, Yukhei kissing his breath away. He became light-headed, his hands locking tight around Yukhei's neck as the latter's wrapped around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Yukhei's lips moved sensually against his in such a tender way Mark had ever experienced, his shoulders going slack and body falling pliant in the taller man’s arms.  
  
When they finally parted, Mark let out a whimper, Yukhei looking at him with those large deep eyes. He didn't speak, but he didn't have to because Mark had felt all his emotions.

“Wow.” Mark let out breathlessly, eyes drooping and Yukhei smiled brightly before he crashed their lips together again.

[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Finally. A kiss. Ugh my babies *proud mom*
> 
> *whispers* Yuto is from Pentagon btw  
> *whispers again* And yes Minho and Taemin are together if that wasn't obvious


	4. The Ugly Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really aren’t a CFO huh?”
> 
> "No." Yukhei’s hand is warm on his, caresses his own.
> 
> Mark looks up. "What do you do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgrrghhhhrrhr (Dying whale noises) Hi. Okay one sec. *breaths in* Boi I am TIRED. Anyway  
> HI!!!
> 
> Jesus  
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes!  
> 2\. Listen I read this, but I am 100% sure there are still mistakes, I'm sorryyyy  
> 3\. This was longer than 10k. Then I cut it, edited and what I cut turned into 10k again. HAHA! (Chapter 3 turned into 3 chapters bruh)  
> 4\. Thank you so much for the kind comments <3  
> 5\. Pray for me/send me energy for the next chapter  
> 6\. I'm actually happy I spread this chapter out, it now has the feel that I originally wanted.
> 
> ENJOY!! T~T

“Please. We had nothing to do with this.”

“You say that, but yet he knows that we aligned with Shinee. That is information disclosed to only the top of our guard. To those we trust.” Johnny is leaning against the giant mahogany desk in his office, hands in his pockets as he looks over the city. The lights flicker a bit. He wonders what Ten has cooked for dinner. He wishes he could lay with him. He’s tired, but he’s still here. He’d been waiting with Yuta and Sicheng. The Japanese man was lounging in the chair against the wall, Sicheng stood by his side. They’d been talking about how the trade on the black market had been going when Chenle had come in and said that Lucas had arrived.

Said man had walked in minutes later. Yukhei greeted them with a nod and a second later Yangyang escorted a couple inside. They had nervously shuffled their feet. Then again every single person that enters his office did.

Yuta hadn’t said anything up til now, eyes fixed on them as he crossed his legs and leaned back more, continued to observe.

“There must be a mistake sir. My wife and I would never betray you. Have I not proven my trust in the past years?” The man looked around the room, but none of them replied. His eyes stopped on Yukhei that was stood behind him, Yangyang by his side. Yukhei looked down at him, no emotions present on his face. “Why would he even come to us?”

“His companies rates are dropping, businesses are pulling out. His main source of income has stopped because Yuta has shut it down.”

“What? The cocaine business? How??” The man asks shocked.

“Timing,” is the only word that leaves Johnny’s mouth. There had been months of planning, of gathering Intel and lost men, but Yuta had pushed on, expanded his branches into the dirtiest and most file of places to be able to get there. Johnny commends him. Not only did he take it over, but he managed to also help Doyoung set up the line for organs that are needed at the hospital, all without revealing who he or they were. It had been timing though. Quite specifically, when their concurrent had left the country, leaving a small window of opportunity that Yuta had taken.

“Unbelievable. I really can’t believe it, but we promise. It wasn’t us.”

“Your son then?”

They froze. The woman’s eyes widening before the man replied. “He’s only seventeen!”

“Do you think that makes him innocent?”

“What are you saying? He would neve-“ before the man can finish his sentence his wife steps forward, eyes furious.

“You’re not killing my son! If you thin-“ There is a bang and she slumps down gasping for air as blood starts staining her blouse. The man makes to grab her before she hits the ground, her eyes wide as she stares at Yuta. The Japanese man watches her, his gun out in his hand. Johnny hasn’t moved as Yuta tilts his head, puts it away as the man starts screaming.

“Why did you shoot her?!” He screams. “She didn’t do anythi-“

“She’s wearing a wire.” Yuta states simply, watches the blood start to stain more.

The man freezes again and looks down at his wife wide eyed. “What?”

Johnny looks on in silence as she gasps for air. Yuta probably shot her in the lung so she could still experience everything that was happening. That’s so like him. “Lucas,” he says and said man’s eyes dart at him. Johnny tilts his head towards her and Yukhei walks forward.

“What are you doing?” The man on the ground asks as Yukhei hunches down. The tall man says nothing before in one swift movement he rips her blouse open, blood staining his hand when he grabs the object and tugs it off her. Yukhei looks at her as he tossed it over his shoulder and Yangyang immediately crushes it with his foot. She looks at her husband and a moment later the man darts up, reaches for something in his pocket, but before he can another bang echoes through the room and he falls to the ground with a thud.

Johnny is still leant against his desk, one hand in his pocket as the other hold his own gun. The silver weapon gleams a bit in the light of the chandelier as he watches the blood seep out of the man’s head, eyes open as he stains the red carpet. The woman lets out a broken cry where she lays on the ground, tries to turn.

“Kun is already on his way to their house. He’ll try to recruit the older one, but if he puts up a fight we’ll only take the baby.”

“W-what?!” The woman gurgles. “You-you-“

“Knew.” Johnny says as he finally stands up, he nods at Yukhei again and the man copies the gesture from where he is still hunched next to her. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I have dinner waiting.”

The woman stares at Johnny wide eyed as she gasps. Yuta stands as well, follows Johnny out of the office with Sicheng in tow. “You won’t get away with this!” She gurgles, thrashes a bit. She looks up at Yukhei, reaching for her pocket just like her dead husband. Yukhei watches as she pulls out a knife. He grabs her hand when she tries to lift it, when she starts crying in frustration. “I hate you-I hate all of y-ou. You- ruin everyth-“ Are the last things he hears before his hand presses over her mouth and nose. Her muffled voice dampened and the blood that starts to come up her wind pipe spreading over his palm as she is choked to death.

\-----

“He brought me flowers again today.”

Donghyuck smiled as he shifted up the bed slightly. “That’s great Mark.” He sounds so happy. Donghyuck’s happy he is. He doesn’t like being reminded of those months where Mark would hardly move, would hardly speak. He’s grown out of it, went out more, but Donghyuck could see the effect Lucas was having on his best friend. He could see how Mark smiled more, laughed more.

“Okay it’s late. I won’t keep you and he’s coming to get me tomorrow too so. Goodnight.”

“Night Markie.”

“Say hi to the other’s for me. I’ll see you Wednesday.”

“I will. See you.”

The call ended with a click and Donghyuck moaned lightly as he let the Smartphone fall onto the sheets, Taeil finally biting into his neck lightly. He sighed as the elder started sucking at his skin, Jaemin inching forward to catch his lips in a slow kiss. The combined hands of his lovers ran over his skin, kneaded lightly and Donghyuck shifted again, turned so he could kiss Taeil this time.

“How is Markie?” Jaemin’s low voice came as he kissed down his shoulder, continued down Donghyuck’s arm slowly.

Donghyuck’s breath hitched when Taeil’s hand locked around his shaft, stroked gently. “Good,” he moaned lowly. “He sounds happy.”

Jaemin hummed and Donghyuck could feel the smile curling on his lips. The man knew how he felt about Mark. What he was surprised by though, was Taeil’s patience with the situation. The man had seen no problem with Donghyuck’s frequent calls to his friend, waited just as patiently as Jaemin until he was done.

Taeil pushed him lightly, maneuvered him so he was lying down completely. He smiled running a hand through Donghyuck’s hair, fingers running over the skin of his face, over his moles, then his lips before he mumbled. “So pretty.”

Jaemin comes up from where he was kissing his stomach and Taeil kisses him when he nudges his arm. Donghyuck smiles, watches their lips move against each other.

“I thought today was about me?” He fake whines and he sees the both of them smile before turning to him. Jaemin kisses him teasingly, before he speaks.

“Always so impatient. It’s not like we’ve been waiting for this all day right?”

Donghyuck gives him a cheeky smile before the man kisses his jaw, runs open mouthed kisses down his neck. Taeil comes in then, kisses him as well and whispers to his lips.

“Let’s make you happy now too okay?”

Donghyuck nods lightly and squeezes his eyes shut as the elder’s lips join Jaemin in their assault, kisses getting harder as they inch down his neck, his collarbones, suck and bite at the skin. He moans when they knead it harder this time, caress him everywhere, litter it with bruises and he smiles again when he runs his hands through their hair.

\-----

“I wasn’t expecting him to send you.”

Yukhei lowers into the chair slowly, eyes trained on the old man on the other side of the coffee table. The restaurant is bustling, waiters taking orders and walking about as people talk and chat. It’s one of theirs and also the only reason Yukhei is here. Yangyang is stood behind him and so is Chenle. He had requested Sicheng, didn’t want the young man exposed to these people, but Sicheng had to accompany Yuta today and Johnny had insisted Yukhei took _his_ guard.

“Then again,” the old man continued, “-he’s been sending you out more often these days hmm? Wouldn’t it be wiser to keep such a prized person closer? Safer?”

“You and I both know I don’t need Johnny’s protection.” Yukhei’s voice finally comes. “Don’t bore me with that which I already know. What do you want Sooman?”

The man frowns and Yukhei sees his guards shift, feels the eyes on him. The old man puts down his cup and leans back into his own chair. “I want to align-“

Yukhei scoffs immediately, rises to his feet a second later. He flicks his fingers, gestures at the waiter that was about to put his drink down before the old man continues.

“I know Shinee has finally trusted you with their companies. Maybe we can work something out-“

Yukhei turns and looks down at him. He knew this conversation was coming, but he still wasn’t expecting the man to offer an allegiance. He must be desperate. Has to be actually, now that Yukhei thinks of it. “If you want business with Shinee you speak to them yourself, but judging from the shit you pulled I doubt Jinki will even allow you near him. I am not a puppet in your game Sooman.” He turns to walk away.

“You’re father would have done it.”

Yukhei freezes, _and that’s precisely why you killed him_.

“Your family once entrusted everything to me Lucas. You’re worth so much. It’s only a matter of time before you come back,” he says with a smile.

Yukhei turns, face still neutral. “Is that why you haven’t killed me?”

The man’s face falls. Yukhei tilts his head, brows rising ever so slightly. Predictable. He turns away then, his last words fact.

“Jinki will never align with you and neither will any of the other diamond companies.”

\-----

“I want to see him,” Mark pouts as shoves his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “This is so unfair.”

“I’m the lucky one here, but yeah. I still feel sorry for you,” Jaemin smiles. Mark pushed him lightly and his smile breaks out into a grin. By now Taeil was already a part of Jaemin and Donghyuck’s life. One would say it was fast, but the trio spent a lot more time together than Mark and Lucas. The older man had a lot more free time and invited them over when he was done dealing with work. Evenings spent at Taeil’s house had grown to be usual and they would always go to dinner together, where as Mark saw Lucas once or twice a week, though they did chat quite a lot.

“What’s it like?” Mark asks then. Jaemin looks at him, brows furrowed. “That.”

“Ah,” Jaemin smiles again, “Amazing, amongst other things, but I don’t think Hyuck likes him _because_ of that.”

“Yeah. I noticed.” Mark says then, pulls Jaemin onto the bench they were about to pass. Jaemin twirls easily, plops down and leans back immediately. “And you?”

“He’s kind.” Jaemin says sweetly. “Cares for us…. No one has ever really… done that. Well besides you of course.”

“I’m glad,” Mark says. “I mean obviously you guys had each other but I know Donghyuck always felt like something was missing. Have you guys maybe found it?”

Jaemin hums as he looks at the sky. “Donno,” he says as his eyes trail over the clouds, “But, It’s a good start.”

It’s silent as the time ticks by, neither of them saying anything for a moment. Then Mark asks, very silently, “Hey,” he’s staring at the people going about their ways in the park before he continues, “- Do you think I can.. do this? Because sometimes. I don’t feel like I can.”

Jaemin smiles, his face turned to the sky, eyes closed. Mark will always do this when they are alone. Hyuck has a very straightforward approach to this and always just tells Mark to man up and do it because he can, but Jaemin knows that isn’t always what the man wants.

“You can Mark. I believe in you.” Mark smiles, Jaemin knows this without even opening his eyes. He isn’t surprised either when he feels the man lean against him silently. The way he used to do with him and Hyuck when he still stayed with them. They hadn’t wanted him to move out, but Mark said he needed to learn how to stand on his own feet again so he had talked Donghyuck out of keeping him cooped with them. Even if his love complained for hours on end after his best friend had left. He knew Donghyuck cared for Mark, he’d never try to take that away.

_“I’m just so worried about him Nana. You didn’t see him. The way he looked at me when I found him in the park. He looks so.. dead. It was heartbreaking, terrifying. I don’t ever want to see him like that again.”_

_“I know.” He had said, “-but Mark can do it. I believe in him and I know you do too, plus he will call and I am sure you will as well.”_

_“You bet your ass I will.”_

“Thanks Jaemin.”

Jaemin blinks his eyes open. Mark hardly ever calls him that anymore. He looks down at the man’s head.

“Really. Thank you. I know Donghyuck has done so much and you only stepped in afterwards, but thank you. Your kindness has helped me through some.. dark times. So… I just wanted you to know that.”

He feels Mark grab his hand. Squeeze it and Jaemin smiles leaning his head back again. He squeezes back, leans in more.

“Of course Markie. That’s what friends are for.”

He thinks about all those nights where he had woken up to soft sniffles, to Mark sitting awake in the living room at some ungodly hour. He thinks about how the man had begged him not to wake Donghyuck. Had said how he was fine until he ultimately cried himself to sleep in Jaemin’s arms when he had asked him directly. Mark had grown passed that, had taken the steps on his own to become better. To smile by himself and Jaemin’s happy he got to experience that, even if it was dark and grim before Mark would snort and giggle again.

“I’m proud of you.” He says then, loud and airy and for a moment Mark stills against him before he hears a confused sniffle. This too he expects. He shifts to wrap an arm around his friend, Mark leaning into his chest to hide his face. Jaemin cards through his hair lightly as he tries to suppress his tears and he knows he doesn’t have to say more when Mark whispers.

“Thank you.”

\-----

“What are you thinking about?”

Mark blinks a few times. The water streams slowly, the sun has just set, the lights on the other side of the bay are starting to light up as the wind hits his face, blows through his hair. His head whips to the side and Yukhei looks down at him silently. His face is expressionless, eyes ever watching Mark. He’s grown to love it.

Mark blinks again. “Uuh-“ His brows furrow. “Thinking about-“ He looks down at the water again. “My family.”

Yukhei doesn’t say anything, just watches him silently still.

“Sorry.” He continues. “You just, kind of remind me of them.”

“Kind of?”

He smiles, “Not in a bad way. Just-“ He pauses as Yukhei moves closer, presses against him and looks down into his eyes, “- being with you, makes me feel safe. I haven’t felt that in a long time.”

Yukhei’s hair blows in the wind as well and Mark watches it for a moment before their eyes lock again. It’s quiet on the pier, no one here at this hour. It’s getting cold and Mark feels a drop fall onto his hand, but he presses closer into Yukhei, into his heat. Yukhei leans in then and his eyes fall shut when their lips connect, his hand shifting and wrapping around Mark as he kisses him, soft and steady.

The small droplets turn heavier, hit his skin with more force, but he rests his hand on Yukhei’s upper-arm instead, sighs into their kiss as the rain starts falling. They kiss until it starts pouring and Mark laughs against Yukhei’s lips, the latter answering with a small smile. Yukhei captures his lips again and Mark burst out into a fit of giggles when it starts raining even harder, the water drenching his shirt and making it cling to his shoulders. When Yukhei finally pulls away again he drags Mark along so they can make for the small hut built into the pier, their fast steps drowned by the increasing downpour.

Mark laughs again when they finally make it out, pants as he watches the drops collide with the wood, the shower that dances over the river and shivers lightly as the wind picks up, water droplets from his drenched hair running down his neck into his shirt. The lights are blurred, the scene should be gloomy, but he’s so happy.

“I didn’t think it would pick up this fast!” he laughs. Yukhei side eyes him, but doesn’t say anything and Mark doesn’t notice how he turns slowly to watch the smaller man’s actions. Some raindrops are running down his specs and he crosses his eyes to look at them, wiggles his nose slightly before he reaches out to catch the rain in his palm. It’s chilly, but it feels nice, the pitter patter against his hand. He sighs and then lets out a tiny noise of surprise when Yukhei steps closer again and grasps his hand, twines their fingers together in the rain before he pulls it down and turns Mark towards him.

Mark’s glasses are starting to fog up as he looks up at him, eyes growing a bit when Yukhei pulls them flush together. Time is slowly ticking away, shadows creeping in and showering them in darkness as the rain roars around them.

“Yukhei?” he questions.

Yukhei closes his eyes, bends forward and places their heads together, Mark’s heart leaps. “You’re so-“ the man whispers. It’s cold but Mark can still feel his hot breath against his lips, can feel the heaviness of his hands on his hips. The rain continues to roars around them, clatters on the roof of the hut.

“So?” Mark whispers back, eyes running over Yukhei’s face. He sees Yukhei’s lip part, his brows furrow, the ripples appearing in his forehead before he shakes it, like he’s denying something and then in a breath he catches Mark’s lips, kisses him so hard Mark lets out that same sound of surprise again.

A sound reverberated out of Yukhei’s throat and vibrates against his lips, before he pushes Mark’s head back, the smaller man reaching up to grasp at his jacket, smooth and wet from the rain. Mark lets out a breathy sound as the air gets sucked from his lungs, eyes falling shut as he flushes closer. The kiss isn’t soft. Isn’t tender like all the ones before and Mark gasps at it, opens his eyes slightly to see Yukhei pull at his bottom lip with his teeth.

It makes something hot and rapid shoot up his spine, spread in his chest. Yukhei’s eyes open only for a moment before he captures Mark’s lips again and this time when he gasps he feels Yukhei lick into his mouth, tangle their tongues together. It pulls a moan from him and a moment later his back collided with something, something hard as Yukhei sucked at his tongue.

Mark’s breath stuttered, his hand coming up to yank at the man’s collar, to sink into his wet hair as Yukhei made him moan again, his large hands running down Mark’s frame, up his back to pull him close again. It’s cold, but Yukhei’s lips are so warm, his touch is so hot, sets him on fire and Mark’s teeth clatter a bit when he feels something hard press to his stomach.

Yukhei let out a groan when he broke the kiss, just to continue down Mark’s jaw, his neck and Mark gasped for air again as he felt the searing kisses against his skin, the teeth against his flesh as his heart thumped in his ears. His knees nearly buckling when Yukhei whispered. “I want you.”

The man pulled away to look at him, eyes hooded and smoldering. He looked down at Mark, pressed their noses together. Mark’s mouth opened to speak. So many words on his tongue, but before he even could there was slight buzzing and Yukhei’s brows twitched before he looked down.

Mark sucked in a breath when Yukhei pulled away to answer his phone, looked up at him silently as his heart thumped in his ears, one arm was still wrapped firmly around him.

“Lucas.” Yukhei said as he pressed the phone to his ear. Mark watches his features shift, brows furrowing slightly. “No.” Yukhei’s lips turn down into a scowl. “Understood.” He lowered the phone then and his eyes trailed back to Mark.

“You have to go,” he peeped and was surprised by how wrecked his voice sounded, how winded. Yukhei’s eyes narrowed at it, but he nodded.

“Work. I’m sorry.”

Mark shakes his head, laughs breathy. “It’s—fine.”

Yukhei wraps his other hand around his waist again, leans in close before he speaks. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

\-----

“You’ve never been to Lucas’ place??”

Donghyuck looks up surprised, mouth moving in an array of emotions before he finally says. “What part of climb him like a tree did you not get?? Mark Lee??”

“Shh!!” Mark shushes, but Jeno laughs out anyway. Mark blushes profusely and Jaemin snickers, but Donghyuck isn’t done.

“One month I can let slide Mark, but it’s been three-!!” He looks up and counts on his fingers to make sure. “Almost three! MONTHS!”

“Donghyuck please.”

“Don’t _Donghyuck please_ me!”

Mark groans, Jeno laughs again, eyes turning into crescents as he laughs. He’s joined them for lunch as Taeil, Doyoung, Jungwoo and Renjun discuss something work related in the elder’s study. Mark wasn’t expecting to see him today, so it was a pleasant surprise. Jeno is nice, Mark likes him.

“Maybe they are just taking it slow.” Jeno says, sips at his coffee.

“Thank you. You’re a saint.” Mark practically weeps. Donghyuck arches a brow at him.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Jeno says, voice serious. His eyes trail down to the wood of the dining room table. “-but I do know about taking it slow.”

“Oh~ ,” Jaemin coos. “Are we talking about Renjun?” He lifts his brows continuously.

“Shut up.” Jeno dead pans. Being around Taeil, meant that his friends also saw the rest of Taeil’s friend and family more often. It had taken them no time to pull Jeno into their antics and of course teasing was NaHyuck 101.

“We are!!” Jaemin laughs. “Okay, okay-,” he leans in over his own cup, “-spill.”

“Spill what?”

“I see the way you guys look at each other. You ain’t slick!”

Mark’s brows furrow. “Wait aren’t you-“ he tilts his head in confusion. “-his body guard?”

Jeno hums around his cup. “I’m Doyoung’s guard, but yeah. Renjun falls under my watch as well.”

“Why?”

Donghyuck sighs, reaches for some more cookies. “Here we go.” Jaemin opens his mouth for his boyfriend and Donghyuck feeds him one before he helps himself. Mark’s brows furrow at them, but Jeno waves his hand. “They know already.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t take it personally. It’s not that important. Though it is a lot to take in.”

“Well.” Mark starts. “I’m all ears.” He folds his hands in front of him and gives Jeno his undivided attention. “So why?”

“Renjun is Doyoung’s-“ He pauses a moment as he thinks, decided what he wants to say. “-… you can say, top student.”

“Top student?”

Jeno smiles, “Doyoung doesn’t like to brag about it, because he doesn’t like the attention, but he _is_ the best surgeon in Seoul.”

Mark’s eyes grow. “Oh. Oh wow. So Renjun is-“

“Studying under him,” Jeno nods.

“But that doesn’t explain why you would have to--watch him as well.”

Jeno’s lips curl into a smile again. “Doyoung isn’t-“ He tilts his head. “It’s not easy to please him. He gave me a run for my money,” he laughs, “-but Renjun-“ he trails off, eyes running over the table again, “Is the only intern Doyoung has ever accepted and that’s amazing.”

“AKA Jeno is whipped for the bright, smart, young _HUANG RENJUN_.” Donghyuck ads, tired of just listening on. Jeno rolls his eyes, but he smiles and Mark wonders how long the two of them have been taking it slow. Then something else pops into his mind and he can’t help but ask since they are already on the topic.

“So wait—Do only Doyoung and Taeil have guards??”

“I was actually wondering about that too.” Donghyuck says. “There are so many of you guys.”

Jaemin nods in agreement, adds some more coffee to his cup, “How _does_ that work? Will you tell us?”

Jeno ponders for a moment. Then he nods. “Sure.” The duo lean in now as well, finally interested in the conversation again.

“Educate us on your ways!” Donghyuck says jokingly and Jeno smiles before he starts.

“Everyone has guards.”

Looks of surprise wash over the trio their faces. “Everyone we met?” Jaemin asks confused.

Jeno laughs again. “No. No not like that.”

“I guard Doyoung, Jungwoo and Renjun. Though Jungwoo not as much. Chenle is Johnny’s guard and so on. Kunhang guards his husband Ten. Jisung for Jaehyun and Taeyong. Sicheng for Yuta. Dejun for Taeil and now the both of you.” He looks at Donghyuck and Jaemin, before he turns to Mark. “And Yangyang for you and Lucas. Kun is the only one that doesn’t have a guard.”

  
Mark’s brows furrow again. This is a lot of information to take in. Why does everyone need guards? Why does Kun not have a guard and the question that leaves his lips. “Yangyang guards me?”

“Yeah. Didn’t you know he was Lucas’ guard?”

“I mean I met him before, once or twice, but I didn’t know he was supposed to guard me. He’s never really around.”

Jeno shrugs, “Maybe Lucas doesn’t want him to be.”

Mark blinks, even more confused now. “Wait so why does Kun not-“

“Jeno.”

They all turn and see Doyoung in the doorway. He smiles at them, waves lightly. “We’re leaving.”

Jeno bows his head slightly before he moves to get up. “Sorry,” he apologizes with a smile. “duty calls.”

“We didn’t even get to ask anything.” Donghyuck whines, but he waves.

“Say hi to Renjun for us!” Jaemin smiles as he waves as well.

Mark sees Jungwoo pass in the hall with Taeil, they are still talking. Renjun follows soon after, face down as he writes down what they are saying. Doyoung says something to Jeno and the man nods before they both follow behind the rest.

“Taeil owns night clubs right?” He asks as he watches the men disappear.

“Yeah.” Donghyuck answers. “Why?”

Mark turns to his friends, kind of lost in thought. “What business does he have with a surgeon?”

Donghyuck and Jaemin still as they look at him. Jaemin’s brows furrow as well. “Wait you’re right.”

“They usually do this-,” Donghyuck says then. “It can’t be family related right?” His brows furrow now too as he looks outside the window even though he can’t see them from this angle. “Right?”

\-----

Taemin's smooth seductive singing fills the space of the office in club Luna. The band’s smooth jazz rolling off the walls slowly, a bit _muted_ as a groan spills.  
  
"Where is your boss?"

Outside Taemin’s runs a finger over the edge of his huge black hat as he sings and the crowd ooh’s as he dances on the stage lit by sparkling starlight, twirls his cane and smiles. Another grunt fills the space of the office.  
  
The man looks up. His lip is swollen and his cheekbone has a reddening cut as blood streams out of his nose over his mouth. "Go to hell."  
  
Taeil smiles a moment before his fists sinks into the man's stomach again, force brutal as he strikes hard. He coughs, blood staining the Turkish rug Taeil had gotten a few months ago. What a waste. Taemin’s voice pierces the walls as Taeil strikes again.  
  
"I'll never tell you anything you fuck." The man wheezes and Taeil watches silently as his guards lift the man up again, hold his hands in the air so he can't move. The man looks up, a cocky smile in his face. "Boss knows what he's doing. No way someone like you will find him."  
  
Taeil's fist connects with his cheekbone this time and the sound of it fills the space a moment before Taemin’s singing overlaps it. The man groans, face down and Taeil lifts it, shakes his head.  
  
"You clearly have no idea who you're talking to. What did that sewer rat offer you? Drugs? Protection?" His voice is cold, devoid of any emotion. "Money?"  
  
The man looks at Taeil as if he wants to challenge him and it makes his blood boil. "Nothing you can offer me."  
  
Taeil can't help the laugh that spills from his lips. "Nothing I can't offer you?" He spins and walks to his desk, grabs the pen he'd use to sign his papers. "Where did he find you?? Is education not a thing these days? Or were you just not listening when he explained the system?"  
  
The man scoffs. "What system? All of you are the same, easy to find when looking properly. Especially you. I didn't even take the time to remember your name. Just another one on the list. Wait til I get out of this."  
  
Taeil's guards shift on their feet a bit as their boss looks at the man they are holding. "You won't get anything out of me. So you can get your classy half ass out of my face."  
  
There is a knock at the door and Dejun apologizes when he enters. Taeil as well as the other men in the room look at him before he speaks.  
  
"Sir. They have news."  
  
Taeil shifts his jaw a bit. "Chris and Changbin have located the street thugs their hideout. At your orders they traced back his whereabouts through our numerous scouts scattered along the city. It seems like they were covering it up with normal street vandalism and selling the cocaine to minors in the area."  
  
The man looks at Dejun wide eyed. "What??"  
  
Dejun doesn't spare him a glance as he continues. "Chris and Changbin are on their way back. They have dealt with the situation and I have informed Yuta that the problem has been solved as well."  
  
"Good work Dejun." Taeil says with a smile. He's taught him well, happy the man does everything the way Taeil likes it.  
  
"Yuta?"  
Now both Taeil and Dejun look at the man. Dejun seems a bit annoyed to be interrupted again. "You know Yuta? The drug lord that recently sprung up and thinks he can just take what the boss worked so hard for??"  
  
"Wait you're not-" The man stills as realization washes over his face.  
  
"You did say it was easy to find me." Taeil muses. "Of course it is. How else would people get information on anything in this city?"  
  
"You're the info broker?! You're Moon Taeil?!"  
  
"To think that out of everything that idiot probably told you. You'd at least remember the person that has eyes everywhere." The man's eyes are still wide. "Guess I was right about the no education part huh."  
  
"Sir." Dejun insert again. He gives a look of apology when Taeil looks at him. "They have also arrived."  
  
"Oh." Taeil says a little surprised. "Is it that time already?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He nods shucking off his jacket. He'll have to dispose of it. The blood wouldn't be getting out. "It seems I must take my leave," he says as he walks to his closet, pulls out a new Jacket after he tossed the previous in the bin. They know they have to deal with it.  
  
He's slicking his hair back neatly when the man finally speaks again, voice a little frantic. "Wait-what about me?"  
  
"What about you?" Taeil asks as he rubs alcohol over his slightly bruised fist. The sting soothes him in a way.  
  
"I can-can work for you now. Since you'll- you'll probably kill the boss right?"  
  
Taeil pauses and looks at him. He arches a brow. "Chris and Changbin are on their way back." That means he _is_ dead." The man looks at him in silence again.  
  
"I had let him have his fun, but he was starting to hinder Yuta's business. So I had to deal with him. He’s been running and hiding long enough. Had me clean up the mess he started with the feds. The son of a bitch. You were just unlucky to run into Minho's men on the way here."  
  
"I-I can be of great service." The man starts again as Taeil fixes his dress shirt, smoothes out the wrinkles. "I promise I can do so much Mr. Moon!"  
  
Taeil walks up to him slowly then. He pulls out the pen he had slipped into his pocket and stops in front of the man.  
  
"Please sir. Boss was nothing compared to you. It's clear now. Just give me a chance!"  
  
"I thought there was nothing I could offer you?" Taeil deadpans.  
  
The man stills before he blabbers again, "I change my mind. I will work. I will learn-"  
  
"Okay." Taeil says then cutting him off. The man looks surprised, eyes wide and he shuffles on his feet when the guards let him go. When Taeil says, "I've decided."  
  
"Thank you sir! I'm so grateful you have no idea."  
  
Taeil smiles, eyes shrinking before his hand comes up so fast his guards shifts back, startled. The first gurgles come out with a squeak. The man looking on in horror as Taeil's fingers let go of the pen he's just planted deep in his windpipe.  
  
Taeil takes a step closer as the man reaches for his throat, blood started to seep into the fabric of his shirt. He looks up as Taeil enters his space to say. "I've decided to get my classy half ass out of your face."  
  
The man falls to his knees then and Taeil looks down at him a moment. "Deal with him." Taeil orders and his guards nod in unison. "Are they already inside Dejun?"  
  
"Yes sir." Dejun smiles, turns to walk out alongside him. "They must already be seated."  
  
They are.  
  
Taeil sees them chatting and watching Taemin's performance like most of the present customers. Minho and Jinki raise their wine glasses at him from their table as he makes his way down the stairs to the floor closer to the stage and he nods lightly in return before he makes his way to his own table.  
  
It's somewhat in the corner, raised a bit and lights dimmed to his liking. He'd always been dining on his own, but for the past months a beautiful couple would always join him.  
  
"Evening," he said with a smile when he finally reached them. Donghyuck and Jaemin turned away from Taemin’s performance, smiles creeping up their faces.  
  
"Taeil!" Jaemin said in excitement, brilliant teeth on display. He looked dashing in his blue suit, a gift from yours truly.  
  
"Good evening," Donghyuck smiled as well, hair pushed up and out of his beautiful face. His white suit (also a gift) hugged his frame and showed off his lean elegance. Taeil couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he sunk down and noticed the two silver M's in their collars. This wasn't the first time they were wearing it, but it still brought him joy.  
  
"I take it you've already ordered."  
  
"Of course we have." Jaemin says as Donghyuck sips at his whine. "You weren't here yet. Don't worry though. I got your usual."  
  
Taeil smiled at Jaemin, pulling his hand to his lips to place a kiss there. It earned him a shy smile and a flutter of the man's long lashes.  
  
"How was work?" Donghyuck asked then. "I hope more entertaining than mine."  
  
Taeil hummed. "I'm sorry to hear that beautiful, but I'll have to disappoint you. Work was somewhat infuriating."  
  
"Oh no. What happened?" Jaemin started before he gasped lightly. "Taeil, your hand." He ran his digits over Taeil's bruised knuckles. It was a balm to the slightly aching skin. Donghyuck too leaned in to inspect it, touch light.  
  
Taeil grabbed Donghyuck’s hand now, caressed gently. "It's nothing. I just didn't wrap up properly when I went to the gym today."  
  
He swallowed, his mouth going a bit dry. He was skilled at lying and yet when Donghyuck looked up at him like that, concerned, Taeil tongue would go heavy.  
  
"But enough of me." He said then, distracting himself in the men in front of him. "How were your days?"  
  
"Actually-" Donghyuck started. The man's hand turned and twined with Taeil's and he felt the hesitation. Something in Taeil shifted, something he doesn't feel with Donghyuck and Jaemin. His mouth went dryer. "-there is something we wanted to talk to you about."  
  
Taeil takes a deep breath and although he's calm when he asks. "What about?" His mind is hoping that his men have moved the body and any trace of what happened because his hunch of this conversation not being able to be held here is confirmed when Donghyuck asks.  
  
"What do you actually do for work?"  
  


  
  
\-----

Mark walked down the small dirt path dejectedly. The air was cool and the trees brittles slightly in the breeze of the night. He’d decided to go for a walk to sulk. His recent application rejected, _again_. He hadn’t done this in a long time, but given the situation he felt he deserved to be sad and also a chance to clear his mind. Get some air in.

Maybe he should just go back to college. He mulled it over for the millionth time. He had a decent amount saved up, but was it enough?  
  
He paused, as if something was telling him to pay attention. He stilled and looked around, before he fished his phone out of his pocket. It was nearly midnight. _Shoot_. He had lost track of time as he walked around. He looked around again, vaguely remembering this area was kind of near his apartment. Usually it was full of people, but it was eerily quiet at the moment.  
  
Suddenly he felt uneasy, an unnerving feeling creeping up his spine. Deciding he'd walked enough he started to head home. The streets were really quiet and he let out a huff picking up the pace. He shouldn’t have spaced out.

It’s only a few minutes later when he has rounded a corner that he realizes there is someone following him, a car specifically. At first he thought it was just parked, but after he passed tree houses into the new lane it also turned the corner. The feeling of unease returned again and he gulped, slightly picking up the pace. There was a pedestrian bridge he had the cross in a few minutes, maybe he could lose the car there.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated. Reaching into his pocket again he saw that it was Yukhei and swiftly picked up, pressing his Smartphone to his ear as he threw a glance back.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Good evening. How have you been?"  
  
His deep voice momentarily calmed Mark down. He gulped."G-good. You?"  
  
"Good." Yukhei simply replied. Mark glanced over his shoulder again. The car was still there. Maybe it's just him? he thought.  
  
"I'm actually glad you called. I wanted to talk to you about something, but let me get home first."  
  
"Are you not home right now?"

The question sent a shiver down his spine and he pushed his gold rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose."No and actually.... There's a car following me." It was silent on the other side of the phone. "Yukhei?"  
  
"Where are you?" he asked sternly.  
  
"I'm almost by the Takeya Bridge. I think I can lose them there."  
  
"The moment you get to the bridge, sprint home.”  
  
"What-why?" The smallest traces of panic started inching into him.  
  
"Just do it. I'm on my way. Stay on the line." There was the sound of tires screeching from the phone and Mark slightly flinched. He bit his lip as he looked ahead. He was almost at the bridge. It was just a few feet away. The car was closer now. Mark could hear its engine's humming filling the silence with a sinister buzz. His heart pounded as he broke into a run, hurried up the stairs of the bridge two at a time. The moment he did the car came into quick motion. Mark only took a second to glance back to see it reverse and speed down the road for the exit.  
  
"Yukhei what's going on!?" Mark asks, panic in his voice as he runs, the wind gracing his cheeks and cold air seeping into his lungs.  
  
"Just run! I'm coming as fast as I can!"  
  
“What do you mean?!”

Once he reached his block, he was out of breath and visibly slowing down. His apartment building came into sight and he panted heavily clutching to his phone. Just for a moment he thought it would be okay, but then he heard the loud roaring of an engine, the car coming around the corner, headlights reflecting on his spectacles.  
  
His breath caught in his throat, before he started scrambling up the entry stairs. He could faintly hear Yukhei's voice, but he was too busy trying to grab his keys.  
  
The car screeched to a stop behind him, a quick glance revealing two men leaving it in a rush. His breath hitched as he sprint up the stairs, his legs nearly buckling from the strain and he nearly choked on a yelp when his knee hit a brick step.   
  
When he finally reached his door he was shaking so badly that he could hardly unlock it. He cursed as he heard the men's heavy footsteps come up. When he finally managed to open the godforsaken door he slammed it shut behind him, locking it quickly. He took but two steps backwards and there was a loud thud against it causing Mark to stumble, falling onto the floor. He scrambled backwards bringing the phone to his ear with shaky hands.  
  
"Yukhei !?”  
  
"Mark!”  
  
Another thud came from the door.  
  
"They're trying to break down my door!" Mark yelled shaking furiously, too focused on the loud cracking from the hinges to hear another car screeching to a stop. Another thud had Mark scramble to his feet looking for anything in his panicked state, anything around him he could use.  
  
His eyes fell on his outdated umbrella and he had just enough time to yank it out before the door flew open after another loud thud. It slammed against the wall with a loud clap and Mark’s stomach dropped.  
  
One of the men lunged at him immediately and his first instinct was to hit the knife he spotted in his hand. He swung with all his might, yelled as the old umbrella colliding with the man's hand and the knife flew to the side, but that didn’t stop him from lunging at Mark anyway.  
  
Mark tried to jump, run, move, _anything_ , but he was out of breath and could hardly move anymore. His eyes grew as he was tackled down, both his phone and umbrella slipping from his grip. He hit the ground with a grunt, his glasses flying off with the rough impact and he immediately started thrashing against his foe, which came to sit on his chest, hands roughly grasping his neck. He pushing down Mark's head against the carpet and finally Mark screamed, the sound quickly dying in his throat as the man tightened his grip.  
  
Mark gasped for air as his feet kicked haphazardly, hands clawing at the man's hands and face, but he wasn't letting up, the grip only tightened and with each second Mark's struggling lessened, body reaching its limit. His eyes darted around in horror, mind trying to find a way out as he weakened.  
  
He looked around the dark room through tears, only now realizing that he was crying. Tears streamed down the side of his face as his vision started blurring even more. His mouth was agape, no air coming in no matter how hard he tried, yanked at the man’s hand. So many thoughts could have been racing through his head. He couldn’t keep track. I can’t breathe. _I can’t breathe_. I’m dying-God I’m dying-I’m- He felt the thin chain of his necklace sink into his flesh, press against it brutally.

His feet kicked lightly, the slight choking beside his pounding heart the only thing filling his ears and as he looked at the man only one word chokingly tried to exit his mouth.  
  
"Y-Yukh--"  
  
A dark figure appeared behind the man and there was a loud crack, before air streamed into his windpipe. He immediately started coughing. His lungs rapidly taking in air as he gasped. He reached for his chest, the pain excruciating as his tears continued to spill. He vaguely heard his name, but when arms wrapped around him he thrashed again.  
  
"Shh..shhh, It's okay. It's me-It's me." The heavy voice assured. Mark's eyes darted up, blurry and disoriented as they focused in on the man in front of him.  
  
"Yukhei." He croaked when he saw the wide irises filled with concern and Mark sobbed, his breath hitching as his fingers clutched Yukhei's dress-shirt, pulling him closer and shucking, his sore windpipe refusing to cooperate with his rapid breath. "It's okay. Breathe-breathe Mark." and Mark took big breaths, Yukhei whispering comforting words as he wiped at his tears.  
  
His sobs turned into sniffles when his lungs started working properly again. His eyelids feeling heavy, drooping, exhaustion rolling over him in waves and the last thing he remembers is pushing his head into Yukhei's broad chest, focusing on the deep voice and rapid heartbeat.  
  


  
  


  
Yukhei lifted his head once the smaller man closed his eyes. Mark’s breathing evening as he passed out in his arms. He eyed the two lifeless bodies, frowning. He lifts Mark gently and places him on the bed, then he fishes his phone out of his pocket, dialing one of many numbers he knew by heart. He has picked up Mark’s phone and glasses when the call connects.  
  
"Yuta," he got up looking around the apartment, walks to the window to look down the street a moment.  
  
"What's up?" The Japanese man’s voice came. There are letters on the small dining table and Yukhei inspect them, presses his fingers down on the letter of refusal. When he glances at the fridge there is a schedule pinned under a magnet. He walks up to it before he speaks.  
  
"Clean up," It’s a picture of Mark, Donghyuck and Jaemin. He frowns pulling it off the fridge and walking to Mark’s wardrobe. "One in great condition. One with a broken neck." He grabbed a bag and started putting some of Mark's clothes in, slips the glasses, phone and magnet into a small holster.  
  
Yuta hummed in confirmation, waiting for Yukhei to continue. "One car and an apartment cleaning. Number seven. Hold til further notice. And a complex sweep. Probably cops.." He stilled listening to the sound coming from next door. "Definitely cops."  
  
Yuta hums again when Yukhei gives him the address, ending the call with an, "On it."  
  
Yukhei then let out a frustrated sigh. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Mark’s sleeping form.  
  


  
\-----

  
  


"They've been sent off."  
  
"Good work Jungwoo." Taeil’s fingers fluidly moved over the papers as he checked his employees info and hours, sighed them after revising. It was late in the afternoon, the club set to open in a few hours and Taeil wanted to finish this before his scouts started rolling in with info. Jungwoo still lingered, so Taeil glanced up and assured. "I'll let Johnny know."  
  


“Did something happen?” It’s a very innocent question, yet he knows that when Jungwoo asks such things they have a gravity. Jungwoo doesn’t dwindle if he knows everything is fine.

“What makes you think something is wrong?” Taeil shoots back.

“Taeil.” Jungwoo starts again. “Look at me.” Taeil stops and slowly looks up. Jungwoo gives him a pointed look. To a stranger his face would look just as soft as it always did, but Taeil knew Jungwoo. Knew the cold and brutal personality the man had when he was ordered to do something. The look in his eyes that told you he wasn’t dealing with your bullshit. “It’s Sunday-,” the man started, “Where are Donghyuck and Jaemin?”

Taeil could have just said that they had chosen not to come today, but it was already known amongst them that the duo was under Taeil’s personal surveillance every Sunday unless there was an important matter to deal with that would not allow him to spend time with them. Taeil doesn’t say anything, leaves the question in the air. He knows Jungwoo’s sharp mind is fast enough to piece everything together. Any of them could really. They didn’t spend years training to simply let their skills dwindle over time.

Jungwoo watches him a moment before he says. “You told them.” Taeil simply looks at him before he continues revising again. The question follows soon after. “Why?”

It’s hard, _harsh_. He figured Jungwoo of all people would react this way. After all he hasn’t been with them for that long. His impeccable skill and trait to learn quickly earned him a tremendous amount of respect, but unlike most of them he had joined late, trained late and had an actual childhood. If any of them would understand the situation, it was Jungwoo. If anyone knew what dangers this lifestyle brought compared to the usual domestic life. It was Jungwoo.

Taeil puts down his pen and moves the papers away. They had served as a way to distract him from his thoughts, but now he was done and Jungwoo was also talking to him so he had no choice. He thinks back to last night, to the look on their faces. The looks of utter shock and disbelieve that turned into anger and sorrow, until Jaemin had to calm Donghyuck down because he had started screaming. He had been thinking about it all day. The way Donghyuck had marched out of his office and Jaemin had rushed after him, glanced back like he wanted to stay. They hadn’t texted, hadn’t called and Taeil hadn’t either. Knew it was futile. He’d said his goodbyes when the door of his office was left ajar.

He looked up at Jungwoo before he simply said. “They asked.”

“You haven’t changed. It’s still your only weakness.” Taeil doesn’t reply. He had promised himself that it wouldn’t happen again and yet here he was. Somehow this was even worse than last time. “I don’t blame you though.” Jungwoo continues. “For people like us--I feel like that _will_ be the only weakness.”

“People like us-“ Taeil says grabbing his glass of vodka. “-Don’t deserve love.” The words are said so easily, but his glass is hurled through the office, Jungwoo twisting his body in the blink of an eye for it to collide with the wall and shatter to pieces. “You still haunt me.”

Jungwoo smiles, small and innocent. Taeil knows it isn’t his fault, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. He’s thankful for Jungwoo’s honesty _and_ his friendship. The man twists back slowly before he asks. "Do you regret caring for them?”

“No.” Taeil answers easily.

“Do you regret loving me?”

“No.” Taeil says just as fast.

“Good.” Jungwoo says with the same smile. “There.” He rests a hand on top of Taeil’s, touch light and soft. “You’ve proven that you do deserve it.”

Taeil laughs lightly. “For an assassin you have such a cheery outlook on life. No wonder you and Doyoung worked out.”

“Speaking of which,” Jungwoo smiles again. “ _Doyoung_ has a twenty-four hour shift." He rose to his feet. “So I should be going.”  
  
Taeil hummed lifting his hand in a small wave, but then his phone buzzed and Jungwoo halted. Taeil’s brows furrowed with a surprised smile. “It’s Donghyuck.”

Jungwoo gave him two thumbs up and made to leave again, but he stopped when Taeil’s smile fell and his eyes darted to Jungwoo.

“Donghyuck calm down. What’s wrong!?” Taeil questions and he sees Jungwoo pull his phone out on instinct. Donghyuck is crying and Taeil can’t make out what he’s saying. He vaguely hears Jaemin in the background until Donghyuck finally sobs out.

“I can’t find Mark!!”

\-----

  
Mark slightly stirred, the soft sheets rustling under him. Then ever-so-slightly he felt fingers gently card through his hair. He sighed contently, leaning into the touch, before all of the memories of when he was last awake flood his mind.  
  
He sat up rapidly, his eyes opening wide as he retreated from the figure, eyes darting around the room before finally falling onto Yukhei who slightly pulled back his hand. Mark blinks a bit and he looks at the nightstand, squints at the clock. Yukhei shifts and he sees his hand move to grab the object on the nightstand.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yukhei starts as he hands it to Mark, it’s his glasses and he makes to put them on. There was a beat of silence. One Mark had grown so used to the past three months, "I should have told you from the beginning. Now I've put you in danger."  
  
Mark frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion before he rubs his eyes and properly looks at Yukhei. "What-“ He stops. His voice is hoarse, it hurts to speak and with shaky hands he reaches for his throat. Flashes of that night flood his mind again and he pulls his knees up a bit. It looks like Yukhei wants to do something, but he doesn’t and Mark swallows painfully before he asks. "What do you mean? What did those men want? I was just going for a walk. For a second I thought it was you. What would have happened if you hadn’t called??“  
  
Yukhei ran a hand through his hair. It seemed like he didn't know where to start. Maybe because Mark asked so much. “Sorry,” he mumbled lowly.

Yukhei’s brows twitched a bit and then the tall man looked out the glass windows at the end of the room. Mark only then registered he was in a foreign bed, somewhere unknown. A glance out the massive glass windows indicated that they were in the heart of Seoul, meters up above most buildings, an expensive apartment. The room was simple, so different from his own and slowly Mark realized that it was Yukhei’s room. There was hardly any furniture. It was styled so simple, from the white carpeted floor to the grey sheets. The only form of inhabitance that stood out were a clock on one of the nightstands and a handful of books on the dresser.

Yukhei stared at the wide expanse of buildings, but it seems like his eyes weren't focused on them at all. Then he spoke, eyes still trained on the view. "I’ve told you before Mark. Don’t apologize for something that isn’t your fault.”

“I have to though,” Mark whispers. “I’ve put you in an inconvenience.”

Yukhei shook his head, looked at the carpeted floor instead. “How can you even think it’s your fault?? They wanted you, _because_ of me Mark." His head moves, as if he wants to look at Mark but can’t, like he wants to do _something_ , but can’t.  
  
Mark swallows again. "Like for ransom? But they-they tried to kill me.” Mark sees Yukhei clench his fists, the muscles under his jacket flexing. “Yukhei?” The man puts his face in his hands, rubs over it. “Yukhei?” Mark asks again. He comes forward, rests a hand on his shoulder. Mark is used to Yukhei not saying a lot, but now it feels like the man deliberately doesn’t want to say anything. “Please don’t push me away.” It comes out before he can think about, but he doesn’t regret it. He really doesn’t want Yukhei to shut him out.

Yukhei looks at him then, grabs his hand and clutches is it in his. “I don’t want to,” he whispers, “-but I-“

“Please tell me.” Mark begs and Yukhei answers immediately.  
  
"Because you're close to me." The words come out so fast, so sure. Mark’s brows furrow again.  
  
"I-I don't understand Yukhei," he begins. Didn't he have other people he was close to? Other than that why would they want him instead of maybe a family member? Mark’s eyes widened. Wait does he not-  
  
"They were going to use you to get to me." Yukhei clarified. “Because they can’t afford to kill— _me_.” Mark wants to ask something again, but before he can the man continues. "I'm not a good person Mark." There is something akin to sorrow in his eyes. “I don’t want to lie to you. Not anymore.”

A silence stretches again and Mark looks at their hands. He doesn’t want to ask now, feels like if he does everything will change. That he will do something he’ll regret if Yukhei tells him. Yet he bites his lip as he squeezes, chooses to go forward like he promised himself when he asks.  
  
“You really aren’t a CFO huh?”  
  
"No." Yukhei’s hand is warm on his, caresses his own.  
  
Mark looks up. "What do you do?"  
  
Yukhei hesitates a moment, but when he speaks Mark can tell he isn’t lying, just like he said he wouldn’t. "We run this city and many more."  
  
Mark's breath hitched now. Never in his twenty-five years did he think that he of all people would be here. Yukhei wasn't a politician and the people who seem to know him, feared him. He gulped again trying to steady his voice when he continued to ask.  
  
"You're part of the Korean Mafia?" The question lingered for a moment and a part of Mark hoped he’d deny it. Hoped Yukhei would laugh at it like it was a joke. Or better that Mark would wake up from a dream, but then Yukhei says something even worse. Something his mind is not prepared for.  
  
"I lead the mafia."  
  


  
  
  
  


[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comment have been. "AUW THIS IS SO CUTE." and I have just been like HMMMM.


	5. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does that mean-,“ Mark had trailed off as he watched the laughing children.
> 
> “We are all trained to kill.” Jisung answered looking at the sky. Mark wondered what the young man had been through, wondered if it was far worse than Mark. Jisung always had this sad look in his eyes. “Lucas is the best student in over two decades, he has everyone's respect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I hope you're all well! sorry this took a little longer to get out x.x  
> I will try to get the next one out in two ish weeks, but no promises!
> 
> Points!  
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes!  
> 2\. Just.. if you made it this far thank you for reading. ;-; I <3 You.
> 
> Anyway  
> ENJOY!!  
> o((*^▽^*))o

_The grip was heavy on his shoulders, his feet firmly on the mat as he resisted the urge to budge._

_Johnny’s eyes were fierce as they always were, large frame towering a bit over Yukhei as he tried to stay upright. He faltered only for a moment and in that moment Johnny lifted him and tackled him to the ground. His back collided with the mat and he grunted._

_Johnny pulled away, rose to his feet and stood upright._

_“Never waver.” The voice came and Yukhei scowled from the ground. “Your opponents are not your allies. Johnny has no need to kill you, but they will at any moment. Show no remorse, no empathy. Your goal is to kill them, so never waver.”_

_Johnny looked down at him, hands behind his back as he stood still, didn’t speak. Their teacher Mr. Jung finally stepped into his field of vision then, eyes hard.”Again!”_

_Yukhei hit the ground again. He groaned in annoyance._

_“Easy,” Johnny’s voice came. He looked down at Yukhei with a smile. “You’ll get it.” He reaches a hand down and helps him up. “You good?”_

_Yukhei nods. “This is better than Mr. Jung’s sessions.”_

_“Come on man,” Johnny takes his stance again. Wind blows in through the open windows of the gym. “Mr. Jung means well. You know that Lucas.” Yukhei takes his stance. His body is sore, but Johnny had promised him one on one sessions and Yukhei wasn’t about to turn him down._

_“He’s a pain.” Yukhei says dodging a right jab from Johnny. The nineteen year old laughs as he tried to kick Yukhei. He blocks it with his forearm, the brute force of it still coming through, he winches, stumbles a bit to the side and scrambles to lift his other arm for when Johnny spins and tries to kick him with his other leg, fast and precise. Johnny grabs onto him and spins him through the air swiftly, face serious as he throws Yukhei on the ground with a thud. Yukhei let’s out another groan from his place on the mat._

_“Imagine sparring with only him and Mr. Shim for the past five years. I should be thanking you,” he says looking down at Yukhei again._

_“I thought you said you also sparred with Taeil?” Yukhei huffs. Johnny shrugs._

_“Taeil and I still spar, but it’s nice to have a new face. No one of your age is allowed to spar against us.”_

_“No one of my age had my childhood.” Yukhei comes up again, he tries to tackle the boy down, but Johnny swiftly grabs his arm and drops down to the floor, easily puts Yukhei in an arm lock._

_“Don’t go for the easiest approach if your opponent sees you. It’s been months, we’ve been over this.” Yukhei groans and Johnny lets him go. He turns to hold his arm as he rolls until he’s on his knees. Johnny is knelt before him, smiles lightly. “You have gotten better though.”_

_“Better isn’t good enough.” Yukhei states as he kneads his arm. Johnny shakes his head._

_“Of course it isn’t.” He stepped up and reaches a hand down to Yukhei again. “Come on Lucas. We still have an hour to go.”_

_“Yukhei.”_

_Johnny’s brows furrow as he looks down at the boy. Yukhei looks up. “My name-is Yukhei.” He takes a breath. “Yunho and Changmin know and I’m not supposed to tell anyone. Don’t want to, but-“ he smiles up at Johnny, sweat on his brow as the wind blows through his hair. “I trust you. I figured that if you’re going to beat me into the ground every day. You should at least know my name.”_

_Johnny smiles then, a small lopsided smile as he grabs Yukhei’s hand, yanks him up. “Okay. Well then let’s get back to practice Yukhei.”_

\-----  
  


  
"The apartment was Mark's," Sicheng says breaking the silence, elegant digits carding through Yuta's hair.  
  
"I know." Was the latter's response.  
  
"I hope they're okay. I like Mark."  
  
"They'll be fine." Yuta shifted, turning his head on Sicheng's lap so he could look at him. "I have faith in Lucas." Sicheng simply nodded, digits moving to Yuta's lips, tracing soft Flesh. The curtains of their bed swayed a bit as wind blew through the open doors of the balcony. Sicheng’s robe slipped down his shoulder with the gush, but he didn’t move to lift it again, far too comfortable to let such a trivial thing disturb them.

Yuta’s eyes trail over his neck, over his collarbones and down his peck. Sicheng’s eyes are still focused on the shifting of the trees, their dance in the wind. "They're cute together,” he finally says.  
  
A smile etched into Yuta's features. "Like us."  
  
Sicheng finally looks down, raises an eyebrow. "I tried to kill you when I first met you."  
  
Yuta grins at that, revealing a row of white teeth. "Exactly."

The Chinese man scoffs, thinks back to the day Yuta had been brought to the orphanage, too cocky for his own good and five minutes after they had met, Yuta had been planted against the floor of the main hall, Sicheng’s forearm pressed up under the Japanese boy his chin. “Lucas seems calmer though.”

Yuta shifts. “Worried about him again?” The question is nonchalant. Yuta knows Sicheng has never loved or cared for anyone but him, he just likes to tease. He doesn’t care that Sicheng shared a bed with Lucas. Didn’t care when he said it was because the man was stressed and troubled even though he wouldn’t say it. He still would not care, even if Sicheng declared that he would be sharing a bed with Lucas again.

Sicheng falls silent again and looks outside once more.

“What is bothering you Winwinie?” Yuta whispers and a small smile curls onto Sicheng’s lips. He caressed Yuta’s cheek before he speaks. “I am not sure. Just a feeling of serenity, but also calamity.”

  
\-----

"I'm okay Hyuck, something just happened."  
  
Yukhei watches him from the other end of the table. Donghyuck is frantic. Mark can tell he is trying not to yell.  
  
"Will you tell me?"  
  
Mark runs his finger over the table, Yukhei follows them as they make invincible lines on the wood. Mark can feel his eyes. "I don't think I should-At least not yet. I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
It's silent a bit from the other side. "You have a lot to think about." Donghyuck says it as fact. He doesn't even need an answer from Mark. "Will you tell me what happened when you've.... thought about it?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Mark says honestly. "But I can promise you that I am okay."  
  
"You've always said that Mark. I used to be there to see it, but now I don't even know where you are."  
  
"I'm--safe." It takes a moment to say it and he slowly looks up at Yukhei, but he does in fact feel safe. Even after all that Yukhei had explained to him it hadn't faded. Not even a little, but he was conflicted now. Did he know Yukhei or-  
  
"Please make sure you take care of yourself Mark."  
  
"I should be telling you that." A small smile crept onto his lips. "You always worry about me Hyuck. It's time to worry about yourself now too."  
  
"Jaemin disagrees."  
  
"I disagree with Jaemin, both of you need to take care of each other."  
  
"Now you're just twisting our relationship in your favor." Donghyuck accuses.  
  
"Maybe I am." Mark laughs lightly. "I'll be okay Hyuck. I promise. I did say I was planning on doing things alone now."  
  
"But you aren't alone!"  
  
"I know-I know!" Mark assures. "But I can't always rely on you. I'll be okay."  
  
"I wish I could hug you." Donghyuck says then. "It would make me feel better about this."  
  
"To be honest. I could really use it too."  
  
Donghyuck only hangs up ten minutes later after making triple sure Mark is okay. Mark doesn't mind. He's happy Donghyuck cares as much as he does. He's all he has. He and Jaemin are the closest thing he has to family. That and-

  
  
"You keep staring," he says as he sits in the living room. The sun is setting, showers the space in a yellow glow. The simple brown couch is soft under him and light reflects off the giant black piano placed at the floor to ceiling windows. Much like Yukhei’s room the apartment is furnished quite plainly. There is no doubt that the furniture is expensive. It’s just not.. fancy. He’d moved here a few minutes ago and Yukhei had silently followed him.  
  
"Does it bother you?"  
  
Yukhei's voice is low, nearly a whisper. This is the first time Mark has spoken so little, has not asked anything in the span of hours he has been here. He doesn't want to. He is afraid to. A part of him wants to believe Yukhei won't lie, but another part is frightened of the truth. Then another part is frightened of what he will do _if_ he knows the full truth. It makes him sad. He wants to hold the man close, sink into his arms. But is that the right thing to do? Is it worth it to seek out his comfort?  
  
His shoulders slump and he wraps his arms around himself, rocks a bit as he looks outside. Yukhei shifts from his place in the single chair. Again it seems like he wants to move, like he wants to do something, but again he doesn't.  
  
Mark doesn't know if he wants him to. Doesn't know how he'll react if Yukhei does. Wonders what he's thinking. Is he sad? Angry? Furious? Mark can't tell. Mark could never tell. He purses his lips together and suppresses tears. It's a lot. He doesn't want to cry, but it's a lot. He hasn't felt like this in so long. He hates it. He feels so-so-  
  
 _Helpless_.  
  
"No-" he finally whispers after a silence that felt like ages. "It doesn't bother me. It never has."  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
_Renjun rushes down the stairs in a frenzy. He can hear the man behind him stumbling a bit as he descends, but wastes no time to try and open the next heavy metal door he runs into. This one finally opens and he has a second to scan the area and see that he's on the side roof, just a mere four floors from the street.  
  
He darts for the emergency fire-escape, his heels clicking under the concrete and when he turns to lower himself he sees the man a few feet away, face furious as he lifts his gun.  
  
Renjun's eyes widen and he moves just in time for the bullet to ricochet off the metal bar beside his head. It's loud and his ears ring a bit as he scrambled down the withering stairs. He lands on the next floor with a thud and the fire escape shakes, but he has bigger things to worry about. He makes for the next flight of stairs and they shake as the man climbs down as well.  
  
His heart hammers in his chest and he suppresses a shout when two shots get fired down and echo off the metal around him. His mind is racing. Doyoung's warning lingering. He hadn't known what the man meant when he said you'll have to prove yourself, but when Doyoung had yelled at him to run Renjun only needed two seconds to process the situation.  
  
Process what was happening when Doyoung twist out of one guy's hold and punched him in the face before bolting out the door. By the time Renjun had tried to follow him though, the doctor was out of sight and he had no choice but to run down the hall because a man had spotted him.  
  
“Be on your guard.” Doyoung had said and Renjun had made nothing of it. Had thought this was just them meeting a client, his first time out with the Surgeon on a job, happy he got to intern for the man. Later he'd learn that it was a client, a very unhappy one.  
  
More shots were being unloaded down onto him as he scurried down the steps for the second floor and to his horror he saw that the last flight of stairs was missing.  
His eyes darted around, down the murky alleyway below. There was a dumpster, the closest thing to the top and without a second thought he jumped for it.  
  
He thought he was home free, but when his shoe connected to metal he slipped mid-air and fell forward. The loud thud of metal echoed through the narrow walls as his head collided with the hood, made him cry out in pain before he twist and fell to the ground with a clap.  
  
He groaned out in pain again when his back hit the disgusting ground, the filthy water seeping into his shirt. His head was pounding, but the sound of the shaking fire-escape seeped in and he slowly tried to get up.  
  
He let out another groan when his body protested, his head feeling like it was being split on two. Fuck, he thought. Fuck, this is how I'm going to die??  
  
He turned onto his back just in time to see the man land on the dumpster, its metal shaking under his weight before he jumped onto the ground in front of Renjun.  
  
Renjun blinked a few times, eyes focusing as his head screamed. He saw the man raise his gun and then-  
  
The door next to them burst open, another man coming out in the blink of an eye, hand coming down with so much force the previous man's gun was knocked down.  
Renjun scrambled back slowly as it fell with a thud and was kicked away when his pursuer tried to reclaim it.  
  
He scrambled back even more when the two men broke out into a fight, a frenzy of fists and shoves. The man that had been chasing him cursed as the other elbowed him in the face, grabbed him to plant his knee in his stomach continuously.  
  
The grunts were loud and sounded painful, but it didn't stop him so the other twist him around when he tried to fight again. Renjun watched, eyes wide as the new man grasped the other man into a head lock, twist his hands with what seemed to be practiced ease to cut the oxygen to his brain.  
  
His pursuer reached up to free himself, tried to shake the other off, but the new man didn't budge, twist his arms down to put the man in a position where he couldn't use his body to free himself.  
  
Renjun's eyes locked with the new man's then and this is the first time he got to see his face. The man's head twist lightly as the other shook and struggled in his hands. Renjun stopped breathing for a moment as the man stared at him. He was so handsome, the sharp contrast of his jaw rough with a straight nose and pitch black hair.  
  
There was a mole near his right eye and Renjun blinked, brows furrowing. The man stared at him for another moment before his lips curled into a smile, eyes shrinking into crescents as if they were smiling as well and suddenly he looked so soft, like a schoolboy you'd see in dramas, not like a man that is in the process of choking someone to unconsciousness.  
  
The man in his hold started to still slowly and Renjun knew he was passing out. Now would be the time for you to release him, any longer and he'd die. He looked at the man, but he was still staring at Renjun, arms still firmly in place.  
  
Renjun's mouth opened to say that he was going to die, but he stopped when the man shook his head lightly, that smile still plastered on his face.  
  
Seconds of silence passed and then he let him go, the man slumping down and his body hitting the ground with a thud.  
  
Renjun was about to ask something again, mouth opening, but he was cut off once more when Doyoung came out of the door the man had come out of. Renjun's eyes darted to him instead and Doyoung only spared him a glance before he walked passed them and spoke up.  
  
"Good. You're alive." Renjun's head twist to him in disbelieve. "Jeno-" Doyoung said then and only then did Renjun notice the gun in his hand. "Get him up. We need to leave-they’re regrouping. I have to tell Taeil about this before they get to spread any further."  
  
Renjun had no idea what was going on, but his head whipped back to Jeno when the man simply replied with. "Sir."  
  
Jeno walked up and easily lifted Renjun up under his shoulder. "Pleasure," he simply said before he helped Renjun out of the alley._   
  


  
"You're distracted."  
  
Renjun blinked, eyes focusing back onto the page in front of him. He looked up. Jeno was sat in front of him on the ground, legs crossed as he put his gun back together. The heavy metal clicked into place and he looked up slowly.  
  
Renjun blinked again. "How long?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought you were reading, but then you didn't move for some time." He's wearing a sleeveless shirt, the black fabric hanging loosely around his toned shoulders. His arms are on display for all to see and Renjun's eyes rest on the dog tags around his neck for a moment before they inch up to his toned chest. They had been a gift, a gift from Renjun. He wished his name could be added on the blank plate. They were both empty though, had to be since Jeno never wanted to take them off.  
  
"I'm just a little stressed." Renjun says then. "Work was really busy and my finals are coming up." He reaches over to grab his bag, pulls out a pack of cigarettes. "I just need a distraction. Maybe this'll help."  
  
He's trying to light one when Jeno's hand comes forward, crushed the stick of tobacco in his hand. "I thought I told you I don't like it when you smoke."  
  
Renjun looks up at him, tired. "I only do it at times like this. It's not all the ti-" He's cut off when Jeno leans in and locks their lips together. Renjun sighs into it immediately, lighter falling to the ground and Jeno grabs the med book that was on his lap to toss it aside.  
  
"I'm here." Jeno whispers against his lips when he pulls back. Renjun is splayed on the floor underneath him, fingers in his hair and legs spread to feel Jeno press against him, feel the reassuring weight of his body. Jeno grinds forward, hard and waiting before he whispers again. "I'll be your distraction."  
  


  
Renjun moans into the crook of Jeno's neck as the man drives into him, calloused hands kneading at his thighs as he plants kisses under and behind Renjun's ears.  
  
"So beautiful," Jeno mumbles low, their bodies grinding close together.  
  
"Jeno," Renjun lets out in a breath. Jeno hums, speeds up and Renjun clutches to him as he moans louder, locks his legs around Jeno's hips and pulls him deeper, _closer_. Enjoys it because he doesn't know when this will happen again. "Don't leave." He begs, soft and hoarse. "Don't leave."  
  
"I won't." Jeno whispers for only him to hear. "I'll wait forever. I'll always be here."  
  


  
Renjun wakes to a hand running down his bare back soothingly, his face pressed into his soft pillows.  
  
"Sleep well?" He hears before he can even say anything. Jeno is laid against his side, head pressed right beside his. Renjun can feel the rise and fall of his chest.  
  
"I did," he answers, "How long did I sleep?"  
  
Jeno hums lowly before he replies. "Around five or six hours."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Nine."  
  
"You should have woken me up."  
  
Jeno shifts, arms hooking around Renjun's waist, up his chest and he closes his eyes again at the weight, at the way Jeno weighs him down, plants a kiss onto Renjun's shoulder before he says. "I don't mind watching you sleep Injun. I don't mind if I can just be near you."  
  
Renjun lifts his hand and Jeno twines their fingers together, squeezes. "You always know just what to say." Renjun says turning a bit. Jeno lets him, but stays close enough so he can press their foreheads together.  
  
Jeno smiles. "What were you spacing out about?"  
  
Renjun hums now, inches forward a bit. "The day I met you."  
  
Jeno's breath comes out slowly against his lips. "The day you met me." He repeats. "The day you couldn't believe someone could be so cruel."  
  
"Could you blame me? All I ever wanted was to help people."  
  
Jeno smiles, runs his other hand over Renjun's side with care. "You still want to help people-and you do."  
  
Renjun hums, runs his hand over Jeno's arm, appreciates his presence. "I try."  
  
Jeno smiles again, finally locks their lips in a soft gently kiss. It's slow, sensual, allows them time to relish it.  
"I love you." Jeno whispers against Renjun's lips, pecks at them again. "I am so in love with you."  
  
Renjun frees his hands to cup Jeno's cheeks, runs his eyes over his face and lock them with Jeno’s before he says. "I will never love anyone the way I love you."  
  


  
\-----

“He doesn’t want to tell me.”

“Yeah. He didn’t say anything to me either.” Jaemin is sat on their bed. He’s been watching as Donghyuck chatted with Mark. “Taeil said Mark would have to tell us himself-“

“-how does he expect us to just sit here and not be worried?” Donghyuck sounds sad. “I can’t just go on. _He became a target because he’s been hanging around Lucas a lot_.”

Jaemin comes forward and rests a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Calm down baby.”

“I am calm!” Donghyuck complains. His shoulders shuck up and his arms drop as if he’s whining. “I’m just worried and if it wasn’t for-“

“Don’t you dare-“ Jaemin cut him off sternly. Donghyuck bit his lip as he held back his tears. There is a collected silence, then Jaemin’s fingers card through Donghyuck’s hair. “It’s not your fault Hyuckie.”

Jaemin whispers it, rests his head to Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck automatically lifts his hands to clutch to Jaemin’s shirt. “It isn’t.”

“But I-“

“But nothing.” Jaemin pulls him close, wipes at the tear that has fallen before he cups Donghyuck’s face to lift it up, lock their eyes. “Things happen and sometimes it is out of your power. Stop blaming yourself okay?”

Donghyuck bites his lip again, nods and Jaemin kisses him softly, pecks his lips. “Nana,” he whispers but Jaemin shakes his head, kisses him deeper. It’s slow, long and Jaemin makes Donghyuck sink back onto the duvet. Donghyuck cries when Jaemin thrusts into him and Jaemin kisses away all his tears. He urges Donghyuck to cry, says it’s okay because he’s here. Says Donghyuck is strong and whispers how much he loves him. Donghyuck weeps silently, but lets Jaemin love him, lets his love tire him out until he feels like he is laying on clouds.

Jaemin plants a hard kiss to Donghyuck’s temple, runs his hand over his shoulder and pulls up the duvet. Donghyuck is dozing, Jaemin drying his hair with the blow-dryer only strengthening the snooze in his bones after they showered together.

“Sleep,” his deep voice comes and he feels fingers in his hair. Donghyuck sighs, snuggles into the softness of their sheets and looks at the setting sun. Jaemin moves along the room quietly and he listens to the familiar rustle of clothes, the muted slides of drawers.

“Are you going to Taeil?” There is a pause and Donghyuck hears the brush run through Jaemin’s thick locks. Calming.

“Yes,” Jaemin says and Donghyuck stays silent. He listens on, listens to Jaemin get ready and only speaks again when Jaemin walks to the door. It’s quiet, but Jaemin hears and Donghyuck knows he smiles before he leaves when he says.

“Say hi for me.”

\-----  
  
  


  
"You can't force him to stay."  
  
Johnny scanned the papers in front of him.  
  
"I am aware," Yukhei replied leaning against the wall by Johnny's desk.  
  
"His reaction was better than I thought." Johnny said then, stopping at a page. He lifted it, grabbing his phone and dialing a number. A frown at his lips as the line was dead. "I have a hunch about Sooman, but I need to check first."  
  
"With?" Yukhei asked.  
  
"Im. Jaebum has more eyes over there."  
  
"I could ask Bambam."  
  
"Not yet," Johnny interjected, "Only once we're sure. He’s probably waiting for you to contact them." Yukhei hummed, pushing himself off the wall and heading towards the door. "Give him time."  
  
"It's not like I have much of a choice." Yukhei said glancing over his shoulder before he exited the office.  
  


  
\-----  
  


_His jacket was smoothed over carefully. Slender fingers with red fingernails sharp but soft as they brushed down his arms.  
  
"There," his mother smiled. "You look like a prince."  
  
Yukhei smiled at her and looked down at himself. This was his first real suit, tailored and fitted just for him. His father had said he'd get one when he deserved it and now he did.  
  
"Let's go." His father's voice came and the man walked passed where his mother was kneeled on the ground in front of him. "We'll be late if we waste any more time."  
  
His mother rose to her feet and brushed her knees, fixed her black dress before she pulled up her bag that she had placed on the ground.  
  
"Come on Yukhei," she said stretching out her hand. He made to grab it, but before he could his father sighed.  
  
"Stop treating him like a child he's thirteen."  
  
"Thirteen is still a child, dear." His mom gave him an apologetic look and he silently followed behind them as they walked down the main hall of the house.  
  
"He's already mastered the art of killing. He is no child."  
  
Yukhei lowered his head a bit, eyes fixed on the back of his parents shoes. His father was right. He had mastered the art of killing. It had been drilled into him ever since he can remember. He still had nightmares, but the medication had been helping lately.  
  
"I don't care if he's killed people, dear. I don't care what age he is. Either it be, the day I brought him into this world or he towers over me one day. He is my child and I will love him as my child no matter what he does."  
  
Yukhei smiles again, jogs forward a bit before his father can tell him to stop and smiles even wider when his mother wraps an arms around his head and gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "After all. I love you do I not?" _   
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Mark silently walks behind Yukhei. The man's broad back slowly moves ahead of him, long legs striding slowly, Mark can't help think it's because of him. Yangyang trails a bit behind them, Mark is still getting used to him being around more.  
  
It's a cloudy Sunday, but the sun shines now and then. When Mark looks out into the courtyard through the windows of the hall they are walking in he sees small children playing in the grass. They chase each other happily, their laughter reaching his ears. He wishes he was as carefree as them.  
  
Yukhei stops and Mark's eyes dart to him. He turns, faces the double door to his left. "I'll return," he says and Mark isn't sure if he's speaking to him, but then Yangyang answers with a _sir_ and Yukhei turns to continue walking.  
  
Mark doesn't follow, knows not to. He's still watching his back as he walks away when Yangyang opens the door.  
  
"This way sir," he says and Mark's attention gets pulled by the sound of a thud. His brows furrow. "It's okay sir." Yangyang reassures. "Just training."  
  
Mark peers in and blinks surprised when he sees Sicheng swiftly kick a teen to the ground. "Just training?" He asks as he watches the young boy scamper to his feet to face Sicheng head on again.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Mark sighs. "Yangyang... please don't call me sir."  
  
"But I've been ordered to-"  
  
"Please," Mark begs again. "Just call me Mark. I don't care what Lucas told you."  
  
A smile creeps up the corners of Yangyang's lips. "Okay Mark."  
  
They walk into the gym and Mark watches on as Sicheng demonstrates something. "Why are we here?" He finally asked. He'd been quiet for most of the day. Just went along when Yukhei said they had to go out.  
  
He hadn't said much of anything to the man for the past days. He hadn't said much to anyone actually, kept himself hulled up in Yukhei's room. The man had taken to sleeping on the couch with no complaints what so ever and usually he was gone before Mark woke up.  
  
Mark wanted to talk to him. He wanted to say something. He wanted everything to go back to normal, but he didn't know what to say. The worst part? Yukhei always lingered as if he was waiting for Mark to say something.  
  
"Lucas has something to discuss with Kun."  
  
"Kun is here?"  
  
"Kun runs the orphanage. He lives here."  
  
"Oh," Mark saw Sicheng glance at them before he continued. They stood by the wall, not too far from the doors. "He doesn't seem the type."  
  
"The type?"  
  
"To watch children."  
  
Yangyang huffs a laugh. "What because he's a skilled sniper and martial artist?" Mark doesn't answer. Yangyang looks at Sicheng for a moment before he says. "I produce music." Mark blinks, looks at him confused. "I've sold numerous tracks."  
  
Yangyang side eyes him.  
  
"Why are you-" Mark starts before Yangyang cuts in to say.  
  
"Because even though we’re in the mafia it doesn't mean we aren't capable of doing or liking stuff any other person would like." He looks at Sicheng again. "Sicheng is an assassin, but he is also skilled in traditional Chinese dance. Taeil runs our information branch and owns half of the clubs in Seoul, but he also sings. Jungwoo is also an assassin, but took up medical classes and is now able to assist Doyoung as a nurse. Johnny, our glorious leader....loves Photography and even though Ten told him not to, he opened a branch for that line of business and tends to it himself."  
  
Mark pulls his eyes away from Yangyang and looks at the ground. "You-you all sound like family."  
  
"Because we are." Mark looks up again. There is a somber look on Yangyang's face as he watches the teens practice. "We have nowhere else to go. This is all we can offer those that took us in."  
  
Mark's chest constricts. In some way, shape or form he understands and that makes all his past feelings bubble up as a painful knot in his chest. He swallows hard before he speaks.  
  
"All you want is a place to belong, someone to make proud."  
  
It's silent for a moment again and when Mark looks at Yangyang again the man's face has hardened. Yangyang swallows before he answers. "Yes."  
  


  
-  
  


  
"His family lives in Canada?"  
  
"Nhmm," Kun hums as his fingers run over his keyboard. A list of files opens and he hacks through the public defense wall before he pulls up a man's file. "Brother." Kun's eyes run down. "Recently got married."  
  
Yukhei looks at the screen from where he is stood behind Kun with his hands in his pockets, looks over the back of the chair before he asks. "When have they last spoken?"  
  
Kun pulls up the codes for their phones and his brows furrows after running through them. "Huh," he lets out in a monotone hum.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They haven't contacted him since he was eighteen... and that was his old phone.." he pulls up Mark's new phone number and silently runs through it.  
  
"Nothing," Yukhei says as he looks at the screen.  
  
"Nothing," Kun repeats. He pulls down the file. "Do you want me to?"  
  
"No." Yukhei says immediately. "There must be a reason and he hasn't told me. Let's keep it that way."  
  
Kun laughs lightly. Yukhei pays it no mind. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"The leads?"  
  
"None," Kun says as he spins in his chair. "Payphone orders and the men sent to give the orders keep disappearing into blind spots."  
  
"They never make it easy anymore."  
  
"They are used to our tactics." Kun looks at a point on the ceiling as he leans back in his chair, spins.  
  
"You say that as if we don't improve our strategies on the regular."  
  
Kun smiles. "It's just fun to converse with you. If I tell you everything immediately you leave so fast."  
  
"I have places to be."  
  
"People to kill." Kun finished the sentence, shakes his head like a bobble-head, teases him. "You should come see the kids more. They always ask for you Lucas."  
  
Yukhei looks into the courtyard at the little kids. Then he asks. "How many?"  
  
"Thirty-two out of the forty-four." Kun says without a beat.  
  
"It went up."  
  
"Motivated."  
  
"Don't say it like it's a good thing Kun."  
  
"I'm not. They just want to serve."  
  
"And risk getting killed?" He shakes his head. "For who? For us? I'd much rather have them start a new life."  
  
"But that's what they chose. We can't tell them what to do once they reach the legal age."  
  
"I wish I could."  
  
Kun's chair shifts and rolls back a bit when he effortlessly rises to his feet. He pats Yukhei on the back and the tall man pulls his eyes away from the courtyard to walk with him.  
  
"Prices on the black market are decreasing. Too many people are dying and whatever Doyoung can't use has to go. He's managed to give some organs a good home, but the rest are flooding the market. Yuta is evening the funds in that department with the new branch of drugs, but that's for now. We need to do something about it."  
  
"Too many of ours are turning. I knew this would happen if it got out that he took it over. It was risky to begin with, but now everyone is becoming uncertain. It's good the charities, hospitals and family businesses fall under Jaehyun."  
  
Kun hums as they start down the flight of stairs. "It would have ruined the alignment with BigHit. I don't doubt if that is what they are looking for."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No. It's just a hunch, but I will take precautions as always." They turn for the next flight of stairs, head down to the ground-floor. "Speaking of-" There is a pause. "Mark."  
  
Yukhei takes in a breath.  
  
"They sent the average. That's lucky." Yukhei laughs bitterly before Kun continues. "They will probably send better ones now though. Not your average street thugs and who is to say Mark will be able to run like that again."  
  
"Was it bad?"  
  
Kun's hand slips over the wooden staircase as he turns to continue down. "He ran for his life."  
  
Yukhei is silent for the last few steps and just as he suspects Kun speaks when they stop at the foot of the stairs.   
  
"Lucas." He levels the tall man. "There is no guarantee what they were after and why-." Yukhei looks out over the courtyard again, looks at the playing children. He sees Baekhyun call out to them and all of them gather around the caretaker. "-but if they get their hands on him right now. They _will_ kill him."  
  
Yukhei lets out the breath he's been holding. "I know."  
  
"Then let him go. He's not Sicheng. He can't defend himself. It'll be a repeat of Taeyong."  
  
"I can't." The words are so quiet, a whisper in the halls only filled with the muted sound of howling wind.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kun looks at him like he doesn't know who he is. That's not surprising. He's never done anything to worsen a situation for himself. Yukhei looks down at Kun before he says, just as quietly. "I can't _ge_."  
  
In that moment it is as if Kun realizes and his eyes light up for a moment. Just a moment before his brain supplies him with the repercussions.  
  
"Out of all the times. After all these years. You choose now? You choose him?"  
  
Yukhei doesn't answer, looks back out at the courtyard where it is now empty. Kun sighs and runs a hand through his hair and for a moment he looks so much older. He continues down the hall, stops and looks back.  
  
"I know you're being selfish-" a pause, "-I can't blame you for that." Another pause. "Just--protect him."  
  
Kun walks off then and a moment later Yukhei walks after him. The rest of their journey is silent, only broken when Kun opens the doors to the gym and sees Mark. He greets the man with a smile. It's real, Yukhei can tell, but it also hides his worry.  
  
He's lost in thought when he feels eyes on him and when he looks away from the floor, eyes slowly trailing up, Mark is looking at him. He's silent, but his eyes hold the questions, his brow slightly furrowed in confusion and something else, something sad. Yukhei feels his chest constrict painfully and for the first time since they've met he casts down his eyes first.  
  


  
-  
  


  
Mark watches the rural landscape slip by slowly as he stares out of the car window. It's just as quiet as their ride here. It's starting to get dark, the sky coloring shades of orange.  
  
"How long has the orphanage been there?"  
  
Yukhei's voice comes after a pause. "I'm not sure honestly, but Yuno and Changmin-hyung’s grandparents bought it as a hide out. They turned it into an actual running business."  
  
"A training institute disguised as an orphanage."  
  
"An orphanage with a training institute." There is another pause. There are cows in the field. "We don't force anyone to follow us Mark. If you stay. You stay because you want to."  
  
"And because you have nowhere else to go.." he trails off. He's been thinking about those cold night in the park ever since his talk with Yangyang. The horrible, dreadful feeling that followed him back all the way to South-Korea.  
  
"Will you take me to the other businesses?" There is a silence between each of their sentences. Mark wonders if Yukhei still has to think about what to say.  
  
"Only if you want to."  
  
Mark can't help the hint of a smile that graces his lips. Yukhei _does_ think before he answers. "Take me then," he says after a whisper and he knows Yukhei will respect his wishes.  
  
It's silent again for minutes that tick away, the soft hum of the radio quietly buzzing between them. It's odd, but it's still comfortable.  
  
"Yukhei." Mark starts when the sun has set and the buildings have replaced the open fields.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Take me somewhere."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Anywhere."  
  


-

  
  
They end up walking down the food district. The buildings are high above their heads, but lights decorate this cluttered area like art. Tiny food stands everywhere you look.  
  
Mark has just been walking for fifteen minutes. Hasn't really spared anything a second glance and Yukhei has not said anything, trails behind him slowly, close. It's comforting.  
  
"Why did you bring me here of all places?" Mark finally asks as he watches a group of friends eat and laugh at a small table. Yukhei looms closer and as before there is a pause before he speaks.  
  
"I came here with my mother once."  
  
Mark looks up a little surprised. Yukhei has never spoken if his parents before. "Just once," he continued. "A long time ago. She loved the food, but she also said that she loved being reminded of where she came from."  
  
Yukhei's eyes trail to Mark slowly then. "So I would know."  
  
"Is there anything she loved the most?" Mark hears himself asking.  
  
Yukhei's fingers wrap around his and he takes in a breath before the man slowly pulls him along between the crowd of moving bodies.  
  
Yukhei stops at a small Thai stand and greets the owner in simple Thai, an old man with grey hair and a soft smile. Mark's eyes go wide again as he orders something in the foreign language.  
  
"You speak Thai," he breathes quietly. Yukhei gives him a small smile.  
  
"She also made sure I learned everything about her country."  
  
The owner handed Yukhei two pieces of something on a stick wrapped in a small plastic bag. He lift his hand when the man offered something else Yukhei lifting a finger and saying something.  
  
He held on out to Mark. "Try."  
  
Mark looked at it curiously, glanced up at Yukhei for a moment before he leaned in took a bite. He had to chomp down harder to get it off the stick, but his face lit up at the savory taste.  
  
Yukhei smiled and handed the other to him as well, ordered a new one as Mark dug into the dish. "What is this?" He asked after he swallowed.  
  
"Pork Satay." He holds out another, this time dipped in a sauce and Mark wasted no time in coming forward to bite it into his mouth. "One of her favorites."  
  
Mark's face lights up again when he tastes the sweet sauce on his tongue. "It's so good! You need to try. You need to try!" He gushes and he holds his own out for Yukhei.  
  
Yukhei looks at him a moment and Mark freezes. "Uhm-"  
The tall man leans in and takes a bite.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," he whispers and Mark blushes. Yukhei stares again and Mark feels his face heat up even more. It feels like forever since he has, while in reality it has just been a few days. Yukhei leans in closer after he's swallowed and Mark sees him look at his lips.  
  
Please- he thinks, _please_ -  
  
"Uhum."  
  
He startles when the old man clears his throat and Mark apologizes and bows while Yukhei pulls away slowly. The man says something and Yukhei replies, lowers his head in a small bow.  
  
Mark settles down again and feels his sadness returning. Yukhei seems to notice it too, because the next thing he asks is. "Do you want to go home?"  
  
He shakes his head, stares at the half eaten satay. A small smile creeps onto his lips again and he looks up at Yukhei before he asks. "Show me what else she liked?"  
  
The next couple of hours they go from stand to stand and Yukhei makes him try different dishes from simple ramen soups to Som Tam. The man never forgets to explain to him what dish it is and at some point Mark realizes Yukhei is doing all the talking even if it is simply naming a dish before he feeds it to Mark.  
  
When he's finally full and they rest at the side of the river he feels happy in a way. Yukhei is sat beside him. Mark sighed, looking over the many buildings of Seoul, the wind gracing his cheeks and whisking through his hair. He hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep since he left behind his apartment. He’d needed this he thought, admiring the view. They sat there in silence, Mark’s thoughts running ramped as they had for the past few days, but now everything was clearing up, his emotions setting in slowly.  
  
The initial shock had faded, making room for an overwhelming sadness which Mark had a hard time dealing with. He hadn't thought the close proximity would help him but it only strengthened his desire. He missed Yukhei with every fiber of his being even though the man was but an arm-length away. His eyes cast down a bit, ran over the dark water of the river as he thought of their kisses, longed to be held like that once more.  
  
“Donghyuck and Jaemin are worried about you.” Mark didn’t look at Yukhei, just sat in silence. “You should call them. Taeil says they have been on edge ever since they couldn’t reach you.”

That doesn’t surprise him, he hasn’t properly held a normal conversation with anyone since that late morning in Yukhei’s room. All he’s been doing is consuming info.  
  
It seems everyone with the exception of Taeyong, Renjun and Ten were from there. Kun had recently taken over the orphanage. The children were properly taken care of, protected. It was one of the best houses in Seoul and when they all reached the legal age of adults, they chose what they wanted. Mark had felt horrible for them, thought they had no other choice until Jisung had explained to him that they had made their own decision. They decided to pledge their lives to NCT.

He’d been watching Taeyong as he played with the smaller boys, the man had shown up halfway through the day, but Mark had chosen not to approach him. Jisung stood beside him though, had quietly walked over and Mark had no problem with that.

_“It's not as bad as it seems.” The man had said breaking the silence. “We have nowhere to go and they offered us a home.”  
  
Johnny is their leader, but he chose to split his position, placing trust in everyone he trusted with his life. Taeil, his eyes and ears, the eldest overseeing the city’s behavior and clubs under his name. Nothing happened without Taeil knowing of it. _

_Jaehyun overseeing finances, charities and business-contracts. Yuta overseeing products spanning from simple things like clothes to the more extreme, human organs and drugs._

_Doyoung was indeed a doctor, his position making the process much smoother and Yukhei to whom everyone referred to as Lucas, was the handler. He would oversee every process anywhere, at whatever time. Making deals, breaking them off and dealing with any problem that came up, be it products, sources or partners. Yukhei has never told him, but he realized that no one called him Yukhei and when he finally asked him why Yukhei had said that besides Mark only Johnny and Ten knew his real name. “I can’t tell you why.” Yukhei said softly._

_  
  
_

_“Does that mean-,“ Mark had trailed off as he watched the laughing children._

_“We are all trained to kill.” Jisung answered looking at the sky. Mark wondered what the young man had been through, wondered if it was far worse than Mark. Jisung always had this sad look in his eyes. “Lucas is the best student in over two decades, he has everyone's respect.”_

_“No one knows where he came from.” Jaehyun added, the man just arrived, joining them as they watched his husband. “He just appeared one day with the determination of an army. I think Johnny knows but he never speaks of it.”_  
  
Mark was pulled out of his thoughts when a raindrop hit his cheek. He tilted his head towards the sky and small drops started falling on the lenses of his spectacles. He took a breath, cold air filling his nostrils. “You know-“ he finally said after another pause. “My dad kicked me out right before I was going to go enter college.”

He sees Yukhei’s head turn to him slightly as the raindrops increase. “He was disgusted by the fact that I’m bisexual. I don’t think his opinion has changed at all. He’s always been a stubborn man.” The rain picks up, it’s almost like that day they ran in the rain together, but it isn’t and Mark’s tears are the drops that add to the soft downpour.

“I was so numb. Cold outside with nothing and no one and I _felt nothing_. My whole world had caved in and yet, there are people who’ve been through far worse than me. Who’ve seen far more horrid and heartbreaking things.” His breath hitches. “And yet in that moment all I could think of was myself-and how I could have done better-How I could be better-“

A hand over his stops him from speaking and he looks down at it before he looks up at Yukhei. Their hair is matting to their heads and the rain is seeping into their clothes. Yukhei squeezes and leans in more. Mark hadn’t even noticed he had moved closer, but now their shoulders are touching and Yukhei says. “Not because your hardships were considered less than some who have experienced worse means yours aren’t as bad.”

“But I-“

Yukhei shakes his head, he leans in and Mark sees him still, eyes running over his face before he says. “You didn’t do anything wrong Mark. You’re enough.”

Mark tries to stop the first sob, but once it slips past his lips the others follow and he hunches forward a bit as they start rolling off his chest painfully. How long has it been since he’s cried? How long has it been since he’s felt like this? Everything he’s bottled up spills out and he finds himself being pressed into a chest, Yukhei’s warmth close as the rain falls harder and he shakes with his sobs. Yukhei says nothing more, only shushes him and runs his hands over his head and back.

He clutches to his jacket and buries his chin in his shoulder, looks up at how the rain falls from the night sky, increasing sobs muted by it and his heart spills as he stutters out words he’s never said to anyone.

“I just-w-w-anted-to-make-him-p-p-proud-I just-wante-to-his-prai-se-what’s-wrong-withme?-Why am I not good-enough-Ijust-wanteto-make-him-proud.”  
  


  
\-----  
  


He decides to talk to Donghyuck and Jaemin a few days later. Asks Yangyang (Who is now officially assigned to him) to bring him to them since he hasn’t been allowed to use his phone since the incident. Ever since that night Yukhei has been absent more than usual and Mark thought it was because of what happened, but then Yangyang informed him that the leaders were dealing with something even he wasn’t informed about. That didn’t make Mark feel any better about the situation though.

  
Donghyuck and Jaemin were at Taeyong’s apparently and they drove not too far to a building similar to the one he was staying in now to go to the couple’s house. The trio had been baking cakes and cupcakes, all of them covered in flour and dough when Mark entered, Yangyang speaking to Jisung who was at the door. Donghyuck let out a cry when he saw him, smothering him with affection and _I'm Sorry's._ Mark reassured both that he was fine and when they had both calmed down he got whiplash from how fast they started scolding him. Taeyong laughed in the background and after finally greeting Mark he allowed him to join them in their conquest to make pink frosted _everything_ , the duo being sound asleep on the couch a few hours later, while Taeyong and him cleaned the kitchen in silence.  
  
“How are you holding up?” Taeyong started, putting away the utensils they had used. Mark didn't know why he always felt safe around him. The feeling had never changed from the moment he had met him. Taeyong had this calming presence that always made Mark feel at ease.

“A lot of thinking.” Mark smiled sadly.

“Ah. I remember those times.” Mark looked up at him a bit confused from where he was rearranging the frosted cupcakes in a box for the fridge. Taeyong mirrored his sad smile as he closed the kitchen island drawer. “I almost left Jaehyun when I found out what he was doing.” There was a pause, Mark looking at him quietly.

“What made you stay?”

Taeyong played with the gold band on his finger. “Him.”

It was a simple answer, a single word and it was enough. Taeyong didn’t say it was easy. Taeyong didn’t say it was hard. He just said that in the end he chose Jaehyun and that was ultimately his decision. So when a few minutes later Jaehyun arrived, embracing Taeyong in his arms while they talked, Mark smiled thinking about the silent man he had fallen for about three and a half months ago. He played with the small cross around his neck, finally coming to terms with some of his thoughts and emotions..and maybe his heart.

\-----  
  


  
Mark was determined to finally speak to Yukhei, but it seemed the universe had other plans, steering him anywhere _but_ to Yukhei. The man would continue to rise before him and he'd also come home after Mark had fallen asleep. Sometimes he didn't even come home. Thoughts started plaguing his mind again as the days past. Did Yukhei not care anymore? Did he not want him? Because Mark wanted him, he wanted him near so much it hurt.  
  
The days went by and nothing changed. The apartment was empty. Yangyang guarded him a little less. Mark was unaware of the reason, but he couldn't bring himself to care, after he’d explored everything in the apartment from the grand piano in the living room to the racks of suits in Yukhei’s walk in closet (Where now his clothes were as well) he fidgeted seventy-five percent of the day and the other twenty-five percent he spent with Taeyong and Ten.

He had grown quite close to the sweet man and since Taeyong didn't work he was happy with the company. Ten would usually tag along when he had time. Him and Taeyong seemed very close and Mark was still surprised by his bright personality, given he was the husband of Johnny Suh. He had told him that something was wrong and even Johnny was coming home later than usual.

“He doesn’t want me to go sing in the clubs,” he said worriedly. “Even when Taemin offered to join me. I know this is for our safety and they’ll tell us when it has all blows over, but this has been going on for weeks now.”

A part of Mark wanted to reassure the man that everything would be fine, but he didn’t feel like it was his place to say such a thing and that feeling was strengthened when Jaehyun also gained hours. He spent time with the man and tried to comfort him as much as he could, but Taeyong would always end up quietly standing by the large windows and looking over the city.

“I just want him to come home,” the man mumbled and Mark wondered if he was sleeping well. The bags under his eyes indicated no. “Have you been able to speak to Lucas at all?”  
  
“No,” Mark says sadly. He doesn’t even know if he came home last night. Home.. Mark thinks and his frown deepens. Being around Taeyong helped him cope since Yukhei had been absent way before this, but now that Taeyong too was on edge it was starting to become unbearable and more often than he'd like he was crying himself to sleep. He did not fair better than Taeyong in that aspect as he spent hours awake listening to the sounds of the city and feeling stupid, _helpless_ for letting something so important to him slip away.

-

  
  
It was on one of these nights when it happened. He awoke to the soft tunes of the piano. He lay there for a few minutes, sleep riddled mind listening to it from his place in bed and gazed out the windows over the city shrouded in darkness and artificial light before realizing the piano that was playing was located in the living room. He jolted up, the blanket falling down to his lap, before he was shucking it off of him.  
  
As gently as he could he opened the bedroom door and the music streamed in, melody calming in such a way that it wouldn’t wake anyone. Mark wasn’t sure why he had stirred at all, but his heart sped up as he made his way down the hall towards the living room and sure enough there he was.

The room was only lit by the soft moonlight that seeped in at this hour, fell over Yukhei as he sat on the stool. His chest was bare and hair disheveled, only long sweats covering his tall frame. Thick strands fell down his forehead, casting shadows over his eyes as his long fingers worked over the keys, the lights of the city twinkling behind him like stars.  
  
Mark let out a breath. He felt like he hadn’t seen the man in so long and seeing him like this was breath taking. His heart started pounding faster the longer he stayed there, feet slowly guiding him forward. The song was soft, _sad_ , Mark noticed.  
  
“I'm sorry for waking you.”

His voice caught Mark off guard, but Yukhei continued to play, the slight tilt of his head indicating that he glanced up. “Why are you awake?” He dared, not knowing if he'd answer.

Yukhei’s eyes traveled back to the keys. “Nightmare.” Mark thinks that is all he’ll say, but then he continues. “They don't happen as much as they used to….. but when they do…. I play.”

Mark pulled at the seam of his shirt. “May I sit?” he whispered and Yukhei simply moved slightly to the side, continuing the song uninterrupted. Mark slid onto the stool and for a moment he held his breath, eyes glancing up before asking. “What kind of nightmare did you have?”  
  
Yukhei’s hands stilled, the notes continuing longer than it should.  
  
“My mother,” he mumbled before continuing the song. My father was head of the most powerful family at the time.” The Song was coming to an end. “And that’s why I had to hear her cries of pain as she got shot outside the dumpster she hid me in…. and I am lucky enough to revisit that night. Reminding me that I owe my parents at least that.”  
  
“At least what?”

“A son they could be proud of.” The song came to an end, Yukhei letting out a breath and when Mark looked up he saw the small tilt at the corner of his lip. Ironic.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know…”

“Of course not-” his eyes looked down at Mark, “I've never told anyone.” Mark’s eyes widened at the confession, but before he could say anything, Yukhei continued. “You know you remind me of a song?” He turned away, fingers hovering over the keys. “Do you want to hear it?”

Mark nodded silently, moving so that their thighs touched. “Yes,” he whispered and Yukhei smiled, his fingers lowering.

Mark watched in silent awe as his fingers gracefully worked over the keys, his head coming to rest onto Yukhei’s shoulder, closing his eyes when the man didn’t pull away. He let the music take him, but couldn’t help wonder. What does he think of me? Does he find anger? Joy? He twists his head and looked up at Yukhei as the man played.  
  
When the song ended they sat there in silence for a minute, Yukhei’s hands dropping to his lap. The man turns to him then, silently. Mark doesn’t move, but his eyes widen a tad when he lifts his hand and thumbs away a stray tear Mark didn’t know was there. “I’m sorry,” he hears himself say. “Thank you for saving me.”  
  
Yukhei's hand cups Mark’s cheek now, tilts his head back slowly and twists to face him more. “ _Kwai Lai,”_ Yukhei mutters, breath fanning over his lips. Mark's mouth slightly falls open. He’s said it before. Once, what feels like a lifetime ago.

“What does that mean?” he whispered.

Yukhei leaned in until their noses touched. Mark could see him swallow and lick his lips before he answered. “Magnificent.”

Then their lips connected, the breath being knocked out of Mark just as before and his chest soared, body twisting as the kiss deepened into more. He lets out a shaky breath whispering Yukhei’s name to his lips before his hands claw up his bare chest over his shoulders and into his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. His desire spilling out as their lips danced together. His body and mind displaying how much he missed him, how much he wants him, how much he _craves_ Yukhei.  
  
It consumes him and he inches up when Yukhei's hands also tangle into his hair, their kiss deepening, mouths opening and tongues tangling, lips sucking teeth biting, Mark grasping for what he couldn't have, for what he almost lost.

“Yukhei,” he let out again, breathlessly grasping the large hands and guiding them down. “Touch me.”

Yukhei kneads his hips the moment they find the bones and Mark whines, thrusting his hips in his direction, the stool making it impossible to feel him. He lets out a frustrated whine lifting his leg over it, easily folding it between their bodies before thrusting against the larger man’s side.

A deep hum resonated from within Yukhei’s chest before he pulled away, dragging Mark off the stool and into his arms as he rose to his feet. Mark could feel his long fingers clasp into the Flesh of his exposed thighs and he squirmed at the touch, grinding forward and gasping when his hardening member grazed against Yukhei’s, the latter’s fingers grasping into the flesh harder at the action.

Mark sucked at Yukhei’s bottom lip, laved over it like he’s dreamed of, yelping when the man forced his tongue into his mouth to fish his out to bite it, lightly sucking the small muscle between soft plump lips. He opened his eyes slightly and was met with Yukhei’s who’s were heavily lidded and dark. Mark moaned out, hands clasped to wide shoulder as they moved about and Yukhei released his tongue just to press a brutal kiss to his bruising lips.  
  
He let out a needy moan when his back finally sunk onto the soft bed, Yukhei kissing down his jaw, every single one of them scorching, his plush lips sucking at the thin skin of Mark’s neck. He paused then, large digits running over his necklace and Mark shuddered. “You never took it off?” low and heavy as a finger runs over his collarbone.

“No.” Mark whispered, eyes staring at the dark locks. Yukhei inhaled deeply and Mark moaned out when teeth sunk into his neck, hips bucking up at the sensation. Yukhei lapped at the bruise with his tongue before littering the white creamy skin with more. He pulled away only to pull Mark’s shirt off and the man’s eyes were set to ravage. A fact he displayed moments later when he bites into Mark’s shoulder, sucks the flesh between his teeth and Mark’s hands run down Yukhei’s sides, knead as the man grinds onto him and makes his breath stutter.

He whines and moans with every lick, every bite. It burns, his skin on fire, but he doesn’t want Yukhei to stop, will _beg_ if he does and by the time the man reached his thighs, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh on the inside, Mark’s skin was buzzing, the blush down his neck accommodating all the red and purple marks beautifully. They spanned from his neck down his stomach where there were less and accumulated again on his usually clear thighs, Yukhei kissing his skin like he'd never be able to again.  
  
Yukhei’s eyes trail over Mark's body, seeming content with his work, fingers hooking into the waistband of Mark’s boxers to rid him of his last piece of clothing. Mark watches him pull them down with bright red cheeks. He does it slow and enjoys the sight of the creamy skin before he’d undoubtedly mark that as well.

Mark let out a whimper when his cock sprung free, bending against his stomach painfully, waiting to be touched. His hands clutched into the pillow on either side of his head, completely bare for the man to see and God Yukhei drunks him in. Mark’s chest rising and falling in rapid succession as the man’s large hands trailed over his thighs, hips, sides and kneaded the flesh.

“You’re magnificent,” Yukhei breaths and rubs his thumbs into bruises on his thighs, kneads the flesh and Mark shakes, looks at the red print when Yukhei kneads somewhere else.

Mark runs his eyes over Yukhei’s chest as the man trails his fingers from mole to mole on Mark’s skin. He’s built, large frame tanned and all muscle. Mark gasps lightly when he spots ink engraved in the skin of his ribs.

“You have a tattoo.”

Yukhei’s eyes shoot up and he smiles, dark and sexy. “Did you just notice?” Fingers knead into his flesh again and he yelps. “I like that.”

Mark moves his hips at the kneading and Yukhei’s eyes fall to them immediately. “Like what?” He asked breathlessly and Yukhei’s eyes trail up slowly.

“That you can’t pay attention to anything when I touch you.” Mark stares at him in silence and a smile curls at Yukhei’s lips before he mumbles. “Infatuated.”

Yukhei pulled away then and Mark immediately protested. The man pressed a finger to his lips. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Mark gulped down his words when Yukhei rose to his feet and towered over him. He looked at Mark a moment before he walked away and when Mark came up on his elbows he disappeared into the walk in closet.

He was about to call out when the man re-entered the room and looked at Mark with amused eyes. “What is it?” Mark asks and Yukhei silently puts down a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

“I love how you look on my bed.” Mark’s eyes dart to Yukhei. “So ready and waiting.” He tilts his head and smiles again. Mark shuffles a bit, suddenly feels like prey.

“I-I’m not very experienced with men,” he says honestly. “I don’t know ho-“

“I’m going to fucking ruin you.” Yukhei cuts him off and Mark’s breath hitches again. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of his sweats and pulls them down swiftly. Mark chokes on nothing and Yukhei laughs as the smaller man looks at him wide eyed, his cock large and curved against his stomach.

“I-I” Mark stutters out again and his eyes widen even more when Yukhei grabs his ankle and pulls him to the edge of the bed, rests a knee besides Mark to hover over him.

“You don’t need to do anything baby.” Mark’s heart starts thumping in his ears as Yukhei’s eyes rake over him again. Mind reeling at the pet name, but also at the pure display of desire. Yukhei leans in to cup his cheek and runs his thumb over his lips, the skin moving with the action. “I’ve wanted you for so long now. I am going to _enjoy_ you.”

Mark moans out, thighs quivering as Yukhei’s long fingers massage into his prostate roughly. He grips the sheets, head tilted to the side as he shudders. Precum is smearing onto his stomach and Yukhei’s fingers dig into the flesh of his thigh as he keeps him from closing them.

“You’re fingers are so long,” Mark moans and he twitches up, voice squeaking . Yukhei hummed, a smile at his lips as his dark eyes watched Mark like a hawk. It’s heavy, his gaze and Mark wants to cry. It feels amazing. Fuck. He strains, red in the face as he tries not to move his hips, bites his lip when he looks at Yukhei.

Then the man hums again and Mark looks at him a bit confused when Yukhei readjusts. “What are you?”

“Don’t be embarrassed to show me how good you feel. I want to see.” Mark’s hips buck when Yukhei’s fingers slip around his shaft, letting out a groan when he strokes lightly.

“I-I’m not- I don’t-“ Mark breathes and Yukhei looks up at him with a tilt to his lips before he bends forward. “What are you-Holy fucking- _oh!!_

His head smacks back onto the pillow and he moans out.”Oh my God wait- wait- oh!!” he moans again and he feels Yukhei laugh around his dick before he sucks again and Mark groans. He looks down in disbelieve and grits his teeth when he sees those hellish lips around his shaft, feels the drag of tongue at the back and his hips buck when Yukhei looks up at him through his lashes.

Shit _God_. It feels amazing, his hips twitching up every time Yukhei sucks and shake again when he twists his fingers inside him, pulls out as he tries to calm his breathing only to have four re-enter him a moment later, slow and long.

“Yukh-“ Mark manages to get out before a moan rips through him, hips actually bucking up into the taller man’s mouth. Mark’s eyes cross a bit every time fingers brutally press into the bundle of nerves inside him and he clenches around them. “Please-Please-“ he begs and he feels Yukhei’s free hand caress his side as if he’s urging him on. Mark’s hand runs down to hold it and Yukhei grabs it and guides it to his hair, urges Mark to hold on. Mark moans lightly and tangles his other hand in the locks as well.

Yukhei caresses his hip again, softly before he kneads it and lifts Mark into his hold. Mark’s makes an array of expressions, nothing coming out of his mouth before his head falls back again and finally, _finally_ with the help of Yukhei fucks up off the bed into the man’s mouth, moans as his prostate is brushed continuously. Mark feels Yukhei knead and stroke his hip in appreciation as he fucks into his mouth and Mark can feel him sucking him vigorously until he releases it with a pop and smiles.

Mark only moans, the large fingers inside him spreading and twisting, fucking into him like no tomorrow. “Close?” Yukhei asks and Mark wants to scream but he just nods frantically, squeezes his eyes shut. He actually yelps when Yukhei stops and pulls out slowly.

“No-no-” he slurs, “’m close-so-close.”

“I know baby,” Yukhei coos and he comes forward to kiss Mark. He whines into Yukhei’s mouth and the man nips at his lips. Mark shudders again when he feels Yukhei’s shaft press to his own, slide and throb as he kisses Mark.

“No,” Mark lets out softly when Yukhei pulls away again. The man’s eyes soften and he pecks at Mark’s lips.

“I’m just getting a condom.”

Mark shakes his head, hand gripping at Yukhei’s fore-arm. “You-“ He takes a breath. “You don’t have to-“ Yukhei’s fingers knead into Mark’s hips, eyebrows twitching a bit. Mark can’t tell what he’s thinking. “Un-Unless you want to-“ He’s cut off when Yukhei nips at his lips again. Once, before he captures his lips in a long slow kiss, Yukhei’s lips moving sensually against his as he feels himself be spread apart more. Mark only breaks the kiss when he hears the lube bottle pop open again and when he pulls away to look down Yukhei is stroking his shaft, the tip of his cock an angry red. He takes a shuddering breath, head falling back onto the pillows and turning away from Yukhei.

The man doesn’t ask him to look, doesn’t turn his face back. Mark just feels his soft lips press small kisses to the line of his jaw, slowly trail them up to his ear and then he’s slipping in.

Mark tries to stay as calm as he can, but his heart is bounding as he feels Yukhei inch in, feels himself open up for him. Yukhei runs a hand down Mark’s side again, caresses and Mark’s brain registers that the man always does it when he’s trying to calm him down, but now it only serves to make his chest ride and fall that much faster as Yukhei leaves slow open mouthed kisses behind his ear.

It’s Yukhei that pulls him out of his jumbled state, a low, deep hum resonating from his chest when he’s fully inside and a moment later Mark can feel him throb. It causes his legs to clamp up a bit and Yukhei lets out a small groan.

“B-big,” Mark breaths out and he turns his head back to Yukhei, the man lifts his own and looks down at Mark with hooded eyes.

“Can I?”

Mark’s cheeks are flushed beyond compare. His lips tingle a bit and so does his skin on multiple areas, some parts even sting from Yukhei’s touches. He probably looks a mess, _feels_ a mess, as he lays here jumbled up under this amazing man.

“Please,” is all Mark has to say and Yukhei comes forward, kisses Mark for one of the endless times that will be added to the night and he moans out into it, moans out as Yukhei drives deeper. It’s more than he imagined, more than he dreamed and when his legs haphazardly hook around the other man’s waist, fingers digging into his shoulders he hears himself moan out in ecstasy.

“Yukhei,” it’s stuttered and airy as his short nails dig into the broad back. It only seems to spur the latter on, makes him wrap his arms around Mark’s back and ass to drive in deeper, harder, faster as his lips continue to litter his skin in bruises.

It takes Mark’s breath away. The way Yukhei drives into him so hard and Mark finds himself cumming when the man moans into his ear, lips soft to the shell as his hips drive forward continuously. Mark’s back arches and he hears a string of words fall from Yukhei’s lips as he groans into his ears.

He registers it as Cantonese when the man pulls out and gently turns him, but his mind is too jumbles to ask, limbs a bit limp and sight a bit foggy. He moans out again when he’s taken from behind, they are loud in his own ears as he grips the sheets and kicks at the covers. Yukhei tangles their fingers together and Mark grips so hard his go numb. Kisses are being planted on his shoulders and neck, teeth grazing the skin there until it burns, until he cries. He bites his raw lip and moans in his throat, tears starting to run down his cheeks and into the pillow as he gasps and moves up.

“Yukhei-ooh,” he slurs as the man’s hips drive forward in a brutal pace, he groans where his face is buried in Mark’s neck, one arm around his middle and the other a vice on his shoulder, wrapped around his body so Mark can’t shift away. “Yukhei,” Mark tries again before his voice breaks into sobs of ah-ah-ah’s, Yukhei rambling on, the only word from his lips that makes sense being.

“Mark.”

  
  


\-----

“They’re finally nearing the end of the operation sir.”

“Wong?”

“Has been moving around a lot. No sight of Mark Lee though, hasn’t left the secure area in quite some time.”

A hum. “That’ll change once they wrap this up. Start preparing units, we don’t know how they will move so we need to be prepared.”

“Yes sir.”

A scotch glass gets placed down on an old withering picture of a family. The black scorches of cigar spots on the faces of the parents have already fallen in and torn the paper, only the face of the young boy is untouched as he smiles between his parents.

“Make sure you are ready to track the moment he leaves the area. We will wait for an opening and if there is none-

The picture is moved, revealing a new one, a recent one of Lucas walking behind Mark in the food district.

“-we’ll make one.”

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented)|[CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jung Yuno and Shim Changmin from TVXQ yes. I've been getting into them lately.  
> If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask! :)  
> See you next chapter <3


	6. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you trust me?" 
> 
> "Yes," Mark whispers immediately, "but-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......... I can explain. 
> 
> No, No, I actually can't LMAOO This turned into 20k djfgshgfgh  
> 1\. Sorry for Mistakes! (Seriously like, bruh)  
> 2\. We have reached the point in the story where when I wrote it so many months ago I was halted because I didn't know how to progress towards the end. I found it *-* So I am really proud of this chapter. This is 95% new.  
> 3\. I wish people asked me stuff about the other couples. Zzzz  
> 4\. God I hope I didn't mess up my own info. My brain is FRIED.
> 
> Anyway  
> ENJOY! o(*^▽^*)o

_"You will never be able to run."_

_It is silent in the room as Yukhei stares at his father, small frame clutched in the hold of his mother. There is blood on the older man's hands and the bodies behind him are a gruesome sight. Yukhei had just wanted a normal tenth birthday._

_"No matter how much you hope- beg- or pray," his father's cold voice comes again, "You will never be able to run. You are Wong Yukhei. This is what you were born for. This is who you are."_

\-----

_“We’re intrusting it to you.”_

_Johnny’s jaw pulls. “Lucas would be better suited for this,” he starts, “and if and when he reaches the proper age, he’ll surely take over.”_

_Changmin hums as he stares over the landscape. He’d asked Johnny to go for a drive and Johnny had been surprised and unsure of what his leader wanted from him, but he wasn’t expecting this. The sky is blue, hardly any clouds to shade them from the rays of sunlight, but the wind against their faces drown out the feeling. Changmin watches the horses that are relaxing in the field, places his hand on the worn wooden fence before he says, “Perhaps.”_

_“Perhaps sir?” Johnny questions._

_Changmin smiles before he looks at Johnny. “Yukhei will surely take us places, but he’s still young.” His smile widens when Johnny blinks at the man’s actual name, Changmin never having used it before. “I am aware of the bond you two have formed John. Yukhei only started opening up when he started talking to you more and—“ Changmin looks back over the field, “He never really talked to begin with.”_

_“With all due respect sir,” Johnny starts, “I am honored to get this title, but—I’m young too.”_

_“Out of everyone here you’re the best choice. The best trained, the best rounded, the most aware and the most mature. They’ll listen to you.”_

_“You give me too much credit-”_

_“I give credit where credit is due.” The words snip through the air and Johnny clamps his mouth shut as he sees Changmin’s hand grip the old wood, splinters sinking into his skin. “We don’t know when Yuno will wake- **If** he will wake.” There is a pause and Johnny has never seen his leader so out of it. “I am not fit to lead anymore. Just as Yuno isn’t, even if he wakes. He always wanted you to take over. Always spoke highly of both you and Yukhei.”_

_“When the time comes I am sure Yukhei will make the proper decisions to raise the empire Sooman wanted to have and you’ll be by his side.” He turns to Johnny then and for the first time since he’d been left in Changmin’s care he sees a sorrowful look on the man’s face. “This is my last order as your leader- **Our** last order to you. NCT is yours.”_

\------

Light fingers tippy toe over pale skin. There is slight shuffling. A grumble, a soft chuckle.

The sun has not shown itself yet. The sky dark and still illuminated by the city. It's quiet. The digital clock on the nightstand jumps from 04:59 to 05:00

"Doyoung." It's a soft whisper. Jungwoo laying on his crossed arms, legs swaying back and forth in the air. His eyes trail over Doyoung's bare chest, over the toned abs that are on display, duvet up to his navel.

Doyoung shifts slightly and Jungwoo admires the red marks he left on the skin last night, some turning blue. He is sporting some of his own, but Doyoung's are always nice to stare at.

"Doyoung," Jungwoo's voice comes again and the man shifts fully now, opens his eyes. They stare up at the ceiling and then his head turns slowly, eyes trailing to Jungwoo.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Jungwoo smiles. Doyoung inches over the sheets and plants a soft kiss to Jungwoo's lips. They still with their lips against each other for a moment, before Doyoung pulls back, sits upright and pulls the duvet off him.

Jungwoo watches him stretch his arms as he walks away, naked frames disappearing into the bathroom as he pops his neck and after two counts the shower runs.

Jungwoo rolls on the sheets until he falls off the edge of the bed, plants his feet on the ground and comes upright before he walks out of the room.

He's setting up the table when Doyoung walks out, now fully dressed. He's smoothing out the cuffs of his dress shirt and sits down quietly.

Jungwoo moves his iPad to him wordlessly and Doyoung clicks it on, scans through the latest updates as Jungwoo places down his tea and sandwich.

It's silent as they sit at table, have breakfast like they do every morning. Doyoung speaks first today. "There's been an accident. Two casualties. One in the ER."

Jungwoo looks up. "He won't make it," Doyoung places down his cup "I'll send them to Yuta. You have a mission today."

Jungwoo nods lightly.

"Do you need Jeno?"

"No," come his first words since Doyoung's name and the man nods.

"Will I see you at lunch?"

Jungwoo smiles, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

The corner of Doyoung's lips curl a bit and he pushes back his chair, gets up. When he walks by again after grabbing his bag and coat, drapes the long black piece of clothing over his arm Jungwoo hands him the brown bag with snacks he's prepared him, purses his lips up and Doyoung kisses him lightly.

"I'm off." It's airy and the sun is finally starting to peek from behind the buildings.

"Be safe," Jungwoo says and watches him go, pull the apartment door shut behind him.

\-----

They sit across each other in silence. Jaemin is talking to the chef in the kitchen. The morning is crisp, airy and Taeil shouldn't be here. He should be surveying last night’s news, has told Dejun to do it in his stead.

"I wasn't expecting you to come so soon," he starts, leans forward a bit.

"But you were expecting me to come," Donghyuck's pretty lips pull in annoyance and Taeil wants to kiss them. He's cut his hair, the soft locks curling on his forehead as he sits in the chic armchair on Taeil's veranda.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Jaemin," Taeil's head tilts to the side, eye trailing up at the blue sky, "Because of Jaemin."

"What?" the man bites, "Are you using him as a puppet in your game?" Donghyuck's eyes narrow. He's been on edge ever since that night.

"No," Taeil answers honestly. "He-" his mouth shifts, "Neither of you were ever pawns. I just know that you love him."

"You know? You know what love is?" It comes over harsher than Donghyuck means and he regrets it when Taeil's eyes trail over the brick tiles on the floor. The birds chirp, the wind blows. Donghyuck hasn't slept very well.

"He never loved me back," Taeil whispers, "His heart always belonged to someone else."

Donghyuck snaps his head to the side. Doesn't like how empathetic he's feeling, because he knows that feeling. They hadn't loved anyone, but they hadn't loved him. At least... not like that.

"This doesn't change anything. I'm not as upset, but I am not particularly happy about this either."

"I don't blame you," Taeil's voice sounds tired, "Not a lot of people are. Even I am not at times."

"Then why do you do it?"

The elder watches Donghyuck silently and a sad smile inches on his lips.

"It is who I am."

Donghyuck wants to protest, wants to say that people can change. No matter the time. No matter the age. People can change, but something in Taeil's eyes tells him that it isn't that simple.

It isn't just who he is. It is him. Embodies his whole being. Would Taeil fit an office job now? A kind baker that works on the corner you pass before you go to school?

Taeil is Taeil, with all his flaws, with all the blood on his hands. He presents himself with confidence, with pride, but also with the experience of a veteran. If Taeil could stop, he would have. He has the necessary means, the people. Yet here he is, living hell every day.

It's who he is and not even he can change that. This life will follow him until he takes his last breath.

Donghyuck is suddenly sad, feels like he has taken his life for granted and he feels even worse when he think about Mark, about what Mark has to deal with.

"I will not force anything onto you," Taeil says and Donghyuck looks up at him with a frown. "Either of you."

"I can't promise you anything," he pulls a box out of his pocket and Donghyuck lifts an eyebrow. Taeil can't suppress his smile. "A peace offering of sorts. Yours and Jaemin's to do with as you so please."

There are a bracelet and a necklace inside, fine diamonds adorning the jewelry with a small star and suns. When Taeil pulls his hand away Donghyuck notices it's the same design as the single ring on his finger, a crescent moon engraved in the steel. "I will do my utmost best," Taeil finishes.

Donghyuck stares at the box in silence, then at Taeil. Said silence stretches for the minutes to come and Taeil thinks Donghyuck will leave, his face unreadable, but then the man reaches for the bracelet decorated with diamond shimmering suns.

\-----

"You'll fit in handsomely amongst our ranks," the man smiles at Jungwoo and Jungwoo smiles back. "I must say I wasn't expecting someone as charming as you. I had to sign you personally."

"You flatter me," Jungwoo starts, his eyes trail from the man to the window, his head tips lightly in annoyance, but he smiles. "I am but a mere man looking for a job."

"I wasn't expecting such a pretty face to do such.... work."

"I'd call mine fine," Jungwoo smiles and the man laughs.

"Funny too. I will indeed be enjoying your company."

"Too bad it will end so soon," Jungwoo gives a light smile. The man's brows furrow.

"I don't follow what you me-"

Jungwoo smiles with his index-finger to the man's lips, the thin needle pricks at his neck, right under his hairline. The man's eyes grow wide at the swiftness that just displayed in front of him. There is a moment, a moment of realization in his eyes and then he slumps down in his chair.

The needle is pulled away just as quick as it was planted in and it disappears as if it was never there to begin with.

He gets up and grabs the mug of coffee on the man's desk, walks to the window and nonchalantly pours its content out, eyes going up the building's frame in disappointment again.

The newer ones hardly have any footing. He so enjoys the wind in his hair. Alas.

He glances at his watch, the gold of his Audemars Piguet gleaming in the morning sun and moves to the door.

When it opens the man's secretary immediately gets up. "Ah. How did it go?" He tries to peek over Jungwoo's shoulder. Jungwoo smiles charmingly and holds out the cup.

"I'm hired," he grins, "He asked me if you could get him some coffee."

"Oh," the man smiles, grabs the cup and turns, "When will you be starting then?" he asks as he turns, makes to walk to the machine in the corner.

"Right now," Jungwoo's voice comes and the man stills. His mouth opens, eyes wide and sensual fingers cover his lips, but nothing comes out.

The cup slips from his fingers, but is easily caught by Jungwoo who pulls the needle out of his neck and effortlessly hooks his pinky in the glass ear.

He lowers the man slowly and closes his lifeless eyes when he is rest on the floor, allows himself to stare in silence before he glances at his watch again, rises to his feet.

He swipes the small pack of wipes he saw on the desk when he entered and runs one over the man's mouth, cleans the cup slowly before it is placed on the desk.

"Yes. Yes I completely understand-" he starts as he walks to the door. He opens it quickly, the stream of sounds from the outside coming in, "I will be here Monday morning seven AM, sharp."

A woman passes him and looks at him curiously as he hovers at the door, nods. He gives her a smile and she blushes before hurrying to her desk.

Jungwoo gives a final nod, a smile as he looks at the body on the floor and closes the door behind him, puts his hands in his pockets and walks into the sea of cubicles and voices of the employees rushing to get their work done.

He wonders when they will realize.

-

"I honestly don't believe that," Jaehyun smiles, the dimples in his cheeks coming in lightly, "If he truly wanted to fund the hospitals he wouldn't take that route of action. That's why he's dead."

Doyoung raises a brow at him and Jaehyun grins from his seat. He knows how it irks Doyoung when he speaks as if he isn't the one that put the bullet in someone's head.

"And now what?" Doyoung asks as he takes a sip from his glass. The cafe is bustling, as it always is and Jaehyun sees one of Taeil's men walk by. He wonders where the man is now. He was supposed to join them.

"One less of a problem. The actual charities can run smoothly. Now that they have /dropped/ out."

"And the event?"

"Maybe two weeks from now? Namjoon has to check his schedule. Busy man," Jaehyun muses.

"You say that as if not all of us are."

"The average citizen thinks we're sitting on our asses like rich pricks, but I'll take that if it means I can keep Taeyong safe."

There is a laugh and one of the two empty chairs at the table gets pulled backwards. The duo look up, already used to not sensing his presence. In a sense they don't mind, a part of them happy that they are still prey. At least to a handful of people they trust.

"Good thing Doie is a doctor then. I don't think he'll be able to deal with the hate."

Jungwoo slips onto his chair easily and Doyoung gives him a smile before he says. "As a doctor I get my fair share of hate. Don't let the titles and awards fool you. I can't save everyone. No matter how hard I try."

Jaehyun nods his head lightly, "But we are grateful for the lives you've saved."

Doyoung gives a small smile at that, before he pushes a piece of carrot in his mouth.

"How did it go?" Jaehyun asks then and he turns to Jungwoo who is calling over a waiter.

"Smoothly," he smiles, then pouts, "The newer buildings are constructed so boring though."

Jaehyun laughs, "Wanted to feel the wind in your hair?"

Jungwoo smiles slyly at him and points out what he wants on the menu. The waiter bowing before they write it down and walk off.

"Any news from Taeil?" Doyoung asks when Jungwoo's order has arrived and they've caught up a bit.

"Sun and Stars," Jungwoo smiles and he takes a bite from his biscuit.

Jaehyun's eyes light up in understanding, brows raising a bit, "I see."

"Feisty that one," Doyoung says, "But cute."

"I thought you disliked Hyuckie," Jungwoo teased.

Doyoung smiles, shakes his head. "He's impulsive, but wise. Also-" he readjusts in his seat, "I deal with you every day. I can deal with him."

Jungwoo laughs out at that and Jaehyun snickers.

"Mark though," the dimpled man starts.

"Mark," Doyoung says simply, "I love." The other two men nod in agreement.

"He's-" Doyoung continues.

"Searching for something," Jungwoo finishes for him, "It isn't hard to catch. Sad he had to stumble into our world."

"Nhmm," Jaehyun hums. The two men look at him. "Judging by my observation. I think he found exactly what he was looking for."

\-----

Mark awoke to the furious buzzing of his phone. He blinked slightly, shifted and immediately regrets the action when a sharp pang runs up his spine. He whimpered lightly, laying his head against the pillow. The buzzing stopped and he tilted his head to the side, he was alone, the room quiet, peaceful, say for the light howling of the wind outside.  
  
Memories from last night flooded his mind and he blushed, running his finger over his lips. Then he noticed the object on the bed. He shifted slowly revealing a small bouquet of red roses. He reached for them, slowly bringing them to his nose and inhaled. A small smile crept onto his face when he saw the attached card.  
  
 _"See you tonight."_  
  
Then his phone started buzzing again and he finally reached for it.  
  
"What the fuck Mark!" Donghyuck yelled.

  
Mark flinched, "Good morning."

  
"Good afternoon!!" Donghyuck all but screamed in the speaker. Mark glanced at the night stand. Yeah, afternoon. "Ugh whatever we're here."

Marks eyes grew wide. "Here? Wha-"  
  
"Yangyang let us in." On queue he heard the front door open.  
  
"Hyuck wait!"  
  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Mark tried to shift in a last-ditch effort to hide, but he whimpered again. "Fuck," he muttered as loud thumping came down the hall, "Hyuck wait!" he croaked, but the door was practically shoved open, revealing a seething Lee Donghyuck.  
  
“You little-“ Donghyuck fell silent as he took in Mark, the latter pulling up the blanket to hide his naked frame. A look of outrage washed over Donghyuck’s face before he stormed forward and yanked the covers away just as Jaemin entered.

“Hyuck!” Mark exclaimed, covering his junk and with a start he noticed all the purple and red bruises littering his thighs and stomach. The skin of his hips was bruises blue and memories of Yukhei’s strong grip sent a shiver down his spine. He could only imagine how he looked, his eyes darting from Donghyuck to Jaemin, the man staring a moment longer before he finally spoke.

“Holy shit Mark.”  
  


  
-

  
  


  
Donghyuck’s fingers ran over the bruises on Mark’s neck, “How many do you have?”

Mark sighed. After convincing his friends to wait in the living room he had managed to get out of bed, cleaned himself slowly and admired his body. He was sore yes, but he was also… Happy? Overjoyed? Ecstatic? He didn’t know. He just couldn’t help grinning like an idiot.

“I don’t know Hyuck.”

“Holy fuck. He even has some behind his ears!” Jaemin added excitedly. Mark’s eyes dared to role to the back of his head.

“Have you guys never had hickies before?”

Donghyuck looked at him in disbelieve, “Never this much!”

Mark sighed again, ran his fingers over the bruises on his neck. He couldn’t help the small smile that crept back onto his lips. Yukhei did all of this to him.

“Was it good?” Jaemin asked then, at which Mark sighed for the third time, this time lowering his frame onto the wooden kitchen table with a dreamy look on his face. Hyuck actually rolled his eyes.

“It was mind-blowing,” the man pouted, “If I wasn’t upset at him for blowing us off, I’d be more excited,” he added, stuffing his face with one of the treats he and Jaemin had brought over.

“Oh Hyuck,” Mark started, imitating his pout, “I already apologized.” Donghyuck pointedly ignored him.

“We can go out tomorrow if you’d like?” At that Donghyuck perked up and looked at Mark with gleaming eyes. “My treat,” Mark added and Donghyuck grinned.

“Forgiven.”  
  
  


The duo showed Mark the set of gifts they had received from Taeil. The diamonds shimmering over their skin.

“Taeil has a ring,” Jaemin says with a smile and Mark was happy the both of them had finally found a third to their rowdy party. Or at least, that is what he thought.

“I take it you’ve talked about it then?” Mark asks and he frowns when Jaemin looks at Donghyuck sadly.

“We have,” the man starts, “I have-“ he looks down, “No real issues with it to be honest. It’s just-“

“I am the problem,” Donghyuck cuts in.

“You are not!” Jaemin snaps immediately, frown, but when he reaches for his boyfriends hand Donghyuck twines them easily. “Hyuck is having a hard time.”

Mark laughs lightly. “That is so like you,” he says when Donghyuck looks up confused. “You haven’t changed.”

“Maybe I have. A little bit,” Donghyuck shoots back.

“Of course you have,” Mark clears up, “But you’re still as kind and caring as you were when I met you.” Donghyuck looks down at the table and Jaemin leans in to rub his back. “Take your time Hyuck,” Mark continues, “I had a hard time myself.”

This makes Donghyuck look up again in surprise. “You’ve decided?” he questions and Mark smiles.

“I have.”

They had left a few hours later, Donghyuck forcing Mark to agree to go out more, like the old times, Mark nodding and hugging them both close. Donghyuck had been very emotional today. Proud, but also sad and for once, Mark was the one to comfort him.

The rest of his day was uneventful and he spent it lounging in the living room, staring at the many buildings, the shapes and sizes. It was committed to memory now, so many days and nights spent here. He wondered if Yukhei had looked over them as he had from the bedroom.  
  
So much had changed in his life, so much had happened. It seemed like a life time ago since he’d been to work, seen his small apartment. He’d lost and gained so much in the span of months, but this view had stayed the same. Or maybe it hadn’t? There are so many people out there. Past the walls and glass. His life is but one of many.

The click of the front door opening pulled him from his thoughts. He’d been lying there so long he hadn’t even realized the sun had begun to set. He listened to Yukhei’s light steps, smiled when the man appeared from over the edge of the couch.

  
“Welcome home,” he whispered and he smiled wider when he realized that was the first time he’d ever said that to Yukhei. The tall man lowered himself down and ran a hand over Mark’s cheek.

“Hi,” he whispered back when he had planted a soft kiss to his lips, “How do you feel?”

“Sore,” Mark laughed, trailed his eyes over Yukhei’s face, “but good. You?”

“Amazing. Have you had dinner?”

“No. I’ve been lying here all day. _Well_ , since Hyuck and Nana left.” Yukhei hummed and looked at him in silence for a moment before he gathered Mark in his arms, gently lifted him up. Mark wrapped his hands around Yukhei’s neck and snuggles close. “Where are we going?” He asks when Yukhei carries him along.

“I’m making you dinner,” the man simply says and after a short journey he sits Mark down at the kitchen table before he goes to work. Mark watches him quietly again, large hands efficiently moving to the task. Yukhei only speaks when he’s put the lid over one of the pots. “It’s unlike you to be this quiet.”

“I’ve never had the chance to just watch you,” Mark says as he watched Yukhei sink into the chair next to him, “You’re always working.”

“You also locked yourself in my room for two months.”

“Sorry about that,” Mark replied sadly.

“Don’t be,” Yukhei grabbed his hand, squeezed it, “You had every right.”

“But I’ve wasted so much time.”

“You didn’t waste anything. I’m here. You have all the time in the world. I’m not going anywhere.”

Mark ended up shifting his chair closer to Yukhei’s until he could lean against him and the man let him, fed him quietly with an arm around his shoulder. Mark didn’t feel like talking today. He just wanted to enjoy being around Yukhei and later when the man came to bed he curled into his large frame.

Yukhei kissed him softly, pulled him close and trailed his lips down his neck slowly. “So beautiful,” he whispered and Mark sighed at the warm breath against his skin. Wished it would never end.

\-----

The following days are Mark growing used to the tall man’s presence, waking with Yukhei’s form close to his, shifting to get out of bed at the crack of dawn. Getting used to him cooking almost every night. When Mark asks why, he had simply said he wanted to and they spent time eating together.

To Mark’s surprise he warms up to him fairly quickly. Or it seems so because Yukhei’s presence brings him joy, even in his silence.

It is on a day about two weeks later when they words really starts spilling out of him.

He’s running his finger over Yukhei’s skin as the man lies in bed, elbow rest on the sheets as he holds up a book, reads while Mark traces his tattoo. “It’s the symbol of my family,” his voice comes and Mark’s head peeks up, glasses gleaming looks at him. Yukhei’s eyes still run over the pages of his book, bare chest rising and falling slowly.

Mark peeks at the contents curiously. “Thai?” he questions. Yukhei hums. Mark finger tap over his abs and he bites his lip before he asks. “How many languages do you actually speak?”

Yukhei’s eyes trail from the book to Mark and Mark smiles shyly. It’s fine if Yukhei doesn’t feel like talking. They have only been talking about the daily news and everything else but each other. It wouldn’t surprise him, but his eyes grow when Yukhei lowers his book against the sheets and answers, “Five.”

“Five?” Mark asks incredulously and Yukhei lifts his hand, counts them off as he names them.

“Cantonese, Mandarin, Korean, Thai and English.”

“You can speak English??” Mark squeaks out in his native tongue and Yukhei’s brows furrow. “How come you never told me??”

“You never asked.”

Mark stares at him in silence and then Yukhei startled when his hand comes down on his stomach with a bit of force. “I never asked?? You could have told me when I asked if you knew Thai! Are you kidding me?!”

Yukhei comes up so fast Mark stills and looks up from where he is laying on his stomach, the man staring at him silently. “Sorry,” he peeps, but gasps when Yukhei grabs him and hoist him up just to kiss him, pulls his entire frame up to plant him on his back. He does it so easily it makes Mark’s head spin, whine into their kiss as Yukhei molds their lips together vehemently.

“Ask anything,” Yukhei breaths between kisses, “Anything,” and Mark moans instead, sinks into the sheets as Yukhei’s weight presses down on him. He takes a few deep breaths when the man trails down his neck, swallows hard before he asks.

“Why-Why haven’t you touched me since that night?”

Yukhei stills against his neck and pulls away after a moment, eyes surprised. The memories are still as clear as day, but all he has gotten since then are soft kisses and snuggles. Yukhei’s breath against his ear at night as he remembers the man’s deep voice muttering words he couldn’t understand. His face grows hot and his thighs would clamp shut if it wasn’t for Yukhei’s large frame between his legs. “Why?” he repeats as he looks up at the man, “I-“ his hands run down the man’s forearms that bracket his torso.

“Do you want me to?” Yukhei asks lowly and his eyes darken, Mark sees him swallow.

“Y-Yeah,” Mark breathes and his hands tighten over Yukhei’s skin, “All the time- Whenever you want. You can have me.”

Yukhei comes into motion slowly and both of their breaths become a bit uncoordinated when he runs his hands down Mark’s sides. “Yukhei,” Mark breathes again and the man’s dark eyes come up to lock with his again, “Touch me?”

Mark cries again. His voice straining as he claws at Yukhei’s back, small frame whining up just for Yukhei to thrust in so hard the bed shakes. Mark’s legs unhook from where they were wrapped around Yukhei’s hips and his toes curls as he cries out, head falling back, glasses askew as he feels Yukhei deep inside. The slide sinfully smooth, lube smearing between them in a hot mess.

It feels just as good. It wasn’t a dream and he moans out when Yukhei sits up, runs a hand over his chest and stomach, grips his hip to pull him onto his cock and Mark screams out in ecstasy, pulls the sheets off the mattress.

“Oh baby,” Yukhei moans, “You feel so good. So _good_ ,” he curses and Mark sobs out when their skin starts slapping together. Yukhei’s hands shifting to sink in the mattress just to watch as he fucks Mark over the edge.

\-----

"When did you learn to play the piano?"

Mark leans onto his arms, has been meaning to ask this. He stares at the large instrument in the living room and then back at where Yukhei is turning to slowly drop the omelet he made onto a glass plate.

His dress shirt is stark white, this morning. The two guns in his shoulder holster used to unsettle Mark, but now he actually finds it- , he runs his eyes over Yukhei's frame, the way his hair is styled up out of his face. The man looks at him and raises a brow. Yeah, sexy.

"Five," Yukhei says then and he moves the plate to Mark, the ceramic glass scraping lightly against the kitchen table's wood. "Since I was five."

"Lucky," Mark replies.

Yukhei hums. "I thought it was a chore. I only starts appreciating it around nine. My mom enjoyed my playing."

"I enjoy your playing too," Mark smiles and Yukhei brushes a strand of hair out of his face as he bites into his toast.

They've found a rhythm.

Yukhei rises early and Mark forces himself out of bed to watch the man prepare for his day. Cook him breakfast because Mark still can't to save his life and ziff through his phone sometimes.

Mark watches him slip his guns into his holster every morning and sometimes even hands Yukhei the knife he always has on his person. A question he had asked when Mark's hand had slipped over the item. 

"Will you be late today?" Mark question when Yukhei slips his wallet into his pocket, pulls on his jacket.

Yukhei hums again as he straightens it over his shoulders, fixes his cuffs, "Depends."

Mark frowns, had hoped he'd be home early. Yukhei gives him an apologetic look, but when he leans in for a kiss Mark kisses back passionately, cups the man's face and gives a peck to his lips when they part to whisper, "Be safe."

\-----

"I had no idea it was like this."

Jaehyun turns to him and smiles. "What? Charity events?"

The crowd bursts into applause. "They aren't. Namjoon just likes going all out." Mark looks up at the stage at the tall man that's waving. "He means well though."

"I figure he does since he owns one of the biggest Charity businesses in Seoul."

Jaehyun eyes Mark a moment, then speaks when he looks at Namjoon. "That isn't always the case."

"What?" Mark whispers surprised. Jaehyun swirls the wine in his glass.

"Not everyone is kind. I take it you've realized that."

Mark frowns, "Are you implying that Namjoon is not all he seems?"

Jaehyun smiles again. "No-No-He's a treat. One of the nicest men I have ever met, but-- not everyone is like him."

"Some do it for themselves?" Mark chances.

Jaehyun smiles and slightly nods in approval. He raises his glass to Mark lightly, "That is where I come in."

"I don't follow."

Jaehyun places down his glass and taps his finger on the white table cloth. "My main job is to pick apples," he runs his finger over the fabric. "If I find a rotten one-," his knuckle hits the table and Mark jumps just a tad. Jaehyun smiles at him," -I terminate it."

Mark gulps, mouth opening slowly. "You d-don't terminate apples Jaehyun."

Jaehyun's head tilts back and he laughs out. The people at the surrounding tables look at them a bit shocked, but then carry on when they see it is but a man laughing in joy.

Jaehyun shakes his head lightly. "I can see why Lucas likes you. Which bring me to the subject."

When Mark look at him curiously Jaehyun continues. "He's asked me to offer you a job."

"Excuse me?" Mark replies in disbelieve, "A job??"

Jaehyun nods, turn in his seat to face Mark, "If you want to of course. He said it is all up to you. You can stay home if you please. Like Taeyong. I'm sure he can help you find something you can do in your free time, but I just wanted to let you know there is a place for you in my office."

Mark stares a moment, "You're serious? Oh my God. I've been-" He's been sending out applications for months, "I-I really want to say yes, but I don't know if I have the necessary skills to-"

"Everything you need to know will be taught to you. You will be informed," Jaehyun refills his glass, "Jungwoo and Renjun could use the extra help."

Mark has a hard time sitting still, excitement bubbling up and he kind of jumps in his seat. "Thank you," he breathes, "I- This-"

"I appreciate your thanks," Jaehyun's dimples peek out, "but you should be thanking Lucas instead."

-

"How did it go?"

Mark can't help but smiles as he toes of his shoes. Yukhei is leant against the wall and watches him quietly. Mark loves that compared to his usual daily attire the man only prefers pants at night. It allows him to admire the tan skin.

"It was--fun," Mark says after a pause and he wastes no time in walking to Yukhei. The tall man comes forward and Mark's hands slip up his biceps, rest there as Yukhei's wrap around his waist. "You should have come."

"I wanted to give you some alone time with Jaehyun."

"And if I wanted alone time with you?" Mark whispers. Yukhei smiles, leans in close to Mark's ear.

"This is why I didn't go."

Mark smiles and flushes closer and for a moment they just sway in each other’s arms. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

Yukhei has work every day, but he knows Mark means something crucial, so he shakes his head. Mark pulls back, eyes sparkling in the light of the hall. "Tell me more about your mom?"

Yukhei's eyes waver a bit and a small smile curls at his lips. "You have me to yourself and you choose to spend it talking to me. Mark Lee you are- something special."

Mark gives a light smile, cups Yukhei's face and runs his eyes over his face. "I feel like I have so much to catch up on." Yukhei leans into the touch, grip tightening. "Plus-," he whispers, continues when the dark brown orbs rest on his face. "If you want that we can do it too. Any moment spent with you I cherish."

His eyes flutter shut when Yukhei kisses him deeply, somewhat slumps over him and yet when Mark sags in his arms they grip him steadily.

"By the way," Mark grins when they pull apart, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"The job," Mark smiles, "I can't wait to start."

"Oh," Yukhei smiles lightly, "He brought it up."

"Hmm," Mark hums, "If you don't mind though," he pulls Yukhei along slowly, "I won't start yet. Like I said. I feel like I have so much to catch up on. So come on?" he offers and Yukhei's frame comes into motion slowly.

Yukhei does take him, but it is only after the hours they have spent talking, Mark sinking his fingers in his hair and moaning his name.

\-----

"Check."

Mark takes in a breath and lets out a frustrated sigh as he grabs the remaining pieces of the chess board. "I used to think I was amazing at chess."

A smile creeps on Yukhei's lips and his eyes trail up from Mark's hands, from where he is arranging the pieces again, to his focused face, lips slightly pouting.

Mark deliberately ignores him, focuses on the pieces instead of his soft smile. It helps that Yukhei is dressed casually for once. He's stayed home today, to Mark's surprise, dressed in sweats and a large sweater that makes him look softer than his usual cold exterior.

Yukhei silently moves the white pawn forward after Mark has finished and the small man lets out another breath, shoulders relaxing as he moves his own forward.

He likes this. The silence. Yukhei doesn't have to say anything for his presence to be comforting and Mark relaxes again, focuses on their game, which he is losing _again_.

It's his turn again and his brows furrow as he stares at the board, calculates his next move. He's unsure, hesitantly reaches out and grabs the knight and hesitates again to place it down.

When he does finally decide to place it down somewhere Yukhei's hand comes forward and grabs his gently. Mark stills in surprise and looks up, the man gives him a small smile and then slowly moves the knight to a different place.

Mark puts it down and when he looks up again Yukhei is focused on his hand, doesn't let go, but instead turns it, wrapping his own around it and strokes the skin gently, then he looks up.

"If you help me- I'll never learn," Mark accuses quietly, but he smiles, "I know I would have lost. I'll just have to figure out a way to outsmart you."

Yukhei's head comes up and he looks at Mark relaxed, tongue darting out to lick his lips before he says, "You can also learn by being shown," he looks down at Mark's hand, runs the tip of his index finger over the side of Mark's middle one, "I'm willing to guide you."

Something in Mark's chest is warm and spreads, he looks down for a moment then up again when he asks, "What else are you willing to do?"

Yukhei doesn't answer, instead he comes forward, rises out of his chair to take a step and mold his lips against Mark's in a slow kiss. Mark smiles into it and grins when Yukhei pulls away. He stills a moment, face falling and his hand caressing the man's cheek as he looks at him before smiling again. "I'm hungry."

"What would you like?" Yukhei asks without a beat and Mark ponders, fingers playing with the fabric of Yukhei's shirt. His eyes trail up in thought then he smiles and replies.

"You."

In a second a smile forms on Yukhei's lips as the breath comes out of his nose, "Bold."

"Joking," Mark says after grinning again, "Surprise me?"

"Want to go out?"

"Where?"

"I don't know," Yukhei says shaking his head a bit, "You said _surprise me_."

Mark's smile grows and when he gets up Yukhei moves along, helps him just to be dragged through the apartment. Mark grabs Yukhei's keys and wallet, swipes the man's phone and slips them into his hands and giggles when Yukhei hugs him and kisses his temple.

The feeling spreads again and he sighs in content when the apartment door closes with a click and Yukhei twines their fingers together.

\-----

Mark moves his head slightly, rests it against Yukhei's chest and smiles when the man's arm wraps around his, hand wrapping around his back.

The movie is almost over and the snacks he picked out are left discarded next to the laptop screen that slightly illuminates the space of the living room. Yukhei had gotten it for him when he said he wanted to watch a movie, but there wasn't a television or much of any electronics to be honest.

_"What did you do all day?"_

_Mark had asked curiously and Yukhei had tilted his head silently before replying with, "Work."_

_"Well now you're watching a movie with me," Mark declared as he turned with the unpacked laptop in his arms, "Keep tonight free. We're watching Forrest Gump."_

_Yukhei had smiled as he watched the smaller male pad away, still in his pajamas and with ruffled hair._

So here they were, watching as Forrest finally got married, Yukhei's hand slowly squeezing, digits running over Mark's skin.

His heartbeat is steady, Mark notes and he snuggles in closer, turns and slips his hand over Yukhei's clothed thigh.

"Did you like it?" he asks when the credits start rolling and Yukhei's eyes slowly trail down to look at him. The blue light of the laptop reflects in them and Mark suppresses a sigh.

"I did," comes Yukhei's reply and his free hand comes up to brush Mark's bangs back, eyes following the motion before they lock with Mark's again, "Did you?"

A smile breaks over Mark's face. "I just watched it because I wanted to watch it with you. I've seen it."

"Then did you enjoy yourself?" comes the next question and Yukhei's hand runs down his back slowly.

"I did," Mark whispers, "I loved it."

Yukhei shifts slowly and Mark doesn't take his eyes of him, their limbs tangling on the coach as Yukhei kisses him, soft, slow, makes his eyes flutter shut.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you," Yukhei declares against his lips and all Mark has as a reply is the take in of a breath through his mouth before he smiles, Yukhei catching his lips once more.

\-----

The wind blows into his face and he sighs, presses closer to Yukhei. The large man rests his chin on top of Mark's head and his arms tighten around him. Mark laughs lightly.

"Very odd take on it," Yukhei says, "But I like it."

"It could be seen as me just not wanted to be condemned," Mark supplies.

"Is that why you say it?"

The water laps at the beams bellow them. There is another couple a few feet away. They can't make it a usual thing, but Mark adores coming here even if they can't very often.

He shakes his head. "If God is. If he is all seeing and all knowing, I don't think he would condemn just anyone. Especially people who choose to be themselves. Love is love and is love _a sin_?"

Yukhei doesn't answer so Mark continues. "People didn't choose to be born the way they are. Who are we to condemn them for being human, for just being born? My God is a good God that loves all. If he does love me, the way he says he does. He should see me for who I am and if I am wrong about it-" Mark shrugs, "I guess he's a big controlling jerk and I burn in hell."

At this Yukhei smiles and rocks him side to side. "If you burn, I'll burn with you."

"You're sweet," Mark smiles, "In a realistic _, I will probably actually_ burn way," he falls silent for a moment then before he asks, "Will you come to church with me more often?"

Mark doesn't think he'll agree or consider it. He's the whole reason the man is even here, but he's surprised when Yukhei says, "If my presence isn't required and I can spare the hours of the early Sunday morning. Then yes."

Mark beams and he can't help turn, jump on his feet a bit as he plants a kiss against Yukhei's lips.

\-----

True to his words Yukhei properly introduces him to everyone. The next weeks are spent meeting up with everyone and being introduced to them properly. They end up going to dinner with Yuta and Sicheng because the Chinese man is a bit reserved.

"It is not that I do not trust you," he said, "It is personal preference."

"Next to no one enters our home," Yuta ads and Mark smiles.

"You don't have to explain yourself."

Sicheng gives him a warm smile as a reply and Mark returns it. He had thought the man to be uptight and serious, both him and Yuta actually, but seeing them here together cast a new light on their personalities.

He was spending a lot more time with Yukhei than before and it was odd to see him in all these different settings now, but still so refreshing.

"Have you been practicing at all lately?" Yukhei's voice comes from besides Mark and he glances at the man before looking to the couple to figure out what he means.

"Not very often," Sicheng smiles as he places down his wineglass, "It has been quite-" he pauses, "-eventful lately."

Mark wonders why he chose those words, but when the waiter comes into view in the corner of his eyes he realizes. Sicheng gives him a small smile before he looks at Yukhei again. "I try to practice as much as I can."

"Do you mean your dancing?" Mark asks then. Sicheng's eyes flick to him and he smiles again before he replies. Mark is pleased the man seems fond of him.

"Yes," he answers, "Lucas used to watch me."

"Still a joy," Yuta grins, "Such grace."

Sicheng lifts a brow at the man. "When you're around you don't even let me get through half my routine. At least Lucas knows some form of restrain."

Yuta grins before he bites down on the piece of beef on his fork. "Stop me then."

Mark is taken aback by the man's playfulness, but instead of smiling his brows furrow and his eyes go to Yukhei when he asks, "Lucas watched you dance?"

Yukhei's eyes slowly trail to Mark and a moment later a hand slips over his thigh as Sicheng speaks. "Yes," Sicheng begins, "When in need. I brought him solace."

Mark looks at Sicheng. "You mean-"

"No," Yuta starts and he smiles at Mark fondly, like he knows Mark will understand. "They weren't together, but when in need-" his eyes trail to his partner, "Sicheng brought him comfort."

"I would have thought-," Sicheng says then eyes going from a surprised Mark to Yukhei, "-that you'd have told him."

"I felt it was something we could tell him together," the hand on Mark's thigh tightens and he sucks in a needed breath, the new information making his heart ache in an odd way, but somehow Yukhei's hand is grounding. "We were not together, but it was not simple flings either. It was a mutual understanding that Sicheng had offered and I thank him for it."

Sicheng smiles at Yukhei then and Mark can't help wonder what it had been like, imagined them together, imagines Sicheng in his place and his heart ached again. The man was stunning, anyone would want him, anyone- even Yukhei-

His thoughts are cut off when the hand on his thigh squeezes again and he blinks, eyes flicking to Yukhei whose eyes sadden for a moment, then to Yuta who leans in to place a kiss to Sicheng's cheek. It's slow and affectionate, even though the Chinese man rolls his eyes, smiles. He seems happy. They seem happy.

"Should I not have told you?" Yukhei's voice comes close to his ear and he takes in a breath, not having realized the man had come so near.

Mark thinks about it, gaze looking up at the couple. Should Yukhei not have told him?

He bites his lip and turns to him slowly, hand lowering under the table to wrap around his. "No-," he whispers, "-I'm happy you did."

Yukhei's hand wraps over his and squeezes and he leans in more, head resting against Mark's as he looks at him.

He wants to kiss me. Mark knows. So he looks up through his lashes a moment and lifts his face, Yukhei presses his lips to his in a soft quick kiss. The plush lips quiver when he pulls away and when Mark locks eyes with him he knows Yukhei wants to continue and there is something else, as if he wants to say something, but instead he rests his head against Mark's again.

Mark wants to ask, is about to when Yuta chuckles and he's snapped back to reality, back to the fact that they are having dinner with him and Sicheng.

Yuta grins at him and Mark suppresses a blush, Yukhei pulling away slowly after planting a kiss to his temple.

"Please do not think ill of me," Sicheng pleads," I do hope we can be close friends."

The ache in Mark's chest gets replaced by guilt and he nods, a part of him upset at himself for thinking like that even though a different part of him is still....hurt?...Jealous? "Of course- of course we can," he says and he does mean it. He likes both Sicheng and Yuta. It would be a shame if he let these feelings ruin his potential friendship.

-

"I was very stressed at the time," Yukhei says hours later when they have arrived home and Mark is slipping off his jacket. He turns, surprised at the sudden choice of words.

Yukhei is leant against the wall with a shoulder as he watches Mark. The lights have yet to be lit and he somewhat looms in the darkness of his own apartment.

"Sicheng offered comfort," a pause, "Comfort I couldn't return, but yet he offered it."

Mark's face saddens at the confession and his heart aches again at the realization of what Yukhei is doing, is saying-

"I'm not upset-" he breathes, "I'm just," a forced, confused smile, "surprised?" He looks down before continuing, "It's stupid. I somehow thought you were mine. When obviously you've had others-"

"Not because I've had others means I am not yours," Yukhei's voice comes immediately and Mark takes a sudden breath, holds it. Yukhei's face turns towards where his shoulder is leant against the wall, brows furrowing. "I-"

He stops when Mark comes forward, presses a finger to his lips and leans in on his toes to kiss him. Yukhei's reaction is immediate, arms wrapping around his frame, straightening off the wall just to deepen it, flush Mark close with a hand on his nape and lower back.

Mark's hands skim up Yukhei's chest, run through his hair until they finally cup the man's face, pours his entire being into him.

When they finally break apart, panting and out of breath, Yukhei's eyes are smoldering. Again, it feels like he wants to say something and in all honesty Mark want to as well, but before he can his lips are caught again and Yukhei gathers him in his arms, carries him away just for his moans and pleas to echo through the hall for the bedroom door's been left discarded where it was opened.

\-----

Mark watches the moving bodies in silence. It is so strange to be on the other side of the glass. It feels like he is part of a different world now.

How much time has passed? Five? Six months?

"Thinking," the deep voice muses and Mark smiles before he looks over his shoulder. Yukhei slots himself against his back and looks over his shoulder. "What about?"

Mark's eyes trail back to the people before he answers, "That world seems so foreign now," the lights flicker off their frames, the tall glass windows still as dark and spotless as that night, "Yet, almost no time has passed."

"Time is irrelevant," Yukhei hums into his ear and Mark brows furrow, he wants to disagree, but Yukhei continues with, "When I'm with you." Mark laughs at that and he feels the man smile against his neck.

A slower song comes on and Mark smiles to himself when Yukhei rocks him back and forth to the tune.

"What did you think when you first saw me?" The words come hushed and Mark ponders at Yukhei's silence.

"Cute," the man's voice finally comes.

"Do you still like the way I dance?"

A chuckle, "Dance more for me then," he whispers in Mark's ear, "I feel like I need more info to make an accurate decision."

Mark giggles lightly, wraps his hands over Yukhei's where they have slipped around his waist. They sway silently for a moment before he continues, "Beautiful."

Mark doesn't make any movement, lets himself be swayed slowly as Yukhei speaks. "I wanted you the moment you were stood before me."

He presses his face closer to Mark's neck, plants a kiss there. "For a moment I had contemplated it. As I held your hand and stared into your eyes, but I decided against it."

Mark's mouth falls open a bit, a ripple appearing between his brows as he sways, "But then you were before me again and I just-," he rubs his nose in Mark's hair, "Couldn't help myself."

"You-" Mark starts, "You weren't planning on seeing me again?" There comes no reply. There is no need for one because, "I had decided not to chase after something that seemed unattainable. I wasn't planning on seeing you either." Mark takes a breath, Yukhei's nose rubbing up behind his ear. "If I would not have gone to the party. You wouldn't have seen me-" he turns his head to look at Yukhei, the man stares back quietly. "Was your first thought I want him?"

"Yes," Yukhei replies and when Mark cranes his head he kisses him like he was waiting for it, Mark's hand coming up to rest on the trimmed hairs at Yukhei's nape.

"Look how far we've come."

Mark gasps as their lips part and they both turn to look at an amused Donghyuck. "Get a room," Jaemin teases from beside him and it makes the latter grin, Taeil walking in with Dejun. They seem to have just arrived.

"Lucas," the elder greets with a nod and he smiles at Mark. Mark returns it and slowly steps away.

Donghyuck and Jaemin both press kisses to Taeil's cheeks as the man speaks to them and Yukhei slowly spins him to pull him close.

"Have fun," he says low and he smiles, "I won't be long."

Mark returns his smile and shakes his head. "Take as much time as you need. We'll be bummed if we can't enjoy the club like usual."

He gives Yukhei one last kiss and slowly pulls away before Donghyuck or Jaemin start nagging.

Yukhei straightens and when they are exiting Taeil and him are already starting their conversation. Yangyang follows them down the stairs and smiles when Mark looks back at him.

The bartender in the lounge (who they have come to know as Seungmin) waves at them as they pass by. This is his life now. It is stark different from what he had, but when his friends pull him onto the dance floor he realizes it isn't that bad, smiles as he casts his eyes up at the dark mirrors that separate this world from theirs.

\-----

Mark flinched when you could clearly hear the force of the kick echo through the personal gym. Yukhei's frame hardly buckled though and neither did Johnny's when Yukhei planted a rough fist in his stomach.

If anything he smiled and a second later they were hopping on the balls of their feet again, gauging each other’s movements.

"They see it more as quality time at home than sparring practice."

Mark looks up and smiles when Ten offers him a piece of watermelon. He takes it excitedly and Ten smiles, brows furrowed.

"My favorite," Mark says before taking a bite. Ten laughs lightly before he sinks on the bench next to him. "So is this what he does every Wednesday?" Mark asks after he's swallowed. Ten hums.

"They have been for years now," he watches them, "It was already a usual thing when I met Johnny. Imagine how I felt when that tower of a man was on the doorstep."

"What did you think of him?"

"Yukhei?" Ten asks turning to him. He smiles when Mark looks at him surprised, "Johnny and I hold no secrets from each other."

"Oh," Mark starts, eyes trailing to the men again. Johnny is laughing.

"I was a bit frightened."

Mark blinks and turns to Ten. Ten looks at him and smiles once more. "I was frightened when I met Johnny as well."

"Then why-"

"Did I marry him?" Ten laughs out, "Oh Markie. The answer is simple. I love him." A tinge of seriousness seeps into Ten's voice when those words leave his mouth and Mark swallows down on his watermelon.

Ten's face softens then. He's so beautiful, Mark thinks. Like a cat... or a fox, features so fine he doesn't blame anyone for wanting to have him. Truly all the men he has met lately are beautiful in their own way. Then curiosity gets the better of him and he asks. "How did you meet?"

Ten's eyebrows shoot up a bit, Mark stares at the moles he has there for a moment before Ten's eyes trail to Johnny, "Club Luna."

Mark blinks. "That's-"

"Taeil's club, yes." Mark had never been, but Donghyuck told him it was amazing. "I used to work there."

"And he came over-"

"More like saw me on stage," Ten laughs again, "I was singing. Had asked if it was okay and Taeil agreed."

"He saw you...”

Ten nods, smiles. "He was having a meeting with Jinki actually. Back then they weren't as close. It didn't help that Johnny kept staring. I thought my voice would die in my throat. He was sitting right at the foot of the stage and even through the lights I could see him." Ten takes a breath, eyes staring at his piece of watermelon, but nothing at the same time, "What a man."

He looks up at Johnny again. "He came to talk to me when I head to the bar afterwards. Quite persistent," he laughs. "I didn't want to jeopardize my chances there. So I said no, but when we ran into each other again while I was waiting. He uh- asked me right in front of Taeil...”

"And you said yes, because you thought you'd lose your job," Johnny's voice comes, suddenly in front of them. He smiles down at Ten and the man rolls his eyes.

"Now I am stuck with you," he jokes, but catches Johnny's hand when the man cups his face.

Mark suppresses his giggle and simply smiles, eyes going up to Yukhei before trailing down to where the man hunches in front of him. "Enjoying yourself?"

Mark nods lightly and easily spreads his legs for the man to lean forward onto his knees, plant his head in Mark's chest.

"Oh Mark please! He's all sweaty!" Ten exclaims and Johnny slowly wraps his arms around him and inches closer, "John! No! Get off!!"

Mark laughs out now. He wasn't expecting the duo to be so playful, but it warms his heart to know how close they are. He turns his head to look at Yukhei again when he feels the man's head twist up.

Yukhei looks at him silently and as the other two playfully bicker Mark lowers to press a kiss to Yukhei's lips. He tastes salty and Mark licks up a bit of the sweat on his top lip, Yukhei's hands tightening around his waist.

"You're so strong," Mark whispers, "It must have been so tiring to train all your life."

"It was worth it if I can use it to protect you," Yukhei whispers back and the corner of Mark's mouth twitches with a smile before he kisses him again, unbeknown of the pair of eyes that are watching them.

"Have you invited Mark?" Johnny asks suddenly and Mark breaks the kiss in shock, looks up wide eyed. Ten gives him a sly smile, eyes narrowing as he runs a towel he has picked from the rack over Johnny's arm.

"Invited me where?" Mark stammers and tries to suppress his blush.

Yukhei rises to his feet slowly and his head comes against Mark's, presses to his forehead until he's towering over him again. He's upset that he broke the kiss so abruptly.

"Invitation?" Yukhei starts, voice low when he says the words to Mark's lips, "Wherever I go. Mark goes. Wherever Mark goes. I go."

Mark takes a shuddering breath, eyes fluttering shut again when Yukhei presses their lips together in a hard kiss.

Johnny takes in a slow breath and Ten rubs his arm in reassurance. "Right," the smaller man begins, "There is a party this weekend and you are Yukhei's plus one."

Mark takes a breath and turn to look at the couple, Yukhei pressing his nose to Mark's pulse point. "I don't-"

"Don't worry about that," Ten smiles, "It's a private party. Maybe you'll want to go buy something with Taemin?"

He asks it as a question, but Ten seems persistent about it. Mark nods slowly and watches as Johnny looks at Yukhei silently. "Yukhei," he whispers then and the man pulls away reluctantly.

-

"Mark," Johnny asks him a few hours later when Yukhei is on the phone. "Has Yukhei changed at all?"

Mark blinks surprised at the question. "Oh. I- Is that bad? I'll make sure to-"

Johnny shakes his head. "You haven't done anything wrong. On the contrary-" he stares at Mark, "Yukhei is not one to display affection very easily." Mark blinks, heart starting to race. "Even with me and Ten, who know everything about him. He's never shown affection this easily."

He didn't notice. Was it because he showed the same amount of affection in return? Yukhei has always opened his arms for him so easily. He kind of feels like crying. "I-I don't know what to say," Mark starts.

Johnny smiles. It's small, but it's warm when he says, "Thank you."

\-----

Mark listens to Yukhei's heartbeat, the low vibration of his voice that rumbles in his chest as he hums, speaks on the phone.

"I've dealt with it. Kun will send you the needed info." A pause in which he listens and Mark trails a hand down his shirt draws shapes in the fabric. The sun is starting to set, casts a bit of light over the wooden boards in front of the windows. It's a quiet day and he had spent it lounging in the living room, only a large hoodie gracing his small frame.

Yukhei's. He had found it in the closet after his shower, figured he'd wear it because it smelled of him. Yukhei hadn't said anything. Had simply changed and joined him in silence. The call had come later and Mark sunk himself deeper into Yukhei's side, slotted himself under the tall man's left arm as it was raised with his phone.

"Work around it then." Mark looks up at Yukhei, follows the line of his jaw as his eyes stare over the view, face relaxed. "I'm not coming in anymore today. Call Yangyang." Another pause and Mark's eyes trail down his shirt, he spreads his hand over Yukhei's stomach and caresses down. Yukhei's other hand comes up, grabs Mark's and he looks down when he continues. "I trust his judgment."

Mark looks up silently, hooks his bare thigh over Yukhei's and untangles his hand to inch it back up his chest. The large man shifts, swallows as he sinks down on the couch and moves his thigh so Mark can wrap around it more.

Mark smiles and nuzzles his chin in Yukhei's peck stares up, waits.

"Have it done by tomorrow morning," come his last words. An order and he doesn't say goodbye, ends the call and looks down at Mark curiously, lowers his arm over his back.

"I was just admiring you," Mark declares, hand running over Yukhei's stomach again, "So handsome."

"You think I'm handsome?"

Mark hums in lieu of answering, shifts and Yukhei easily accommodates him when he makes to sit in his lap, thighs lifting so Mark can slip forward, press to his hard stomach. 

Mark doesn't say anything for a moment, relishes in the silence, in the feeling of Yukhei's calloused hands running over his bare thighs slowly.

He hovers over him like this, runs a hand through his hair and lets it rest at the back of his head before he finally asks. "What do you like most about me?"

Yukhei's gaze trails down him and Mark takes a slow breath as he feels the eyes run over him, appreciate him before the man answers, "Everything."

"Hmm," Mark hums unsatisfied, "That's too easy. Come on he prods, slightly moves in Yukhei's lap, "Pick one thing. One thing you like the most."

Yukhei's looks up at him in silence, hands slipping under the hoodie and running over his sides before the rest on his hips, squeeze, "Your smile."

Mark blinks surprised, mouth going a bit agape, "My smile?"

Yukhei gives him one as an answer, one of his hands running up his lower back. "What does Markie like about me?"

"I like a lot of things too," Mark starts and the hand that isn't in Yukhei's hair slips over the man's shoulder. Mark smiles as he places it against Yukhei's jaw, runs his middle finger over the line and his thumb over his lips, "I love your eyes."

Yukhei's hand comes and grabs Mark's, maneuvers it to plant a kiss to his palm. Mark caresses his head, his nape, his neck before he speaks. "Meet me in the room?"

Yukhei doesn't answer, but the growing hardness Mark feels answers for him and he leans in to plant a kiss to Yukhei's lips, slips off slowly.

For once he feels confident in himself and needs to suppress his smile when Yukhei's eyes trail after him. He's a little too confident, regrets it when his foot hooks on the leg of the couch and he crashes to the ground with a very _not sexy_ cry.

He hits the ground hard and whines, but stills when he hears a laugh. He scrambles to his feet and peeks over the couch just to see Yukhei... _laughing_ , head tilt back and eyes squeezed shut as he shakes. It isn't very loud, but Mark can hear the small intake of air and he stares in awe. His usual serious face scrunched in happiness and he looks so much younger.

When Yukhei's eyes open and he takes in a breath Mark blushes bright red and buries his face in his hands. He doesn't know if he should cry out in embarrassment, because of his blunder or in happiness, because this is the first time he's heard Yukhei laugh.

The man gets up fairly quickly and pulls Mark up. "Is your foot okay?"

And Mark wants to actually cry now because Yukhei is worried, but his face is still pulled in a wide smile. Mark whines, tries to pull away, but Yukhei pulls him close and starts pressing kisses to the side of his face.

Mark squirms in his arms, makes to get away. "I'm fine, but my pride isn't. I can't do anything right."

"I wouldn't say that," Yukhei replies and he kisses Mark's ear, huffs and hooks Mark's chin between his thumb and index finger, makes him look at him, "I think you're doing something right. I'm absolutely captivated."

The last words are hushed and Mark stills to look at Yukhei's face. His lips, his nose, his eyes. Yukhei smiles again, pupils moving between Mark's and then he comes forward in a breath, captures Mark's lips and kisses him so intimately Mark melts.

Mark feels like he's floating and even when he lands it is soft, like clouds, Yukhei's hands running over his skin to press him to his chest. Mark doesn't ever want to lose this feeling. He doesn't ever want to lose Yukhei.

\-----

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting them to tag along, but they were persistent."

Taemin turns a bit and a smile curls onto his lips. He's dyed his hair blond and it is such a sight. The new highlights catching in the sun that seeps through the glass ceiling of the huge mall. "I am actually having a fantastic time," the man replies, "Does it not seems so?"

Mark gulps for the thirteenth time that afternoon. Taemin grins. "I'm messing with you. I really do not mind."

"Mark!" Donghyuck's voice comes and he gestures with his arm from his place next to the fountain located at the center of the mall. Jaemin is hooked on his other arm, is smiling at a girl that is looking at the Koi fish in the water, "Come on!"

He feels an arm hook in his own and much like that day in the casino his heart is running on fumes. "Shall we?" Taemin all but purrs and Mark nods before he lets himself be guided away, Dejun and Yangyang right on their heels.

Taemin seems to get along with both Donghyuck and Jaemin swimmingly. Donghyuck growing admiration (Mark can tell) and Jaemin shamelessly flirting while Taemin does the same. He envies them a bit. He hasn't even been able to hold a proper conversation.

"You're thinking too hard."

Mark blinks, a memory flashing through his mind before he turns to Taemin. The man smiles, "Just have fun Markie. I can call you Markie right?" He asks a bit concerned, but smiles when Mark nods lightly.

"You're so uptight. Have I done something to make you uncomfortable?" Taemin's head tilts in question and Mark shakes his head. Taemin frowns sadly then and Mark stammers to say.

"I really just don't- I don't know what to say or do."

"Oh," Taemin starts. He stares for a moment then his eyes trail up in thought. "Okay-" he snaps his fingers. "What's your favorite color?"

Mark's brows furrow a bit in confusion, unsure of why the man is asking him that. "Blue?" Taemin smiles again.

"Mine is white, because it's light and soft. Why do you like blue?"

"Because it reminds me of the sky," Mark says slowly.

"And just like that we are having a conversation," Taemin looks proud and Mark breathes a laugh. "See. It's not that hard. You give it a try."

Mark stares a moment before he says, "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" His eyes widen when he realized what he's said and Taemin blinks, smiles. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Taemin giggles, wraps his hands around Mark's arm and pulls him along. "I think we'll be great friends Markie."

Mark doesn't think he'll ever get over the way Taemin presents himself. It's sensual, demanding and yet so graceful.

"By the way you are ogling him you'd swear Lucas wasn't a tall glass of fine wine."

Mark's head whips to Jaemin who grins at him, hooks a pair of trousers over his arm.

"And he says he's loyal," Donghyuck muses from next to Mark. Taemin is inspecting the diamond pins in the glass cabinets at the other side of the isle. He had recommended this store and his friends were making full use of the gold cards Taeil had given them.

Mark had one of his own as well, Yukhei having slipped it between his fingers this morning, actually.

_"I can't take this," Mark said surprised. The card gleamed in the morning sun. Yangyang was waiting in the car and the large apartment building stretched up over Yukhei's head before it reached the clouds._

_Yukhei's long fingers turned the card and pressed it into his palm. "Make use of it," he said wrapping his other arm around Mark's waist, pulling him closer. His brown suit slick against his skin, hair pushed out of his face._

_It was such a contrast, for Mark still wore his simple clothing. He'd watch Yukhei prepare for his day when he could and was still jarred by the way the man pulled on his dress shirt. The sight was... breathtaking._

_Mark stared at the L in his collar, gold today. "I don't want to waste your money."_

_"It doesn't matter what you'd buy I wouldn't consider it wasting." A kiss is planted to his forehead and Mark looks up sadly. Yukhei smiles, pecks his lips. "Have fun. Taemin knows what to do."_

_"That doesn't make me less worried," Mark whispers. Yukhei's smile spreads and he opens the car door._

"Mark."

Mark blinks again, eyes widening when Taemin is smiling at him, gestures him over.

"Go on," Donghyuck says, "We'll be right here." Mark smiles and gives Donghyuck's hand a squeeze in the form of a thank you before walking around to Taemin.

"You've never been to one of these have you?"

"A party? Well I have but-"

"Did they not tell you what type of party this is?" Taemin asks surprised and blinks rapidly with pursed lips when Mark asks.

"A private party?"

"I guess it can't be helped," he says before pulling Mark a long, "Has your suit been tailored?"

"Yes," a matching one with Yukhei's, he blushed a bit at the thought and he had called Seongwha to ask if he wanted to do his hair and makeup again.

After some arrangement Yukhei had made with him on the phone the appointment was planned, so Mark wasn't sure what he was actually doing out here with Taemin.

"Good," Taemin continues. "Now have you any idea who will be there?"

Mark blinks. "I thought it would just be-"

Taemin shakes his head, hooks and arm in his and guides him to an area in the store that is a bit quieter. Yangyang trails a few feet behind, eyes trailing slowly as they talk.

"It's a private party- held once a year by all the leaders." Mark takes a breath.

"Does that mean?"

Taemin nods. "It's a private party for just the leaders. Lucas is invited for reasons he'll have to tell you himself, but it must be important because no one has objected to it. Maybe this is why they asked me to talk to you."

"Wh- Which leaders?" Mark dares to ask and Taemin's head tilts as they turn an aisle.

"Hard to say. Businesses, Organizations, Drug lords, Black Market-" a pause. "Mafia-," Taemin eyes him. Mark frowns. "I'm not saying they aren't trustworthy, but-" he stops in his tracks. "Stay close to those you know." Mark swallows, a feeling of dread spreading in his chest when Taemin says. "Stay close to Lucas."

Mark is silent for a moment, but continues his stride when Taemin starts walking again. "How do you know Lucas?" Mark asks then and Taemin smiles as he looks ahead.

"Once upon a time ago- I ran into a small boy," Taemin stops again, lets go of Mark's arm to run his fingers over the smooth fabric of a silk shirt. "It had been raining for a few days, horrible weather, but suddenly he was there. On my doorstep," he looks up at the decorative lights that illuminate the shop, voice lowering to a whisper, "Yukhei."

Mark sucks in a breath. Taemin knew his name. The man turns to him slowly. "It is not really my story to tell," he ponders, "but, I consider the two years we spend together... important." A sad looks comes over Taemin's features. "They came to take him right before he turned fifteen. I so wish he spoke to me as he did back then. Alas."

"Who came to take him?" Mark asks. He leans in close, knows not to speak of Yukhei lightly. Taemin smiles, "Yuno and Changmin."

"He went to the orphanage?" Mark breathes, "Why- why not stay with you?"

"It is his duty," Taemin replies with a sad smile, "I say that they took him away from me, but in truth he did not resist. Even at such a young age he knew what he needed to do."

Mark has so many questions now, but Jaemin is walking towards them and he doubts Taemin would answer them. By the way he spoke he knew he thought highly of Yukhei, maybe even loved him- Mark had been afraid for no reason. Taemin's intension were not unkind.

He would have to ask Yukhei himself…

"This store is amazing Taemin-ssi," Jaemin says when he reaches them. Taemin eyes the necklace around Jaemin's neck again, the small diamond star sparkling. He'd been staring at it since they met and he smiles before he looks up.

"Thank you. It was recommended by a friend."

"Is something wrong with my necklace?" Jaemin asks casually, "You've been looking at it constantly."

Taemin's eyes run down to Jaemin's neck again. "Not at all," he grins, "I am just happy to see Taeil making use of our official alliance." He tilts his head a bit, "Well, kind of."

Jaemin's brows furrow and he looks down at his necklace. "Wait this was made by SHINee?" he asks as Donghyuck walks over.

Taemin hums, "By our shop Sherlock. One of the best."

"This one too?" Donghyuck asks and he lifts his arm. He pulls down the long sleeve of his giant sweater, revealing a bracelet with diamond suns. Mark smiles, he's happy Donghyuck likes it enough to continuously wear it.

Taemin laughs, "Yes. This one too."

"Then what about Mark's?" he asks then looking at his friend.

Taemin turns, surprised, "You have one as well?"

"Oh, yeah," Mark gives a quick nod with a smile, "He gave it to me before I met you."

He pulls out the necklace with care from where it was hidden under his hoodie, shows it to Taemin. The man stares.

"He gave this to you?" he asks then, eyes the small cross.

"Yeah. Why is something wrong?"

Taemin's hand comes up and he runs his finger over the diamonds and then looks up at Mark. "This was made by our finest jeweler."

Mark takes a breath, his friends eyes grow wide. "It's so simple," Taemin continues, "but I’d know his work anywhere."

"Is it from the same store as ours?" Jaemin asks curiously.

"No," Taemin steps back and smiles at Mark, "View is not a shop open to anyone. Key only takes special orders."

That has Mark thinking more than he'd like to admit. So much so his friends take to dropping ice in his shirt so he pays attention. Taemin laughs heartily, says he'd love to go out more often with them and Jaemin vehemently agrees.

"You could show us more stores!" he offers before he sips his coffee.

"He's not like a perfect store guru Nana," Donghyuck accuses, but he leans on his boyfriends arm, rest his head against his shoulder.

"Au contraire," Taemin smiles, "I do know some of the best store owners."

"No way," Donghyuck replies in disbelieve.

"Very way," Taemin shoots back, "Is that how-" his brow furrow cutely, "-Is that how you say it these day?"

The couple bursts out into laughter and commends the blushing man for trying. Mark must give his friends credit, this is the first time he's seen Taemin blush, or well something remotely close to it. The blond man looking down and playing with his cup.

"It's just like talking to Mark," Jaemin laughs. Mark's face falls.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he deadpans. Donghyuck tears up as his fit continues.

They're resting at a small cafe, both Donghyuck and Jaemin having gathered an abundant amount of bags.

Mark has nothing to show for his day out. He really wants to buy something, but then again he doesn't? It's complicated. He really doesn't need anything.

Taemin seems to catch onto his little inner turmoil, because when they leave the cafe and Donghyuck makes a b-line for the nearest store he can find, he approaches Mark again.

"I don't think he minds."

Mark eyes widen a bit as he looks at Taemin, the man falling into pace beside him. "Oh, No. I know," Mark starts, "It's just hard for me."

Taemin hums and he seems to ponder before he grabs Mark's arm to halt him. Mark blinks at him confused and Taemin turns to gesture at Dejun, who speeds up to catch up with his friends. Yangyang slowing before Taemin guides Mark to a different store.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Taemin replies as he hooks his arm again and Mark is growing quite fond of that gesture. It makes him feel welcomed, instead of threatened. Maybe because he knows Taemin now, knows the man is nothing but kind. Sly and alluring, but kind. Mark should also take him up in the offer of going out more.

"This one will do," Taemin muses and Mark has point two seconds to realize it's an expensive watch shop before he is hauled inside.

The shop is not very big, but even the interior screams expensive and Mark still isn't sure why they are here. He looks to Taemin for answers and the man sighs before he speaks. "Yukhei likes watches no?"

"Oh," Mark lets out. That is true. Yukhei has an assortment of different brands in many shapes and sizes, all neatly arranged by color. Mark hadn't dared touch any, "He does."

"Well," Taemin pulls the e, nudges him forward, "If you have a hard time buying yourself something, buy him something instead."

Mark turn again, blinks at Taemin. Holy crap. That's a fantastic idea.

\-----

"How did it go?"

"You keep asking that," Mark smiles, runs a hand through his hair and pulls his legs under him, the sheets rustle a bit with the action.

Yukhei smiles as he closes the bedroom door behind him, "I want to know if your day was okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Mark replies, "I love it." He loves it because he doesn't have to ask Yukhei anymore. The man will start telling him everything that has happened that day regardless if Mark asks or not. His thoughts trail back to this afternoon. "I didn't know it was that important."

"I have been meaning to talk to you about it," Yukhei slips his jacket off slowly, places it on the sheets before he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "At first I wasn't sure if I wanted you to come along."

Mark slowly inches forward and Yukhei doesn't move when he starts unbuttoning his dress-shirt. "What made you change your mind?"

He wonders if he should remove the pin first. Probably. Now Yukhei is left with three buttons undone, but if it stays he might forget to remove it later. He slowly reaches for it.

"I wanted you to meet someone."

Mark freezes, eyes flicking up to Yukhei in surprise. "What?"

"You've already met Minho and Taemin. You'll get to meet Jinki and a bunch of other people, but-"

"But?" Mark questions. Yukhei's hands come up and slowly grab his, massages them.

"This person is important and I want you to meet him in person while he is here."

Mark sits quietly for a moment before he says, "Taemin told me about Key."

Yukhei's brows furrow, "Oh?"

"Why did you get me such an expensive gift?" Mark grips Yukhei's hands. "You didn't even know if we'd end up together."

"I got it for you, because I wanted to."

"Yukhei the answers can't always be that simple," he lowers his hands into his lap. Yukhei moves slowly, Mark watching his hands slip over his thighs before he whisper asks.

"Why not?"

"Do-Is Key the person I'll be meeting?"

There is a chuckle and Yukhei grabs his hand, rubs his thumb in his palm. "No," his grip tightens, "Key isn't who you'll be meeting. Though he will most likely be there."

Mark looks up, "Who then?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he pulls Mark into his lap and Mark's eyes waver, look down at the sheets as Yukhei plants a kiss behind his ear, inhales. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Mark whispers immediately, "but-"

"I still feel out of place," Yukhei finishes for him and Mark focuses on the way the man runs his hands up the front of his shirt, hold him close.

"Yeah," Mark whispers, but he doesn't say more, lets Yukhei shower him in affection and cling to him like he has grown to do over the past month.

Mark stares at the lights illuminating the city, Yukhei's lips placing random kisses here and there. "I got you something."

The large man stills, lips to Mark's skin when he whispers, repeats, "You got me something?"

Mark grabs Yukhei's hands and removes them from around his waist before he crawls over the bed reaches under the pillows for the box he's put there.

Yukhei's head tilts when Mark turns, crawls back and places it in the man's large hand. Yukhei looks at the box, then at Mark. "You complain about my expensive gift and then you offer me one?"

"Not the same thing," Mark shakes his head, "This is your money. So it is basically-" his brows furrow as he looks up, "A gift from you to you that I happen to buy."

Yukhei stares at him in silence.

"Just accept the gift Yukhei."

"I'm going to buy you more things."

"No you are not!"

Yukhei stares at him again. Then his brows lift in challenge, as if he wants to say _"Stop me,"_ and Mark groans.

"Please don't buy me anything." Yukhei's eyes trail to the box as Mark whines, removes the lid and stares at the black and silver watch. Mark had chosen the simplest one he could find, didn't want to spend too much even of it was for Yukhei.

Speaking of Yukhei. The man was staring at it far too long and Mark got sadder with each passing second. "Do you not like it?"

Yukhei looks up at him, then back at the watch. "Mark," he smiles, "This is a Blancpain Fifty Fathoms."

Mark's brows furrow. He doesn't know much about watches, just picked it and gave the owner the card. Actually... Taemin has snatches the receipt- Wait-

Mark stares at Yukhei mortified and the man huffs a laugh before he continues with, "This costs about ten thousand dollars."

Mark needs to lie down. Doesn't even rest his head on the pillow, just sinks it into the duvet. "I'm taking it back."

There is a laugh, Yukhei shifting to lean over Mark's floored frame.

"I'm taking it back," Mark repeats when Yukhei presses a kiss to his jaw, to the mole on his cheek, smiles. "I should have just bought some pants."

Yukhei chuckles low again, caresses Mark's cheek before he finally says, "I love it."

\-----

"Thank you for agreeing to a simple dinner."

Mark smiles at Doyoung as he places down a dish on the table. He had offered to help, Yukhei slipping into a chair silently, but both Doyoung and Jungwoo had insisted he'd sit.

"They are always like this," Yukhei had supplied and they ended up watching the couple move about the chic kitchen, tools worn and equipment used with care. They must do this often, Mark thinks as the couple speaks with each other, gestures towards items. Jungwoo nods at a stack of tissues and Doyoung adds it onto the pot of veggies he's about to bring over.

They flow so easily into each other. Jungwoo swiftly closing a drawer so Doyoung doesn't walk into it and Doyoung easily moving so Jungwoo can place something down over his shoulder.

"So," Doyoung starts as he finally slips into his chair, Jungwoo starts filling his partner's glass with juice, smiles at Mark when he does the same for him. "I heard you wanted to formally meet us?"

"Oh," Mark smiles lightly, "Yeah. Since everything that happened. I haven't gotten the chance to properly talk to anyone and I feel like," he raises a hand when Jungwoo is about to put too much food for him, "-like I have to?"

Yukhei's hands come forward and help Jungwoo along. "Okay," Doyoung replies, "Ask away."

Mark is stunted for a moment. He wasn't expecting Doyoung to just say that. Jungwoo plops down and shovels a spoon into his mouth. Doyoung swallows before he adds, "You may ask me anything. I will answer honestly. You are in my house. I don't have to lie here."

Mark chances a glance at Yukhei, who simply looks at him in silence as he as he bites down on his food. Doyoung has a point, but now that Mark has actually been given the opportunity to ask someone other than Yukhei he has a hard time rearranging his thoughts.

He ends up asking, "What is it that you do? Actually do?" he adds at the end so he's clear.

"I'm a surgeon," Doyoung casually starts, "At _Asan_ , but I also run the organ line with Yuta and Jaehyun."

"Organ line?" Mark asks and blinks when Yukhei lifts chopsticks to his mouth, but chomps down and smiles when the man looks at him fondly.

Doyoung hums as he puts more food on his plate, Jungwoo does the same. "When Yuta cleans up any area I have to inspect the bodies."

Mark swallows down hard and Yukhei's hand is on his back in a second, rubs soothing circles, maybe this wasn't the best conversation to be held over dinner. Jungwoo gives an apologetic smile. "Doyoung forgets that not everyone is as used to it as us-"

Doyoung blinks. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Mark replies as he shakes his head, accept a glass of water from Jungwoo before gulping it down. "You," he continues then, "You inspect the bodies?"

Doyoung nods. "Checks if they are in good condition physically, check their medical records. The best organs are donated, the rest are sold."

"Sold where?"

"The black market," Doyoung gives a sad smile, "Unfortunately I can't take too many resources or we'll be caught. Yuta deals with anything past that, anything related to shipping, moving or cleaning is his forte."

"And Jaehyun?"

"Like he told you. He mostly does charity alongside our businesses their bank numbers. He finds proper charities and businesses to take over and help increase our resources. He's our face. If that makes sense? His record is kept clean," a smile, "Though it is far from it."

Mark casts his eyes down as he thinks of Jaehyun. He's such a nice man. He couldn't imagine him killing- Then again... all of them seem so nice. It's quiet as they eat, but Mark sits there unmoving and a moment later Yukhei's hand slips over his thigh, as it always does. The reassuring gesture, making him let out a breath.

"And you?" he asks then. He doesn't need to specify, because when he looks up Jungwoo is smiling at him, eyes twinkling.

"Besides being a good cook?" he jokes, face becoming a bit more serious then, "I'm the second most skilled field assassin."

Mark stares in silence and Jungwoo smiles lightly. "I joined a little later than the rest of our team, but you could say I am good at what I do."

"Jungwoo joined when he was seventeen," Yukhei cuts in, "He wasn't trained as long as any of us, but excelled in the craft. So he climbed up the ranks quite fast."

"Lucky me," Jungwoo muses.

"Usually you don't like bragging," Doyoung says before he places the glass against his lips to drink.

"I don't," Jungwoo confessed, "But Mark is uncomfortable."

Mark takes in a breath at the words. "I-I-I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize," Jungwoo gives him a warm smile. "I understand."

Mark looks down at his food sadly. He hadn't wanted it to go like this, maybe just making casual conversation like the previous members would have been better. He still wasn't ready to speak about it so openly even if he did do it with Yukhei.

"Don't force yourself. Okay?" Jungwoo's voice comes again. "We've been here years. We've seen a lot. We don't expect you to accept what we do. Even when we don't say it. You are entitled to your own opinion."

Jungwoo looks at Yukhei then and the man simply nods, Mark wants to move closer to him, but is embarrassed to. Luckily for him Yukhei catches the slight shift in his body language and a moment later his chair shifts closer, arm wrapping around him.

Mark is grateful, kind of sinks against him and misses the way Doyoung eyes them curiously, but sees Jungwoo smile before his brows furrow and he pouts, says. "I'm kind of upset. I prepared all this and you aren't eating."

"It's not that!" Mark gasps and he kind of comes off Yukhei's frame, "I just-"

He stops when Jungwoo laughs lightly, a slight soft chuckle. "I'm messing with you."

Mark's cheeks burn and he whines lowly. Doyoung gives him a smile and when Yukhei pulls him close again he sees the corner of his mouth raised. Mark is the one to pout now and his cheeks grown hotter when Jungwoo teases him with a coo of, "cute!"

\-----

"Stay close to me."

Mark presses himself closer into Yukhei's side. Their suites are pitch black, only their dress shirts white against the dark color, Yukhei sports a tie, smooth with a clip in the middle before it vanishes into his vest while Mark's is adorned with a chain that is pinned to his collar. It was a last minute add on.

"I thought it would suite you sir," Hongjoong had smiled, I quite enjoy working on suits for you."

Mark had thanked him, requested Yukhei pay him extra, because he's too nice.

The silver _L_ was pinned right beside the chain in his left collar and the gold one in Yukhei's gleamed in the light. Mark pushed up his glasses and wiggled his nose. He wasn't used to the new pair yet, silver rimmed and made for the occasion even after he told Yukhei to return it. The man had simply taken it out and slipped it onto Mark's nose.

People were staring and he involuntarily tightened his grip around Yukhei's arm, the man pulling it tighter to his side so Mark sunk into it.

"There are so many," Mark whispered and Yukhei hummed. "Do they all know who you are?"

Yukhei frowned, "Yes."

The guards had said that this party had the safest most secure security system to date had to offer, but Mark felt like that was a waste of recourses and money if the people at the party were able to kill you so easily.

Mark took in a breath when they were stopped and his eyes darted at the woman.

"Lucas," she mused, long fur coat falling off her frame, "It's been far too long. You never came to play." She didn't spare Mark a glance and it made the man's lips pull in a tight line.

"My apologies," Yukhei starts and with ease he moves Mark a step forward, "This is Mark."

In any other situation Mark would have panicked, stammered, but something about her snobbish behavior ticked him off. "Good evening," he meant to say, but it came out like a bite and Mark didn't regret it even when she sent daggers his way. An amused smile curled up Yukhei's lips.

"I know who you are," she shoots back, "Everyone does." Mark takes breath, but his face doesn't betray his surprise. "Everyone wants Lucas. Do you think that they wouldn't notice that some nobody managed to-" she stops when she looks at Yukhei, the man's eyes boring into hers, his smile having fallen.

"Oh please do continue," he says and his voice has lowered, "You speak as if you know it all. Do act the part."

A shiver runs down Mark's spine and his grip tightens again. Yukhei gives a small smile then and the woman's breath visibly hitches. Mark wonders what it was like before he met Yukhei.

The push on and Mark is very aware of the eyes on the back of his head. As if usually walking with Yukhei wasn't bad enough.

He spot Johnny's large frame suddenly and wants to call out, but catches himself just in time when he notices the other men standing next to him and Ten.

The smaller man looks stunning on the arm of his husband, fine features accentuated by the pale brown square print suit he's wearing. His dress shirt is a very low cut reddish design that makes his flawless skin stand out and the simple chain around his neck shine in the light of the chandelier.

He looks radiant as he smiles and Johnny who is dressed in a Tuxedo stand proud with him on his arm. They're talking to a couple, but before Mark can take them in Yukhei catches his attention once more.

"We'll join them soon enough. It doesn't seem like Minho has arrived yet," he whispers, "but-"

"But?" Mark looks up at him and the man throws him a smile.

"He's already here."

Mark's brows furrow, but when Yukhei guides him to a group of unknown people his heart lodges in his throat. "Wait-," he croaks, but it's too late and he clenches his jaw shut when the men stood together break apart to greet Yukhei, their gazes flicking down to Mark immediately.

Mark shrinks somewhat, want to backtrack.

"These are the owners of Seven," Yukhei introduces and his arm hooks around Mark's waist in reassurance, pulls him close again, "We will finally be aligning with them."

Mark looks up shocked. He didn't know Yukhei trusted him enough to meet his business partners. Is that why he was hesitant? Oh God he's over thinking. They are right in front of you.

"Evening," a melodic voice comes and Mark stares in awe for a moment as the man steps forward, looks down at him, "I've heard so much about you Mark. It's so nice to finally meet you," he smiles sticking out a hand and Mark reaches forward, but he doesn't say anything.

He's captivated by the man's beauty, somehow feels inferior to everyone Yukhei introduces him to. The grey suit fits his frame like a dream.

"I'm Kumpimook," he introduces himself as and Mark blinks. There is a low laugh from the side and Kumpimook grins at the man.

"Just call him Bambam," the new man smiles and again Mark wants to crawl into a hole and die, the Tux only amplifying his sharp looks. "I'm Jaebom. Please," he lowers his head ever so slightly, long hair coming forward before he brushes it back with his hand.

"Jackson," the last of the three introduces and he grins all the same, he’s wearing a Tux too. "Mine isn't such a mouthful."

"That just makes you less special," Bambam teases and Jackson's eyes snap to him in disbelieve. Bambam laughs and brushes his shoulder, "Joke baby."

"Honestly you two," Jaebom cuts in, "Just for tonight?"

"Oh shut up you love us," Jackson supplies and Mark can't suppress his smile.

"Anyway," Bambam muses, "Yukhei," he smiles at the man, "You could have just brought him to me or did you specifically want to show him off?"

Yukhei doesn't say anything, but a small smile creeps onto his lips and Bambam grins again. Mark looks up wide eyed. _He didn't._

"Mark wasn't aware," Jaebom laughs, "Poor boy."

"Don't worry," Jackson smiles, "Yukhei means well."

Mark pulls at Yukhei's coat gently and the man looks down at him silently. "Did you-" Mark whispers, "Why?"

Yukhei's arm tightens around his waist and his tongue comes out between his lips, but before he can speak he stills at a voice and his eyes harden before his head whips up.

"Gentleman."

The trio’s faces fall as well and suddenly the air is chilled, hostile.

"Oh please," the voice comes again and Mark peeks forward to see who it is to reveal an older man. "Today is about communicating no?"

"What do you want Sooman," Jaebom's voice comes and it's cold, much colder than Mark expected. If he loves Bambam and Jackson he must absolutely despise this man.

"Just business," the man continues and his eyes flick down to Mark suddenly. Yukhei's body goes rigid and he turns as if he wants to block Mark from the man's view. "Mark Lee. He finally took you out of his little den-"

"He has no need to speak to you," Yukhei's voice cuts and Mark takes a shuddering breath. "Leave."

"This is a peaceful get together. No need to be so stingy."

The man could have chosen anything, but Mark doesn't think stingy does what Yukhei is portraying any justice. If anything it feels like he is set to kill and that frightens Mark.

Yukhei's eyes narrow and the man smiles. "It is so hard to get an audience with you these days Yukhei."

Mark's breath catches in his throat, _he knows._

Bambam's face contort is fury, but before he steps forward Jackson's hand lands on his shoulder. "You are not allowed to speak his name so lightly," he snaps in a hushed whisper.

"Or what?" Sooman asks sugar sweet, "What if I share it before it's due. What the-"

"Is there a problem here," a new voice finally comes and Mark takes a breath of relieve when Johnny steps into view with Ten beside him. He startles a moment when a hand brushes his shoulder, but when he turns he is met with Taemin's smile, Minho towering over him as he looks at what's going on.

The older man's face falls and he takes a step back, shakes his head. "Johnny," he smiles, "Good to see you."

"Is there a problem?" Johnny asks again and Ten looks at Mark worried.

"No," Sooman says then, "Just saying hello." Johnny stares at him silently before the man backs away, throws a last glance at Mark and smiles before he turns and leaves.

Mark looks at the ground, the air around them quiet say for the soft chattering filling the space.

"Are you okay?" Yukhei's voice comes then and Mark looks up with worry in his eyes.

"I should be asking you that."

"Markie is so caring," Taemin coos and Minho pulls him close, "Look how worried he is." Mark glances at Taemin and then back at Yukhei.

"Are you?" _Okay_ he means and Yukhei's gaze softens.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Bambam laughs lowly. "Cute," he says with a tilt of his head and Mark blushes a bit. "Sorry you had to go through that. During our first meeting too," he gives a look of apology, "I just cannot stand that man," he looks in the direction of where the elder had disappeared.

"Don't let it bother you too much," Jackson starts, places a hand on Bambam's shoulder. Jaebom hums in agreement.

"We have some things to discuss before you fly back to Thai-land and NCT's a busy lot. We may not be able to cover everything, but let's at least get the basics out of the way," he turns, takes a step, "Yukhei, Johnny."

Yukhei gives a nod and falls into pace after them, Johnny follows with Ten and so do Minho and Taemin. Like this everyone starts to turn for when they pass and Mark pulls at Yukhei's coat again.

"I don't think I should be here," he whispers. Yukhei pulls him ever closer, eyes trailing up as he grabs Mark's hand with his free one.

"I want you here. You're-" he pauses, looks down at Mark, "Important to me."

All the air slowly drains out of Mark's lungs, Yukhei's hand caressing his. "You don't have to say anything. Just listen. Okay?"

"O-okay," Mark nods and he leans his head against the man's shoulder, tries to calm his heartbeat. There it is again, that warmth that spreads to every inch of his body. He bites his lip as he moves his cheek against the fabric of Yukhei's suit.

-

Jinki is a serious man. Mark can tell, but he isn't sure if it's a facade or just a way he chooses to present himself.

Key or Kibum as Yukhei had said, is observant. Doesn't seem too bothered by the fact that Mark has caught him staring and even gave him a small smile.

Neither of them seem bad and Mark continued to observe quietly as the men speak. Taemin's cigarette burns lightly as Minho hums, "The stocks are fine. It's the transport and you've already got that covered."

"Jaebom runs the branch here, Jackson in China. I trust them both. Your diamonds are safe. _Will be safe_ ," Bambam smiles.

"I don't doubt that," Jinki starts, "I trust them," he glances at Johnny and Yukhei, "They've done nothing but prove their trust to me."

"Like wise," Bambam muses. At this Mark blinks. He looks at Ten first and the man gives him a smile then he looks up at Yukhei. The man looks at him and nods slowly.

Mark looks at Bambam then and the man grins, "Let's keep that in this circle okay?" he asks before he turns to Jinki again.

"How long?" Mark whispers to Yukhei and the man doesn't answer but he taps his watch circles it counter clock wise and stops on the three. Mark eyes widen, "And SHINee?"

Yukhei smiles, repeats the same motion, but this time he ends on the eight. Mark pales... eight years...

That would have made Yukhei seventeen when they aligned, what was the party for then? A ruse? What has Mark been missing?

He looks at Taemin bewildered and the man gives him a charming smile. Kibum too laughs behind his hand and Jinki glances over with a smile before he continues the conversation.

"Not all is what is seems," Johnny's low voice comes and Mark turns to him. Johnny blinks slowly, Ten also grants another smile before Johnny continues with, "Welcome to our family."

Mark looks at him in silence. How long did they work on this? Mark isn't even sure what _this_ is. What did Johnny have to do to set everything up like this? A hand slips around his waist and Yukhei squeezes in reassurance, smiles.

"You're thinking too hard."

He is, because when the new men have taken their leave and they and SHINee are left, he's still thinking. The others do not seem to want to disturb him, leave him be and after an unknown amount of time Yukhei presses his nose onto Mark's hair, causing him to blink back into reality.

"You're so cute," Yukhei whispers as Mark starts to look up at him, the man's eyes closed before they open and look at him.

"Sorry," Mark apologizes, "I-- It was unexpected."

"I wanted to start informing you on what goes on around you. Especially since you plan on working for Jaehyun."

Mark's lips form a silent "Oh." That makes sense. That makes a lot more sense that they would want him to be aware and up to date and like that the cogs in his brain turn again. Yukhei chuckles, rubs his nose in his hair again.

"How about this?" he offers and Mark's eyes move down to where his hands slip into his inner jacket. Mark wants to protest, but Yukhei's finger brush past his gun and instead slip into the pocket on the inside of his coat. Mark is being paranoid, lets out a relieved and tired breath.

"I thought I said no gifts," he starts and Yukhei laughs softly, fingers going into the small silk bag. Mark stills when he pulls out diamonds. A bracelet, to be precise. The rocks are hug and he breaths a, "Yukhei," eyes widening as he looks up at the man.

Yukhei easily grabs his hand, pushes back his collar to clasp the piece of jewelry there and Mark just kind of stares at it, before he looks up at Yukhei again.

"I don't know if I should scold you or thank you," Mark says and Yukhei runs his fingers over the back of Mark's hand, rises to his feet and pulls him along.

Yukhei only speaks when he has guided Mark to the dance floor, when he's flushed their frames together.

"Both are good."

Mark purses his lips, but lets himself be guided to the slow music the band is playing. "I shouldn't let you just do all these things."

Mark watches the man, lets the silence stretch before Yukhei's deep voice comes, "If you really want me to stop. I will." Mark's eyes widen a tad. "I just-" Yukhei turns him to the tune of the music, "Don't want to stop."

Mark's face softens and he smiles. "That's so endearing," he whispers, "You never stop surprising me."

"Will you grow tired of me when I do?"

Mark's eyes fall onto the bracelet that peeks on his wrist, it's hooked onto his cuff, doesn't slip behind the sleeve of his suit. "No," he smiles, "I don't think I could ever."

His eyes slowly trail back up to Yukhei, only then realizing they've stopped. They look at each other for a long moment and then Yukhei comes forward.

"Is this the best place?" Mark whispers when the man is so close he can feel his breath against his top lip. Yukhei's eyes look up slowly, lock with Mark's. He still drowns in them.

"No. It isn't," Yukhei whispers. His eyes fall back on Mark's lips, "But I don't care."

Mark's head tilts back as he's kissed for all to see, hands coming up to cup Yukhei's face as their lips move against each other intimately.

They shouldn't, but Mark breaths a soft sob into it, melts yet again as Yukhei pulls him impossible closer.

\-----

"You're a natural."

Mark turns from where he has just given a small girl a high-five, promising him to be good before she ran off over the court yard. Kun chuckles gently, rubs over a small boy his head before he sends him off as well. Mark thinks he looks a lot softer in a simple sweater, but knows to not take any of the head members lightly now.

Kun is the last one he gets to meet like this and the man is nothing but welcoming, has shown Mark around the orphanage and introduced him to (what Mark believes) dozens of children. He has enjoyed listening to all the members and seeing how they live their life.

"I just like kids," Mark laughs, "I don't think I'd be able to do it every day like you though."

Kun gives him a warm smile. "It isn't for everyone. Taeyong enjoys coming by. I believe you must know that at this point." Mark nods. Taeyong has always made it clear how much he loves baking for the children.

"Do-do the caretakers know--" he trails off a bit, "do the caretakers know that they are raising-"

"Soldiers?"

"I wasn't going to say that-"

"-but you weren't sure what else to call them," Kun gives a sly smile, but waves his hand when Mark wants to apologize, "Don't worry it's fine and to answer your question. Most caretakers are just here for the children. They are informed, yes, but their tasks lay solely with raising them properly. Take them to school, watch them, be the parents they don't have."

Kun pauses as he looks at the playing kids. "When and if they decide to join our ranks, is all up to them. As long as they have reached the proper age and know for sure, we will not force them to do anything they do not like."

"Aren't there those who branch away from-- here?"

"Betray us?" Kun asks and when Mark nods. Kun repeats the gesture, "Yes of course. They are free to live their lives as they please."

"What happens if they...betray you?"

A smile curls onto Kun's lips before he turns to Mark again. "I don't think you're ready for the answer to that question Mark."

Mark takes a breath before he nods again, "You're probably right."

Kun lifts an arm as an invitation and Mark follows him, trails next to him as they stroll down the hall. "How is Lucas?" Kun suddenly asks then. It isn't a question Mark is expecting and his brows furrow a bit before he replies.

"Good?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Kun smiles.

"I'm not sure myself," Mark replies honestly, "He seems happy- well- At least I hope he is."

Kun chuckles lowly. "If he wasn't happy. You would not be here anymore. Lucas does not like wasting time. Everything he does is with a purpose. If you've fulfilled that purpose he disposes of you."

Mark swallows hard at those words. "What is my purpose?" he chances and Kun stops, turns to him.

"What indeed?" he asks and he takes in Mark, smiles again, "He is quite fond of you. I have never seen him like this."

"Like this?"

"I don't know how to explain his behavior prior to you entering his life, but let's just say it was monotone and bland, a cycle every day. I wasn't aware Lucas had the ability to be late," he raises his brows at Mark and the smaller man blushes. "Yet he has been on a few occasions now."

"I'm sorry."

"Nonsense. Don't apologize. It's refreshing," Kun takes a breath, "I am quite happy to see him like this."

Mark is silent for a moment before he asks. "What was Lucas like-- before?" he adds at the end and Kun's eyes trail up before he replies.

" _Cold_ , but a good friend. I remember when he arrived. So serious for someone so young."

"When did he arrive?"

"When he was fifteen," Kun hums, "Yuno and Changmin brought him over after he spent two years living with Taemin. We were informed that it was for personal reasons and his training started immediately, just like ours."

He elaborates when Mark looks confused. "Johnny made the rule of training at eighteen when he took over eight years ago. Everyone that joined before that time started at fifteen. Lucas however," he smiled again, "Had already received training prior to joining. I believe his family has something to do with that."

"His family?" Mark can only take in everything the man is saying, watches him paint the picture of a man so quiet he only says what he feels needs to be said, so Mark isn't surprised when Kun's answer is.

"I know nothing of his time with Taemin or prior, that he will have to tell you himself."

"I've heard that a lot," Mark frowns.

"He will tell you. If he wants to," they turn a corner, the wind in the hall blowing past their legs, "I believe he does," Kun adds then and he smiles. They are nearing what seems like a nursery and as Kun walks up to the door Mark asks.

"Most of you--" Kun stills," Most of you have been here before Lucas right? I heard Jungwoo joined late as well, but-- How long have you all known each other?"

Kun's shoulders deflate a bit and he looks over his shoulder, a sad glint in his eyes. "Besides Lucas and Jungwoo-- Everyone that has a place amongst our ranks has been here ever since they can remember."

Mark's chest twists and a lump forms there when Kun names them. “Taeil, Johnny, Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Sicheng, Dejun, Kunhang, Jeno, Yangyang, Chenle, Jisung and me,” he pauses, “This is the only way we’ve ever lived.”

“I- I’m-“ Mark starts, but the man cuts him off.

"Please do not be sad for us," Kun adds, "We've all found something to live for- even if it goes against the norms of the average person. It's our lives."

Mark wants to ask more questions, but Kun opens the door and he's met with the sight of Yukhei turning. He blinks at Mark, smiles and Mark has to suppress his tears when his eyes fall on the infant in his arms.

"Kyungsoo," Kun starts as he walks in and a man appears, glasses on the bridge of his nose, he too is holding a child and when Kun beckons Mark over he says hello.

"Lucas was just saying hello," he smiles and Mark looks at Yukhei again, the man’s long arms wrapped around the sleeping baby. It's-- It seems so out of place, but Yukhei seems so calm, at peace and Mark has to suppress his tears again.

"You okay?" Yukhei asks and he nods, steps closer to inspect the child. "His name is Wooseok," Yukhei whispers then and Mark smiles, thinks about how lucky the child must be to be raised by them.

No matter who he is, will be or from where he's come.

\-----

"So beautiful."

Mark blushes at the words, turns his head so he doesn't have to look at Yukhei. A moan falls frown his lips as the man thrusts in, runs his large hands down Mark's sides, thumbs massaging into his tummy.

"Would you look at me?"

The words are soft, hushed compared to the way Yukhei presses deep inside him. Mark's cheeks are on fire, burn as he turns his head. He's so embarrassed, can't imagine how he looks in this moment, but he looks at Yukhei nevertheless and lets out a little breath when the man moans lowly.

It sends a shock up Mark's spine, his teeth clenching as Yukhei cups his face, leans forward and rubs his thumbs over Mark's cheeks, cheekbones. "So beautiful," Yukhei mumbles again and it drips with so much affection, eyes praising and lips quivering before he captures Mark's lips in a deep, slow kiss, thrusts himself deeper.

Mark's toes curl, thighs tightening at the sensation, hands scraping over Yukhei's back and up his chest to cup his cheek as well, make the kiss deeper, even if it isn't possible.

He moans into it, grips Yukhei's ear as his voice spills with ecstasy. "Kwai Lai," Yukhei breaths again and a smile curls up Mark's lips as the man starts muttering again.

"What-" he moans, rides up the bed a bit with Yukhei's thrust, "I can't understand you Hei."

Yukhei moans, captures his lips again in a hard kiss, lips smacking when they pull apart just for him to mutter. "Magnificent- Beautiful- You feel so fucking good- How-God-Mark-" he presses kisses over Mark's face, thrusts in deeply and moans when Mark's face contorts in bliss. "So fucking beauti-" he slips into his native tongue again. A combination of Cantonese, Korean and English slipping from his lips as an arm slips up Mark's back, grips so he can thrusts in harder.

Mark thrashes, head tilting back to moan out and Yukhei in turn moans into his neck, kisses down it and sucks as Mark scrambles for purchase on his shoulders again.

"Yuk- _hei_ -"

He only gets a groan as a reply, the man whining against him, _in him_. It's excruciatingly good, Mark's legs locking around him and he keens when Yukhei's large hand goes down to grab his thigh as he thrusts in, kneads up the skin brutally and has Mark moaning and shivering.

Mark does not know what to make of it. Yukhei is always so cool and composed, moves with practiced ease day in and day out, but when with Mark, when _in_ Mark, he crumbles before his eyes and it may be a hunch, but it feels like Yukhei gives his all, pours himself into Mark and Mark blinks, tears once again starting to catch in his eyes as he moans, focuses on the large man's lips on his skin, his grip on his flesh.

"Yukhei," he moans and Yukhei nods, delirious as he rubs his nose- his face into Mark's neck, up into his hair and inhales deeply, thrusts so hard Mark groans out and whimpers. "Good- Feels so good Hei I-"

The words catch in his throat, Yukhei crashing their lips together for the millionth time and fucking Mark into the sheets. Mark's throat spasms, clawing nails easing into soft caresses as he's nearing, as his mind stills before muddling every time Yukhei hits deep inside him.

A long sigh escapes his throat, his mind focusing on everything just for a few beats. The rough thrusts, the throbbing inside of him, their connected skin, the harsh grip on his flesh, the lips against his, the pants, the groans, the moans of his name, the lo-

His back arches, nails sinking into Yukhei's skin as he screams out and thrashes, throat letting out stuttered moans before he cums and cries, because Yukhei moans into his ear and continues to thrust, fuck him until Mark is only limply holding him and slurring his name.

"Yukhei-Yukhei- _Yukhei_ -"

It comes out like a mantra until he falls silent, mind numbing and head lulling a bit. His heart in his throat, the tears tricking down his cheeks as he shifts up and down, the sound of their skin slapping together fading into the background. Yukhei groans against his neck again and Mark's hands twitch ever so slightly, run over his back, over the small scars he's pulled in the skin.

Yukhei comes up on his forearms and looks down at Mark, watches him shift and Mark blinks at him, hand slipping over his shoulder and haphazardly cupping Yukhei's cheek, thumb slightly rubbing over the soft bottom lip.

Yukhei's mouth falls open, brows furrowed as he runs them down Mark's frame, looks at where they are connected for a moment and Mark looks at his disheveled hair, hears him groan deep in his chest before his head snaps back up.

"I'm going to cum in you. _Jesus_."

Mark's face contorts again, a smile coming in slow and sluggish and it makes Yukhei moan again, kiss him, hand maneuvering to hold Mark's head up, cup it as he rests on his elbow and grinds in harder, chases his release.

Mark smiles again, urges him on with soft breaths and caresses of his fingers that have Yukhei cursing, hips stuttering. "God, Mark. Baby you're so good," he pants, "You're so good to me," he groans, shakes his head in disbelieve, grabs Mark's hand in a vice grips and kisses it as he thrusts in deeply, throbs, "Watch me cum in you angel."

The words pull a low whine from Mark and Yukhei hisses through his teeth, brows furrowing more and eyes shutting as he cums, spills so hard he groans with Mark's hand pressed to his lips, shakes as he grinds in.

The sweat beads off his brow and he kisses Mark's hand again, flutters them before he moans and comes forward to do the same to Mark's face, captures his lips in a deep kiss even though Mark struggles to kiss back.

When Yukhei pulls away he gently rests Mark head down, hushed words whispered as he pulls away. Mark whines, "Don't," he slurs in a broken voice, "I want to feel you."

Yukhei gives no protests, slips back in slowly and Mark sighs, head falling towards Yukhei's as the man presses soft kisses to his already bruises skin.

Again, he feels like he's floating, warm and fuzzy on the inside and laying on clouds. Yukhei's heartbeat is calming down against his chest and he focuses on it, on the way the man holds him so gently, weight resting on Mark's frame. The words come up again and his mouth opens, but only a soft whisper of "Yukhei," comes out.

-

The next morning he is carried like a baby, clings to his man's frame and lets himself be cleaned. The words are still on his tongue as he sits on the small bench in nothing but a large white towel, gold rimmed glasses on his nose as he watches Yukhei slip into his boxers, pop his neck and run his eyes over his pants.

Mark breathes lowly, wonders if he should say it, but Yukhei speaks first and he swallows the word for a little while longer.

"We've been invited to a party," Yukhei starts and he turns to look at Mark, "By Donghyuck."

Mark's head tilts. "Party?" his voice comes, still a little tired. 

Yukhei hums. Mark smiles at the familiar gesture, wraps the towel tighter around himself and looks at the fading marks on Yukhei's back, remembers last night.

"Yes. Actually I had to go anyway. Taeil needed to speak to me about something."

"Which club?"

"Luna."

Mark hums. "Even though I've never been- I kind of just want to stay home."

Yukhei turns, eyes worried. "Did I-"

Mark shakes his head immediately, but that doesn't stop Yukhei from coming forward, hunching to be on eye level with him. "You didn't..." he smiles at Yukhei before continuing with a dreamy glint in his eyes, "Last night was amazing."

Yukhei gives him a smile, plants a kiss to his lips. "Are you sure you don't want to go? Taeyong and Jaehyun are coming."

"They are?" Mark asks surprised. Taeyong hardly goes out. Something he had figured out as he met up with the man from time to time. Mark ended up going to his apartment more often than not. "Are you sure?"

Yukhei laughs and Mark returns it with a smile. Of course he is sure. "Okay," he agrees, "I'll go."

"Going for Taeyong and not for me. I'm hurt," Yukhei jokes and Mark laughs now, swats his shoulder, but pulls him back just as quickly, the towel slipping off his own shoulder and pooling around him.

Yukhei's eyes flicker, run down his naked frame and then rest on the cross. Mark presents himself proudly, but silently, laughs when Yukhei scoops him up.

"Yukhei!" he startles as the man tosses him up effortlessly, his naked frame going into the air, "Yukhei it's too narrow in here!"

Yukhei catches him and pulls him close, rests his head against Mark’s and smiles when the man starts squirming.

"It's cold."

"Too bad. I only plan on dressing you after we've eaten." Mark thinks he's joking, but gasps when Yukhei walks out of the closet and towards the bedroom door.

"Oh my God. You're serious?? Yukhei!!"

\---

Mark smiles as he sips at his drink, Donghyuck talking animatedly and Jaemin adding his opinions on the story as always. It's like before, but only now Taeil sits at the table and smiles as Jaemin says that the man asked them to quit their jobs.

"You'll work for me Nana," the man smiles and Jaemin whines.

"But I like my job! Even if the pay is shitty."

"Sounds like a _you_ problem," Donghyuck teases, completely content with leaving his office job behind. Yukhei's hand rests on his thigh and his smile widens.

It's a little different than back then, but somehow now Mark feels lighter, happier. They may be wearing designer suits and lounging in Taeil's club, but he feels welcome, he feels home.

"What are you thinking about?" Taeyong's voice comes from beside him and he looks over at the curious man, notices that Jaehyun has started talking to Taeil.

"Nothing special really," Mark replies, "Just-" he throws a quick glance to Yukhei, who's eyes flick from the stage to him in a heartbeat, "Just thinking about how happy I am right now."

Taeyong beams and grabs his hands in his. "That makes me happy!"

Jaehyun turns just a tad and smiles at his husband’s excitement and then glances over the area at where Doyoung is sitting with Minho, Jungwoo at his side. Yuta and Sicheng had been conversing with them before as well, but now the couple was seating on the other side, quietly dining. The club isn’t particularly rowdy tonight, Mark likes that. All of them have to discuss something after anyway, so now they can enjoy the silence.

Taemin starts a new song, his smooth voice filling the space and Yukhei rises. Mark smiles when he sticks out his hand and lets himself be lead onto the small dance floor. Taemin throws him a smile when Yukhei pulls him close, his white suit seeming to gleam in the stage lights and Taeyong excitedly claps his hands together from their table, Jaehyun shaking his head.

"Are you going to make this a usual thing?" Mark grins and Yukhei smiles, spins him slowly.

"Do you want me to?"

"Maybe," Mark teases, "If I request it-"

"You know I'll make it happen."

"You'd make things happen even when I asked you not to," Mark accuses lightly.

"Because I want to do it," Yukhei says after a pause.

Mark laughs, can't stop beaming as they sway side to side, then they slow and he steps closer, comes up and Yukhei comes down to catch his lips in a soft peck, smiles.

"You look beautiful tonight… You do every night. Be it in my arms or under the moonlight."

It's Mark's turn to be silent for once and he lets the words sink in, wash over him before his own finally bubble up.

"Yukhei."

The man looks down at him, brows raising just a tad, eyes smiling and Mark can't help but smile himself. His heart soars and he takes a breath before he whispers, "I lov-"

Suddenly there is a deafening crack through the air, so sudden and so loud Mark can’t describe what it is, but his eyes widen when in the next moment he sees Taemin’s frame twisting and plummeting to the ground on stage.

It's slow for a moment, a moment in which Yukhei's entire frame goes rigid under his touch. He turns, eyes running over the man's handsome face, jaw pulled tight, brows furrowing in fury and then to where his vision is focused.

_Men._ _A gun. More guns._ The world speeds up again as everyone comes into motions as the gun fires again, screams breaking out into the air and Mark gasps, all the air forced out of his lungs when Yukhei tackles him to the ground in the next second, weight crushing him.

"Secure!!"

Mark flinches when Yukhei's voice comes sharp into his ear and his hands scrape over the wooden floorboards before his ears ring with the gunfire unloaded. Yukhei rolls with him and Mark blinks frantically when the man sits up and pulls out his gun, raises it over the wooden panel he's been dragged behind.

The ear deafening echo of the shots unloading rings, the wood cracking, the glass bursting, the ricochets and the _screams_. Yukhei's mouth is moving, head lowering and splinters flying. "Yuta! Get them out of here!!"

Mark blinks as the sounds come in rapidly and his eyes dart to where Yuta had been sat. The table has been thrown on its side and the Japanese man is leant against it, reloads his gun.

Sicheng places a hand on his shoulder and he speaks, Mark can’t make it out what he’s saying with all the noise, but Yuta nods and Sicheng gives a small smile before he yells, "Jungwoo!!"

He hears an, "On it!" and in the next second Jungwoo is jumping over them, Sicheng’s agile frame rolling and bolting towards the gunfire.

"Mark!"

Mark looks up wide eyed and Yukhei runs a hand over his cheek, "Go with Yuta!" There is more screaming, a chain of gunfire and a bottle burst on the table behind Yukhei.

"What!?" Mark blinks again, but is suddenly dragged to his feet. When he looks back he sees Yuta. The man walking towards Jaehyun who is holding a cowering Taeyong to his chest as he reloads, whispers something to his husband. Taeyong shakes his head frantically, clutches to Jaehyun’s jacket.

Mark's eyes dart around. Where is everyone else??

"Mark!"

Donghyuck suddenly grabs his arm, seemingly appears out of nowhere and Jaemin ducks behind him, moves out of sight. "We have to go!"

Mark only nods, eyes moving around as they move as fast as they can. They are already near the back exit when there is a loud explosion. Mark's ears ring again, but he turns to look and he sees Yukhei press the insides of his wrists to his ears, bodies scattered over the ground. The clubs interior is in ruins. He's about to yell, but then he notices the figure on stage.

_Taemin._

The man claws over the ground and his white suit is seeping red at the shoulder, hand clutching it as he reaches his other for something.

Mark trails his vision and sees Minho ducked behind his own table, hands pressed to his ears with Doyoung beside him. There is shouting and Mark sees men pour in, more guns, _more death_. Taemin is the only one out in the open.

Mark's breath hitches at the thought of what may happen and before he can even stop himself he's running.

"Mark!!" he hears Jaemin yell from where he has left the group behind, Donghyuck's voice coming just as fast, but Mark is dashing through the area, the wood and glass cracking under his shoes as he runs.

He hears the shouting, but he prays, _prays_ as he scampers up the stage and runs to Taemin, immediately grabs him and pulls him along.

"Mark?" Taemin's voice comes bewildered, "What are you doing??"

"I don't know," Mark breathes in panic as he drags the man to the side. His eyes flick up and he sees the men gathering into the lounging area, heart thumping in his ears before he repeats, "I don't know."

There is gunfire again and both Sicheng and Jungwoo duck away, Jungwoo catching sight of Mark and his brows furrowing in disbelieve.

"Mark. No!" Taemin forces "Don't worry about me. If they are here they are here for-"

Taemin is cut off when a shot is fired over their heads and Mark whimpers, but doesn't stop. "Mark! Please just leave me and-"

"I won't!"

He sees Minho looking up at them and the man's eyes dart towards the men that are starting to run towards Mark, but before he can move shots are being unloaded towards him, he and Doyoung ducking back behind a nearby pillar.

Mark blinks, lets out a sound of horror when the men come on stage, yank him away from Taemin. _Oh-_

His heart plummets.

"Mark!"

_They are here for him._

"Hyung!" he screams and there comes another ear shattering gunshot , one of the men on stage falling to the ground. When Mark looks at the one responsible he sees Yukhei slowly getting up on his feet, not seeming to care about the men surrounding him. "Yuk-" he starts before he's cut off with a tug at his collar.

He's dragged, _thrashes_ and Yukhei is dashing towards the stage before he is intercepted by the surrounding men. "Yukhei!!" he forces. _No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-_

The man looks at him as he plants the back of his gun to someone's temple, as more men surround him, yank him back away from Mark-

_No- The panic bubbles out of his chest-_

"Yukhei!!"

-

All the memories he had repressed from that night come barreling back as he's dragged off the stage, watches Yukhei fend of the men trying to pin him down.

"Yukhei!" Mark screams and the other members blink in confusion, eyes darting from Mark to Lucas.

Yukhei glances over at Mark for a second, his face contorted in furry and Mark is doing everything in his power not to cry, to fight back, his feet scraping over the panels as he tries to stop their movements. "Let me go! Let-"

He's cut off when a fabric is forced into his mouth, presses against his teeth and is tied while he's dragged, gagged. His hands soon follow, get locked in place by a tight plastic he can’t break with force.

He sees Jungwoo jump down and plant his fist against someone's jaw, pulls him away from Yukhei and Sicheng is dashing over and through the mess of tables and body, makes for Mark.

Mark reaches his hands out, but muffles a shout when someone fires a shot at Sicheng, the man weaving out of the way in a second. Mark catches his eyes, rapidly flicking over the men before he jumps out of the line of fire again.

"Mark!!" he hears again and when he looks over the club floor he sees Donghyuck near the back exit, Yuta holding him back while Jaemin holds a cowering Taeyong.

Minho, Taeil, Doyoung and Jaehyun are finally recovering, coming into motion again and he hears the men cursing before their pace increases.

"Get him to the car! We'll hold them off!"

"Just kill them!" another yells and Mark face contort before the first replies.

"No! That isn't part of the plan! None of the Neos die. He needs them alive. Now get him to the car!"

Mark sees Donghyuck run into the exit just before he's taken out the door and he's having a hard time arranging his thoughts, brain going a mile a minute as he struggles.

They don't plan on killing anyone? They just want him? He moves his jaw around and feels the gag give. Does he wait? Does he listen? _What does he do??_ He eyes the two men carrying him, makes a noise, but they pay him no mind.

They don't use the main entrance, instead drag him along a different path to one of the back door. Enter the garage. "Fuck. Where is he?!" The man that holds him curses, "We need to get out of here as fast as possible. We can't hold them off all night!"

Mark struggles again, moves around in his arms. They’re being delayed. That's good, maybe if he-

He's dragged over the parking lot, the concrete ceiling and harsh light moving past him as he tries to free himself. "Fuck. Get your car instead!"

"Are you sure?"

Mark hears the door barge open and before he can turn the man holding him staggers, the sound of a clear hit, coming into his ear. The door barges open again.

"Hyuck!!" he hears Jaemin yell. Mark eyes dart as he's freed, falls over with the man and sees Donghyuck throw a punch at the other man.

"What the-" the man gets out before he grabs Donghyuck's fist, "Where did you come from!?"

Mark is trying to scramble to his feet, hears the man groan behind him in fury, Jaemin is running over as Donghyuck tries to free his hand. Mark lifts his arms to pull down his gag, "Hyuck! What are you doi-"

His breath hitches and time stops as he notices the gun in the corner of his eye-

It's only a second, but it plays out so slowly Mark swears it was an hour, two, three-

Jaemin's eyes widen as he looks at the man and he shoves Donghyuck out of the way, the man hurling to the side. It _echoes_ and Mark's blood runs cold as he watches Jaemin reach for his chest, fall to his knees.

_Everything is mute._

The gun is pointed at Donghyuck.

Mark _screams_ , but he hears nothing. His ears ring with the pitch, throat burns with the force, but nothing comes in as the tears gather in his eyes and he breaks down.

The door barges open in silence and Taeil emerges, eyes wide at first before contorting, gun raising and firing. The man behind him shifts, collapses and Mark is scrambling forward, makes for Jaemin who is shucking on the ground, blood pooling into his suit and running over the concrete.

Mark's breath stutters and he gasps when he's yanked back again. There are tires screeching, but Mark doesn't care, trashes and screams as tears run down his face.

Donghyuck reaches Jaemin, turns him over and Mark has never seen him look so helpless. The last thing he sees before a bag obscures his vision, silences his screams with a yank around his neck is Donghyuck frantically pressing a hand to Jaemin's chest.

\-----

"Jaemin! Breathe, breathe!!"

Donghyuck's clutching his hand in his grasp, wet and staining, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please just breathe!"

Taeil comes forward and his gun fires towards the car that speeds away before he curses and comes over the ground, holds Jaemin's head up as the man gurgles, blood trickling from his lips slowly.

"Taeil- I don't know- I don't know what to do-“ Donghyuck cries, “I just wanted to he-" his voice break and he sobs, eyes flicking between the two men, "I just wanted to help Mark-"

"Donghyuck it's okay. Please calm down- Calm down Hyuckie- Jaemin can you hear me?" Jaemin's eyes slowly trail up, the door opening just then for Yukhei and Doyoung to burst out.

Yukhei freezes and his eyes flick around the area, Doyoung goes forward immediately, drops to his knees to press a hand to Jaemin's chest, pull him up more.

"Breathe," his voice comes, "No matter what happens don't stop and don't close your eyes. Stay with me okay??" Jaemin's breath comes out labored and Doyoung looks up at Taeil and nods, the man reaching into his pocket to take out his phone as he runs a hand over Donghyuck’s back.

Donghyuck is breaking down as he holds onto Jaemin's hand and Yukhei's steps click over the concrete, echo a bit under Donghyuck sobs.

He stills at where Mark had been on the ground mere minutes before. He bends over, fingers lifting up the chain that lays there. The diamond cross spins as he holds it and the thin silver sinks into his flesh painfully as he grips it in his fist, teeth gritting before he screams out.

"Fuck!!"

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented)|[CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long this get this chapter out. A lot had been happening at home and I wanted to write, but I was too busy and too depressed to. I was thinking about it A LOT though and the moment I got the chance I got to it! I don't know if the next chapter will be as long, but the next chapter, will be the last! This was supposed to be 4 chapters it ended up being 7, I like that. Even if the fic sucks I am happy I got to push myself and write out of my comfort zone. 
> 
> Anyway goodnight. Be kind to yourself <3


	7. Willing To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you know that?" Yukhei whispers. Mark's lips quiver, mouth opening in a sob as he shakes his head.  
> "I don't–"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is McFried. WOOO!! Okay, okay-  
> Some points! (READ ME!!)  
> 1\. I updated the tags. I updated THE TAGS. Please read them. I don't want to trigger anyone and I also don't want to deal with hate because I did put a warning in the beginning.  
> 2\. Sorry for mistakes! (I proofread myself and English isn't my first language.)  
> 3\. God I made all the notes for this and thought I could do this in three (3) days. That did not work out LMAOO  
> 4\. 21K WOO!!  
> 5\. It's 11AM, I haven't slept all night. YA YEET!!
> 
> Anyways~ ENJOY!! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_He sits quietly as the clock ticks, eyes staring at the hard wooden floor as his mother lightly bats at his bruised knuckles, disinfects them. The pain has subsided and even if it still hurt, that isn't what Yukhei is focused on right now._

_He hardly moves as he remembers the look in the man's eyes, remembers the way the knife had sunk into his neck, the way Yukhei had to punch him repeatedly, because he wouldn't stay down._

_His head tilts ever so slightly, as he remembers his father's hand on his shoulder, his words of approval as if he wasn't the one that threw Yukhei in the same room as the man._

_"Yukhei."_

_He blinks, head coming up slowly. His mother places a hand over the one she's just finished bandaging. Her thumb caresses over the skin of his fingers. She doesn't say more, silently rises and sinks next to him, pulls him into her arms and cards her fingers through his hair._

_They sit like that as the clock ticks away before he asks, "Mama_ _–?" she doesn't reply immediately, knows there is more and her hand stills when he continues with, "Will you stop loving me now?"_

_She pulls away slowly and her eyes somber as she looks down at Yukhei. "Sweetie," she whispers, runs a hand over his cheek, "Of course not. Don't ever think that, okay?"_

_"But I_ _–"_

 _"But nothing," she shakes her head now, comes down and kisses his forehead, "You're my little boy_ _– You will always be my little boy Yukhei. I love you."_

_A small smile creeps onto his lips then, eyes sad as his mother presses him close again, embraces him and as they rock back and forth she whispers, "I love you and I am willing to do anything for you." Yukhei buries his face in her chest as he grips her shirt, her words echoing into his room._

_"Anything."_

\-----

_"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't be with you knowing what you do. Please forgive me."_

_The words ring in his ears as he's dragged across the floor. His legs kick haphazardly and the sound of gunfire echoes in the distance, also still rings in his ears._

_"Please," he begs, "I don't know anything. I don't_ _–"_

 _It's cold now and he blinks blearily as his vision tries to focus through the pouring rain. It's so cold. Where is_ _– Where am I?_

_His blood runs cold as everything shifts. Jaehyun clampers up out of the mud, his suit filthy and for a moment, a single moment his eyes fill with horror and they flick to Taeyong._

_Taeyong sees him reach for his weapon, realization sinking into his beautiful eyes before they flick up at the man that is pulling out a gun to shoot him._

_There is another moment, a moment where Jaehyun takes a slow breath and Taeyong claws through the dirt._

_The rain stills... another moment like the ticking of a slow clock and Taeyong stares wide eyed as the man falls to ground. It's cold. It's so, so cold as he looks at Jaehyun, Jaehyun who rises out of the mud with wide eyes. The rain makes his frame blur and there is another moment, the clock ticks and he just stares before his voice comes, concerned with rainfall. "Yongie_ _–?"_

 _Taeyong blinks once... twice... and his eyes fall to the lifeless body in the mud. **"I can't be with you knowing what you do Jaehyun. I can't,"** his voice echoes. **"I would never be able to take**_ **_– To take a life_ ** **_–"_ **

_Taeyong stares at the gun in his hands and he shakes. Its suddenly too heavy, the rain, heavy as the cold sinks into his bones, the gun, heavy in his hands, the guilt_ _– no_ _– the relieve_ _– no_ _– death_ _– Jaehyun is alive_ _– I saved him_ _– I_ _– I_ _– I killed someone_ _–_

 _"Yongie_ _–?"_

 _The gun falls and he shakes furiously, fingers clawing in the dirt as he gasps. I_ _–_

 _The first sob is painful_ _– Chokes him_ _– the guilt bubbles up and he vomits over his filthy hands. Filthy_ _– Stained_ _– Tainted_ _–_

 _There are cries_ _– It's cold_ _– The rains blurs everything as he shakes_ _– As sobs rake his body_ _–_

_"Taeyong look at me! Look at me angel!" Jaehyun forms in front of him. There is mud on his face, concern and sadness in his eyes, "Angel??"_

_He's pressed close, hands running over his cheeks. They wash away dirt and rain, no_ _– tears_ _– "Taeyong. Look at me. You're okay. You're okay. It's okay."_

 _The words make him sob harder, louder and his hands twist in drenched fabric as the scene replays over and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and_ _–_

"Taeyong!!"

Taeyong gasps for air and his fingers claw into skin, grip tightening in flesh. "Angel, look at me!"

Taeyong's eyes dart around and his blurry vision settles on the man before him. Hands caress his tear stained cheeks and Taeyong gasps before he cries again. Jaehyun's face saddens as he leans in, pulls him close and shushes him, rocks him in his arms. "I'm here," he whispers, "I'm here."

The words sink in slowly, reality sinking back over him as the warmth of the man he loves calms him. His grip softens and he runs his hands over Jaehyun's bare back, nestles his face in his chest, sighs at his heartbeat.

The room falls to silence again, Taeyong's sobs stilling as the moonlight falls over them. Taeyong opens his eyes slowly, head turning to look at the familiar space of their bedroom as Jaehyun plants soft kisses to his temple, in his hair.

"I thought I lost you," he whispers as he has many times before.

"You haven't angel. I'm right here."

"But when I do-"

"Shhh," Jaehyun shushes, "Don't think about that. Think of me. Look at me Taeyongie." Taeyong's eyes slowly trail to Jaehyun and the man caresses his hair, his cheek. "I'm right here. That is what matters. Okay?" He nods slowly, "Okay, love?"

He repeats the action, repeats the words until Taeyong nods along, eyes blinking slowly and breath calming down. "This is what matters..." Taeyong says slowly, hand shifting to stroke the man's cheek as he whispers, "Jaehyun."

Jaehyun smiles, grabs his hand and presses it to his lips before he comes forward and molds their lips together. Taeyong kisses back slowly, sighs as all the tension leaves his body. "Jaehyun," he whispers lowly, runs his hand through his hair, over his nape.

"I love you."

The words make Taeyong smile, eyes blinking softly as sleep creeps over his tired frame again. "I love you," he smiles softly and he falls asleep with his cheek to Jaehyun's peck, his heartbeat a lullaby.

\-----

Mark groins in discomfort, cold concrete making itself known under his aching bones. He makes to move, realizes his hands and legs are bound. He shifted slightly, eyes trying to get used to the dark room.

The panic rises in his frame as he shifts again, a feeling of endless dread filling his being when the memories resurface. Jaemin, Donghyuck, Yukhei– He suppressed a sob trying hard as he may to deny that his friend may be dead.

A thud startled him then, pulled him back to the dark room he was in before a door cracks open. The light pierced his vision and he groaned lowly, his brain only now supplying him with the information that his glasses were missing, probably dropped during the struggle, he doesn't remember. Everything is a blur– screams– screams– gunfire– Taemin– Jaemin– He suppresses a sob again, looks up at the light, at the dust particles in the air.

“Ah, finally awake.” Mark blinks a few more times before his vision gets used to the new presence, a stranger, not that Mark could really identify him with his eyesight, but he frowns nevertheless.

The man took place on an old crate near the door. “I thought it would be much harder to track you down and capture you. Not much slips past Lucas,” he forces some dirt from under his nail, “Or should I say Yukhei?”

Mark took in a shaky breath, the dust causing him to cough aggressively. The man chuckled. “It's so easy to manipulate people when they let someone in.” Mark's brows furrowed in confusion. “You're the reason we figured out everything,” he supplies, “Well until you moved in with him of course.”

The forgotten dread from before resurfaces again. He was the reason Yukhei would get caught, killed– He was the reason Jaemin was most likely dea– He sniffled, tears springing into his eyes again. “What do you want from me?” Mark finally let out with a hoarse voice.

The man let out a laugh. “It’s funny how you ask that. We weren’t going to do anything to you," a pause as he pushes himself off the crate and makes his way over to Mark, hunches down and grabs onto his chin roughly. Mark's neck strains painfully in the uncomfortable position. “You’re cute though.”

Mark’s eyes grow in horror. “I think a bunch of us could have some fun with you,” the man smiles wickedly, a gruesome display with his slightly blurred vision. “Make you forget all about Yukhei.”

Mark yanks his chin away and shifts away as far as he possibly can. The man lets out a laugh. “Yeah we can have some fun with you.”

Tears are still rolling down his face hours after the man has left. They just don't stop coming, tears for Jaemin, tears for Donghyuck, tears for Yukhei and tears for himself. He chokes on a sob, face rubbing onto the dirty floor. He's cold, so cold. He tries to stop crying again and his chest hurts with the strain, before it breaks out into the empty room. "I'm sorry," he sobs, "I'm so sorry–"

He's so fucking pathetic. All he's ever done is fuck up. All he's ever done is apologize for his mistakes. "Yukhei–" he cries and his voice is butchered, but the tears keep raking his frame. As even now he begs for help. "Yukhei–"

\-----

“Are you fucking serious right now?!” Yuta’s voice bounced off the walls of Johnny's office, “And when were you going to share this information with us!?”

“It wasn't mine to share,” Johnny’s calm voice comes, “It is his and his alone."

“He is the rightful heir to NCT!”

“I am aware of that. Why do you think we went through the whole process of building this alliance Yuta?”

“Just so one boy could build what he was born for??”

“He's not just some boy Yuta,” Sicheng voice finally snips through the air from where he was sat on the chair against the wall, “It's Lucas and not because you figured out he's Wong Yukhei does it mean that he is any less deserving of your respect. If anything, he's still your friend."

Yuta turns to him in fury and Sicheng's eyes harden. They stare at each other for a moment before Yuta clicked his tongue, eyes casting to the ground. “I'm sorry,” he says after a pause, “I'm used to being well informed... and this changes things,” another silence, “For the worst.”

Sicheng nodded curtly. "Johnny. You are aware of how the men will react? We'd already lost so many when Sooman was trying to reclaim his drug branch. All of us had to step in. I doubt those that are loyal will turn, but people are easily susceptible and influenced."

"That is why we were waiting to properly announce the alliance with Seven when everything had calmed down, but now–"

"Sooman is making his move," Yuta runs his hands through his hair. "We didn't plan for this. We didn't plan for... Mark."

"I don't think Yukhei did either," Johnny admits, "I wasn't expecting him to ever–"

"He's human."

Both Johnny and Yuta look up at Sicheng whose eyes are trained on the view. "You should expect everything from him, including that."

It is silent for a moment, before Johnny spoke again and he sounds tired. “This is what he was born to do and he knows this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I–" he stops when the door to his office is shoved in roughly. Jungwoo's eyes flick over them, his mouth pulled in a line.

"Sooman is moving."

Johnny rises from his seat, but before he can ask the phone on the desk rings. He looks at Yuta and the man stares at the phone before Johnny picks it up.

"Hello," he says low, eyes trailing over the carpet and his gaze hardens when it’s the voice of exactly who they spoke of mere seconds before.

"Hello Johnny."

\-----

The room is quiet say for the beeping of Jaemin's heart monitor and the slow intake of the man's breath. Donghyuck is sitting by his bed in silence, holds his hand, a hand that has not responded since he was allowed inside.

He watches Jaemin's face, watches his long lashes on his cheeks as his lips are rest around the tube in his mouth and windpipe. Donghyuck's eyes waver and the grip on Jaemin's hand tightens again. He turns it, clasps it in both of his own as he fights the fresh tears that threaten to spill, but he stops when the door to the room opens, gaze darkening.

"How is he today?" the voice comes low, but the man doesn't come forward. Good. Donghyuck doesn't want him to... Or he does? He doesn't know if he'd be upset by it... or he's just disappointed the man hasn't tried.

"Good," Donghyuck finally says as he looks back at Taeil, "The same as yesterday... and the day before that."

"Donghyuck..." It's silent for a moment, "Can we talk?"

"About what?!" Donghyuck snaps immediately, gaze piercing Taeil's as the man stands by the door. "There is nothing to talk about!"

"Hyuckie, please. I-"

"Don't call me that!" he cuts the man off and Taeil's mouth snaps shut, but his gaze doesn't fall, holds Donghyuck’s as it always has.

"You know–" Donghyuck starts then. He looks away, looks at Jaemin instead, but squeezes his eyes shut, can't look at his love in this moment. "I did this for him," he whispers, "For him." His chest hurts. He hasn't slept properly since that night. He has only gone home once, refuses to leave Jaemin's side. "I– I believed in you... in us, _because_ of Jaemin."

The room is quiet... the monitor beeps Jaemin's life into the air. "I am not strong," Donghyuck whispers, "I am not–" he bites his lip painfully, "I just wanted to help Mark... I wanted to help... because I can't stand losing the people I love. I love Jaemin... and I love Mark... even if he doesn't love me– and– I just wanted to help–," his voice breaks and he takes a painful breath, "I ended up losing both of them."

"Donghyuck–"

"Shut up!!" he screams, eyes furious as he looks at Taeil. "I never asked for this! None of us did! This is your fault! Jaemin is nearly dead because of you!" his chest aches as he shakes and only now does he realize that he's crying again, tears running over his cheeks and dripping off his chin. He stares at Taeil a moment then his hoarse voice comes in a, "Get out."

His eyes lower and he stares through his tears at Jaemin's hand.

The door doesn't open and the silence stretches until Taeil's voice comes. "We're meeting with Sooman tonight. I don't know what he wants, but if it can help us get a lead on Mark... we'll take it.... I just wanted you to know that," he whispers. Donghyuck sees him turn in his peripheral, sees him stop before he continues with, "For what it's worth. I'm sorry. I said I would do my best... but I guess my best wasn't good enough."

New tears pool in Donghyuck's eyes, blur his vision and he wants to apologize for his rash actions... his hurtful words. He doesn't mean it, any of it. He just– He just feels so helpless. It's not Taeil's fault Jaemin got shot. It's not Mark's fault Donghyuck fell in love. It's not anyone's fault–

The door opens and the sound of the bustling hospital seeps in, but Donghyuck can hear Taeil’s voice over it even though it’s a whisper.

"Goodbye Donghyuck."

Donghyuck want to tell him to stop, to wait– but the words stick in his throat, in the thick lump there and he looks up through his tears as he sees the door fall shut before they burst out and he sobs.

It's not Taeil's fault– It's not Mark's– It isn't anyone's fault. He sinks down, buries his face in the hard mattress of Jaemin's bed and his bracelet sinks into the skin of his forehead as he sobs. It isn't anyone's fault.... but his.

\-----

"When are they aligning?"

Mark's eyes flicker and he makes a sound, face contorting at the man's breath as his head is held back against the hard chair.

He strains his hands again, his wrists hurt, the ropes rubbing bruises into the skin as he yanks at them from where they are tied behind the chair. His bracelet sits heavy, weighs him down and he only realized his necklace was gone when they had dragged him here.

"When are they aligning!?" the man spits in his face this time and Mark can hear himself breathe through his nose before he mutters.

"Go to hell."

The fist that connects to his cheekbone digs deep and he grits his teeth against the pain that adds onto that, that was already there before his hair is yanked back and another fist is planted to his face. He groans in his throat, blinks against the tears.

A door opens and he peeks up from where his head hangs low, breath hitching.

"Anything?"

"No, sir."

The old man clicks his tongue and he walks forward, Mark stares at his shoes before his face is guided up and he stares at Sooman calmly. "Mark," he starts, "You're putting up more of a fight than I thought. I'm surprised you declined my offer to send you back home, to make you forget all this ever happened... but here you are and you still haven't said a word."

Mark feels his gaze harden and the man's brows rise in challenge. "Do you think he cares?" he shoots and Mark's eyes widen. Sooman laughs, "Wong Yukhei? Care about anyone but himself? Do you think that because you've spent some months with him, you know him??"

Mark's eyes dart between the man's pupils as he lowers. "I've known him since he was born. I know the countless lives he has taken and you believe you are special??" he strokes Mark's cheek slowly, "No– No– Mark Lee," he shakes his head, "You're expendable."

Mark swallows hard and his chest aches as he stares at the man, thinks of Yukhei, thinks of all the words that have been spat at him in the past days. He doesn't know how long he's been here, but he does know that there is nothing they can offer him. There is nothing left for him back in Canada. All he has is–

"I am giving you one last chance," Sooman begins again, "Tell me everything you know and I'll let you go."

Mark stares in silence.

Sooman sighs. "What is it that's holding you back?" he asks then, lets go of Mark's head and walks along the room as his henchmen watch him in silence. Sooman stills then, turns in realization, "Is it because of your dead friend?"

Mark's stomach drops, mouth opening slightly. "Ah! So that must be it. Jaemin was it? He–"

"You're lying!!" Mark screams out so suddenly it startles the man and his throat hurts with the strain. He feels an overwhelming fury overtake him, the scene replaying in his head. No– He refuses to believe– A flash of Jaemin's smile washes over his vision. _No_ _–!_

"So you _can_ talk," Sooman smiles, but Mark is shaking in his chair, eyes darting over the ground from point to point. "I have no reason to lie, plus–"

Mark looks up. "He won't be missed... and neither will you. You are all just pawns in my game," his face falls, “and I have no need for useless pawns." Mark can feel the tears pricking in his eyes.

"How about this?" Sooman offers suddenly and Mark blinks, brows furrowing. He gestures with his hand and one of his men pulls out a knife and then a lighter. Mark watches him click it on, hold it under the blade and turn it slowly. "You–" His eyes flick back to the old man as he continues, "–tell me what you know and I won't kill your other friend," he grins.

Mark stares in silence. "Oh, come on. I thought this one would get another reaction out of you. Save your friend– Live happily ever after. I get what I want. You– get out of here?"

It's deadly silent for a moment as the man waits for Mark to reply, but when his voice comes its ice cold.

"Burn."

Sooman sighs again, gestures with his hand and Mark shucks when they grab onto him again, hold his head up. He stares daggers at the man that smiles at him, Sooman continuing, "I had really hoped you'd make this easy for me, but you seem just as stubborn as Yukhei. Let's just hope when I see Johnny tonight he's more willing to fall in line, no?" Mark's brows shoot up. The man smiles again.

"I'll tell you all about it tonight. That is–," he turns, waves a hand and the man with the knife steps forward. Mark's eyes dart to the man as his dress shirt is yanked up, exposes his stomach. Mark's breath hitches and he struggles as he watches Sooman leave. "–If you survive."

Mark's blood curdling cry pierces through the walls and deafens his own ears as he frantically fights to move, fights from under the hands that are holding him down.

Tears pool in his eyes and his breath becomes sobs as he chokes, screams again when he feels the searing tip of the sharp knife press against his skin.

\-----

Johnny has a lot of regrets.

He regrets not marrying Ten earlier, hesitated when he shouldn't have. He regrets not joining the first squad when his caretakers and bosses told him to stay back. He regrets tracing down his lineage and finding his parents happily married in a continent a thousand miles away with a family they love and care for, but he has no place in because they had chosen to forget about him, but most importantly... Johnny regrets that he once wanted to take his own life.

He still thinks of it... from time to time, but he has his duties and most importantly he has Ten, Ten who cradles him in his arms and loves him with all his countless flaws.

"I am very happy I finally get to do business with you."

Johnny's eyes slowly trail to the side, lock with Sooman's. He has his head lowered a bit, one leg swung over the other and hands clasped together as he takes in the mob boss. The restaurant is bustling. Johnny can spot the enemy henchmen in the crowd, as they sit and wait tables, can spot them with one look and all he has is Taeil at his side, the elder no doubt also aware of their surroundings.

"I would hardly call this business," Johnny's voice comes calmly, "You forced this."

"Maybe I did–," Sooman grins, leans forward to take a sip from his gin. It's only around six in the evening. Johnny guesses the man is on edge. Funny. His second in command stands behind him, has this smug smile on his face. "–but that was the only way you'd actually do business with me. Is it not?"

Johnny doesn't answer, his usual warm brown eyes cold as he stares at the old man.

"Firstly I must apologize for the actions I have taken to make today happen. I would have taken a different approach, but again– You're very hard to rouse. I am sure the club will be renovated by next month’s time, business may dwindle I'm afraid," he looks at Taeil.

"Do you think the club is of importance?" Taeil's voice comes and Johnny can hear how sharp it is, feel the underlying hostility. It is so unlike him. He knows Taeil to be calm as himself. "You _took_ and _shot_ one of our own."

Sooman's brows furrow. "Shot?" he looks to the man standing behind him. "There must be a mistake. My orders were none of you to be harmed."

Taeil's gaze hardens even more and then they flick to the man stood behind Sooman when he speaks with a smile. "I had ordered the men to... retrieve what we wanted. No one of importance was allowed to get hurt. I apologize," he smiles again, "If a friend of yours got caught in the crossfire. He must have not been important enough for my men to remember. You must understand?"

"Taeil," Johnny whispers when Taeil stares in silence, but the elder smiles back then.

"Of course, I understand."

"What is it you want Sooman?" Johnny asks then, "Get on with it."

The old man leans back into his chair slowly. "I thought it was obvious?" there is a pause, "Form the empire and hand it over to me."

"Form it by yourself."

"Please do not act dumb with me, Suh. You know how this works. The Thai and Chinese snobs have their favorites. There is only one person who can form it."

"And whose fault is that?"

"The Wong's refused to side with me. _That_ is why they are dead. Yukhei slipped from my grasp back then, ended in that of the Lee's. That had been my only mistake, but I assure you. I will kill him if he refuses me. If I cannot have it, no one can."

"And what makes you think Yukhei will side with you? After everything that has happened. After everything you've done?"

"This is a business Johnny," the man smiles, "The first thing we learn as leaders of this business, is to discard our feelings and yet– I have a small birdie Yukhei would do anything for."

Johnny's eyes trail over the people and his head tilts. "You do realize that there is a chance he feels nothing for him, correct?"

"Then I find an alternative motive. There are many– The graceful Chittaphon for instance." Johnny's eyes slowly trail to the man. "And even if he feels nothing. Mark will still fetch a hefty price amongst my peers. He easily passes for twenty. It’s still a win for me. So–," he folds his hands, "What will it be?"

"I must say," Johnny starts just as calmly as before," You've thought of everything."

"This is what years of work in the business brings. It was expected."

Johnny laughs, a low chuckle and Sooman's brows furrow when he speaks again. "You've thought of everything, but–"

The door to the restaurant crashes open and Yukhei's frame towers in the space as his eyes lock with Sooman’s, gun raising in an instance and firing an ear shattering shot into the head of the nearest standing enemy. It echoes through the restaurant as the man plummets to the ground, drags a table and the glassware with him.

There is a shriek, chaos insuring as Yukhei turns and fires again, another body dropping to the ground. Taeil reaches into his coat and pulls out his gun, but instead of Sooman he points it at the man beside him.

The man's eyes widen and he weaves the moment Taeil unloads his gun. Splinters fly as the bullets bury into wood and the elder's chair gets pushed back roughly as he rises, flings the table beside them out of the way to pursue the fleeing man.

Sooman looks at Johnny shocked as he scampers up, flinches at a new shot. Johnny's face finally inches in a small smile.

"Don't ever doubt yourself," he smiles as he looks over the courtyard.

"I have no time to."

Johnny chuckles at the words before he continues. "So... What are your first orders? Sir?"

Yukhei laughs, before his face turns to Johnny. "Never call me that again."

Johnny has a lot of regrets, regrets that he once wanted to take his own life, but is happy– He smiles as he remember the first time he saw Yukhei. –he lived long enough to realize he has family.

Shots unload in a line over the table and Johnny's face falls before he pushes against the ground, his chair scraping back before he pulls out his own weapon, three henchmen dropping seconds later.

"Kun! Where is Taeil and what the hell is Yukhei doing?!" he shouts as he pulls out his other gun, plant a bullet in a man's head.

"I don't know where he is going!" Kun's voice comes into his ear. "Yukhei broke from point the moment Sooman mentioned Mark!"

"Sooman!!"

Johnny's eyes flick to Yukhei who fires a shot at an enemy and proceeds to fling a dining table out of the way, his face contorted in rage.

"Yukhei calm down! This isn't part of the plan!" Kun screams over the intercom just as furious as he had when they were still seated, "I am almost done hacking their mainframe!"

Johnny hears the words and sees their reinforcement rush in, but Yukhei is making a b-line for Sooman and everyone in his way dies, drops to the floor with not a second glance from the tall man.

He blinks a moment in surprise when he sees the man plant his knee in someone's face before shooting them in the head, hands moving to reload a moment later. He's intercepted again and Yukhei simply grabs a bottle from the table he is near, smashes it to pieces against a man's head before he drives what remains of the wine bottle into his abdomen and shoves him away.

Johnny has no recollection of Yukhei being so unpredictable, _ever_ and he is about to shout again, when Kun's voice comes over the intercom.

"Yukhei! They are moving Mark!”

Yukhei stops in his tracks for a moment, before he steps back. Johnny sees Sooman run out the back exit and he curses when he's forced to take cover behind a pillar, can't pursue him. When he looks over at Yukhei again the man is rushing through the restaurant again, makes for the exit and Johnny hears his heavy voice over the intercom, through the screams.

"Where is he?!"

-

Taeil kicks in the door to the kitchen, brows furrowing in fury when the civilians scream and scatter, but he immediately leans back when a fist comes for his face, dodges and shoves the man against the metal racks closest to them.

He turns, punches Taeil in the stomach and the elder retaliates with one to the man's face, sends him staggering back farther into the kitchen. Taeil follows him and they lock in a frenzy of back and forth fists before the man grabs a tray and slams it against Taeil's face, the sound echoing through the space as he runs down the aisle, makes for the exit at the end.

Taeil's teeth grit in fury and he reaches for the cleaver on the nearest counter, hurls it at the man with so much force he screams when it plants in the flesh of his back. He stumbles and Taeil shoots his leg out.

"Leave!" he screams at the remaining staff and they scamper out as he marches forward. The man tries to reach for his gun, but Taeil plants his foot in his face and waste no time to grab his jacket and yank him up, drag him to the exit.

"Taeil!” he hears in his ear, "Stop! We have what we came for!"

Taeil shoves the exit open and hurls the man against the nearest dumpster. The loud bang of his body colliding with it echoes through the alley and he groans in pain before he speaks. "My boss is already gone. You failed," he forces.

Taeil doesn't reply, looks at him as he listens to Kun's pleas of, "It's not worth it. Whatever you're doing won't make you feel better!" before he pulls the intercom out of his ear and Kun slams his hand against his desk with a loud, "Fuck!!"

He can hear the gunfire inside as he plants his shin in the man's stomach, watches him couch and groan just to do it again.

"You won't get anything out of me," he groans then and Taeil stills, head tilting before he breaths a laugh. A loud scream pierced through the air when Taeil steps so hard on the man’s forearm it snaps under the pressure.

He cries and trashes as he looks at the ruined limb and Taeil lowers, yanks at his collar. "You misunderstand," he says in a melodic tone, voice icy, "Kun already has all the information. He finished hacking while I was chasing you down."

The man pulls out a knife and makes to stab him, but Taeil grabs his hand, plants it against the concrete. "No– No– No–," Taeil whispers eerily calm and his hands fumble before he snaps one of the man’s fingers, "There is nothing more you can offer me."

The man cries out, curses in pain, looks at him like he's crazy. "Then what the fuck do you wa–" Taeil plants his fist in his face, shakes his hand out and frowns when he sees his ring has dug into his flesh. He reaches for the discarded knife on the ground. "No–," he muses. "This has nothing to do with your boss," he places the knife against the man's neck, gaze hardening before his words come, "This is personal."

\-----

Mark groans, but refuses to whimper at the pain searing his abdomen. His wrists burn and he grits his teeth as he pulls at the renewed restrains they have placed on his limbs. His throat hurts, but he continues to struggle against the man carrying him.

They had started moving him a few minutes prior and there was a looming dread in his chest the longer they traveled. He couldn’t see where they were going because of the bag over his head that was also making it hard to breathe. He didn't know what their orders were, expected to be held in the same place as before. Had their plans changed?

He groaned in pain when he was finally thrown down onto something, realized it was a thin mattress when he shifted.

“Feisty one isn't he?” a man laughed as someone else tied his hands to the headpiece, his skin jumping when the cold metal touched his flesh. “Yeah but we'll see how long this one can last.”

Mark grumbled against the duct tape over his lips before the bag was roughly pulled from his head, the light flashing in his sensitive eyes. “Ooh this one is cute, score.”

When his eyes finally focused after he had blinked a few times they grew in size at the amount of men in the room.

He only had a few seconds to register what was happening, before his pants were being pulled down. He let out a sound of distress and pulled his bare legs up, eyes darting around frantically. It caused the men to laugh. “Fifty dollars on him losing it after three of us,” one of them in the back said.

“Ey, what makes you think he won’t already lose it after me?”

Mark choked out when the man that had pulled down his pants joined him on the bed, kicked against him and he trashed, straining his legs as they were being pushed up.

“A little help guys?" the man's voice comes and a moment later multiple hands are holding him down. He trashed again, voice straining from where it was confined as his eyes darted around before the searing pain made itself known. It shot up his spine so fast he choked on his strained scream, tears forming in his eyes as he groaned in pain.

He tugged at his bound hands continuously, tugged until the plastic sunk into his skin, the pain growing, shooting spikes up his back. Fat tears rolled down his face as he cried, throat constricting painfully with his labored breathing.

He was trying to force it down, the pain, was trying to think about anything else when a man beside him grabbed his face roughly, tilt it to the side. “Yeah he really is a cute one. Let me–“ he trailed off, ripping the tape from Mark’s lips. It burned his flesh and he was pretty sure the stinging pain he felt was a rip in his lip from when they had punched him countless times.

The Man maneuvered to enter his mouth and Mark let out a sound of repulse, teeth biting down roughly and nearly missing his disgusting member. Some of the men cackled, but the man didn't seem too pleased and Mark’s vision blurred when his fist connected with his cheekbone, coughed out at the pain that was layering on top of itself. A second strike followed soon afterwards, his ears ringing as a headache started building. He strained not to scream, grit his teeth and sobbed in his throat, breath hitching when he felt a cool sharp sensation against his neck and then the stinging pain of the knife sinking into his flesh. He yelped as he felt his blood trickling down his neck.

“Don’t you dare fucking bite again," the man spat and just like that he forced himself into his mouth. Mark gagged as a horrible stench filled his nostrils, pushed at the back of his throat as more tears rolled down his face.

He tried to look anywhere– anywhere, but at the men that were raping him, felt blood soak the collar of his dress shirt as his eyes fell on his bound hands, the bracelet catching in the dim light of the room. It was filthy, covered in dirt and his dried blood, but he could still see the stones peek out, still see them shine–

He tried to suppress a sob but it slipped past his lips and after the first one the others soon followed, a painful combination of sobs and groans leaving his hoarse throat every time he was thrust into.

God please– he prayed, make the pain go away, make it go away. He's so tired, so, so tired. I just– I just want to– I just wanted to find a purpose in life– What is wrong with me? Don't I deserve happiness–? He stares at the diamonds and tears blur his vision. Was I wrong? I'm so.... useless... I–

Jaemin... Donghyuck... he thinks of his friends and the hole in his chest grows as he strains. Yukhei... I'm so tired...

He doesn't know how long he's been here, has lost perception of time, everything becoming a blur. His legs have fallen limp, body too exhausted by pain to even shift at all, his voice, but a small whisper of what it usually is, his cheeks and eyes puffy from the continuous tears that are still running down his cheeks. He stares hollowly at his bracelet, relived memory after memory.

Multiple thoughts had crossed his mind, but just like all of them they ended on Yukhei. It would be logical that you’d blame your misfortunes on the person that was the cause of them, but Mark couldn’t find a single shred of hatred for the man.

Yukhei.

"Wong Yukhei," he had said.

_"What does it mean?" Mark's head tilt from his seat at the dining table._

_"King of light... or happiness," Yukhei's voice comes, "My mother named me."_

_Mark smiles. "It suits you."_

_Yukhei's brows furrow and he blinks. "I have just told you my family history and everything I have ever done. Explained the whole of my men and organization to you," he shakes his head, "and all you focus on is the meaning of my name?"_

_Mark looks down at the table, smiles before he casts his eyes up again and replies, "Well call me crazy, but you bring me happiness and that's what your name means sooo_ _–," he grins. "I don't care about all of that stuff Yukhei. Not anymore. I trust you and I am happy you've chosen to trust me."_

_Yukhei stares for a moment. Mark loves it, waits for it now and he smiles when the man finally replies with, "Mark Lee. You truly are... something special."_

_Mark gets up and Yukhei easily shifts back, allows him to slip on his lap. The words had been heavy on his tongue that day as well and as the memory of him kissing Yukhei that day plays in his head it seals itself in his heart._

_He loves him_ _– He loves Yukhei and nothing will ever change that. Nothing_ _–_

His mind slowly rolls back to reality when there is a loud thud, eyes trailing down into the room, blink at the second thud, hinges shaking before the door splinters open, claps against the wall.

Eyes dart around before they fall on Mark, lock to his. Mark blinks slowly again, sees the hitched breath, sees eyes flicker, waver, sorrow, _rage_ before Yukhei's scream echoes through the room.

Everything plays out in slow motion as he watches the man he loves lose control. His ears ring with the shots and a body slumps over him, warm liquid splattering across his face. Somewhere in his foggy brain he registers that it's blood, but his mouth just closes slowly now that it’s empty.

He hears the gunfire, hears the screams, but all his eyes follow are Yukhei, watch as the man's teeth grit and he snaps someone's neck, watches him bury his gun in someone mouth and pull the trigger not once, but twice.

Mark watches in silence as Yukhei punched the last of the men in the face, grabbing the knife from his hand and driving it into his stomach repeatedly, forced him back against the walls with the stabs. Yukhei's hand colors crimson with the seeping blood and he finally stills when the man drags down the wall, stands there.

Mark watching Yukhei take shuddering breaths before those big beautiful eyes look at him again.

“Mark,” his voice comes in a whisper and Mark stares in silence as he comes forward, shoves the body on top of him away. His restrains are cut and Mark hears the knife clatter on the worn wooden floor, Yukhei lowering to his knees slowly, hands hovering as if he is unsure of what to do.

Mark's hands finally rise a tad, twitch and Yukhei clasps them in his own a moment later, large hands warm against Mark’s cold digits. The blood stains Mark's hands and he blinks blearily when he realizes it's actually Yukhei.

"Mark," the man's voice comes again. Slowly a small smile pulls at Mark’s lips before he whispers in a hoarse voice.

“Yuk...hei.”

Yukhei’s eyes fill with sorrow then and in a sense it’s so odd for Mark to see so much sorrow from him, so much sorrow _for_ him.

“I–I’m so sorry. I–“

“I love you.”

Yukhei stares at him in silence. “No, don’t say that,” he whispers, leans forward to bury his face in Mark’s chest. “Please–Not now. Not after–“

“I love you,” Mark whispers again, hands slowly tightening around Yukhei's, "I love you."

The last thing he remembers is Yukhei grabbing his face, caressing his bruised skin gently and kissing him repeatedly, promising him he’d make it better, asking for forgiveness, but all Mark could do was stare at him before he slipped into darkness.

\-----

Donghyuck trails Jaemin's fingers as he stares at him. Thinks of all the times he's been there for him, all the times he told him, "It's not your fault, sometimes things just happen and it's out of our control."

"Is this things?" he whispers knowing Jaemin won't answer, it runs a knife through his chest, a slow aching motion as he remembers Jaemin's voice.

 _"Hyuck,"_ he had gurgled and Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut again. _"It's not your fault, sometimes things just happen and it's out of our control."_

Donghyuck opens his eyes slowly, looks at Jaemin once more, "But this time it is my fault Nana. He's gone because of me."

Silence.

He sighs, rises slowly. First in the chair and then to his feet, makes for the door to get a much needed cup of water.

He's just filled it up when he notices Renjun rush down the hall. His brows furrow and he walks over slowly, peers down the hall and stills, freezes when he sees... Mark.

Yukhei has him in his arms, his jacket discarded and draped over Mark's frame as he presses kisses and his nose in his hair, speaks with Doyoung.

Donghyuck wants to move, but he can't, stares as Mark's sagging form is pressed to the large man's frame. Doyoung motions for Yukhei to place Mark down, but Yukhei shakes his head, says something.

Doyoung pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and he turns and speaks to the nurse before he turns to Renjun. The man nods and replies. Donghyuck can only stare, their words becoming clearer as they near.

"What? Where is it now??" is what pulls Donghyuck's attention away from Yukhei and Mark that finally disappear into the room and his head turns to the two men.

"It’s still in the bag, sir. It’s in bad shape–" Renjun stops mid sentence, "Hyuck," he breathes and Doyoung stops as well, eyes him. His head turns to the hall and back again.

"You may see him if you wish. I'll allow it, but Yukhei is being a bit– possessive."

"Sir?" Renjun starts again, "We have to deal with it before anyone sees it. It doesn't have a simple gunshot wound. He– He's–"

Doyoung's brows furrow at Renjun. "He's what? What did Taeil do?? Christ. Move it. They break into a walk again. Call Jungwoo and Yuta. They need to move it right now!"

Donghyuck stares in silence as they go before his eyes flick to the door down the hall. He is stood there for a moment before he turns and walks back to Jaemin's room, but instead of going inside, he stops by the door.

Dejun's head slowly turns to him. He has not said anything to the man since the first day he noticed him and the words that fall from his lips now are, "Where is Taeil?"

His voice is calm and Dejun is just as calm when he replies with, "I don't know."

Donghyuck stares for a moment before he orders, "Take me to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea Hyuck."

"Take me to him."

-

Here they are again.

It took a lot of prodding and threatening to leave on his own before Dejun budged and Renjun had also not been willing, but he gave Donghyuck all he needed to know.

Taeil looks at Donghyuck as he stands in front of his desk. The club lights flicker behind him as he sits in his chair, thumping music the only thing breaking the silence.

"Donghyuck," Taeil starts calmly. There is a glass of scotch on the desk, nearly empty, a stack of papers that has been reluctantly signed and shoved aside. Taeil's jacket lays discarded in the bin behind him, tie pulled down a bit and some stands of his hair have broken free, fall into his face. He looks horrible, Donghyuck isn't better off.

"What did you do?" Donghyuck asks.

"Nothing you need to worry about," comes the reply.

"Nothing can be recovered from that man's body... Taeil," there is a silence, "What did you do?" There is something in Taeil's eyes Donghyuck has never seen before, something he can't place.

Taeil hardly moves as he stares into Donghyuck's eyes, replies. "I made him scream," it's silent again before he continues, "Scream until he was crying and then until he couldn't cry anymore... I killed him."

Donghyuck believes him, believes the man is dead, but he doesn't believe that what Taeil did could be considered _killing_ him.

"Did you do it for me?" Donghyuck asks then. He's surprised by his own question, doesn't expect Taeil to answer it after everything he's said, but the man replies just as calmly.

"Yes and no."

Something coils in Donghyuck's stomach, something he knows shouldn't and he breathes slowly as his next question comes. "Did you enjoy it?"

Taeil's gaze is hard as they stare at each other. "You don't want me to answer that."

"Did you–," Donghyuck takes a slow breath, "–enjoy it?" he repeats and he thinks of Jaemin, thinks of the love of his life, his best friend hooked to a beeping machine. He thinks of that night he had asked him if he could go out with this guy, thinks about how Jaemin had willingly joined him and Taeil in bed, has always told him that it was never his fault, thinks of the day Jaemin had asked if Donghyuck wanted to try this... This thing with Taeil... this relationship and how he had agreed.

"Yes," Taeil says without a hint of hesitation.

The items on the desk shake and the glass shatters against the floor as Donghyuck shoves it aside, crawls over the desk with new conviction, clashes his lips against Taeil's and the man drags him close, flushes him to his frame as their teeth clack, hands roaming in fury, an anger they have both contained.

Donghyuck yanks at Taeil's hair and licks into his mouth, while the man runs his hands up his back, grips and kneads the flesh. Their movements are frantic, rushed as Donghyuck rips open Taeil's dress shirt and the elder yanks his shirt off, tosses it aside.

"Fuck me," Donghyuck curses into his mouth and by the way Taeil's hand runs over his thigh he knows he doesn't have to say it again.

Donghyuck's brows furrow and his head tilts back as Taeil thrusts up into him, bites at his nipple. He arches, moans as his hands clasp the man's shoulders, run up in his hair.

"Yes," he moans, whines his hips down hard as Taeil thrusts up, the chair shakes, shifts back as they fuck. It's heated, uncoordinated and Donghyuck wonders how he looks, wonders how Tail sees him, this indecisive man that spits venom but asks for love in return. He tilts his head farther back and arches more, melts as Taeil kisses up the tan skin of his chest, the music thumps in his ears in time with his heart, lights dance over his skin as he leans back, grabs the arm rests and bounces, shudders when Taeil moans under him. The elder's hands slide up and down his skin until they grip his hips, help him bounce.

"Taeil," he moans, his knees hurt from where they are pressing against the hardness of the chairs rests, but he doesn't care. "Taeil–," he moans louder now. It echoes through the lounge. "Watch me– Watch me–" he moans and Taeil groans, "Watch me–"

"Hyuckie," Taeil moans and he rises. Donghyuck's head falls back with a loud whine when he's planted against the desk, leg rising for Taeil to pound his aching hole. "I am–," he moans, runs an appreciative hand over Donghyuck's chest, grabs his jaw and makes him look at Taeil. "I see you baby. You're beautiful."

Donghyuck moans out, grabs his hand and laves at his fingers, he tastes iron, runs his tongue over the bruises on Taeil's knuckles, hooks his free leg around the man and pulls him closer, moans shamelessly as he's fucked with a fury he too feels.

\-----

Johnny sighs as Ten’s hands rub soothingly into his skin. He feels him shift, one hand coming around as the other lifts and sinks in his hair, caresses.

“You did well John," his sweet voice whispers in his ear.

“How well?” Johnny murmurs, “Mark… Jaemin.”

“There is nothing you could have done.”

“I could have done my job better.”

Ten kisses his neck softly, trails them up slowly behind Johnny’s ear. “You did an amazing job. Mark is safe and Jaemin’s alive. That’s a start. I'm sure Yukhei appreciates everything you've done to aid him.”

Johnny stays silent and it is Ten’s turn to sigh now. He gently turns Johnny’s head. The latter looks at him, eyes tired. The lines of his face are already wearing down. Ten runs a finger over his lips. “Come to bed baby, hmm?”

He kisses him softly, pulls him backwards onto the soft mattress. Johnny goes willingly, ends up on Ten’s chest as the latter continues to play with his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Johnny finally says after minutes of silence, his voice riddled with sleep.

Ten chuckles. “I’ve told you many times. You don’t have to apologize anymore.”

“I’ll apologize to you until the day I die.” It comes out as a whisper, Johnny grabbing the hand on his chest and kissing it, the back and the front. “You deserve so much more.”

Ten doesn’t answer, knows that Johnny is aware of what he’ll say. That he’d chosen Johnny over his career, over his family. That if he ever got a second chance, he’d still end up slinking into Johnny’s hands so many years ago after the party.

_“You can’t keep your eyes off me,” he had whispered and Johnny…, Johnny had lent in and said._

_“You’re voice is captivating.”_

He hums in lieu of a reply, a song growing older with each passing year, their song. The song Ten had sung that night, that night in the club where amongst all the faces and shadows he'd caught his eye and Johnny had not looked away. He hums into Johnny’s hair and feels the tension leave his body.

“I love you Chittaphon,” Johnny whispers, Ten’s hand pressed to his lips. Ten’s movements still as he stops humming.

“I love you too. I always will John.”

\-----

Mark's eyes opens slowly, they blink and trail over the room with the same speed, watch the light seep in through the open curtains. It splays over his legs and when he moves them to feel the soft touch of heat he whines as a spike rides up his back. His voice comes out hoarsely as he coughs at the pain, breathes slowly until it subsides.

The leaves of the trees outside his room bristle in the wind, fill the silence of the room as the memories slowly return. The pain, his screams and sobs–

"Yukhei."

His name falls from his lips without him knowing and more silence follows as he listens to the leaves. His eyes trail away from the window and widen a tad, trail up as he sees the flowers decorating the other side of the bed, bask in the light that comes into his room.

There are cream tulips, white roses, daffodils, and apple blossoms. He admired them for awhile, the sun slowly warming his legs. His eyes fall on the apple blossoms and they sadden as he recalls the memory of the day the man had given them to Mark. How he had put them on his coffee table. Then his eyes fall on the roses and tears form in his eyes as he remembers the morning he had woken up to them. A night he'll never forget. He sits like that for seconds... minutes... maybe an hour, thoughts drowned on replay in his mind as he stares at the infuse connected to his hand, the bracelet around his wrist. He misses him... he misses _them_. Then his mind trails to the events that transpired while he was captured, remembers the cold metal against the flesh of his stomach, remembers....

He is still staring blankly at the flowers when the door clicks, opens smoothly and Mark blinks, eyes squinting, lighting up when he sees Taeyong enter. The man is struggling to carry in the biggest bouquet of blue irises Mark has ever seen and he maneuvers not to crush it against the door _or_ himself. That explains the flowers.

"Hyung?" his voice comes and the man startles, nearly drops the bouquet and when his eyes fall on Mark they are wide, before realization lights in them and he gasps.

"Mark!?"

He closes the gap between the door and bed in record time, throws the bouquet down on Mark's legs with so much carelessness compared to how he had been handling it second prior and basically leapt the rest of the way, pulled Mark into a tight embrace.

"You're awake! Oh my God! How do you feel? How long have you been awake?" and "Oh My God! I am so sorry," when Mark whines a bit, pulls a face at the pressure that was applied to his wounds.

"Are you okay?" Taeyong whispers, worry in his wide eyes and Mark smiled, slowly wrapped his arms around Taeyong.

"It's good to see you Taeyong."

"Oh," Taeyong's eyes wavered, lips quivering as he moaned, buried his face in Mark's neck and held him close once more. When he pulled away Mark saw the small droplets sparkle in his eyes as he whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay."

 _O-kay_ Mark thinks, eyes blinking with memories as he watched Taeyong wipe at the tears on his lashes before they had the chance to fall. "Everyone was so worried. When we got the news of Taemin, Jaemin and–"

Mark's breath hitched. Taemin-hyung– Jaemin! He grabbed one of Taeyong's arms, grip tightening as he slightly leant up. He can't believe he's forgotten. His chest hurts now, bile rising up. His thoughts were being plagued by... "Jaemin! Taemin-hyung! Where are they??" his voice comes, "Taeyong, I–"

Taeyong's eyes had grown a bit at his outburst, then they softened, fill with sorrow and Mark's eyes fill with tears and he shakes his head. "No– No– Please–"

Taeyong's eyes widen again and he rushes to wipe at Mark's tears. "No– Markie don't cry. Don't cry–please. It's okay! They are fine!"

Mark looks at him with wide, glassy eyes and Taeyong lowers him from where he has risen, strokes his head slowly. "Taemin-hyung is fine. They patched him up and sent him home. He has asked about you every day." Mark looks up at Taeyong with pleading eyes and tears bubble up again when they sadden at his next words. "Jaemin... was shot in his left lung... and if Doyoung hadn't been there..." he trails off, wipes at Mark's tears again.

"He's stable," Taeyong reassures, "But he flat-lined on the ER table and even though they brought him back… he still hasn't woken up."

Mark breathes a sob, eyes closing and tears rolling as he tries to breathe, gasps a breath. "They told me–" he stutters, "They told me he was dea–"

"Shhh," Taeyong hushes, "He's alive. He's still here Mark." Mark's lips quiver and his face twists in sorrow when he sees the tears that start rolling down Taeyong's cheeks. "I'm sorry," he cries, hand tightening on Taeyong again, "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything Markie. You're fine. Please–"

"I'm not– I– I–"

He cries harder when Taeyong hugs him close, rocks him back and forth with soft whispers of, "You're fine. It's okay. You're okay."

Taeyong holds him like that until Mark's sobs have died down to soft intakes of breaths, his head against his hyung's chest.

"I want to see them," he whispers, frame tired. There are a few beats of silence before he adds, "I want to see Yukhei." Taeyong's hand runs over his head slowly when Mark asks in a quiet voice, "Where is he?"

Taeyong sits up slowly before he speaks, brushes a strand out of Mark's face as he says, "Yukhei was by your side for the past two days. He wouldn't leave."

Mark looks at the empty wooden chair beside his bed, imagines Yukhei seated there, silently watching him. Somehow that puts him at ease and he looks at Taeyong when the man continues, "Johnny and Jaehyun dragged him out yesterday, because he has some important things to deal with."

"Does it have to do with your family?" Mark asks quietly.

Taeyong's face saddened again. "Our family Mark," he replies slipping his fingers around Mark's, "At least if you..." he trailed off, eyes on Mark.

"I–" Mark started, but he was cut off by the door opening. Doyoung entered, eyes focused on his clipboard and the sounds of the hospital muted behind him as the door slowly fell shut behind him.

He stilled when his eyes shifted up and they flicked from Taeyong to Mark, mouth falling open a tad. "You're awake."

"Hyung," Mark let out with a weak smile and Doyoung answered it with one if his own.

"How do you feel?" he let his eyes trail over Mark as he stepped forward, grabbed the plastic notebook by the foot of Mark's bed and ran his eyes over it. "You've been out for a day or two."

"Horrible," Mark breathes slowly, his eyes fall lower, run over Doyoung's frame, but don't see anything, "But I've had worse."

Doyoung's face saddens and so does Taeyong's. "Please don't say that Markie," the latter starts, runs a hand over his again. "Everything will be okay, yeah?" he nods slightly, "You'll see." Mark wonders if they know... Wonders how many of them know... his eyes cast up to Taeyong slowly.

"Always thinking about others, when you yourself need attention too."

Mark's brows furrow as he looks between the two. "What– What does he mean?

"Don't worry about that Markie. I'm fine now, okay?"

"You always say that Yongie," Doyoung steps forward and he runs his eyes over Mark before they fall on Taeyong again. "You say you worry, but you worry us too."

" _Us_ _–?"_ Taeyong whispers. Doyoung doesn't reply, eyes casting down, but he forces a smile.

"I'm sorry. This isn't the time," he looks at Mark again, "I'll come check on you again, okay?" Mark nods slowly, watches Doyoung's eyes flick to Taeyong again. "Yongie... please rest?"

Taeyong nods just as slow as Mark before his voice comes. "I will Doie." Doyoung smiles then, genuinely and he turns, leaves the room silently.

"He loves you," Mark whispers when the door falls shut behind Doyoung and his eyes trail up to Taeyong who is still staring at it. He doesn't reply, only nods, shows that he knows. "Do you love him?" comes Mark's next question and it is silent as Taeyong's eyes trail down again, hands running over Mark. He smiles.

"Not the way he loves me."

Mark thinks about those words, thinks about Yukhei, his love for Yukhei. He recalls the nights he had felt it... the nights it had been on the tip of his tongue. The night he had decided to say it before everything had gone horribly wrong. I should have said it earlier, he thinks.

He should have said it when Yukhei had laced their fingers together all those times, he should have said it when the man's chin was rest on his head. He should have screamed it in laugher when Yukhei had pestered him, had smiled it down at the man when he'd snuggle in his lap... He should have moaned it into his ears as he came undone beneath him, with clawing nails and a hazy mind.

He regrets not saying it sooner, not saying it more and as he lays here, lids heavy in exhaustion as he blinks, Taeyong sitting beside him quietly as he dozes, he regrets not telling Yukhei that there was nothing to forgive, because for Yukhei... Mark is willing to throw his life away.

-

It's hours later when he rouses again, smiles when he sees that Taeyong has put the blue irises he had brought in a vase. They rest under the moonlight that seeps in. He shifts slightly and gasps when his legs brushes something hard. He turns slowly, blinks, eyes widening as he rises a bit.

Yukhei.

He sits by Mark's feet, is bent onto his knees, long bangs leaving his eyes in the shadows of the moonlit room. Mark's chest soars and he takes a breath of relieve, but then he notices his discarded jacket on the chair, the exhaustion in his frame.

"Yukhei," he lets out in a whisper and his heart sinks when the man doesn't reply.

Even after his foot had brushed against him Mark still isn't sure if it's him, if he was really there or if it’s just a figment of his imagination.

Yukhei's head twist then, turns to the side slowly and although Mark can't see his eyes, he can feel the heavy gaze, knows it. It _is_ Yukhei.

"You should sleep. It's past midnight."

"Yukhei," Mark whispers again.

"Sleep, angel."

Mark feels as if something is wrong. As if he has done something. "Why?" he asks then, comes up slowly and the blanket sinks down to his lap. He feels the eyes run down his face, rest on his bandaged neck and the line on Yukhei's handsome face turns down into a frown. "Yukhei," Mark whispers again. "Why are you here so late?"

There is a silence that stretches, but unlike all the others Mark feels uneasy, feels his heart rate spike in fear as Yukhei's searing eyes lower and his head turns away. The action feels wrong, so wrong and the next words make Mark's eyes widen and his breath stutter.

"Because I wanted to see you..... One last time."

Mark's heart plummets into his stomach and shatters into a million pieces, chest constricting painfully and his breath hitches before he whisper stutters out, "Wh–What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

 _No_ –

"I can't see you like that. Like this."

 _No_ –

"I'll make sure you're safe, that your name is cleared."

 _No, stop_ –

"You'll get to go back to your life."

 _No. Please_ _–_ Tears start welling in his eyes, his breath hitching again as he watches Yukhei stand, grab his coat.

"It'll be like you never met me."

Mark watches him turn, dress shoes clicking on the tiled floor.

_No!_

The moonlight streaming in casts long shadows as he moves in the silent room. He stops midway, head turning ever so slightly, as if he wanted to look back but couldn't.

"Goodbye Mark."

_"No!!!"_

The words slipped from his mouth as Yukhei moved again, threatened to leave, threatened to disappear. He yanked the white cover off of him and scrambled off the bed, a cry falling from his lips when a sharp pain rose up his spine. He crashed onto the cold tiles with a thud, pain spreading over his whole body as the infuse yanked at his flesh, the metal pole drags along, rolls to a stop.

"Mark what are you–?" Yukhei's deep voice came, but Mark pulled his limbs together, clawed up off the floor and ran forward, crashed into Yukhei who wrapped his arms around him before his knees could buckle.

"You shouldn't be up– What are y–?"

"Don't go!!" Mark wailed out, tears streaming down his face before he pressed it into Yukhei's chest, hands clutching the fabric of his dress shirt, "Please don't go!!"

He sobbed even harder when he realized Yukhei wasn't even planning on speaking to him, wasn't even going to say goodbye. "Don't go!!"

"I shouldn't have come," Yukhei whispers, pulls away.

"No!!" Mark yells in distress, yanked at his clothes, "Why?!"

"I told you– I can't see you like this!" Yukhei's voice raised.

"But why?!" Mark cries, "After everything! After all those nights! Why are you leaving me, Yukhei?!"

"Because I love you!!" the man bursts out suddenly, frame shaking in Mark's arms. Mark looks up wide eyed and he could finally see Yukhei's eyes, red and furious. "I love you Mark and I can't see you hurt because of me!" The words spill as if this should be obvious and his brows are furrowed in fury when he continues with, "I can't see you in pain _because of me_!"

"You leaving me _is_ hurting me!" Mark argued, head moving from side to side slightly. _Why?_ More tears well as they shout at each other, fight.

"There is no other way!"

"Yes there is! I want to stay by your side!" _I do_. Mark hadn't considered Yukhei's feelings, had expected the man to return his all the same. The fact that he's wrong is making him irrational, panic as the only thing he really wants is slipping through his fingers even though he is gripping for dear life.

"You won't be safe with me! This is my life Mark. I am a murderer," he forces, "I'm not a good person. You deserve better. You deserve–"

"I don't care! I don't care if I'm not safe! I don't care that you're a murderer! I don't care if I get shot, murdered _by_ you as long as I can be by your side Yukhei!"

"Mark do you hear yourself??" Yukhei's face contorts in disbelieve, eyes widening and Mark knows he sounds crazy, knows that any sane person would not say this. "I don't want that for you!!"

_But he isn't sane._

"But I want you!!" Mark screams and Yukhei's lips crash onto his, tilt his head back and Mark sobs out into his mouth, clutches to him like he would disappear, because he would, clutches because the only thing, the only person he's decided to live for is slipping away.

New tears well in his eyes and one of his hands let go, fist smacking into Yukhei's chest, again and again, and again. They hold no power, no hatred... only _sadness_. He's so pathetic. 

"I love you," Yukhei whispers against his lips, "I love you."

He pulls away and Mark sobs out again.

"I love you too!" he hiccups, "Please don't go! Please don't leave me!" his frame shakes, body screams as he begs for Yukhei to stay. "I'll do anything– Anything–"

Yukhei squeezed his eyes shut, moves his head to the side, away from Mark. He takes another step back–

"Yukhei please," Mark pleads, begs, feels Yukhei's hands wrapping around him, pulling him impossibly closer. "Yukhei."

Yukhei’s feet trail further, drag them along and he hits the wall with his back, sinks down to the floor with Mark crushed against his chest, lips opening in a soft sob. Mark sees the tears form on his lashes, feels his chest heave as he tries to control his breathing.

"I can't–," tears silently roll down his cheeks, "Mark," he cries, "You're just like her– My mama. I loved her and I heard her die, for me. She died _for me_." He can't look at Mark as he speaks, as more tears run down his cheeks and he shakes his head, "She was willing to do anything for me and I am willing to do anything for you, but I failed you. I couldn't protect you– Just like I couldn't protect her."

Mark plants kisses on his cheeks, cups his face gently, holds him with all the love and care he feels for him. "Yukhei" his head shakes lightly, "You didn't fail me. I'm right here– Don't leave me. Please. I don't have anything. I just want you– If you're willing to do anything for me, _stay_ , because I'm willing to die for you Yukhei."

"Mark I– I just– Don't do this to me–" Yukhei's voice wavers as he cries, "I can't lose you too."

"You won't– You won't lose me. Please– please–," Mark continues to beg and with each plea tears falls from Yukhei's eyes as he holds Mark close, rests his forehead against his.

"How do you know that?" Yukhei whispers. Mark's lips quiver, mouth opening in a sob as he shakes his head.

"I don't–" he cries. "I don't Yukhei– I don't know– but I'd rather spend the rest of my life with you, knowing all the dangers that come with it... instead of losing you. I love you."

"I can't deny you," Yukhei says then, presses his head closer, "I came while you were asleep because I'm weak for you. I want you. I can't leave you. I don't want to–"

"Then don't–" Mark replies, kisses him, "Don't–"

He whispers the words to his lips as he pecks at them continuously feels Yukhei's arms wrap around him, tighten. "Let me stay with you- Forever-"

Mark cups his jaw, runs his fingers through his tears as Yukhei nods slowly and they stay like that for minutes –hours. Mark has no mind for it, no mind for himself, no mind for the pain in his frame as he runs his hands over Yukhei's cheeks. All he cares for is the man he loves and he cries– _They_ cry in each other’s arms in the still room of the hospital.

When morning comes and Doyoung opens the door to check on Mark he startles at the empty bed and then more so when he finds them like that, legs tangled and Yukhei's hands clutching to Mark while the latter's head rests on his chest, their breathing steady as they sleep in each other’s arms.

-

_“Ever since I can remember I have been preparing to take over my family. Even now, years later when not a single soul of them lives on, I must lead them._

_Dying would be the better option for me... and I have considered it, but my mother's screams plagued me day in and day out. Honestly I'm too stubborn to let anything hold me down and that is why I am still here._

_No matter what I do, where I go, no matter how many lives I take. They will find me, someone will find out who I am and track me down and just as one falls, another rises to take their place._

_People are never satisfied. I doubt my father would have been. His goal was to raise the perfect leader_ _– One void of emotion and willing to do anything for his families cause._

 _In some ways he succeeded_ _– In other ways he failed. “_

_"Do you miss him?"_

_Yukhei's eyes trail to Mark slowly. "No."_

_In some ways he succeeded._

_"Do you miss your mother?"_

_Yukhei's gaze lower to the wooden table, eyes wavering. "Every day."_

_In other ways he failed, because he loved one person, but loving even just one person_ _– is enough._

_"An empire," Yukhei continues, "He had his own recourses, but he wanted something only my family could put up because the Thai and Chinese refused to work with him. My father had come up with the plan. Sooman sought to have it for himself, took it upon him to eradicate it until a child with both heritages was born..."_

_"You," Mark whispers._

_"The perfect heir: Wong Yukhei."_

_Mark's eyes widen as Yukhei names everything and it all falls into place._

_"Resources,"_

_Yuta_

_"Information,"_

_Taeil_

_"Medical support,"_

_Doyoung_

_"Influence,"_

_Jaehyun_

_"And most importantly_ _–" he looks up,_

_"Loyalty,"_

_Johnny, Mark realizes._

_"Power_ _– An empire able to move on its own accord, do what it wanted to do, when it wanted to, without being stopped. If there is a hole? We fill it. A loose end? We cut it."_

_"Sooman wanted an empire he could lead, but only I could expand... and all these years he has tried to stop me from creating it," Yukhei's eyes lock with Mark's, "But I already have."_

_Mark sits silently for a moment. Lets it all sink in. SHINee, that they had aligned with first, eight years ago and then Seven, five years later. Now Mark understands why Yukhei had said he wanted him to meet someone important and why he said he was in debt to Minho._

_He sits there a moment before words finally fall from his lips. "Wong Yukhei?"_

_"Wong Yukhei," Yukhei repeats._

_"What does it mean?" Mark's head tilts from his seat at the dining table._

_"King of light... or happiness," Yukhei's voice comes, "My mother named me."_

_Mark smiles. "It suits you."_

_Yukhei's brows furrow and he blinks. "I have just told you my family history and everything I have ever done. Explained the whole of my men and organization to you," he shakes his head, "and all you focus on is the meaning of my name?"_

_Mark looks down at the table, smiles before he casts his eyes up again and replies, "Well call me crazy, but you bring me happiness and that's what your name means sooo_ _–," he grins. "I don't care about all of that stuff Yukhei. Not anymore. I trust you and I am happy you've chosen to trust me."_

_Yukhei stares for a moment. Mark loves it, waits for it now and he smiles when the man finally replies with, "Mark Lee. You truly are... something special."_

_Mark gets up and Yukhei easily shifts back, allows him to slip on his lap. The words are heavy on his tongue. I love you, he wants to say, but instead he says, "You've done everything that has been asked of you," he runs his hands down Yukhei's jacket holds the collar a moment before his fingers slip behind them and trail up slowly. "Aren't you tired?"_

_Yukhei's eyes droop a bit and he stares at Mark silently, hands wrapping around his waist. "At times... I am_ _–"_

_"It must be tiring to live a life fabricated for you. Do you want nothing for yourself Yukhei?"_

_The man's hands tighten on Mark's waist, arms wrapping around him as he flushes Mark close. "I've never wanted anything for myself_ _–," their lips mold in a kiss, slow and deep as Yukhei's hands run up Mark's back. When they pull away he whispers the words to his lips, "_ _–Until I met you."_

 _The words clog in Mark's throat as he stares down into Yukhei's eyes. They won't come and he takes a slow breath, eyes filled with wonder. He'll never forget this moment. Never_ _– and as he crashes his lips on Yukhei’s, tangles his fingers in his hair as he kisses him he realizes he's found it_ _– His reason for being alive._

_"You're magnificent and I want you," Yukhei breathes to his lips, eyes dark and hooded as their heads rest against each other, bodies already becoming restless and moving as they both run it over each other’s frames. "I'm willing to do anything to have you Mark Lee."_

-

Mark cups Yukhei's face as they kiss deeply, _passionately_ as he's pushed into the pillow of the hospital bed. Yukhei's hand shifts, lowers and Mark hisses into the kiss when it brushes his bandages, whines when Yukhei pulls away worried, eyes saddening as they fall to the injury.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry– If only I was there sooner. If only I'd listened and stayed home– I–"

Mark shakes his head furiously, hands sinking into Yukhei hair and pulling him down again. His head shakes again, their bangs brushing as he places them together. "You're here. I'm here with you," his breath catches as they hover, lips inches apart and Yukhei's quiver. "I love you. Please Yukhei. I can't live without you. All I thought of is you– Only you Yukhei– What if you wouldn't want me anymore–? Now that– Now that–" his voice breaks as he saddens.

"Shh, shh– No– Never say that. Never thinks that. I would never leave you because of that," he shakes his head with the words, presses a hard kiss to Mark's lips before he continues, "I'll make the pain go away. I promise– I promise Mark. I'll do anything. Just ask me–"

He kisses Mark again and this time the tears fall again. His eyes are swollen and sting, but they fall as Yukhei repeatedly presses kisses to his lips. "You're perfect angel. Perfect– You're mine– Mine," he whispers as he caresses Marks cheeks. "I'm not leaving. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid–"

Mark shakes his head as he cries, pulls Yukhei closer. If anyone's stupid it's him.

Doyoung's eyes sadden as he watches the display, untangles Mark's hand from Yukhei's dress shirt. "You need to rest Mark. Renjun needs to change your stitches. You're bleeding."

"Yukhei," Mark cries and the man kisses him again, "I'm here baby. I'm not leaving," he whispers between kisses, "I love you," a deep hard kiss, "I love you, okay?"

Mark nods with tears running down his face as Yukhei pulls away, makes way for Renjun that immediately starts to check his infuse, eyes trailing between the couple. He seems distracted for a moment, before he shakes his head and continues.

Mark watches Yukhei back away slowly, give him a warm smile with the most affectionate eyes Mark has ever seen and he smiles too, sniffles, because this is the only time Mark has seen so much emotion in them.

It's okay. They're okay. Everything will be alright.

\-----

He hears the beeping first, then the steady breaths that fills the space before his heavy lids open slowly. It's hazy at first, his vision, but then he blinks slowly and trails it over the room, over the white flowers on the tables.

A weak smile, creeps onto his lips when his head turns and his eyes fall on the man asleep with his head next to his hand, holds it loosely. He did always like watching him sleep.

The door opens slowly then, hospital sounds pouring into as Mark appears, followed by Yukhei and then... Taeil. His smile spreads a tad and it takes a moment, but then Mark's eyes widen and he gasps, "Jaemin!!"

Donghyuck startles awake and his brows furrow as he blinks, looks at Mark that rushes to the other side of the bed. Then Donghyuck's eyes fall on him and he sees them widen slowly, sadden before he whispers, "Jaemin?"

The grip on his hand tightens and he smiles weakly again. "-uys," he forces out hoarsely, the tube in his mouth making it hard to speak.

"No– No– Don't speak Nana," Mark grabs his other hand and he sees Yukhei leave the room silently.

"You a-e all o-ay," (You're all okay) his eyes run over the remaining men in the room, "-ha- ma-es me ha--y." (That makes me happy.)

Tears well up in Donghyuck's eyes and he breathes a sob. "You– You idiot!!" he cries and so does Mark. "We were so worried!"

The corners of Jaemin's lip raise lightly at this, but then his smile falls when he sees Taeil turn to leave. Donghyuck catches it and his head whiffs around. "Taeil," he whispers and the man looks over his shoulder. Donghyuck reached out his hand. "Stay?"

-

"I -ove you," Jaemin says slowly after the nurse and doctor Yukhei had called came to check on him. He squeezes Donghyuck's hand slowly as his eyes trail to Taeil, "a-d you... you sa-e- us. -han- you." (And you. You saved us. Thank you.)

"You shouldn't be thanking me," Taeil says, but Donghyuck grabs his hand from where it is rest on his shoulder, squeezes. "Donghyuck is alive because of you. You're very brave."

Jaemin makes a dismissive noise, looks at where Mark is pressed into Yukhei's side, blinks at him.

"A-- -he -eo--e I love a-e --a-e. I---u-ing you."

Mark's brows furrow. "What??"

"All the people I love are brave. Including you," he smiles up at Taeil and the elder runs a thumb over Donghyuck's neck.

"How do you even understand him?" Mark asks slowly, pulls his head off Yukhei's chest. "It's so hard to catch what he's saying."

Donghyuck smiles as he looks at the ground and Jaemin's eyes twinkle before he looks up at Mark and says, "I can understand him because he likes to talk to me while he's deepth–"

"Oh my God," Mark sputters and Donghyuck laughs out. "No– Nooo I don't need that mental image. Hyuck why–??"

"You asked!" Donghyuck laughs and Mark groans with his face in Yukhei's chest. It makes a smile break out on the man's face, makes him run a hand over Mark's head.

Donghyuck's laughing is calming down when Taeil's voice breaks over it calmly. "Move in with me." Donghyuck's eyes grow wide and he looks up at Taeil. "If you want to," the man adds a little quieter and Mark blinks, smiles up at Yukhei and then back at them.

"I–" Donghyuck starts, but is cut off when Jaemin makes a monotone sound with his throat, imitates a "Yeeeeee," hands twitching slightly.

"-i-a--y."

"Finally??" Donghyuck breathes, "Nana, you're–" Jaemin makes a dismissive noise again and Donghyuck looks at him incredulously. "I cried for days because of you and this is how you threat me??"

A short, monotone, _"A-"_

"Na Jaemin! I swear to God!"

Jaemin's eyes smile as he looks at Donghyuck and the man pauses, a slow breath catching in his throat. "Nana–"

 _“It's not your fault, sometimes things just happen and it's out of our control.”_ Jaemin looks at him like that, smiles. _"But we have each other. Right Hyuckie?"_

"Right," he says in a low shaky voice, nods and Jaemin blinks, gives a small smile. His grip tightens around Taeil's as he repeats it, is surrounded by the people he loves, "Right."

\-----

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Yukhei replies from his seat. "Not only will no one suspect it.... If ever anything were to happen to me– He'd–never have to suffer again."

"You truly love him," Bambam muses. His yellow glasses have lowered on his nose a bit and he stares at Yukhei curiously. "If you don't mind me asking... What is it–?"

"That I love?"

Bambam smiles charmingly. "I apologize. I have never seen you this way and of all the stories I have heard I wasn't expecting ... _this_."

Yukhei stares at Bambam silently and then his eyes trail away slowly as he thinks of Mark, trail up again when he speaks. "Sooman got away. He left his branches in shambles and smaller clans are fighting to take them over."

"I will send Jaebom the info and have him send out our men along with yours to de-escalate it," Bambam replies easily, smiles.

"Where do you think he's fled?" Yukhei asks then.

Bambam hums as he finally picks up the contract Yukhei has just signed. "He could be anywhere. He's a good rat. It's hard to track him down, but don't worry. I'm confident in both mine and your skills to immediately spot him if he comes back to South-Korea."

"I'll kill him with my own hands if he does," Yukhei rises, "I have to go."

Bambam nods his head slightly, pushes his glasses up. "Take care Yukhei," he waves, sensual fingers shifting one by one, "I will make the arrangements."

Yukhei nods one final time before he turns to walk away, but when he grabs the door handle he stills a moment. "You asked me what it is that I love," he says and Bambam looks up slowly, Yukhei glances over his shoulder before he replies.

"Everything."

Bambam's lips purse in a smile minutes later when he is still staring at the contract. His eyes run over the paper.

_Neo Culture Technology diamond branch._

_Alliance: “SHINee.”_

_Signiture: Choi Taemin_

His eyes run to the bottom where Yukhei had sighned.

_Heir: Mark Lee_

_Signature of owner: Wong Yukhei_

\-----

Mark silently watches the fields pass as Yukhei drives up the road. His head is rest on his arms, inches out of the window a bit so the cool wind can blow through his hair. He can feel Yukhei's hand caress his thigh slowly as he drives and Mark sighs before his brows furrow. Yukhei missed the intersection.

He turns inward, blinks. "Aren't we going to the orphanage?" he asks confused. Yukhei smiles, squeezes his thigh.

"We are... I just wanted to bring you to see someone before we go."

"Oh–," Mark breathes, "Who?"

Yukhei doesn't tell him, but when they walk up the grand stares of an old well kept mansion on a large rural estate he's surprised when Minho opens the door.

"Good afternoon," the man smiles, "Mark. It's good to see you."

"Hi," Mark smiles and the joy already bubbles in his voice, but his brows furrow again when Minho says.

"It's been awhile since you've seen them."

Mark blinks at Yukhei again, but the man just guides him inside and Mark marvels at the old interior design, pieces worth a fortune, but no doubt having been passed down through generations.

"Should I be worried?" Mark whispers when they are walking up the large spiral staircase. The chandelier glints above their heads and Yukhei places a hand on his lower back. He shakes his head and thanks Minho when they reach the top.

The men part ways and Minho winks at Mark before he walks the opposite direction. Mark can't help the small tinge of nervousness that sets in his bones when Yukhei stops in front of a door, knocks three times.

There is a muffled, "Come in," then and Yukhei slowly opens the door. The room is bright, crème walls decorated with paintings and bookshelves filled to the brim. The interior doesn't really match that of the house, Mark notes, but before he can take it all in his eyes fall on a man that rises to his feet.

"Hello Yukhei," his voice comes, "It's been quite some time," and then his eyes fall to Mark, "Who's this?"

Mark's first impulse is to step to Yukhei and the man responds by pulling him close, closes the door. "Changmin," his heavy voice comes and Mark's eyes widen, "This is Mark."

Mark’s mouth falls open slowly as he is guided forward, eyes widening more as he stares at the man. He can't help feel so small with the two men near, both Yukhei and Changmin towering over him.

"Hello Mark," the man says again and Mark blinks a few times. It's Changmin. Yukhei's senior. The man he has heard about, but never seen. The man that turned the orphanage into what it is today, the man that trained Yukhei, cared for him.

"H-Hi," he breathes, sticks out his hand and bows, I'm Mark. Mark Lee. I'm sorry sir. I just– I–"

"Calm down," the man laughs easily, so easily as he grabs Mark's arm, shakes, "First impressions mean little to people like us. You should know this by simply being with Yukhei."

Mark stares up in silence. "Y–Yes sir."

The man eyes Mark a moment and then his eyes trail to Yukhei. "You have never brought us a guest. I was not expecting you before Taeil, but that man has always been... hard on himself for his feelings."

"I am sure he will be visiting you soon enough," Yukhei replies.

Changmin hums. "Yes, I do believe so. Kun said the same thing." He turns then, slowly walks into the room and Mark allows himself to be moved when Yukhei follows him.

Mark doesn't know where to place the man. He's very handsome, but his face seems warn, tired, etched with a sadness. Mark doesn't dare ask.

"How are the children?" Changmin asks as he strides over the room, makes for the door at the end of the room.

"Well–," Yukhei starts again, "We will be visiting them in an hour or two."

Changmin hums again, turns with his hand on the door handle, "Shall we?" Yukhei nods lightly and the door opens silently, the cool breeze from the balcony seeping around their legs as Changmin speaks, "Yuno. We have guests. Yukhei and someone new, Mark Lee."

Changmin lets them enter first and his eyes scan the room for the other man he has come to meet, but his brows furrow in confusion when no one responds. Then he spots him and he takes a soft breath. Yukhei steps next to and wraps his hand around Mark's waist slowly.

"He seems kind," Changmin continues as he walks passed them, brushes a lock of hair out of the man's face. "And something tells me. He'll be here for a long time."

Mark's hand grips into Yukhei's jacket as he looks on in silence before his eyes trail up to Yukhei. The man's gaze sorrows a moment, but he nods slightly, looks back at the man on the bed. Mark takes a tentative step forward as Changmin takes a seat next to the bed. The heart machine beeps quietly as the wind continues to seep in.

"Hello," Mark says slowly, "I'm Mark Lee. It's an honor to finally meet you sir," he looks at Changmin, "both of you."

Mark's eyes fall on the other once more, and he takes a breath when no reply comes. Yukhei steps forward again. "It's good to see you Yuno."

Mark's hand tightens in his jacket again when Changmin looks up at Yukhei, smiles. "I'm sure he's happy to see you Yukhei," then down at Mark, "and is happy to meet you, Mark."

Mark gives a smile as his eyes fall on Yuno again, on his calm face, the machines beeping quietly and his bangs slightly shifting in the wind.

-

"Yuno hasn't woken up in eight years."

Mark looks up at Taemin. The man gives him a sad smile from his seat. He looks as graceful as ever. That makes Mark happy. He doesn't want to think of that day he was on the ground... bleeding.

"He and Changmin have stayed with us ever since it happened. Changmin cares for him, along with the staff. We told him he didn't have to, but he wants to... reads to him every day."

"What happened?" Mark asks softly, eyes trailing down over the antique coffee table and deep red rug. He had watched him, Changmin, watched how he tended to the other. Spoke as if he could be heard...

"No one is really sure," Taemin replies, "We were being attacked. Their families... and Yuno got caught in the crossfire. An explosion... I heard and when Changmin woke he dragged Yuno out of the fire. He was alive, seemed unscathed, but he never woke after that, hasn't once."

"That's so–"

"Sad?" Taemin finishes for him and Mark nods, "Yes. Changmin couldn't bare it... He handed leadership over to Johnny not three months in, hasn't been the same since."

"Johnny built everything up from the start–"

"So Yukhei could take it over and expand it as he always had to," Taemin smiles. Mark looks out the open doors, watches Yukhei as he speaks to Minho, discusses the trade wares between NCT and SHINee for the coming months.

He thinks about all the families in this business, wonders how many of them have suffered, how many of them have lost something over the years. The world is so large, behind every window there is a life.

"Enough moping," Taemin's voice comes then and he rises to his feet, "We've had enough of that to last us a lifetime," he walks to a large bookshelf behind his chair and Mark watches him run his finger over the backs of the books before he stops, smiles. "This one!" he laughs as he pulls it out, opens it. He walks to Mark as he flips the pages, eyes trailing back and forth before they light up. Mark moves as Taemin sinks next to him with a wide smile, hands the book to him. "Here–"

Mark grabs it in confusion, brows furrowed as he looks into it. It's a photo album he realizes and his eyes widen when he recognizes the boy in the old picture. The features are softer, hair longer and he looks oh so small, but Mark knows who he is.

"Yukhei," he whispers and Taemin nods, leans against his shoulder.

"He hardly smiled and never laughed. So I did everything in my power to make him laugh," Taemin smiles, flips a page and Mark sees another picture of a young Yukhei sitting on the railing of a balcony, stares at the night sky. "He has had such a hard life. I'm happy he has you now."

Mark stares at the picture. _'13_ is pressed into the corner. Fourteen... Mark remembers sitting at his dining table with his family, his brother ruffling his hair and his mom nagging him to eat everything while his father read the paper. Tears built in his eyes. How he wished he could have been there with Yukhei. Would it have changed anything though? Anything at all?

"Taemin," he whispers as he looks outside at Yukhei again. The man turns just then, notices him and his brows furrow in worry. Mark sees that small boy now, "Thank you for being there for him," he turns to Taemin whose eyes widen at the sight of his tears, "and thank you for being my friend hyung."

"Oh Markie," Taemin's face shifts in affection, arm wrapping around Mark and pulling him close as the other strokes his face, "Of course." He embraces him and continues, "I'm here for you," it's a soft whisper and Mark can hear Yukhei's steps growing louder as he nears. "As you were there for me."

"Mark?" Yukhei's voice comes and Mark looks up as he pulls away from Taemin before he looks at the elder again. Taemin smiles. "I'll never forget how brave you are Markie."

Mark sees the gratitude in his eyes, but before he can say another word Minho's voice comes in a deep, "Darling?" and Taemin's eyes lock to Minho who is coming inside as well. "Is everything alright?"

Taemin rises then, smiles at him. "Of course, dear," he says as he strides into Minho's opening arms.

"Mark?" Yukhei asks again and Mark looks at him then. He has lowered to his eye level, hovers and Mark cups his face, smiles.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Yukhei worries and inches forward before his eyes fall on the album on Mark's lap, eyes widening a tad, "That's–"

"You," Taemin muses and they both turn to see him presses into Minho's large frame, the man runs his hand down Taemin's spine slowly and for a moment Mark wonders if that is what he and Yukhei look like usually. Heat rises to his cheeks when Minho's eyes lock with his and he looks down when the man gives a charming smile.

"You still have these," Yukhei says as he runs his finger over the picture.

"Of course, Lucas," Taemin teases and Yukhei looks back at him, smiles. Taemin beams at this. "Still happy you chose that name."

"It was my way of showing you and your family gratitude."

"And my way," Taemin looks at Mark, smiles, "Of calling you that because even though you were born in darkness you shine."

Yukhei scoffs. "I assure you, I do not shine."

"You do," Mark says slowly, pulls his attention again. He runs his hand over Yukhei's cheek. "You shine in your own way."

Something lights in Yukhei's eyes and Mark gives him a small smile. "To me you shine, Yukhei."

\---

"You really love children, huh?"

Mark looks over the courtyard, spots Kunhang walk up the stairs to Kun's office before his eyes fall back on Taeyong who waves at a small girl that is running away from him, giggles. "Why don't you just adopt one?"

Taeyong's eyes come up slowly and he smiles sadly. "I can't." Mark wants to protest. Surely Taeyong of all people deserves a child of his own, but he stops that train of thought when the man continues with, "It's one of our main rules."

"Rules?" Mark asks, "I don't–," he shakes his head in confusion.

"The rules Johnny instated when he took over– Besides the age increase and the choice to join the ranks, none of the members are allowed to adopt."

"What?" Mark's voice saddens, "but then–"

"Yeah," Taeyong returns his sad smile, looks over the courtyard, "We all... wish we could, but it'd be too dangerous for them to live with us. That's why Kun decided to take over the orphanage," he looks at Mark, smiles, eyes trailing down in sadness again, "and that why I come here so much."

"Hyung," Mark whispers, comes forward to comfort Taeyong as he blinks his tears away. "You'd be a great father," he says, hugs the elder close.

"Thanks Markie," he takes a deep breath before he continues, "Jae has also always wanted kids... but I guess on the bright side we have all of them?" Taeyong looks at the kids run around. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo dramatically wave around their puppets and some of them squeal, their laughter filling the space.

Jeno is in the gym with the teens. Mark had seen him a few minutes prior, chatted with him before he had to start the exercises. He had been called over and when he turned Mark's eyes fell on his dog tags, widened when he saw the name that was freshly engraved in the stainless steel. He wanted to ask, but Jeno had already said his goodbyes.

Chenle and Jisung are playing Basketball with the older guys in the gym and Ten is painting the far side of the walls with the girls, laughs when a ball crashes onto his paint cans and splashes over his clothes. The kids worry over him, but he shakes his head and smiles, gestures with his hands near the wall like he is part of the art and they all laugh out.

"You're so strong–," Taeyong says suddenly. Mark watches him push back a lock of his hair, he's been growing it out. It suits him. "To still be here.... after everything– I admire you."

"You're strong too hyung," he replies then, gives Taeyong a small smile before he continues, "I don't know what you've had to go through with Jaehyun, but don't think that your hardships weren't as bad as mine, just because you think mine were worse." Taeyong pauses and his mouth opens slightly. "Yukhei taught me that," he smiles. "I'm happy he did."

Taeyong smiles, a light furrow in his brow. "I'll remember that."

He spends the rest of his time there in the nursery with Yangyang, tends to the babies with help of one of the nurses. Seungwan, she had said her name was, gave Mark a warm smile as he took over a baby from her.

"Would you ever want kids?" he asks quietly as the baby has just dozed in his hands. Yangyang's eyes trail to him from where he was staring outside.

"Maybe."

"Haven't thought about it?" The man shakes his head. Mark enjoys his company, he had found. He used to not say much, but when he was officially assigned to Mark months back they had talked here and there until the man would easily reply to him.

"I have my duties."

"What about Dejun?" Yangyang doesn't meet his eyes and Mark laughs lightly. "You're cute together."

"We aren't together–"

"I know," Mark replies immediately and Yangyang rolls his eyes. Mark laughs lightly again before he continues, "Will you let me listen to the track you've been working on recently?"

Yangyang doesn't reply, but Mark knows what the small smile on his lips means and he smiles too, shakes the finger the baby in his arms has in its hold.

-

It's silent, say for the strikes they each take. The wind blows into the open windows of the gym.

Yuta dodges one of Sicheng's jabs and the Chinese man swerves in the next moment, drags his leg under the Japanese man and smiles when he hits the mat with a grunt.

"Seven to five."

Yuta lets out a dramatic sigh, hands falling open as he lies on the mat. "You're always so hard on me."

"You say that as if you go easy on me."

"Yes, but I'm fragile–" Yuta groans when Sicheng kicks him lightly in the side. "Winwinieee~" he whines. Sicheng makes to kick him again, but then he spots movement in the corner of his eye and his head turns in that direction.

It's Mark. He's walking onto the courtyard.

"Something wrong?" Yuta's voice comes from below and Sicheng shakes his head.

"Mark," Sicheng replies simply, eyes following the man. Yuta hums in understanding. "I'm happy he found him."

"Yukhei you mean."

"Yes."

"Does that make you happy?"

Sicheng is silent for a moment. Then his eyes trail down when Mark disappears from his line of sight. "Would you be upset if I lied to you about something?"

Yuta lies on the mat silently with his arms and legs splayed out as he stares at Sicheng. "You love him. You always have," his voice comes then and like the many rare cases when Yuta is very serious with Sicheng the Chinese man's eyes widen a tad. "I have always known. When you told me you loved me... I immediately knew that you loved him too."

"I'm sorry–" Sicheng starts, but his eyes widen when Yuta spins so fast and kicks his feet from under him. He lands on his back with a groan, but stills when Yuta mounts him, stares at him with calm eyes.

"What are you apologizing for?" his hand presses down on Sicheng's chest, "That you love him? Or that you lied?"

"I-"

"Don't answer that." Sicheng's brows furrow in anger when Yuta smiles, leans in then. His smile drops and he presses a kiss to his lips. "You didn't lie. You just never told me," he whispers to his lips, "and... I know you've never loved anyone the way you love me... not even Yukhei."

They stare at each other for a moment and when Sicheng comes up and tackles Yuta to the ground the Japanese man continues to stare in silence as the Chinese hovers over him, hold him down.

"I hate that you know me so well," Sicheng's voice comes into the air. The wind blows through their hair and Yuta smiles.

"Are you at least happy you found _me_?”

Sicheng doesn't answer, comes forward and molds their lips together once more. "I love you," he whispers, deep voice vibrating against Yuta's lips.

"I love you too," Yuta replies, pecks slow and soft, before he grins, "Seven to six."

Sicheng's brow arches and the Japanese man laughs out.

-

Mark is slowly walking over the courtyard, is wondering what Donghyuck is doing right now, how he is settling in..., hopes well. When he went to see Jaemin yesterday the man had told him that Donghyuck had actually wanted to wait to move in with Taeil because Jaemin wouldn't be discharged from the hospital for another two or three weeks. Mark was at least happy his friend was recovering well and that Taeil was watching the other. He should give him a call tonight.

His brows rise in surprise when a small finger taps against his legs and when he looks down he spots a girl. Her hair is parted in the middle, pretty pink ribbons holding her pigtails together and the hem of her yellow dress has gotten a bit dirty from playing around in the grass. She looks cute all the same and Mark smiles as he lowers slowly, hunches to speak to her. "Yes?"

"Hi," she smiles.

"Hello," Mark grins, "Is everything okay?" She nods, eyes widening, blinks and rubs her left foot behind the right, fiddles with her hands.

"You're pretty," she says then, blushes and hides her face in embarrassment. 

"Oh," Mark's eyes widen and then he smiles, endeared, "Thank you. You're very pretty too."

She giggles at this, jumps a bit in her skin. "Don't tell Mister Lucas though. I'm afraid that if you do he'll stop bringing you and he seems so happy with you around!"

Mark stares in silence for a moment, mouth slightly agape in shock. "Oh," he replies finally, blinks a few times, "Okay. I won't."

-

"How is the view today?"

Jungwoo smiles, opens his eyes slowly and glances over his shoulder away from the sky. Doyoung steps onto the small balcony and joins him, stand a bit away with his hands in his pockets.

"Serene," Jungwoo finally replies, "Not too many clouds. If anyone comes up here tonight they'll have an amazing view of the stars.

It's quiet again and Jungwoo closes his eyes once more. He so loves the wind in his hair. He smiles when he feels the hands around his waist, feels Doyoung lean onto him, push him a bit forward over the balcony and he sighs as the man rests his head against his nape.

"Dinner tonight?" his voice comes.

"Occasion?" Jungwoo questions and when he opens his eyes and looks down he sees Yukhei and Mark slowly walking to the latter's car, a small smile playing at his lips when Mark slips his hand into Yukhei's, the large man pulling him closer as they stride over the orphanages parking lot.

"No occasion," Doyoung whispers, "I just thought you'd love to see the stars. It's been awhile."

Jungwoo lays his hand over Doyoung's, caresses it before he shifts, turns in the man's arms and looks at him. He remembers the day Doyoung had come out that night so many years ago.

_"Oh... Hello," he had started, "Jungwoo right?"_

_They had been so young, but so far from innocent. Doyoung had come to find solace in his usual spot, but now Jungwoo was there and he's still surprised the man had taken a seat on the wooden floor next to him, their feet splayed over the floor basked in moonlight. “What's wrong?"_

_He had listened, had comforted a distraught and lonely Jungwoo who had just lost his family, but refused to be separated from the men that had saved him, had killed the people that were chasing him, the people that had murdered his parents in front of his eyes._

_"I don't know what to do," Jungwoo cried and Doyoung had stroked his hand._

_"Live on," he had said. "I have never known my parents. I can in no way know your pain, but I can try to save those in need," he smiles. "I'm sure you'll find someone."_

_He did_.

"I would love dinner tonight."

"Candlelight, steak, wine and just you and me under the stars," Doyoung whispers, uses his nose to play with Jungwoo's, "I'll cook and clean up. You don't have to do anything."

Jungwoo laughs low, molds their lips together in a deep kiss. Doyoung pushes him back more and Jungwoo sighs into it, wraps his hands into Doyoung's hair as the wind blows through his own.

"You're sweet," he coos when they part, hover with their lips inches apart. Doyoung's grip on him is secure as Jungwoo's frame leans over the edge. "But, I'll help."

\-----

Mark lets the wind blow through his hair, sighs when Yukhei wraps around him, chin slowly sinking onto his head.

"Thank you for bringing me here again," Mark breathes softly, the water laps at the beams bellow them. He adores coming to the pier. He sighs again when Yukhei plants a kiss in his hair, hands moving slowly up his body and Mark takes a shuddering breath when the man runs his nose up the side of his neck, plants a kiss behind his ear. "And thank you for dinner."

"Thank you for joining me," Yukhei whispers, "I wanted to go out again, just the two of us."

It feels like forever ago that Yukhei has touched him like this and he shakes with it, shakes as the large hands run up his frame. He'd given Mark space...

Had taken to holding him close at night and pecking his lips with reassuring words of "You're fine. Rest," and "Sleep, angel." First and foremost he monitored Mark physical recovery and second Mark's mental stability. Mark doesn't mind, has taken to curling himself into a ball and pressing himself into Yukhei's frame or curling around the man when they lounge on the couch. Yukhei doesn't say a word, but his hands always card through Mark's hair with slow motions, affection.

Mark gasps lightly when Yukhei pulls his lips away and clasps a thin silver chain around his neck. His own hand comes up, the tips of his middle- and index finger pressing to the small diamond cross.

"You–"

"I found it when they took you," Yukhei breathes against his ear, turns him in his arms to admire him silently for a moment, "I had it fixed."

"I thought I lost it." Mark whispers, looks down at it sadly. It sits odd on his suit, but he's happy to see it.

"If you had–," Mark looks up into Yukhei's eyes, "I would have gotten you a new one. After all–" he brushes a strand of hair away, "–It's a gift fitting for an angel."

Mark's eyes waver, fall on the Silver W that gleams in the dim light of the pier lanterns. It sits beautifully in the collar of Yukhei's suit as he looks down at Mark. The gold one in his own collar somehow feels heavy.

They were recently made, now that Yukhei has revealed that he is _in fact_ the leader of NCT. Mark had gotten his own set and before they had gone out to the restaurant he had stared at it in the mirror for some time.

"Is everything okay?" Yukhei whispers and the question brings him back to the present, his eyes snapping up to Yukhei's. "You've been so quiet."

Mark's eyes light in realization. "Ah–," he starts softly, eyes wavering again. "Yes. I just–" his hand comes up and brushes over the letter, "Do you– Do you still like seeing it on me?" Yukhei eyes darken before Mark continues softer, "Does it still make you feel like I'm yours?"

He jumps a bit when the hand on his back pulls him forward suddenly, makes him collide with Yukhei's chest, "You _are_ mine."

Mark's breath hitches and his mind jumps to the night he had smiled, nodded when Yukhei had asked that question, had asked. _"Are you?"_

Mark nods slowly, takes a short breath. Yukhei's eyes run over his face then and they soften a tad. Mark's own soften as well and when Yukhei lowers Mark meets him halfway as their lips press against each other for a soft, deep kiss.

Thunder rolls and the sky breaks, a raindrop falling down and landing on Mark's shoulder, but when he breaks away his eyes trail over Yukhei's face, hands coming up to cup it affectionately.

"I love you," he whispers in a breath, fingers curling around Yukhei's ears and he kisses him once more, pours his being into it, shakes when Yukhei kisses back with the same intensity. The man pushes him back, arms tightening around his frame as he's flushed close, as it starts pouring.

The rain mats their hair, but Mark tangles his fingers in Yukhei's. Their suits soak, water running into the expensive fabric, but their lips continue to move against each other with a searing passion as they move against each other.

Mark's glasses fog up and he stares at Yukhei over them, through the pouring rain that roars around them. His lips quiver from the cold when he whispers, "Touch me."

-

Mark's back collides with the wall before the apartment door slams shut and Yukhei's shucks his jacket off as he kisses him, hands coming to runs over Mark's frame the moment they are freed.

They move frantic, haphazardly as they discard clothing left and right, Mark moaning when he's shoved up the wall. He wraps his legs around Yukhei's hips as the man kisses down his cheek, his jaw. Mark gasps out when Yukhei pulls him off the wall a moment just for him to stumble and push Mark against it again, concentration spread as he pulls at the smaller man’s collar.

Mark's hands tangles in the drying hair and kisses down Yukhei's face, continues to do so when he is properly lifted and carried away. He whines softly, eyes opening to look at Yukhei as he kicks off his shoes and they fall on the wooden floor with thumps that are drowned out by the rain that still roars outside.

Mark can feels Yukhei's heartbeat pulse against his skin when he pulls off his tie for him, opens the top buttons of his dress shirt to bury his face there, nip at his neck as he's carried to the bedroom.

"Missed you," Mark whispers, runs his hands over Yukhei's back and the man groans before he kicks the door in and plants Mark in the sheets just to grind against him. "Please," Mark whispers as he feels them hard against each other and he squeals when Yukhei yanks his trousers off in the next five minutes.

They are both so impatient, but Yukhei kisses him senseless, Mark moaning as the man opens him up with his fingers, litters his skin with bruises and bite marks that are already darkening by the time Yukhei has three inside him. He Mark melts when Yukhei finally sinks into him and his hand shoots out to run over the man's abdomen, shakes against his skin as he moans.

Yukhei marvels at him, watches the way Mark's cock and thighs twitch. "So beautiful," he praises and a long moan falls from Mark's lips when the man grinds forward once.

Mark twists his face into Yukhei's hand when he brings it up to caress his cheek, rubs his nose into it with a soft moan.

"Yukhei," he moans louder then, clenches and the man groans, low in his throat. Mark's hand moves to Yukhei's side, grips there and the other does the same to the man's wrist. Mark takes short breaths, grip tightening as his legs wrap around the large man again. "Yukhei– _Fuck me_." and Yukhei doesn't have anything else on his mind.

It's slow at first, Yukhei easing in and out to make sure Mark adjusts, but the moment the smaller man starts moving with him so prettily, he can't help pull his hand free to run it over Mark's small waist.

He lets out a long sigh as he holds his hips, rubs circles there and watches himself enter Mark continuously. He groans lowly when smaller hands trail down and lock around his wrists, grip and when he looks up he finds that Mark is doing the same as him, looks at how Yukhei is entering him.

It sends a shock down his spine and when Mark looks up, mouth slightly ajar as he moans, smiles Yukhei is gone.

Mark's moans become louder as Yukhei speeds up, grinds deeper into his delicious heat and the way Mark's face contorts only fuels him, makes him go faster, thrust harder until Mark's moans fall with each thrust, hands trailing up and gripping his forearms instead.

"Baby," Yukhei moans, watches as Mark's stomach flexes, hickies littering the pale skin, covering fading scars, "Baby," he moans again and Mark looks at him as he shifts up, lips pursing as he moans in delight.

Yukhei can't get enough of it and Mark's hands let go and grip the sheets when Yukhei's trail up the sides of his torso, knead as he thrusts harder, makes Mark ride up the bed, shift up continuously as he comes forward.

"Mark," he moans and Mark shudders, body shaking before his hips start moving along with him. "I love you."

Mark chokes and then a loud moan breaks from his lips, hands scrambling before they land on Yukhei's back and another moan falls as he pulls the man closer.

"I love you," Yukhei moans against his jaw, nips there and Mark's hands run up and down his skin, legs flexing and limping as he's fucked.

"Yuk-hei," he moans out then– finally– before it becomes a shout, "Yukhei! God! Oh!" his head tilts back and he groans, voice wavering as if he's crying before Yukhei thrusts in hard and he lets out an, "Oh!" one hand planting against the headboard.

Yukhei kisses him, catches his mouth and Mark whines into it as his tongue is sucked, hand dragging over the headboard, clawing into the wood and then he moans out again, "Yuk-- hei-"

"Mark," the replies comes immediately, a low groan from the man's chest as he thrusts into him, litters his neck with kisses.

It's perfect. It feels amazing. Mark is so beautiful, so beautiful under him, taking him, so beautiful as he moans into Yukhei's ear, hand tangling in his hair as his lips graze the scalp of it, so beautiful as he moans and starts shaking, moans Yukhei's name continuously. “Yuk-hei-,” he groans, “Oh- God I love you- I love you- I-“ his mouth falls open, nails digging into the large man’s skin before it breaks into a deep moan. Mark hisses, whines and his thighs flex, clamp to Yukhei, toes curling as he stars shaking, cries out in ecstasy.

Yukhei feels him shudder under him, feels his hands shake against his skin as his moans fall and he cries his name. Mark is so beautiful as he happily becomes undone in his arms, as he makes love to him and Yukhei's chest fills with pride when Mark spills at his words.

"You're mine," he moans into his ear, before it spills into Cantonese, Mandarin, English, Yukhei losing himself as he kisses Mark’s ear, grinds against him and hisses at how good it feels, "Mine, Mark," and Mark spills with a muted cry, tears pooling in his eyes as Yukhei continues to take him. Tells him how beautiful he is, perfect and how Yukhei will die for him.

“Ngo oi nei– wo ai ni–” he moans into his ear and Mark shudders, cries as he continues, grinds into him while holding him close, “wo de– Ngo oi nei– I love you.” It reverberates against his skin and Mark, falls apart in his arms, brain muddling as his hands sinks into Yukhei’s hair. He rubs his face against the man’s as he mutters, looks at him through hooded eyes as they make love.

“Ngo oi nei,” Yukhei moans against his face again and Mark gives a small smile as he shifts up continuously, nods before he replies in a hushed tone.

“I love you too.”

And Yukhei kisses him until all the air seeps out of his lungs.

"Love you," Mark whispers again hours later, voice broken and hoarse, "Love you–" Yukhei kisses him deep and slow and Mark blinks with heavy lids as their fingers tangle together.

"I'm marrying you," Yukhei whispers to his lips, plants another endless kiss there, "I'm never letting you go."

Mark's entire being fills with happiness, his chest soars and fills with warmth, but all he can muster is a small smile as he lies in Yukhei's arms. The man looks down at him and runs a hand over his cheek. Mark leans into it slowly, feels himself slip away when a kiss is planted to his temple.

When he wakes his back is pressed against Yukhei’s chest and he sighs in content as he feels it thump steadily, plays with the long finger as his man lightly snores in his hair. Mark smiles when the man sighs into it when he wakes, rubs his nose deep in the strands and his hold on Mark tightens.

“Good morning,” his sleep riddled voice comes before he shifts up, captures Mark lips and the smaller man smiles. “Beautiful.”

“Hi,” Mark laughs, watches as Yukhei lifts his hand, litters it in kisses before he stares at Mark silently.

“I love you.”

Mark slowly frees his hand, rests it against Yukhei’s cheek. “I love you too.”

Yukhei smiles, turns his head before he kisses Mark’s hand again, trails down his arms before he captures his lips once more and Mark laughs, is punch drunk as they kiss again, their lips moving against each other slow, then fast and their hands begin to roam, Yukhei shifting to grind against Mark as the sheets rustle and he giggles.

Their in the middle of a deep kiss when his phone starts buzzing and he startles. Yukhei smiles against his lips, gestures to it and Mark’s hand slips under the pillows before he finds it, watches the man kiss down his marked skin.

“Hello?” he sighs when he picks up.

“Mark.”

“Hey Hyuckie,” he smiles as Yukhei comes up again, runs his nose over bruised skin.

“Are we still up for today?”

“Today?” Mark’s mind isn’t trying to work right now, watches Yukhei lick and suck at his skin, Mark can feel him growing hard, bites his lip.

“Yes. We were going to go buy Jaemin a gift?? Don’t tell me you forgot??”

“What? No– I didn’t forget. I’ll be ther–“ he gasps when Yukhei sucks a pink nipple into his mouth, moans lightly before his eyes widen and his cheeks fill with blush. A smile curls onto Yukhei’s lips and his eyes trail up slowly.

“Mark Lee…,” Donghyuck’s voice comes, “Are you having your ass ate right now?!”

“What??” Mark sputters, “No–No– I–“

“You fuckin’ on the line?? Oh my god, growth!!”

“No, Hyuck, No, that’s–“

“Oh My God, am I interrupting?? Shit– Tell me all about it later okay?? Get some ass!!”

“No, Hyuck. That’s not–,“ he lays there with his mouth agape as the line cuts and Yukhei’s head tilts in amusement as Mark’s face heats up more, looks at him. “I–“

Yukhei’s hands run up his sides slowly and Mark’s breath hitches when he says, “I have an hour.”

-

Donghyuck and Jaemin stare at him amused as he sits besides the latter’s bed. Jaemin nods slowly. Mark hates that he looks so proud.

“So–,” he starts and Mark already whines, “You got your cheeks clapped?”

“I cannot stand either of you!!”

\-----

_It was freezing, the cold air a harsh sensation against his overused lungs. In a futile attempt to warm himself up his small arms grasped the drenched shirt hugging his frame._

_There was another loud bang and he stared into the darkness wide eyed. Then he was grasped by the shoulders._

_"There you are," came the alarmed whisper, before his arm was nearly pulled from its socket at the gesture that followed._

_He wanted to ask what was going on this time, but was struggling to keep up with his mothers pace. Hurriedly he ran along with her in the darkness, the cold rain drops hitting his face and her steps splashing here and there._

_He knew something was gravely wrong, but he refused to give in. Everything always turned out okay in the end. Just like his mother always said._

_Right?_

_Through the darkness on their path he spotted lights in the distance, hazy from the rain, flickering in all directions. His mother made a left, pulled him down a narrow path, but halfway through she froze._

_"Mama," he whispered looking up at the woman. She was drenched to the bone, much like himself. Her brown hair matted to her forehead, make-up smudged and lips purple. Her chest heaved against her dark-blue shirt as she looked down at him._

_Shouts were becoming clearer over the loud downpour and a quick glance to the end of the path revealed the flickering lights there._

_Something was wrong. His fear was resurfacing. Where was his father?_

_"Mama," he whispered again, tightening his grip around her thin fingers. She knelt down beside him, smiling softly before pulling him into a tight hug._

_"It's going to be okay," her shaky voice sounded against the roaring of the rain. Then he was being lifted. He was confused for a second, before he was placed onto some sacks. On closer inspection they were revealed as garbage bags._

_"Mama? What are you doing?" He questioned in Cantonese as she shifted some bags onto him._

_"Don't make a single sound. Not one peep," she whispered and her lips trembled. Even through the rain he could see she was crying. She grabbed onto the latch above him and started pulling it down._

_"Whatever happens Yukhei. Remember mommy and daddy love you with all our hearts. Okay?" She choked back a sob, running her fingers over his forehead. "Mommy loves you."_

_"I love you too mama," he let out strained._

_The rest of the memory is hazy now. There is the thump of the dumpster shutting followed by silence, only the rain clattering against the metal and the foul smell of garbage gracing his senses._

_Then the voices become louder, although still muffled by the dumpster. Struggling, shouting, screams and then a bang._

_He had heard such sounds before, but never this close and never with the blood curdling cry of his mother afterwards. He tried to shift, but remembered her words and froze. “Don't make a single sound. Not one pe_ _–“_

_Yukhei!_

His eyes shoot open and it's silent, say for his labored breaths. Mark's eyes are filled with worry, as he straddles him, cups his cheeks, caresses his face.

"Yukhei?"

His breaths even out, become shorter as his hands come up, lightly tap at Mark before they slowly hold on to him. "N–Nightmare–" he breaths and his eyes slowly shut.

Mark kisses his forehead and as Yukhei calms down his hands lower, wrap around the smaller man. Mark stays silent, caresses his skin until the man has calmed down, turns and drags Mark along, pulls him to his chest and buries his nose in his hair.

"Do you want to play?" Mark whispers after many minutes of silence. More silence follows before Yukhei replies.

"Only if you come with me."

It's even quieter than Mark's whisper and in lieu of answering he plants a kiss under the large man's jaw, rubs his nose there before he rises. The gold band on his finger gleams in the little moonlight as he tangles their fingers together, pulls his husband out of bed to starts the day.

–Willing To–

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say. If you made it this far. Thank you. Thank you for reading it and putting up with my inconsistency. This was one of my very first ideas. I had it almost a year ago and I actually hand wrote the first three chapters and part of the last chapter in a notebook. Back then I didn't know how I wanted the story to develop, but I am very happy to see that I am satisfied with how this came out. I ended up writing so much more than I was used to and wrote out of my comfort zone. I have learned so much stuff and honestly writing this was tiring, but in a good way and I am so proud WHAT THE HECK LMAOO!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and my cc and inbox is always open for questions because I NEVER KNOW HOW TO JUST PUT A STORY ASIDE. 
> 
> Here is some small trivia (kinda?) for the story:  
> 1\. Jaemin fully recovers with no lasting side-effects.
> 
> 2\. The flowers:  
> Taeyong got Mark:  
> -White Roses: Sympathy  
> -Daffodils: New beginnings and rebirth.  
> -Blue Irises: Hope and Faith.
> 
> The other flowers though, Yukhei bought:  
> \- Apple Blossoms: I prefer you over all. (Because he got them for Mark before)  
> \- Cream Tulips: I will love you forever. (Because he was going to leave)
> 
> Sighs. I am LuMark TRASH. Wow. :] See you in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> :}


End file.
